A Filha Pródiga
by Sophie Moore
Summary: Bella Swan fora expulsa de Ruby Fall, no Texas. A adolescente rebelde acabou tornando-se um rosto de um milhão de dólares... uma supermodelo que ainda se protege da rejeição do pai com um estilo de vida glamouroso e escandaloso. Agora Bella está de volta. Resumo completo dentro...
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo**

_O amor ilumina o caminho de volta..._

_Sete anos antes, Bella Swan fora expulsa de Ruby Fall, no Texas. A adolescente rebelde acabou tornando-se um rosto de um milhão de dólares... uma supermodelo que ainda se protege da rejeição do pai com um estilo de vida glamouroso e escandaloso. Agora Bella está de volta._

_O pai está morrendo, assim como o negócio da orgulhosa família. A mãe acha que a filha primogênita é a única salvação. Um dia, Bella sonhara em dirigir o império, mas perdera a esperança numa noite infernal, quando seu mundo desabou._

_Mas velhos sonhos não morrem fácil. Para realizá-los, terá de enfrentar o pai que a renega, a família que se ressente, os segredos que a cercam, o homem que a deseja... e o desfecho traiçoeiro que a aguarda._

* * *

**N/A Esta é uma historia linda de Ginna Gray, estou apenas adaptando com os personagens de Twilight. Ela é Repleta de mistérios, chantagens, crimes, romance, dor e superação. Uma historia que nos faz pensar acima de tudo no valor da família. Convido você a ler e se emocionar como eu me emocionei. E se você for tão chorão quanto eu pode apostar que lagrimas rolarão de seus olhos também. **

**Quem vem comigo?**

**Bjuss**

**Sophie Moore**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO I**

Em Ruby Falls, no Texas, população de 3.418, o conversível lustroso destacava-se como um smoking num baile de barracão .

As pessoas voltavam a cabeça, boquiabertas, enquanto a bela ruiva ao volante adentrava a cidade no automóvel chamativo, de capota baixada, os longos cabelos flutuando como uma labareda ao som de uma música country em alto volume.

Os bancos de couro creme e a pintura verde contrastavam magnificamente com sua pele de marfim e cabelos vibrantes. O verde-esmeralda era só um pouco mais escuro do que o tom de seus olhos, fato que escapava aos poucos matutos que acompanhavam sua chegada à cidade, devido aos óculos de sol de grife.

Apesar das lentes escuras, havia pouquíssimas pessoas no país, ou mesmo no mundo, que não soubessem a cor exata daqueles olhos. Periodicamente, durante os últimos cinco anos, o rosto de Bella Swan, geralmente sorrindo sexy enquanto os olhos formidáveis expressavam divertimento, adornara a capa das revistas de maior circulação nos Estados Unidos e na Europa.

Notando as expressões atônitas com o canto do olhar, Bella sentiu uma onda de satisfação. Esperava essa reação ao providenciar para que o conversível estivesse à sua disposição no aeroporto de Dallas – Fort Worth quando chegasse.

Sete anos antes, deixara Ruby Falls em desgraça, mas, providência divina, retornava bem-sucedida. E nada salientava melhor o fato do que um automóvel vistoso.

No centro da cidade, ao deparar com trânsito lento, Bella reduziu a marcha, e o motor do conversível respondeu com um ronco grave, potente, atrás do sedã 1964 da srta. Cooper Purvey que ainda parecia saído da fábrica.

O semáforo no lado norte da praça central estava verde.

Se não estivesse atrás da srta. Cooper e de um caminhão, teria tempo de sobra para dobrar à direita antes de o sinal mudar.

- Ai, srta. Cooper, não dá para ir mais rápido?

Mesmo ao emitir as palavras, Bella sabia que perdia tempo. Na estrada, a prudente srta. Cooper acelerava até a incrível velocidade de trinta quilômetros por hora, mas na cidade nunca passava dos vinte por hora, nem quando um impertinente buzinava colado em sua traseira, como Bella fazia agora.

Por não precisar correr, a srta. Cooper jamais colocava no tanque de gasolina mais de vinte litros de combustível de cada vez. A solteirona afetada acreditava que o tanque cheio deixava o carro veloz demais.

O caminhão virou à direita e começou a contornar a praça em sentido anti-horário. A srta. Cooper, os cabelos-prateados em cachos curtos ao redor da cabeça, agarrou o volante com as duas mãos e o seguiu. O caminhão Já dobrara a outra esquina quando a velha senhora completou a primeira curva, quando o semáforo mudou para vermelho.

Bella freou o conversível com um leve cantar de pneus, e suspirou desanimada. Dali a segundos, entretanto, meneava a cabeça com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Francamente, não se aborrecia com a lerdeza da srta Cooper. Durante aqueles cinco anos, sonhara com o dia do regresso, visualizando Ruby Falls exatamente como na noite em que partira. Era reconfortante saber que alguma coisa não mudara.

Tamborilou com as unhas em esmalte canela contra o volante forrado de couro e olhou ao redor. Pelo jeito, quase nada mudara em Ruby Falls.

A caminho da cidade, notara uma mercearia nova da rede Safeway na estrada de Dallas, perto do bar Marcus's, e, no lugar do velho posto de gasolina abandonado na Mimosa com a rua Principal, surgira um Jiffy Lube, franquia de serviços auto-mecânicos, mas, fora isso, tudo continuava maravilhosamente familiar.

As mesmas lojas de tijolinhos vermelhos com acabamentos brancos alinhavam-se na rua. Nas quatro principais esquinas, permaneciam o banco, a farmácia, a loja de ferragens e a pousada. A duas quadras da Principal, a oeste, a torre branca da igreja batista ainda se erguia acima dos carvalhos e nogueiras.

Havia quase cento e trinta anos, a sede do condado ocupava o ponto nobre da rua Principal. Os carvalhos antigos que adornavam o local atingiram a idade adulta muito antes de Bella nascer. Naquela tarde agradável de setembro, idosos jogavam dominó à sombra dos galhos retorcidos, como faziam em todas as tardes tépidas, desde sempre. Ao longo dos anos, os rostos mudavam, à medida que alguns morriam e outros tomavam seus lugares, mas os jogos acirrados continuavam, tão regulares quanto as estações.

Bella reconheceu vários daqueles homens grisalhos ... Ned Paxton, Oliver Jessup, os gêmeos Denalli, Roy e Ray. Céus, até o velho Moses Beasley estava lá. O homem devia ter uns cem anos. O veterano da Primeira Guerra Mundial mantinha seu lugar cativo na praça desde que Bella podia se lembrar.

Um grupo de senhoras saiu da pousada para a calçada, a poucos metros do conversível, tagarelando entre si.

Ah, sim, outra coisa que permanecia imutável! Fizesse sol ou chuva, as senhoras solidárias reuniam-se todas as primeiras e terceiras quintas-feiras do mês na pousada. Aparentemente, a reunião acabara de se encerrar.

Liderando a alcatéia, Edna Mae Taylor, Lauren Mallory e Jéssica Stanley, as três maiores fofoqueiras da cidade.

Diante do reluzente automóvel verde-esmeralda, as senhonras estacaram, sem fôlego.

As que vinham atrás colidiram com as líderes.

- Lauren, por que parou desse jeito... ? Oh, mas aquela ali não é...

- É - confirmou Jéssica.

- É ela, sim.

- O que veio fazer aqui? Não voltou nem uma vez desde que foi embora, há cinco anos.

- Espero que tenha vindo ver o pai. Com ele doente e tudo...

- Já estava na hora, eu diria.

- Humm... Acho que vê-la não fará bem a ele - opinou Jéssica. - Ouvi dizer que o pai a deserdou faz tempo.

- Oh, claro que não: Rennee nunca deixaria Charlie fazer isso. Ela adora aquela menina, sabe.

- Bem, só sei que Rennee vai a Nova York ver a filha, duas ou três vezes por ano. Sozinha - acrescentou Edna Mae; perspicaz. - E Lucille soube de fonte segura que Charlie não fala nem por telefone com Bella, desde que ela partiu.

- E quem pode culpá-lo? Ela era terrível. Costumava enlouquecer o pobre Charlie com seu comportamento. E depois do que tentou fazer... bem...

- É verdade. Aquilo foi vergonhoso. Mesmo assim, sangue é sangue e, enfraquecido como está, o homem deve querer a família por perto.

- Bem, era de se esperar, nessas circunstâncias, que a garota tivesse a decência de chegar discretamente. Mas não, não Bella - censurou Jéssica. - Ela tem de dar show. Vejam o carro. E ouçam a música alta. Marquem minhas palavras...

O semáforo voltou a ficar verde. Sorrindo para as senhoras, Bella aumentou o volume do som. Na voz rouca do popular cantor country, as batidas graves reverberavam no ar como a pulsação de um coração gigante.

Quase nada distraía os jogadores de dominó, mas o motor potente do conversível e a música alegre tirou-lhes a concentração. Eles voltaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo, acompanhando o automóvel com o olhar enquanto Bella contornava três lados da praça quadrada.

Ao ver tantos queixos caídos, ela riu, engatou a segunda marcha e cantou pneus ao tomar o rumo sul.

Não, nada mudara em Ruby Falls.

Antes de cobrir outro quarteirão, Bella apagou o sorriso e franziu o cenho ao próprio comportamento. Céus, como era fácil recair em velhos hábitos. Estava na cidade havia menos de cinco minutos e já provocara comentários deliberadamente. Não recorria àquele tipo de defesa rebelde desde que partira.

Mas, também, não houvera necessidade. Descontraíra-se naqueles poucos minutos na praça.

Agora, porém, ao se aproximar de casa, o nervosismo voltava, agravando-se ao som ritmado dos pneus contra o pavimento.

Desde o telefonema terrível, quatro dias antes, andava tensa como um relógio de ponto.

Fora localizada no meio da noite, numa ilha na costa da Grécia, onde posava para fotos. Ao ouvir as primeiras palavras da mãe, sentara-se na cama, o coração disparado.

- Bella, você precisa voltar para casa.

- Mamãe? É você? - Ao ouvir um soluço, agarrou o telefone com mais força.

- Acalme-se e diga o que aconteceu.

- Por favor, Bella, você precisa vir para casa. Estou implorando...

- Oh, mamãe, sabe que eu adoraria. Mas não posso. Nada mudou.

- Sim, mudou - afirmou a mãe, choramingando. Seu pai está morrendo! Oh, céus, Bella, meu Charlie está morrendo...

Bella sentira as palavras como um soco no estômago.

Agora, recordando o choque e a dor, mordiscava o lábio.

- O... o quê? - tartamudeara, em choque, recostando-se nos travesseiros.

- Mas... mas você me disse, há poucos dias, que ele estava bem. Que o tumor no pulmão estava regredindo. Se soubesse que ele estava tão doente, eu não teria viajado para o outro lado do mundo.

- Eu sei, eu sei - admitira Rennee, a voz sofrida. - Mas eu sabia que era um trabalho importante, e não quis preocupar você. Durante algum tempo, o tratamento pareceu fazer efeito... mas de repente o estado dele piorou.

- Oh, mamãe, por que não me contou?

- Eu devia ter contado, mas na época o dr Newton parecia tão confiante de que outra rodada de quimioterapia aplacaria o câncer, que não vi motivo para alarme. Mas não deu certo, Bella. - Rennee fez pausa, abalada. - A doença está vencendo. E vai tirar Charlie de mim.

Bella combateu as lágrimas ao ouvir os soluços da mãe. Passaram-se vários segundos, até que Rennee recuperou o controle o bastante para voltar a falar.

- Os médicos o deixaram voltar para casa. Não há mais nada que possam fazer por ele no hospital, a não ser mantê-lo o mais confortável possível. Dão três ou quatro meses. Cinco, no máximo.

- Oh, mamãe... - Bella fechou os olhos, certa de que o chão sumira. Seu pai? Morrendo? Não. Não podia ser. Era muito cedo. Precisava de mais tempo!

- Então, está vendo? Você precisa voltar para casa.

- Mas... papai não me quer aí.

- Não, está enganada! Acredite em mim, quando um homem sabe que não tem muito tempo, vê a vida de outra forma. Confie em mim, querida, seu pai a quer aqui em casa.

- Papai... chegou a dizer que queria me ver? - Agarrando-se ao telefone, Bella tentava controlar a esperança que surgia no peito.

- Bem... talvez não com tantas palavras...

- Oh, mamãe...

- Mas ele mencionou - afirmou Rennee.

- Mamãe, por favor...

- Bella, estou casada com seu pai há quase vinte e nove anos. Posso lê-lo como um livro. Ele quer pedir, mas sabe como é orgulhoso. Tomou uma atitude e agora acha que não pode voltar atrás. Mas ele precisa fazer isso, querida.

Rennee aguardou um segundo e acrescentou:

- E você também.

Não era justo, pensou Bella, fitando o teto, na agonia da dúvida. Não era justo.

Rennee baixou a voz, trêmula com a urgência.

- É o fim da linha, Bella. Sua última chance de fazer as pazes com seu pai. Senão, vai lamentar sempre.

Suspirando, Bella fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas.

- Assim, fica difícil dizer não.

- Então, não diga. Volte para casa, Bella. Estou implorando. Por favor, por favor, volte para casa. Antes que seja tarde demais.

Desarmara-se ante o tom patético na voz da mãe. E sua própria vontade.

Era só uma das cinco top models na sessão de fotos. O fotógrafo, Jean Paul Delon, notoriamente temperamental, era um artista brilhante a realizar seu trabalho como um ditador fascista. Felizmente, também era compreensivo quando se tratava de família. Com o total acordo das outras modelos, todas simpáticas e solidárias, Jean Paul trabalhou só com Bella no dia seguinte, para completar sua parte na sessão.

Após a maratona da aurora até o crepúsculo diante das câmeras, Bella embarcara num vôo noturno para a primeira etapa da viagem de regresso ao lar. Levou quase três dias para chegar em casa.

Entre uma escala e outra, telefonara para a agência de que era contratada, explicara sua situação e pedira que limpassem sua agenda para os próximos quatro meses... ou que a reduzissem drasticamente, no mínimo.

Não fora fácil. A tarefa exigira toda a habilidade diplomática de Angel Weber, a proprietária da Valentina Modeling Agency, para lidar com os clientes desgostosos.

Algumas sessões de foto, aparições na televisão e promoções que podiam ser adiadas sem causar uma crise maior nem um processo foram reagendadas, outras modelos foram designadas para os clientes que aceitaram uma substituta.

Mas havia alguns compromissos que Bella teria de honrar. Seu contrato exclusivo com a Eve Cosmetics, por exemplo. A sessão de fotos para a Stephano Perfume. Além de outros contratos vinculados.

Isso significava que teria de ir e voltar periódicamente, mas, se recordasse sua frenética agenda anterior, tiraria de letra.

Antes de ceder, Angel tentara todos os argumentos e ameaças para fazê-la mudar de idéia, porém conformara - se, quando Bella informou que, se a agência não reduzisse sua carga de trabalho pelos próximos meses, preferiria rescindir seu contrato com a empresa.

Que escolha tinha? Seu pai estava morrendo, e a chamara de volta.

Na zona sul da cidade, as casas eram mais antigas, maiores, mais espaçadas, mais elegantes... estilo colonial vitoriano... ou ao estilo dos missionários, com amplas varandas adornadas por azaléias encorpadas, afastadas da via em meio à sombra de árvores de porte. Nelas vivia a velha guarda, as famílias fundadoras de Ruby Falls, proprietárias dos estabelecimentos comerciais, que administravam a cidade e formavam a sociedade local.

Bella passou pela impressionante mansão colonial branca onde sua irmã Bree morava com o marido e o sogro, mas cerrou os dentes e seguiu em frente. A idéia de que sua doce irmã permanecia casada com James Carter lhe provocava náuseas.

Um quilômetro após ultrapassar a placa que anunciava o limite da cidade, Bella deixou a rodovia e tomou uma estrada asfaltada menos movimentada. Ofegante, sentia as mãos suadas. Não mais disposta a ouvir música, desligou o CD player, passando a ouvir somente o vento, o som grave do motor e o atrito dos pneus.

Um quilômetro depois, Bella dobrou à direita, tomando uma via estreita. O motor roncou quando reduziu a velocidade. Os pneus lançavam o cascalho contra a carroceria, mas seu coração batia tão forte e rápido que só ouvia a própria pulsação.

Tinha no lado esquerdo o pomar dos Swan, duzentos hectares de pessegueiros, ameixeiras e pereiras alinhadas em fileiras precisas até onde a vista se perdia. Distraída, notou os duzentos e oitenta hectares de floresta virgem que ainda cobriam todo o lado oposto, e sorriu.

Aquelas terras pertenciam à família Denalli havia mais de cem anos. Por no mínimo cinqüenta anos, seu avô e depois seu pai tentaram comprar a propriedade para ampliar o pomar, mas os vizinhos nunca quiseram nem conversar a respeito.

Mais de oitenta anos antes, sua bisavó e xará, Isabella Marie Swan, recusara o pedido de casamento de Wendell Denalli. A família Denalli ainda se ressentia do suposto insulto. Naquela região, as pessoas não superavam o rancor facilmente.

Bella esqueceu a questão ao completar a última curva e ver a casa da família, sentindo alegria e ansiedade em iguais proporções.

A construção situava-se longe da via, num terreno de oito mil metros quadrados em meio a carvalhos e pinheiros enormes, cercada pelo pomar por três lados.

Com o coração disparado, adentrou o pátio e estacionou na seção circular diante da casa.

Por um minuto, permaneceu imóvel, ainda segurando o volante, fitando a mansão de tijolos vermelhos de dois andares. Tinha os nervos retesados como cordas de violão, arrepios assolavam-na.

Tomada por tantas emoções diferentes, mal conseguia respirar... dor e alegria, arrependimento e ansiedade, tristeza e excitação, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

As venezianas e acabamentos de madeira eram brancos, assim como o balanço e as cadeiras distribuídas pela varanda. As azaléias e camélias pareciam mais altas, bem como as murtas nos cantos, mas, fora isso, a casa estava exatamente como antes.

O que não a surpreendia. Desde que sua bisavó construíra a mansão, em 1927, as reformas tinham sido mínimas. A varanda dos fundos fora aumentada e transformada em sala de lazer, a cozinha e os banheiros foram reformados duas vezes, e instalara-se um sistema de ar condicionado central.

Naquele momento, entretanto, todas as portas e janelas estavam abertas para o outono inusitadamente agradável. Bella fitou a porta de tela, esperando ver alguém... a mãe ou Siobhan Nettles, a governanta... mas ninguém surgiu, nem escapava nenhum som de dentro da casa.

Então, lembrou-se de que era dia de folga de Siobhan. Toda quinta-feira, desde que Bella se lembrava, Siobhan resolvia seus assuntos pessoais pela manhã, reunia-se com as amigas para uma tarde de bridge, e então jantava no City Café com Heidi. As duas encerravam o dia de lazer no cinema ou no bingo em Grange Hall.

O ar estava impregnado de um aroma adocicado. Bella respirou fundo e sorriu. Ah, pêssegos...

Automaticamente, olhou para além da casa, na direção da fábrica de enlatados, embora não fosse visível em meio às árvores. Atualmente, a Envasadora Swan oferecia uma linha completa de frutas e legumes enlatados, mas ela sempre associaria o lar ao aroma de pêssegos.

Lar. Olhou para a casa mais uma vez, respirou fundo e abriu a porta do carro.

Após alisar a saia azul e laranja que só ficava bem em modelos, Bella cruzou a calçada e subiu os degraus da varanda.

Ninguém que a observasse imaginaria o conflito em que se achava. Caminhava de cabeça erguida, os ombros altos, rebolando os quadris com confiança atrevida. Tinha anos de experiência em esconder seus sentimentos. Uma das primeiras coisas que aprendera ao ir embora foi como projetar uma imagem.

Deteve-se à porta, sem saber se devia tocar a campainha ou simplesmente ir entrando.

Espalmou as mãos nas laterais do rosto e olhou para . o longo corredor central da mansão através da tela. Não havia alma à vista.

Hesitou, relutante em chamar ou bater, pois seu pai podia estar descansando.

Oh, raios! Era sua casa, não era? Empurrou a porta de tela e entrou.

Mal dera um passo, quando ouviu um ruído vindo do escritório do pai, à direita.

Ergueu o sobrolho. Seu pai não devia estar tão mal quanto sua mãe a levara a crer, sentindo-se bem o bastante para trabalhar.

O nervosismo atingia o pico. Ansiava, rezava por aquele encontro havia cinco anos. Agora que estava prestes a acontecer, sentia-se quase doente de ansiedade.

Com a mão sobre o estômago apertado, respirou fundo, aproximou-se da porta aberta e... paralisou-se.

- Quem é você? - exclamou. - O que pensa que está fazendo?

O estranho que vasculhava a escrivaninha de seu pai ergueu o olhar, a expressão impassível, fitando-a com olhos cinza.

Atônita, Bella lembrou-se das notícias de pessoas que tinham o infortúnio de deparar com um ladrão. Tais encontros podiam resultar em ferimentos e até morte, e estremeceu ao imaginar qual seria seu destino.

Considerou fugir, mas era tarde demais. O homem a alcançaria antes que chegasse à porta, da frente. Além disso, estava tão trêmula nos joelhos que não se achava capaz nem de continuar em pé.

Sem alternativa, ergueu o queixo e recompôs-se.

O intruso era forte e parecia valentão... tinha pelo menos um metro e noventa e cinco de altura. As mangas da camisa de cambraia arregaçadas revelavam braços musculosos, cobertos de pêlos. Ele apresentava ombros largos, o tipo de físico que não se adquiria freqüentando academias urbanas três vezes por semana.

Naturalmente, ela não era páreo para ele.

Mas não era nenhuma fracote, tampouco. Descalça, media um metro e oitenta e três e tinha excelente condicionamento físico. Estreitou o olhar. Podia não vencer, mas causaria sérios danos ao oponente em caso de luta corporal.

O homem endireitou-se. Em vez de avançar, porém, cruzou os braços e fitou-a de cima a baixo.

- Ora, se não é a filha pródiga de volta ao lar, finalmente.

A crítica em sotaque arrastado e tom de desdém provocou-a como mais nada faria.

O medo e a tensão abandonaram-na no mesmo instante. O ladrão podia tê-la reconhecido, mas não sabia nada de sua vida pessoal.

- Então, sabe quem sou. - A descoberta diminuía seu medo de ser atacada, porém provocava um tipo diferente de inquietação. O conhecimento dele devia provir de outras pessoas, e imaginava que histórias ele ouvira.

Na adolescência, Bella aprendera a esconder a insegurança e o sofrimento atrás de um humor atrevido e arrogante. Durante os cinco últimos anos, adquirira auto estima e equilíbrio, mas descobrira que a antiga estratégia funcionava também no trato com homens, principalmente os mais audaciosos no flerte. Os mais inofensivos desmoronavam gaguejantes, ou encolhiam-se num canto. Já os machões pareciam incapazes de lidar com mulheres confiantes, cheias de estilo e atitude. De qualquer forma, gozava de vantagem.

Sorrindo arrogante, Bella pôs a mão no quadril e o analisou de cima a baixo.

- E eu conheço você, bonitão?

- Duvido.

Longe de se intimidar, ele também a avaliava despudoradamente. Analisou cada traço do rosto famoso, os cabelos brilhantes e soltos. Admirou as formas perfeitas sob a blusa de malha laranja e a saia que lhe alcançava os tornozelos. Não lhe escapou nem mesmo o detalhe das unhas com esmalte canela que se sobressaíam das sandálias. Não satisfeito, deteve o olhar na região das coxas.

Bella percebeu que, iluminada por trás pela claridade da porta frontal, sua saia devia estar transparente; mas nem piscou. Que ele admirasse suas pernas. Era preciso mais do que um trabalhador musculoso para perturbá ém disso, tinha pernas fantásticas, e as mostrava... e muito mais... em fotos de maiô.

O homem encerrou o escrutínio e a encarou. O desdém no olhar e a rigidez da boca esculpida não eram a reação que ela estava acostumada a receber.

- Mas eu conheço você - declarou, finalmente, num tom indiferente.

Bella sentiu raiva, mas controlou-se e fingiu descontração.

- Duvido - imitou-o. - Não deve acreditar no que lê na coluna de fofocas,sabe. ou no que pensa ver nas minhas fotografias.

- Não leio colunas de fofocas, nem vejo revistas. Mas não se cresce em Ruby Falls sem saber tudo sobre os Swan. E você tem de admitir que, quando adolescente, deixou sua marca por aqui.

- Ah, entendo. Minha juventude desperdiçada volta para me assombrar - desdenhou ela, adentrando o escritório. Encostou o quadril na mesa do pai.

- Ainda não me disse quem é nem por que está mexendo nos papéis de meu pai.

- Estou procurando um documento contábil que Charlie revisava ontem à noite. E o nome é Cullen. Edward Cullen. Sou gerente geral da envasadora e do pomar.

- Harry Clearwather é o gerente geral há mais de vinte anos.

- Ele se aposentou há dois anos.

- É mesmo? - Bella tinha certeza de que sua mãe não lhe dera a notícia. Quando se tratava dos negócios da família, Rennee parecia uma alienígena.

- Então, meu pai o promoveu a gerente geral? Estranho, achei que ele passaria o cargo a um empregado mais antigo. Há quanto tempo trabalha para as empresas Swan?

- Há quinze anos.

- O quê! Impossível. Parti há cinco anos e não me lembro de você por aqui.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar firme e inclinou-se, voltando a vasculhar as gavetas.

- Sou quatro ou cinco anos mais velho do que você, de modo que nunca nos vimos na escola. Aos sete anos, eu trabalhava com a equipe de colheita só nos finais de semana e, aos catorze anos, após a escola. Quando me formei, fui contra tado em tempo integral como encarregado. Quando você foi embora, passei a trabalhar como capataz na envasadora.

Ele continuou: - Mas, pelo que me lembro, naquela época você não passava muito tempo com os trabalhadores do pomar ou no chão da fábrica. E nossas famílias com certeza não freqüentam o mesmo círculo.

Bella franziu o cenho. A acusação implícita de esnobismo não a agradou. Na adolescência, passara boa parte do tempo livre na fábrica, mas principalmente no escritório, aprendendo sobre o negócio. O pai a esfolaria viva se fosse ao chão da fábrica ou ao pomar na época da colheita.

Inclinou a cabeça e avaliou-o curiosa. - Não gosta muito de mim, não é?

- Não - rosnou Edward, sem hesitar, provocando uma risada da parte dela.

- Oh, céus, não se reprima. Desabafe, sim? Qual é o problema, querido? Não gosta de ruivas? Ou sou só eu? - Como ele não respondia, Bella continuou. - Com certeza, não foi vítima dos meus anos rebeldes. Eu era um pouco selvagem, sei, mas não passava de uma criança, céus!

- Pelo que ouvi, nada mudou. Mas não é isso. Nunca liguei para suas travessuras juvenis, assim como não me interessa o estilo de vida libertino que leva agora. - Edward pegou uma pasta de arquivo, e fuzilou Bella novamente com aquele olhar frio. Distraído, afastou uma mecha de cabelos escuros que caíra sobre a testa. - Acontece que a considero uma garota mimada e egoísta, que não se importa com ninguém, exceto consigo mesma.

Bella ficou boquiaberta. Antes que encontrasse o que dizer, ele continuou:

- Seu pai foi diagnosticado com câncer há dois anos. Dois anos! Ele passou por todo tipo de provação desde então... quimioterapia, radioterapia, inúmeros exames... e ficou mais fraco a cada dia. Nem uma vez, nesse tempo todo, você voltou para casa ou se importou em telefonar.

Bella ficou tensa.

- Converso com minha mãe sobre ele todos os dias.- O tom de flerte açucarado desaparecera, dando lugar à raiva.

- Não é a mesma coisa. Ele precisa conversar com você, precisa vê-la.

Bella empertigou-se.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim ou sobre meus sentimentos por meu pai. Ou sobre o que meu pai quer e precisa. Além disso, não é da sua conta!

- Os seus sentimentos? - desdenhou Edward. - Que sentimentos? Desde que chegou nem perguntou onde ele está.

Bella piscou, desarmada. E sentiu um arrepio de inquietação.

- Imagino que ele e minha mãe estejam descansando.

- Charlie está no hospital em Tyler. Eu e Rennee o levamos ao pronto-socorro nesta madrugada.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO II

- No hospital! Céus! Por que não disse logo? Que hospital?

- Da Misericórdia.

Bella voltou-se e saiu desabalada pela porta frontal da mansão. Pulou os degraus da varanda e já quase chegara ao carro quando a porta de tela se fechou.

Desesperada, tomou o volante e ligou o motor.

- Oh, céus. Oh, céus. Por favor, não permita que seja tarde demais. Por favor. Oh, por favor...

De soslaio, via Edward Cullen parado além da porta de tela, observando-a, mas não tinha tempo para ele. Cantando pneus, contornou a via circular diante da casa e disparou rumo à estrada.

Normalmente, percorria-se em no máximo cinqüenta minutos o trajeto de setenta quilômetros entre Ruby Falls e Tyler, perdendo-se mais uns quinze minutos no tráfego urbano até o hospital, mas Bella completou a viagem toda em trinta e cinco minutos.

A primeira pessoa que viu ao sair do elevador no segundo andar do Hospital da Misericórdia foi a mãe.

Rennee Swan estava junto ao balcão das enfermeiras, conversando com uma profissional.

-Mamãe!

Rennee olhou para trás, o rosto iluminado.

- Bella! - exclamou, abrindo os braços. - Bella! Oh, Bella, meu amor, estou tão contente que tenha vindo...

Vinte centímetros mais alta do que Rennee, Bella teve que se abaixar para retribuir o abraço da mãe. Sentia tanto medo que o coração lhe pressionava as costelas, os nervos à flor da pele. Por um instante, permitiu-se o conforto do contato físico, apertando a mãe contra si. De olhos fechados, sorveu o perfume familiar de violetas que sempre parecia impregnado na pele de Rennee, e absorveu o amor incondicional que ela emanava.

- Como ele está? - Segurou Rennee pelos ombros e avaliou seu semblante.

Aos cinqüenta e dois anos, Rennee continuava bonita, concluiu Bella, como sempre que a via. De cores claras e compleição pequena, tinha uma aparência delicada que despertava em todos o instinto protetor, principalmente no marido.

Charlie Swan adorava a esposa e a tratava como se fosse um anjo frágil. Vendo o medo e a tensão no rosto de Rennee, Bella sabia que o pai provavelmente estava mais preocupado com o que sua doença fazia à esposa do que com ele mesmo.

Olheiras marcavam a pele sob os olhos azuis de Rennee, e vincos profundos uniam seu nariz aos cantos da boca. Os cabelos loiros apresentavam mais mechas prateadas do que em sua última visita a Nova York, seis meses antes.

- Ele está bem, querida - assegurou a mãe. - Muito fraco, mas descansa confortavelmente agora. Felizmente. - O que aconteceu? Quando conversamos ontem, você disse que ele estava bem, em casa.

- E estava. Mas, esta noite, começou a ter dificuldade em respirar. Os pulmões estavam retendo líquido, e o trouxemos para cá. Drenaram o líquido, e ele está melhor agora.

- Entendo que esteja falando de você e daquele Edward Cullen, que encontrei em casa.

- Oh, conheceu Edward? É um rapaz excelente, que vem ajudando muito seu pai. E a mim também.

- Sei - murmurou Bella, desconfiada. Pretendia questionar a mãe sobre o sr Cullen, descobrir como ele assumira posição tão importante nos negócios da família, mas esse assunto teria de ficar para depois.- O que causou a retenção de fluido?

Fingindo não notar o alvoroço das enfermeiras atrás do balcão, Bella enganchou o braço no da mãe e tomou o corredor, rumo ao quarto do pai, antes que começassem a lhe pedir autógrafos.

Embora não entendesse tanto fascínio, normalmente Bella parava para ser cordial com os fãs. Naquele momento, entretanto, não conseguiria lidar com a idolatria. Mais tarde, quando estivesse mais a par do estado do pai, talvez se detivesse no balcão para conversar um pouco.

- Faz parte da doença - explicou Rennee, alheia à comoção que a chegada da filha famosa criara. - O tumor impede que os pulmões funcionem como deveriam, e o líquido se acumula aos poucos. É a segunda vez que ele faz o dreno. Os médicos ajustaram os medicamentos e querem observá-lo por algumas horas. Se não houver complicações, poderemos levá-lo para casa amanhã.

- Posso vê-Io?

- Claro que sim. Ele pode receber visitas. Suas irmãs estão com ele neste instante.

- Oh, que maravilha! Mal posso esperar para ver Bree e Alice.

- Vamos lá, então. Charlie estava dormindo quando o deixei para tomar um café, mas deve acordar logo.

Bella sentira muito a falta das irmãs naqueles cinco anos. A mãe a visitava regularmente, mas não Bree nem Alice. Pelo telefone, falavam-se apenas brevemente. Elas sempre tinham um motivo para não acompanhar Rennee até Nova York. Bella desconfiava de que o pai as proibira de ter contato com a filha renegada.

Rennee abriu a porta e espiou dentro do quarto.

- Ele ainda está dormindo - sussurrou, por sobre o ombro. - Vamos falar bem baixinho. - Enfiou a cabeça no quarto e anunciou: - Adivinhem quem está aqui... Abrindo a porta, arrastou Bella para dentro do quarto.

- Bella! - exclamou Bree, com alegria imensa. Avançou um passo ansiosa, mas o marido a chamou, e ela estacou.

Olhou para James e instantaneamente ficou séria, a luz dos olhos arrefecida. Controlando as emoções, cruzou as mãos.

- Olá, Bella - saudou, num tom desanimado. Bella não se conformaria com uma recepção tão fria.

Adiantou-se e abraçou a irmã. Em resposta, recebeu um abraço sem entusiasmo, mas fingiu não notar.

- Oh, é tão bom vê-Ia - declarou, enquanto estreitava a irmã bem mais baixa num abraço forte. - Senti tanto a sua falta. - Segurando Bree pelos ombros, afastou-se e sorriu. - Como vai, mana?

- Estou bem. Muito bem.

Bree não parecia nada bem. Estava pálida, apática, e apresentava olheiras. Bree sempre exibira uma beleza delicada, mas agora estava quase esquelética, com braços e pernas ossudos e as feições clássicas perdidas em ângulos. Os cabelos naturalmente loiros, sua única vaidade, estavam presos na nuca e pendiam escorridos e sem vida como um tapete velho.

Céus, pensou Bella. Bree só tinha vinte e seis anos, um a menos do que ela, mas todo o seu brilho se fora. Mostrava-se acabada e desleixada, e tão magra que um bom vento a levaria.

Estaria anoréxica? Ou a preocupação com a saúde do pai a deixara daquele jeito? O mais preocupante era que a irmã não a encarava.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? - indagou James. Bella enrijeceu-se. Até aquele momento, evitara olhar para o cunhado. Mas não aceitaria insultos. Antes que pudesse se voltar e rebater, a mãe interveio.

- Bella veio porque o pai está gravemente enfermo. E porque eu pedi para que ela viesse. Ela é nossa filha também, James. Tem tanto direito de estar aqui quanto as irmãs.

- Eu não concordo.

- Pode ser, mas a decisão não cabe a você, concorda?

- Rennee sorriu para aplacar o tom repreensivo, porém não se contestava a firmeza.

Bella estava atônita com o embate. Sabia que a mãe não gostava muito de James, mas, sulista cortês, sempre tratara bem o genro, por causa de Bree e porque Charlie aprovava o homem. Rennee geralmente cedia ao marido em tudo, deixando as decisões a cargo dele. Vê-la colocar-se contra James, ainda mais naquele tom enfático, era surpreendente.

E notou que não era a única espantada com a firmeza pouco usual de Rennee.

James ficou tão perturbado que não conseguiu falar por cinco segundos. Então, cerrou os dentes e foi à janela, voltando as costas rígidas aos presentes enquanto apreciava o movimento fora.

Bree empalideceu ainda mais, fato que Bella não pensara ser possível. Após lançar um olhar preocupado ao marido, passou a arrumar sem necessidade os objetos no criado-mudo ao lado da cama do enfermo.

Para quebrar a tensão, Bella voltou-se para a adolescente largada na única cadeira do cômodo, as pernas enganchadas no braço do móvel. Pequena, de cabelos castanho-escuros e graciosa, a irmãzinha de dezessete anos puxara ao pai, assim como Bree puxara a Rennee.

- Não me diga que esta é a pequena Alice? Não acredito. A garota revirou os olhos.

- Céus, menina, corrija a postura e venha cá dizer alô à sua irmã - ordenou Rennee.

- Posso fazer isso daqui. Veja. - Ela apenas lançou um olhar a Bella. - Oi.

- Alice! - O alerta no tom da voz da mãe era inconfundível. A adolescente passou de amuada a revoltada.

- O quê? Quer que eu pule de alegria por ela ter vo ltado? Por que deveria? Ela não se incomodou. em nos visitar em cinco anos. A srta. Supermodelo acha que é boa demais para sua família e Ruby Falls.

James voltou-se da janela com expressão de desdém. Bree indignou-se.

- Que coisa horrível para se dizer!

- Alice! - censurou a mãe.

- Mas é a verdade - insistiu a adolescente.

- Francamente, menina - repreendeu Rennee, aflita. – Devia se envergonhar... falar da sua irmã desse jeito. Agora, seja educada e peça desculpas.

- Só quando os porcos voarem! - A garota cerrou os punhos, demonstrando toda a revolta. - Alice! Como se atreve... Bella tocou no braço de Rennee.

- Não, mamãe, por favor. Está tudo bem. Ela tem direito a uma opinião.

- Não preciso que me defenda - disparou a caçula.

- Ótimo, porque não estou defendendo. Só reconheço seu direito de dizer o que pensa. Ouça, se quiser, podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde. Então, poderá disparar o seu melhor petardo.

- Bella olhou para o pai e meneou a cabeça. - Agora não é hora para esse tipo de discussão.

A adolescente pensou em rebater, mas voltou a se largar na cadeira, mal-humorada.

Incapaz de protelar o confronto Bella encarou o cunhado pela primeira vez.

- Olá, James.

Ele contraiu os lábios e assentiu constrangido. - Bella.

A resposta tensa não denotava civilidade, mas Bella não se importou. Quanto menos ele lhe dirigisse a palavra, melhor. Ficaria feliz se ele nunca mais lhe falasse. - Ele acordou desde que saí? - indagou Rennee, aproximando-se da cama.

Bree meneou a cabeça.

- Não. Dorme profundamente. Nem se mexeu. Bella aproximou-se da irmã, no lado oposto ao de Rennee. Apoiou o braço na grade, estendeu-se e afastou os cabelos da testa do pai.

Ele também estava mais magro. E mais velho, constatou, com um aperto no coração.

Charlie apresentava vincos profundos na testa e em torno da boca, os cabelos outrora castanho-escuros agora totalmente grisalhos. O pai sempre lhe parecera forte e invencível, e era um choque ver que ele não era.

Com a camisola de listras azuis e brancas do hospital, ele parecia velho, doente e vulnerável. O rosto, estava encovado, e a pele do pescoço e dos braços parecia flácida e enrugada. Até os pêlos do peito, visíveis pelo decote, embranqueceram.

Bella sentiu as lágrimas se avolumando, e piscou para controlá-las. O tempo e a doença cobravam seu preço, com certeza, mas Charlie Swan ainda era um homem grande. Os ombros pareciam ossudos, mas o tórax não continuava tão largo e firme quanto antes? Sua constituição era larga o bastante para quase cobrir a cama estreita, não era?

Bella sentiu uma onda de saudade ao fitar aqueles ombros, e sorriu triste. Quantas vezes desejara ser abraçada pelo pai? Quantas vezes desejara recostar a cabeça naqueles ombros largos e ser mimada? Quantas vezes desejara ouvi-lo dizer: "Eu te amo, minha garotinha Bella"?

Afastou a onda de tristeza e dor, e cerrou os dentes. Ele não podia morrer, raios. Os médicos tinham de estar enganados. Cinqüenta e oito anos não eram uma idade avançada. Charlie ainda podia vencer a luta.

Oh, céus, papai, por favor, não morra.

- Bree, vamos - chamou James. - Tenho de voltar à fábrica. Charlie conta comigo para cuidar dos negócios agora. Serei de mais ajuda lá do que aqui.

- Vá você, James - sugeriu a sogra. - Posso levar Bree para casa quando a hora da visita acabar.

- Não, obrigado, Rennee. Ela também tem afazeres. Vamos, Bree.

- Eu vou com vocês - anunciou Alice, saltando da cadeira. - Pode me deixar no caminho.

- Telefone hoje à noite quando chegar em casa, sim, mamãe? - pediu Bree, dando uma última olhada no pai.

- Claro que sim, querida.

- Bree, não tenho o dia todo.

- Já estou indo. Ela pegou a bolsa, deu um beijo na mãe e apressou-se até a porta que o marido segurava aberta. Nem se despediu de Bella.

- Ele sempre a trata desse jeito? - indagou Bella, quando a porta se fechou.

- Humm... a maior parte do tempo ele é um pouco mais sutil que isso, mas trata-se de um marido autoritário, sem dúvida. Temo não ter sido um bom exemplo, sempre ficando do lado de Charlie, mas ajo assim porque amo e respeito o seu pai. Charlie jamais exigiu obediência cega, como James faz. Rennee meneou a cabeça.

- Já tentei conversar, disse que ela não devia permitir que o marido a domine desse jeito, mas ela se esquiva e diz que é muito feliz, que estou me preocupando à toa. Charlie não ajuda, pois acredita que o homem é que deve usar calças na família.

- Se fosse comigo... eu o estrangularia com essas mesmas calças. Como ela agüenta?

- Ela o ama, acho.

- Papai ama você, mas nunca a tratou desse jeito. -

- Pelo contrário, Charlie adorava a esposa e, mesmo após vinte e nove anos de casamento, ainda a tratava como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa na Terra.

Bella tinha quase certeza de que os pais podiam contar nos dedos de uma mão as discussões sérias que tiveram. As filhas jamais os ouviram trocar indiretas.

Rennee suspirou.

- Eu sei. Mas as pessoas são diferentes, Bella. E, por mais que a atitude de James me preocupe, um casamento está em jogo. Não nos cabe interferir.

- Nunca vou entender o que ela viu nele - criticou Bella, desgostosa. I

- Querida...

Charlie emitiu um som fraco, e as duas se esqueceram de James James, inclinando-se ansiosas sobre as grades de cada lado da cama.

- Até que enfim decidiu acordar? - provocou Rennee, tomando a mão do marido.

Charlie piscou duas vezes e focalizou o rosto da esposa.

Bella sentiu um nó na garganta ao sentir a troca de amor.

- Oi, amor - sussurrou o enfermo, tentando sorrir.

- Olá. - Rennee acariciou-lhe a mão. - Veja quem veio visitá-lo, querido - anunciou, indicando a filha.

Charlie voltou a cabeça devagar. E expressou choque. Bella sentiu um aperto no estômago, mas conseguiu sorrir.

- Olá, papai.

- Você... - Ele endureceu a expressão, o olhar gélido.

- Que raios você está fazendo aqui?

* * *

**N/A Hummm parece que a Bella não é bem vinda por quase ninguém...**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo III

Bella olhou para a mãe.

Era tudo mentira, acusou-a silenciosamente, com o olhar. Ele não queria me ver. Ele não me quer aqui. Você mentiu para mim!

Rennee reconheceu a culpa, mas o fato serviu de fraco consolo para Bella.

Mágoa e desilusão envolviam seu coração como cimento fresco. Só havia duas pessoas no mundo em quem sentia que podia confiar sem restrições... a mãe e tia Carmem. Agora, a mãe lhe mentira. Enganara-a.

Oh, céus, como fora tola. Nunca deveria ter voltado. E· pensar que ficara tão exultante ao acreditar que o pai finalmente a receberia de volta. Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Quando aprenderia?

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. O que faz aqui? . Escondendo a mágoa e a decepção, Bella sorriu insolentee provocou:

- Bem, papai, sabe o que dizem sobre uma moeda ruim. Ela sempre volta.

Charlie comprimiu os lábios.

- Devia esperar mesmo essa declaração impertinente de você. Não mudou nada. Continua a desbocada que sempre foi.

Bella deu de ombros e sorriu novamente. - Para mim, dá certo.

Por dentro, estava arrasada e lutando para manter-se composta. Só poderia fazer isso agindo de forma blasé. Também se incomodava com a própria reação instintiva, mas não pelo mesmo motivo que irritava o pai.

Por que a rejeição dele importava tanto? Por que permitia que importasse?

Raios! Era uma mulher adulta. Uma profissional competente, inteligente e bem-sucedida, com atitude e confiança para se manter em qualquer sociedade. Já se misturara a todo tipo de celebridade, de estrelas de cinema a políticos e investidores poderosos. Era uma celebridade por si mesma, céus!

Entretanto, uma palavra áspera do pai, e transformava-se na criança magoada que fora um dia.

E, a exemplo daquela criança magoada, sua defesa instintiva à rejeição paterna e à dor que esta trazia era a mesma de que lançara mão na adolescência ... humor irreverente e provocação.

Atitude infantil e inútil, mas era isso ou chorar. E jamais permitiria que o pai soubesse o quanto desejava sua aprovação.

Charlie contraiu os lábios. Embora fraco e doente, a animosidade era tão forte que chegava a ser palpável. Emanava dele como centenas de pequenos dardos envenenados espetando sua pele, fazendo seu estômago se contorcer. Despedaçando seu coração.

- Deixei claro quando partiu que não era mais bem-vinda aqui, Isabella.

- Charlie!

Ele ignorou a reação chocada da esposa. Bella mal ouviu a mãe tampouco. Estava concentrada no pai.

- Oh, sim. Você com certeza fez isso.

Era certo que ele a chamaria de Isabella, pensou Bella. Por insistência da mãe, como primogênita, herdara o nome da matriarca da família, sua bisavó, Isabella Marie Swan, apelidada Bella. Entretanto, desde o seu nascimento, Charlie insistira teimosamente em chamá-la de Isabella. Ele nunca se explicara, mas Bella desconfiava de que o pai odiara a idéia de lhe conceder o nome da avó dele.

Rennee mordiscou o lábio e remexeu as mãos, olhando-os preocupada.

- Sabendo disso, é muita audácia aparecer aqui. Achou que eu estaria doente demais para bani-Ia de novo?

- Charlie, por favor... - Rennee estava pálida de angústia.

- Se vai ficar zangado com alguém, que seja comigo. Eu pedi a Bella que viesse. Eu disse a ela que você queria vê-la.

- O quê! Raios, Rennee, não devia ter feito isso! Sabe... A porta se abriu e um homem de trinta e poucos anos entrou.

- Boa tarde, sr. Swan. Como está se sentindo? Melhor, espero.

Mesmo que ele não estivesse de jaleco branco com estetoscópio guardado no bolso, Bella saberia que se tratava do médico. O homem tinha uma aparência limpa, anti-séptica.

Ele estacou e prendeu a respiração ao ver Bella. Acostumada à reação atônita, principalmente dos homens, ela fingiu não notar e até forçou um sorriso.

Para seu crédito, o médico recuperou a compostura rapidamente e avançou, estendendo a mão.

- Olá. Sou o dr. Rilley Biers. O novo sócio do dr. Newton. Diga-me, você não é...

- Esta é nossa filha Bella - adiantou-se Rennee, ansiosa por dispersar a tensão no ambiente. - Bella é modelo, Rilley. Você provavelmente já a viu em alguma foto.

- Sim. Claro. Como não me lembrei? O seu rosto está na capa de metade das revistas das salas de espera. Os olhos do dr. Biers brilharam. - É um prazer, Srta. Swan.

Bella apertou a mão estendida e murmurou algo em resposta. Nem sabia o quê. Precisava concentrar-se para manter a expressão indiferente.

- Bella acaba de chegar. Veio direto da Grécia.

- Entendo. Bem, não queria interromper a sua visita. Que tal se eu voltar mais tarde?

- Não está interrompendo nada. - Charlie olhou para Bella. - Ela já estava de saída.

Bella forçou uma risada e olhou para o médico.

- Ele não é nada sutil, não é? É a forma de papai me dizer para cair fora daqui, para que o senhor o examine. - Com uma piscadela, sussurrou através da mão em concha, porém alto o bastante para todos ouvirem. - Acho que ele tem medo de que a camisola de hospital seja reveladora demais para minha sensibilidade delicada.

O dr. Biers parecia consternado. - Oh, não, por favor. Não vá por minha causa. Eu posso muito bem voltar no final da ronda.

Bella riu novamente e deu um tapinha no braço dele. - Estou brincando, doutor. Papai só está sendo atencioso: Dormi muito pouco nos últimos quatro dias, dentro de aviões. A diferença de horário está cobrando seu preço. Se não for para a cama logo, vou cair em qualquer lugar. Só passei para avisar ao pessoal que cheguei.

- Oh, entendo. Bem, nesse caso, foi um prazer conhecê-la. Talvez nos encontremos novamente antes que vá embora.

- Talvez - concordou Bella, com um sorriso de flerte, e teve o prazer de ver o homem enrubescer até a raiz dos cabelos.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Bella estava furiosa com a mãe, mas, em consideração ao dr. Biers, abraçou Rennee rapidamente.

- A gente se vê em casa, mais tarde.

Inclinando-se, deu um beijo na testa do pai, ignorando sua reação tensa ao contato. Com outra piscadela, aconselhou:

- Papai, nada de correr atrás das enfermeiras bonitas, ouviu?

Bella fingiu não ver Charlie franzir o lábio, e foi à porta de cabeça erguida, como se não tivesse preocupação alguma na vida.

A pose indiferente desmoronou no corredor, assim que a porta se fechou. Recostou-se na parede e levou a mão à boca. Oh, céus. Oh, céus. Oh, céus.

A pressão no peito era insuportável. Um soluço escapou e, embora se esforçasse para controlar as lágrimas, já tinha a visão embaçada.

Era impossível disfarçar o sofrimento. Com os ombros curvados para a frente, começou a tremer. Buscava controle, mas não havia consolo para a tristeza insuportável. Com outro soluço forte, entregou-se ao choro, voltou-se para a parede com acabamento de vinil e deixou as lágrimas rolarem.

Foi assim que Edward Cullen a encontrou, minutos depois. Avistando a assim que saiu do elevador, ele estacou, atônito. A última coisa que esperava ver era a audaciosa e confiante filha de Charlie totalmente entregue à miséria.

Olhou rapidamente ao redor. As três enfermeiras no balcão estavam ocupadas e não haviam reparado nela ainda. A mais jovem ergueu o olhar e sorriu, mas ele meramente assentiu e foi ao encontro de Bella, cuidando para ocultá-la da visão das enfermeiras. Não por ela. Não gostava dela em especial Mas tratava-se da filha de Charlie, e qualquer comentário provavelmente preocuparia o homem enfermo.

Não havia ninguém no mundo que ele respeitasse ou admirasse tanto quanto Charlie Swan. Devia-lhe muito. Outras pessoas o menosprezavam por ter saído do lado pobre da cidade, mas não Charlie. Ele lhe dera uma chance que mais ninguém daria. Faria o que fosse preciso para proteger o benfeitor.

Bella estava tão transtornada que não notou a aproximação. Seus soluços eram quase inaudíveis, graças a seu esforço para controlá-los. Contudo, sentia-se sufocada, e a força da emoção a deixava trêmula.

Edward arrepiou-se. O que acontecera, afinal? Hesitou e, então, tocou-a no ombro. - Você está bem?

Bella sobressaltou-se como um gato escaldado. Afastou-se da parede e empertigou-se, fingindo afofar os cabelos e retirar fiapos da blusinha de tricô.

- Claro que estou bem.

- Então, porque está chorando?

- Eu não estou chorando - negou ela, veemente, mesmo enxugando o rosto úmido com as mãos.

Edward suspirou. Tinha uma irmã e sabia reconhecer uma mulher desesperada em prantos quando via uma.

Bella deu uma fungadela e lançou-lhe um olhar matador de soslaio. Antes que respondesse, porém, ele fitou a porta do quarto de Charlie e franziu o cenho.

- Charlie piorou?

- Não, meu pai está em ótima forma, eu lhe asseguro.

- Então, por que está tão perturbada?

- Eu não estou perturbada. Já disse que não estava chorando. Não que seja da sua conta.

- Então, por que os seus olhos estão vermelhos e os cílios colados com lágrimas?

- Se quer saber, entrou um cisco no meu olho e foi um custo removê-lo.

- Sei. - Ele a fitou sem esconder o ceticismo. Cisco no olho, pois sim. Já vira muito choro, de raiva, frustração, mágoa, tristeza. Por experiência, sabia que as mulheres não choravam tanto assim por algo trivial como um cisco no olho.

Bella suportou o escrutínio em silêncio enquanto pode. Então, ergueu o queixo num ângulo arrogante.

- Se me dá licença, estava de saída.

Ele a cercara, mas ela o afastou com força surpreendente e se encaminhou ao elevador com aquele andar de modelo, gingando os quadris sedutoramente.

Edward enganchou os polegares nos bolsos traseiros e a acompanhou com o olhar. - Que maluca - murmurou.

Primeiro, chegava com confiança e atrevimento. Depois, chorava feito criança perdida. E então tinha a audácia de ficar zangada quando ele tentava ajudar!

Ficou olhando-a até as portas do elevador se fecharem e então fitou a porta do quarto. Se Charlie estava bem, por que todo aquele choro?

Assim que o dr Biers deixou o quarto, Rennee fitou o marido com um olhar triste.

- Oh, Charlie, como pôde? Bella veio até aqui, esperando fazer as pazes com você. Como pôde tratá-la daquela forma?

- Rennee, já falamos sobre isso. Chega.

- Não, não chega. - A voz saía trêmula, mas ela se forçou a continuar - Deixei passar muitas vezes no passado. E isso me torna culpada, em parte.

- A culpa é de Isabella, não sua nem minha.

- Importa realmente? Oh, Charlie, precisa fazer as pazes com ela enquanto ainda pode. Com certeza sabe disso. Se não por si mesmo, por Bella.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou cansado.

- Rennee, por favor. Simplesmente não estou disposto a isso agora.

Rennee assustou-se e tomou-lhe a mão.

- O que foi? Está sentindo dor? Está com dificuldade para respirar? - Sentiu-lhe a temperatura na testa.

- Só estou cansado - repetiu o marido, fraco. - Muito cansado. Ver Isabella foi um choque.

Rennee avaliou o semblante do marido. Ele fingia cansaço para encerrar a discussão? Charlie sempre usava táticas diversivas com ela para evitar dissabores. Não que ele normalmente evitasse confrontos. Embora quase nunca houvesse descarregado nela, Charlie tinha um temperamento formidável. Podia berrar e se zangar por nada. Entretanto, evitava discussões entre ambos, pois sabia o quanto ela se incomodava com a desarmonia.

E ela sempre agira como covarde, permitindo que fosse tudo ao modo dele.

Charlie parecia pálido e cansado, se bem que ultimamente esse era seu aspecto comum. Rennee mordiscou o lábio. Precisavam mesmo conversar.

Agitou-se, dividida entre deixá-lo descansar e fazer o que sabia ser o certo. O que devia ter feito havia muito tempo.

A decisão saiu de suas mãos quando a porta se abriu e Edward entrou.

Bella estava tão perturbada e zangada que não teve dificuldade em manter-se acordada ao volante na estrada, de volta a Ruby Falls. Até reduziu o tempo da jornada em dois minutos.

Diante de casa, aliviou-se ao ver o pátio deserto. Só lhe faltava deparar com James de novo. Esgotara sua reserva de civilidade com o médico, naqueles poucos minutos no quarto de hospital.

Estacionou o automóvel esportivo na área circular da entrada.

Cansada até os ossos e emocionalmente em frangalhos, só queria chegar a seu antigo quarto, aninhar-se na cama e puxar o cobertor até a cabeça. Não obstante, após desligar o motor, não se mexeu. Simplesmente ficou ali, segurando o volante e fitando a casa de sua infância. Recordando.

Agarrou o volante com mais força. Não. Não tome esse caminho, aconselhou-se. Não importa mais. Lembra-se? Você construiu outra vida para si mesma - uma boa vida cheia de sucesso, fama e mais riqueza do que jamais imaginara. Remexer o passado só traria mais sofrimento.

Tarde demais. A reunião com o pai reabrira velhas feridas, e as lembranças começaram a fluir, frescas e dolorosas, como sempre.

Por quê? Bella sentiu um nó na garganta, um aperto no coração. Por que o pai não a amava? O que havia nela de tão terrível? Tão repulsivo? Tão indigno de amor?

Desde que se lembrava, sabia, ou pelo menos sentia, que Charlie apenas a tolerava. Não que a repelisse ostensiva ou dramaticamente. Nunca fora mau ou abusivo, e nem mesmo rígido demais. Apenas... distante.

Ele lhe proporcionara um bom lar, educação e todas as coisas materiais de que precisara, assim como fizera com Bree e Alice.

Só que às outras Charlie dera também amor e afeto. Ele adorava as duas filhas mais novas, demonstrando isso com amor e atenção, mas, durante toda a vida de Bella, mostrara-se distante e severo com a primogênita.

E Bella não sabia por quê. Nunca soubera.

Quando garotinha, pensava que Charlie a ignorava porque ela não tinha a beleza delicada de Bree ou a graciosidade de Alice.

Sorriu inconformada com a ironia.

Hoje, podia ser uma das cinco top models mais famosas do mundo, mas, naquela época, quando se olhava no espelho, via uma garota magricela; alta demais, sardenta, de cabelos ruivos horríveis e boca que parecia carnuda demais num rosto magro.

Quando já estava absolutamente convencida de que não podia ser mais feia, cresceu até atingir um metro e oitenta e três, tão desajeitada que parecia ser só braços, pernas, joelhos e cotovelos.

Sentiu um aperto no coração ao lembrar-se daqueles dias e dos extremos a que chegara para compensar suas deficiências.

Convencera-se de que talvez, se fosse realmente boa, Charlie ficaria orgulhoso dela e então a amaria.

Fora uma busca idiota e infantil desde o começo. Em retrospecto, duvidava de que Charlie sequer notara.

Na adolescência, finalmente entendeu que nunca teria o afeto de Charlie e mandara tudo para os ares, quebrando todas as regras que lhe apareciam na frente, enfrentando não apenas o pai, mas toda a gentinha preconceituosa de Ruby Falls.

Não se fizera nenhum favor, claro, mas, após anos de emoções contidas, céus, era bom se soltar e deixar acontecer.

Mesmo metendo-se em seguidas encrencas naquela fase rebelde, gostava demais da escola para negligenciar os estudos. Aos dezesseis anos, formou-se no ensino médio na escola de Ruby Falls com média nove.

O pai não se impressionou com o feito, nem quando lhe granjeou uma vaga em Harvard. O primeiro semestre lá, a distância e a maturidade encerraram os anos turbulentos. Felizmente.

Estudou com afinco e, em apenas quatro anos, antes de completar vinte, graduou-se com honra e voltou para casa com título de bacharel e mestre em administração, entusiasmada com o sucesso e cheia de sonhos.

Ao recordar, Bella desdenhou. Grande bem a ilusão lhe fizera.

Suas conquistas não significavam nada para o pai... não naquela época, nem agora.

Após aquela reunião agradável no hospital, era óbvio que, não importava o que fizesse ou o quanto fosse bem sucedida, Charlie sempre manteria o coração fechado para a filha mais velha.

- Encare, Bella. Para ele, e provavelmente para a maioria das pessoas em Ruby Falls, você sempre será a adolescente selvagem e encrenqueira, a filha mais velha imprestável de Charlie e Rennee Swan.

Apertou um botão, e a capota do conversível se ergueu.

Quando o acessório se encaixou perfeitamente na carroceria, lançou as longas pernas para fora, pegou a frasqueira de couro e passou à calçada. Nem sequer levaria as malas para dentro. Na manhã seguinte, assim que conversasse com a mãe, iria embora.

De pé, Bella sentiu a fadiga da viagem e do estresse.

Estava tão cansada que as pernas fraquejavam.

Gostaria de conversar com a mãe naquela mesma noite, mas não havia chance disso. Rennee ficaria ao lado de Charlie enquanto as enfermeiras permitissem, e depois voltaria para casa dirigindo, ou seja, levaria uma hora para chegar em casa. Mesmo que conseguisse permanecer acordada até tão tarde, estaria perturbada demais para raciocinar, quanto mais discutir com a mãe.

Era começo de noite, mas Bella só pensava em se atirar na cama mais próxima e dormir até não mais poder. Não sabia nem se teria forças para se despir e vestir a camisola.

As portas e janelas da casa ainda estavam abertas e a porta de tela, destrancada. Qualquer um podia entrar. Pelo que sabia, as fechaduras nunca tinham sido usadas. Duvidava de que alguém soubesse onde estavam as,chaves. Nunca refletira a respeito enquanto se criava em Ruby Falls, onde quase ninguém trancava a casa, mas, após cinco anos em Nova York, cultivara o senso saudável da cautela.

Meneou a cabeça e entrou. Seus amigos do Leste morreriam de rir, se lhes contasse. Os nova-iorquinos tendiam a se trancar em domicílio, protegidos por portas de aço com múltiplas trancas, fechaduras e correntes.

Ao tomar o corredor central, percebeu luz e sons vindos da saleta de estar nos fundos.

Alice.

Bella franziu o cenho. Provavelmente, devia cumprimentar,a irmãzinha, mas estava zangada, magoada e cansada demais para mais alguns assaltos de luta verbal com a adolescente cheia de atitude.

Ajeitou a alça da frasqueira no ombro, atravessou o vestíbulo e dirigiu-se à escada.

- Oh, é você... Achei que era Siobhan , voltando do bingo.

Bella deteve-se no quarto degrau. Olhou para Alice e esforçou-se para sorrir.

- Sou só eu. - Indicou o, segundo pavimento. - Meu quarto ainda está disponível? Se mamãe o transformou em outra coisa, posso ficar num dos quartos de hóspedes.

- Está igual. Como um templo maluco. - A adolescente cruzou os braços e adotou um olhar sombrio. - Não me diga que vai mesmo ficar aqui conosco, os peões?

- Esta é a minha casa. Claro que tenho de ficar aqui.

- Por aquela noite, ao menos. Ainda que tivesse energia para voltar a Dallas, duvidava de que houvesse vôos, a não ser para o dia seguinte.

- Bem, não temos sorte? A princesa vai nos honrar com sua presença - entoou Alice. - Estou emocionada.

Bella suspirou e retomou a subida da escada.

- Agora não,maninha. Não durmo direito há quatro dias. Não estou em condições de me irritar com você, ainda.

- Tem certeza de que as acomodações atendem ao seu padrão? Não temos lençóis de seda, sabe... - provocou Alice.

Bella continuou subindo.

- E eu não sou maninha!

* * *

N/A Então gente... eu fiquei devendo o capitulo de sexta feira neh? mas pra alegrar a segundona de todo mundo o capitulo está ai, e se chegarmos a 15 reviews eu posto o capitulo 4 ainda hoje...

Bjusss e boa semana pra vcs

Sophie Moore


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO IV

Bella dormiu por treze horas. Despertou pouco após as oito da manhã, descansada e faminta, mas ainda com o coração magoado.

Tomou banho, aplicou um mínimo de maquiagem, vestiu calça jeans, camiseta de mangas curtas e jaqueta de jeans e couro. Finalmente, desceu à procura do café, de comida e da mãe, preferencialmente nessa ordem.

Guiando-se pelo olfato, espiou a cozinha e inspirou profundamente.

- Humm, tem algo cheirando bem aqui.

A mulher ao fogão voltou-se e suavizou a expressão severa.

- Bella! - Atravessou a cozinha de braços abertos.

- Oh, Bella, minha criança, é tão bom ver você.

Siobhan Nettles trabalhava para os Swan desde que enviuvara, mais de vinte anos antes. O casal não tivera filhos, e a governanta tratava Bella e irmãs como se fossem suas. Alta e esquelética, Siobhan era só um pouco mais baixa do que Bella. Tinha cabelos castanhos já com fios brancos e usava-os presos num coque. De ombros largos, ainda mais largos do que os quadris, era forte como um boi. Deu um forte abraço em Bella, quase deixando-a sem ar.

- Ninguém me disse que você estava voltando. Descobri hoje, pela dona Rennee, que você estava aqui. Ora, se soubesse, teria ficado em casa ontem e preparado uma festa para comemorarmos.

Ela recuou um passo, segurou Bella pelos ombros e avaliou-a crítica.

- Céus, você podia engordar um pouco. Minha nossa, criança, parece um palito. Aquele pessoal lá nas terras ianques não se alimenta decentemente?

Bella riu.

- Não temos nada como a sua comida! - Sorveu o aroma. - São aqueles biscoitos?

- E o que mais eu faria para a sua primeira manhã em casa, hein? Assim que soube que você estava aqui, fiz duas receitas. Não me esqueci de como costumava acabar com os meus biscoitos. Vou fazer ovos, lingüiça e molho madeira para acompanhar. Só estava esperando você acordar para, começar.

- E as amoras com mel? E a manteiga caseira? indagou Bella, esperançosa, salivando.

- Completo, claro. Agora, vá lá para o terraço enquanto eu acabo. A mesa está posta, e há suco e café no carrinho, Sua mãe e Jô Beth já tomaram o café. Dona Rennee está no escritório agora, conversando com o pessoal no hospital. Acho que ela vai falar com você quando terminar. Tome, leve um biscoito para comer enquanto espera instruiu, erguendo o pano que cobria a assadeira.

- Que tal dois?

Siobhan riu.

- Céus, nunca vi nada igual! Sempre se alimentou como uma lenhadora. Sério, criança, devia pesar cento e trinta quilos. Em vez disso, é tão magra que acho que um vento mais forte a levaria.

Bella não argumentou. Sabia que não era tão magra... principalmente pelos padrões de modelo. Corria três ou quatro vezes por semana, era esguia, porém cheia de curvas, e nada emaciada, como tantas colegas. Mas Siobhan tinha suas próprias idéias acerca de beleza. "Os homens gostam de mulheres com carne nos ossos", dizia sempre.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Só que não consigo engordar, por mais que coma.

Bella pegou os biscoitos e foi para o terraço. A mesa com tampo de vidro e o carrinho estavam à sombra na área ampla. Parreiras galgavam os pilares e decoravam o teto de treliça com grinaldas de folhas verdes e flores azuis, ainda brilhantes com o orvalho da manhã.

Serviu-se de café, tomou um gole e fechou os olhos.

Paraíso.

Quebrou um biscoito ainda quente e acrescentou uma boa porção de manteiga, geléia de amora e mel. Deu a primeira mordida, suspirou de prazer e fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo a manteiga derretida escorrer pelo queixo. Ninguém fazia biscoitos como Siobhan .

Dali a pouco, a governanta chegava com uma travessa carregada de ovos com lingüiça, molho e batatas, mais um cesto de biscoitos frescos.

- Agora, trate de comer tudinho - ordenou a mulher, severa.

- Sim, senhora. - Rindo, Bella pegou um garfo e atacou a comida, Como sempre, Siobhan lhe preparara uma porção suficiente para dois homens. Devia ter adivinhado como ela estava faminta, após dias comendo as insípidas refeições congeladas das companhias aéreas. Não foi sacrifício algum limpar o prato.

Saciada, pegou a xícara de café e deu uma volta dentro dos limites do terraço. Suavizou o olhar ante o cenário familiar, com saudade e tristeza. Como desejava poder ficar para sempre...

Os pinheiros altos, os carvalhos antigos e as nogueiras que decoravam o pátio estavam ali havia muito tempo, desde antes de a casa ser construída. O quintal, limitado por uma cerca branca baixa, declinava suavemente. O pomar começava logo após a cerca, os pessegueiros menores estendendo-se pelo terreno uniforme em fileiras precisas.

O sol ainda não iluminara o topo das árvores altas, e a relva ainda brilhava, úmida. Havia marcas de passos no gramado orvalhado, vindo do portão dos fundos até o terraço e, então, de volta, desaparecendo através do portão, pomar adentro.

Edward Cullen? Ele já viera falar com sua mãe?

Pássaros gorjeavam nos carvalhos, e Bella sorriu, a saudade gostosa no coração aumentando. Céus, como adorava tudo ali. Como sentira falta de casa, constatava, melancólica.

Então, olhou para o mirante à direita do terraço e enrijeceu o queixo, tomada pela amargura.

Enquanto crescia, o mirante fora seu lugar especial, com cercado de treliça branca e acabamento vistoso. O aroma doce das madressilvas vinha das trepadeiras que se enroscavam nos pilares; ao som ritmado do velho ventilador no teto em forma de cone. O pequeno caramanchão lhe parecia um lugar mágico.

Quando crianças, ela e as irmãs brincaram e fizeram chá de bonecas ali. Na adolescência, o mirante se tornara seu lugar especial, onde podia ficar sozinha, para pensar ou simplesmente sonhar acordada, analisando o que quer que a aborrecesse.

Então, os eventos daquele dia fatídico, cinco anos antes, despojaram seu lugar favorito da aura de magia e tranqüilidade, mudando sua vida para sempre.

Uma briga terrível com Bree a levara ao mirante naquela noite perfumada de junho. Ao fechar os olhos, lembrava-se da frustração, do desespero e do desamparo. total que a fizera andar em círculos no assoalho em formato octogonal.

Voltara de Harvard uma semana antes, tão feliz e orgulhosa, com planos para se juntar ao pai no negócio da família. Charlie resistira à idéia a princípio, mas ela já previra a atitude e tudo faria para convencê-lo do contrário, que não esperava... ou não estava preparada para aceitar ... era encontrar a irmã noiva de James, com casamento marcado para o sábado seguinte.

Para seu horror, Bree esperava que ela fosse dama de honra. O vestido já estava pronto e pendurado no closet. Ela mesma pedira que ninguém a avisasse na faculdade, pois queria que fosse tudo surpresa.

E fora uma surpresa e tanto!

Bella não podia acreditar. Lembrava-se de James como um valentão dissimulado, que ela e Bree desprezavam. O que acontecera em sua ausência pata que a irmã mudasse de opinião?

Tentara argumentar, apelara à lógica, tentara todo modo de persuasão para levar Bree a reconsiderar, mas o único resultado foi uma briga terrível.

Briga que só acabou quando Bella saiu da casa. No mirante, andando de um lado para o outro, praguejara e erguera os punhos cerrados ao céu. Não podia suportar a idéia de sua doce irmã casada com aquele patife, James. Não podia!

Dez minutos depois, James encontrou-a parecendo um vulcão a ponto de explodir.

- Aí está você! Achei que, estaria aqui.

Bella lançou-lhe um olhar severo. Sentia nojo só de vê-lo. Queria atacá-lo, com as garras prontas, e arranhar, chutar e esmurrar.

- Vá embora, James! - rosnou. - Não tenho nada para falar com você.

- É uma pena, sua prostituta, porque eu tenho muito a dizer a você. Foi muita petulância sua falar de mim a Bree.

Bella ergueu o queixo.

- Pode apostar. Faço qualquer coisa pela felicidade da minha irmã. Eu o conheço, James. Você é um narcisista. É incapaz de amar qualquer pessoa, além de si mesmo. Por que simplesmente não admite? O único motivo para se casar com Bree é colocar as mãos nas emmpresas Swan!

- E daí? Não é da sua conta, portanto, não se meta. De qualquer forma, estou fazendo um favor a ela. Há muitas mulheres que gostariam de ser a sra. James Carter, sabia?

- Está lhe fazendo um favor? Seu porco presunçoso!

- Você não é digno nem de beijar os pés da minha irmã!

- Só está com ciúme porque não a escolhi. - Ele a apreciou de cima a baixo e sorriu com desdém. - Como se eu fosse escolher uma espantalha ruiva e grosseira como você para minha esposa.

- Nunca teria chance. Nem que fosse o último homem do mundo eu permitiria que tocasse em mim. Você me enoja - finalizou Bella, cada palavra, dita com desgosto e repulsa.

James abandonou a postura arrogante e desdenhosa. Inflando as narinas, parecia muito tenso. O mirante contava apenas com um lustre de uma lâmpada, mas, mesmo sob a iluminação fraca, Bella percebeu o ódio no olhar dele e, pela primeira vez desde que se refugiara em seu santuário, sentiu uma pontada de medo.

- Veremos - desafiou ele.

Bella sentiu o coração pulsar mais forte, mas enrijeceu-se e deu um passo rumo à saída: - Não tenho nada para falar com você. Vou entrar.

- Não vai a lugar algum, sua prostituta. - James bloqueou-lhe a passagem e, rápido como um raio, agarrou-a pela blusa. O tecido se rasgou, e os botões se espalharam pelo assoalho.

Bella deu um grito e arregalou os olhos, incrédula e horrorizada. Fitou a blusa em farrapos e os seios expostos, mal protegidos pelo sutiã rendado. Numa reação retardada, gemeu e tentou se cobrir, mas James lhe agarrou os pulsos e a imobilizou contra o pilar a suas costas.

- Pare! Pare! Tire as mãos de cima de mim! - gritou Bella, contorcendo-se e tentando se livrar. James era alguns centímetros mais baixo do que ela, porém robusto e musculoso. Não era páreo contra a força dele. - Solte-me.

- Ainda não - contrariou ele, dentes cerrados. - Ninguém se mete comigo e saí ileso. Vou ensinar-lhe uma lição da qual nunca se esquecerá, sua prostituta.

- James, já disse para me soltar! Bella reforçou a ordem chutando-o na canela. Com um gemido de dor, ele a soltou tão de repente que ela cambaleou até o parapeito. James praguejava e saltitava.

Com o coração disparado, Bella observou-o com cauutela e tentou contorná-lo. Só dera um passo quando ele a interceptou.

- Ora, sua... - Com um brado de fúria, esbofeteou-a. Bella sentiu a dor no queixo e, então, mais golpes no quadril e no ombro, que a derrubaram no chão. Gritou horrorizada quando James surgiu por cima e lhe tapou a boca.

Ela arregalou os olhos, aterrorizada, ao se dar conta das intenções dele.

Em pânico, contorceu-se, chutando e estapeando, mas não conseguia sair de baixo da estrutura masculina. Tentou morder-lhe a mão, mas ele a calava com tanta força que ela temeu deslocar o maxilar.

Lutando ferrenhamente, Bella conseguiu puxá-lo pelos cabelos e aplicar alguns socos, mas isso só aumentou a raiva no homem. Apesar de sua resistência, James conseguiu erguer-lhe a saia e, com um movimento rude, arrancou-Ihe a calcinha. Ela se apavorou quando ele fez pausa para abrir o zíper da calça.

- Agora, sua prostituta, vai descobrir o que é ter um homem de verdade entre as pernas!

Não! Não podia estar acontecendo! Oh, céus, não!

Desesperada, Bella fechou os olhos e implorou em pensamento: "Socorro! Alguém, por favor, socorro!".

- Que raios está acontecendo aqui!

O brado irado de Charlie invadiu o mirante com a força de um tornado.

O efeito em James foi instantâneo. Ele se levantou como que cutucado com um aguilhão. Com um gemido de alívio, Bella baixou a saia, aninhou-se em posição fetal e começou a chorar baixinho.

Suado e pálido, James tratou de fechar a calça e encarou Charlie com um olhar falso, misto de arrependimento e gratidão.

- Charlie, ainda bem que chegou. Sei o que parece, mas não foi culpa minha. Foi tudo armação dela.

- O... o quê? - Bella piscou para se livrar das lágrimas, sentou-se e encarou James incrédula. Nunca vira tanto descaramento, era demais, até para ele. - Como pode dizer isso?

Ele a ignorou e concentrou-se em Charlie.

- Bella anda tentando me seduzir desde que voltou.

Eu disse várias vezes que não estava interessado, que amo Bree, mas ela não aceitava "não" como resposta.

- É mentira! -gritou Bella, mas Charlie a calou com um olhar esmagador.

- Fique quieta, Isabella. Terá sua chance, depois que eu ouvir James. E céus, cubra-se!

Humilhada, ela olhou para a blusa rasgada e juntou o que restava das abas, rubra de vergonha.

- Com o passar dos dias, Bella ficou mais atrevida - continuou James. - Esta noite, eu estava aqui, saboreando um momento tranqüilo sozinho, esperando por Bree, quando ela se atirou para cima de mim.

- Não, papai, não foi o que acon...

- Eu disse quieta!

James aproveitou o instante de distração de Charlie para lançar a ela um olhar rápido e sarcástico. Novamente sob o escrutínio do futuro sogro, já reassumira a expressão desesperada, passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Bella tem ciúme de Bree e estava determinada a me tirar dela, Foi incansável nas tentativas de sedução. Esta noite... bem, eu... acho que ela me pegou num momento de fraqueza.

Finalizava a encenação com uma expressão patética, dissimulando remorso e pedido de perdão.

- Sei que foi errado da minha parte ceder, e não posso descrever o quanto lamento. Eu não magoaria Bree por nada. Mas, raios, Charlie, sou só um homem. Há um limite para a tentação que um homem pode suportar antes de sucumbir. Estou grato por você ter chegado antes que eu cometesse o pior erro de minha vida. Obrigado. - Fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. - Muito obrigado.

Devagar, Charlie voltou-se para Bella, e ela sentiu o coração afundar com o olhar gélido.

- Bem, Isabella?

- Ele está mentindo! Ele me atacou! - Levantou-se segurando as bordas da blusa rasgada. Eu amo Bree. Nunca faria nada para magoá-la. Com certeza, nunca tentaria tirar James dela, Eu o abomino e desprezo.

- Ela é que está mentindo - insistiu James. - Está com tanto ciúme que fará qualquer coisa para nos separar. Há vinte minutos, tentou convencer Bree a adiar o casamento. Se não acredita em mim, pergunte a ela.

- É verdade, Isabella?

- Bem... sim. Mas não foi como ele disse. Eu só estava...

- Quieta! - bradou Charlie, e Bella encolheu-se como se ele a tivesse esbofeteado, arrepiada de medo ante a carga de fúria e desgosto. - Não mudou nada, não é, Isabella? Nem um pouco.

- Não, papai, não é ver...

- Eu disse para ficar quieta! Estou cansado das suas mentiras. - Ele deu alguns passos e então voltou-se. Raios, eu devia saber que você causaria problemas, de algum modo. Só não imaginei que desceria tão baixo a ponto de tentar prejudicar sua própria irmã.

- Eu nunca...

Desta vez, Charlie lançou um olhar tão severo que Bella até se encolheu.

- Há dias, desde que voltou da faculdade, vem me dizendo que mudou e amadureceu, que colocou todas aquelas tolices para trás, mas não fez nada disso. Ainda é a mesma encrenqueira irresponsável de quatro anos atrás.

- Não, não é verdade. Papai, por favor. Se me ouvir...

- Cuidarei de você mais tarde - disparou o pai, interrompendo-a. - Sua irmã e James vão se casar em poucos dias, e não quero que nada estrague o grande dia de Bree. Portanto, não vai dizer nada a ninguém sobre o que aconteceu aqui esta noite. Nem uma palavra. Fui claro?

Bella assentiu, chocada demais para protestar.

- Ótimo. Porque, estou avisando, se fizer ou disser qualquer, coisa para arruinar o casamento de Bree, vai se haver comigo. Lembre-se disso. Agora, saia da minha frente.

Bella saiu correndo do mirante, sentindo-se desesperada e derrotada. Em casa, subiu direto ao quarto e atirou-se na cama, soluçando contra o travesseiro.

Após uma noite de tormento, acordou na manhã seguinte com dor de cabeça, pálpebras inchadas e olhos irritados, convencida de que a situação não podia piorar, mas não contava com James.

Ele, claro, fora direto a Bree e contara sua versão do incidente. Magoada e zangada, Bree agora se recusava a falar com Bella. Sempre que a via, ela se levantava e saía.

James, entretanto, não contara com o coração compassivo de Bree. Conseguira criar uma rusga entre as duas, mas a noiva se recusava a atender ao pedido dele para que dispensasse a irmã mais velha como dama de honra.

Bella preferia que ela o fizesse. Os dois dias seguintes foram miseráveis. Como se não bastasse o pai estar furioso e desgostoso com ela, o relacionamento com Bree seguia tenso. Angustiada, sabia que a irmã estava para cometer um erro terrível, mas não podia fazer nada para impedi-Ia. Nada.

No dia do casamento, Bella precedeu a noiva no corredor da igreja, com um peso no coração e um terrível pressentimento.

De algum modo, conseguiu enfrentar a cerimônia e a recepção no jardim com um sorriso no rosto. Não se surpreendeu quando, pouco após a partida dos noivos em lua-de-mel, o pai a chamou em seu escritório.

Ciente da zanga dele, Bella entrou no escritório com as pernas trêmulas e um nó no estômago.

Charlie estava de costas para a porta, girando a combinação do cofre de parede. Ela não tinha certeza de que a ouvira chegar, até que ele se manifestou.

- Não precisa se sentar, Isabella. Isto não vai demorar - avisou o pai, sem encará-la.

Bella esperava raiva e se preparara para uma repreensão verbal ferrenha. Arrepiou-se ante o tom impassível, indiferente.

Transferia o peso do corpo de pé ao outro, mais tensa a cada segundo. Finalmente, Charlie fechou o cofre, recolocou o quadro que o escondia e voltou-se com um envelope gordo na mão. Só então ele a encarou, e o que ela viu não diminuiu sua ansiedade.

- Desde que completou treze anos, tem sido uma força destruidora nesta casa. Até agora, tentei ser tolerante, mas você foi longe demais desta vez, Isabella. Não posso perdoá-la pelo que tentou fazer à sua irmã.

- Eu não tentei fazer nada a Bree. É James quem está mentindo. Eu juro, papai.

- Temo que, sua reputação não inspire confiança, Isabella. Não vejo motivo para acreditar em você.

- Mas estou dizendo a verdade! Tentei convencer Bree a não se casar com James, sim, mas porque o acho desprezível, não porque o queira para mim. Tem de acreditar em mim!

- Não, Isabella, não acredito. A questão é que não confio em você; E o assunto não está aberto a discussão. Já tomei minha decisão. - Ele lançou-lhe um olhar firme e demorado. - Quero que saia desta casa. Esta noite. Há um ônibus para Dallas saindo da estação à meia-noite. Você estará nele.

Bella sentiu como se uma faca lhe trespassasse o coração. Prendeu a respiração e recuou um passo.

- Está... está me expulsando?

Era seu pior pesadelo tornando-se realidade... a total rejeição do pai.

- Tome isto. - Ele estendeu o envelope. Bella apenas fitou o objeto, chocada demais para pensar.

- O que... o que é isso?

- Cinco mil dólares. Deve bastar para você se sustentar até se estabelecer em outro lugar.

Bella sentiu-se zonza. O mundo que conhecia de repente mudara de eixo, e ela despencava no vácuo. Sentiu o coração disparado e um nó na garganta, de puro pânico.

O frio que surgira no estômago espalhou-se, tomou conta do corpo, e ela estremeceu por dentro. Lágrimas brotaram e escorreram pelo rosto. O queixo tremia de forma patética.

O orgulho esvaiu-se. Assim como a dignidade e o autocontrole. Tudo o que lhe restara era o medo... o frio e implacável medo. Olhou suplicante para o pai em meio às lágrimas.

- Por favor, papai. Oh, por favor, não me mande embora. Farei tudo o que disser. Eu prometo. Qualquer coisa.

Charlie fitou-a, inabalado.

- Acabou, Isabella. A partir desta noite, você não faz mais parte desta família, e não é mais bem-vinda nesta casa. Quando partir, não volte.

As palavras eram insensíveis. Cambaleante, Bella fitou o pai. Ele não a expulsava de casa apenas. Ele a renegava.

Ela deixou escapar um lamento. Inclinou-se para a frente como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago e apoiou-se na mesa, a cabeça pendendo entre os braços rígidos. Lágrimas caíram na superfície de mogno, enquanto ela estremecia com os soluços.

- Eu... eu não quero pa... partir, nem... nem arran... arranjar emprego em outro lu... lugar - tartamudeou, desesperada. – Tu... tudo o que sempre qui... quis foi tra... trabalhar na empresa da fa... família.

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes de tentar seduzir o noivo de sua irmã.

- Eu... não fiz isso. Não fiz. - Ela meneou a cabeça pesarosa, a voz trêmula de angústia. - Não fiz.

O pai deu-lhe as costas e olhou pela janela.

- Se está tentando me fazer mudar de idéia com essa cena de choro, não vai dar certo.

Em algum nível remoto, Bella estava igualmente surpresa e horrorizada com a atitude do pai. Irreverência e raciocínio rápido sempre foram suas defesas. Nunca chorava. Nunca.

Mas estava longe de se controlar naquele instante. Os soluços de angústia vinham do fundo da alma, sons de pura dor brotando em seu Íntimo. Sons ásperos que lhe machucavam a garganta e abalavam seu corpo todo.

- Vamos, Isabella - ordenou Charlie, num tom impaciente. - Controle-se. Não é como se fosse deserdada e tivesse de morar nas ruas. Você tem uma boa educação. Com seu histórico escolar, deverá ser capaz de encontrar, um emprego decente. Milhares de recém-formados saem de casa e passam a se virar sozinhos todos os anos.

Mas não eram banidos de suas famílias. A idéia provocava pânico e dor. Ela sentiu os joelhos fracos, as lágrimas retornando com força.

Não tiveram o mínimo efeito no pai.

- Esse teatro não vai levar a nada. Enxugue os olhos, Isabella. O ônibus partirá em pouco mais de uma hora. Sugiro que use esse tempo para arrumar alguns dos seus pertences. Quando estiver instalada, poderá informar a Siobhan para onde enviar o resto.

Bella procurou controlar-se. Foi doloroso e exigiu muito esforço, mas de algum modo reduziu os soluços a espasmos ocasionais.

Devagar, como uma mulher muito, muito velha, endireitou-se. Tirou vários lenços de papel de uma caixa sobre a mesa, enxugou os olhos e assoou o nariz.

Estava acabado. Fim, pensou, o desespero e a angústia envolvendo-a como uma capa de chumbo.

Encarou o pai, que permanecia impassível. Estremeceu, e uma nova onda de lágrimas jorrou.

- Adeus, papai. Eu... - A voz falhou, e ela sabia que, se não fosse embora naquele instante, perderia o controle novamente. Voltou-se, mas deteve-se quando notou que ainda segurava o envelope. Insensível a tudo, exceto à dor infinita no peito, fitou o volume por algum tempo. Finalmente, reunindo dignidade, largou o envelope na mesa.

- Não seja tola, Isabella. Pegue o dinheiro. Vai precisar.

Ela encarou o pai e meneou a cabeça.

- Não. Não quero o seu dinheiro. - Tudo o que ela queria,tudo o que sempre quisera, era o amor do pai, sabia agora que nunca o teria.

Recompondo-se apenas por pura força de vontade, Bella passou pela porta sentindo as pernas como postes de madeira. Os passos eram desajeitados e rígidos, mas deixou o escritório de cabeça erguida.

* * *

**N/A Eu queria ter postado esse capitulo ontem mesmo, mas como nao chegamos aos 15 reviews ele ficou pra hoje mesmo, e pensar que 84 pessoas leram o ultimo capitulo...**

**E ai o que estão achando?**

**Dê sua opnião...**

**Bjusss**

**Sophie Moore**

**Ps: Mari Parry, Flor eu nao posso te mandar o original porque eu nao o tenho mais. Eu achei para baixar e adaptei em cima do original. Sorry. Mas você pode saber o que vai acontecer lendo aqui. srsrrsrs**


	6. Chapter 6

Antes do capitulo quero deixar meus agradecimentos especiais a patylayne, Natalocas, Gabiidavo e Camila pelos reviews no ultimo capitulo.

Adoro vcs flores.

* * *

CAPÍTULO V

Bella engoliu em seco, o olhar ainda fixo no mirante. Mesmo após tanto tempo, ainda recordava cada detalhe daquela noite terrível, cada nuance e inflexão da voz do pai, cada palavra que trocaram,cada estocada de dor que sentira.

Como regra, tentava nunca pensar na cena da partida. Doía demais. Mas supunha que, voltando ali pela primeira vez desde aquela noite, rememorar seria inevitável.

Encararia o processo como uma catarse, conformou-se. Algo que tinha de enfrentar. Uma vez vencido o desafio, poderia seguir em frente.

Baixou o olhar e percebeu que se perdera de tal forma nos pensamentos que se esquecera de tomar o café. Esquecera-se até que segurava a xícara e o pires.

Meneando a cabeça com tristeza, jogou o líquido frio no gramado além do terraço e voltou à mesa. Serviu-se de outra dose e sentou-se novamente, desta vez de costas para o mirante.

Acabara de saborear o primeiro gole quando a mãe passsou pelas portas francesas vindo da saleta íntima.

- Ah, aí está você, querida. - Rennee apressou-se pelo terraço. - Acabo de conversar com a enfermeira-chefe do andar de seu pai. Ele está tão bem que insiste em vir para casa. Espera-se que o dr. Newton lhe dê alta nesta manhã assim, irei buscá-lo daqui a uma hora, mais ou menos.

Como sempre, Rennee tinha a aparência impecável, com maquiagem perfeita e moderada, os cabelos em cachos loiros e brilhantes que lhe salientavam a beleza delicada do rosto. Naquela manhã, ela vestia terninho rosa, casual, mas elegante, com um colar simples de pérolas.

Na infância e também mais tarde, como adolescente desajeitada e sem graça, Bella sempre cogitara como pudera ter nascido de uma mulher graciosa como Rennee. Perto da mãe e das irmãs, sentia-se como uma girafa pesada.

Durante toda a vida, Bella pensara na mãe como uma princesa de conto de fadas, com sua beleza vaga e formas delicadas. Havia algo de frágil em Rennee, uma qualidade etérea que fazia com que todos quisessem protegê-la da vida. A primogênita não fora exceção.

Rennee deixou de sorrir ao ver-lhe a expressão. Ocupou uma cadeira e lhe tomou a mão, os olhos azuis úmidos e tristes.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Oh, minha querida, eu lamento tanto.

- Por quê? Por que fez isso, mamãe? Eu confiei em você, e você mentiu para mim. Como pôde fazer isso?

- Eu precisei. Você não teria vindo para casa de outra forma. Eu estava desesperada.

- Mas qual era o ponto? Devia saber como ele reagiria. Principalmente lançando-me a ele daquele jeito.

- Não. Pensei que, sabendo que ele ia... - O queixo trêmulo, Rennee fitou o céu para controlar as lágrimass, e sabendo que tinha pouco tempo, achei que ele faria alguma análise interior e perceberia que a coisa mais importante é a família. Estava tão certa de que, quando a visse, ele lamentaria todos os anos perdidos e ficaria feliz em tê-la de volta em casa, que é o seu lugar ...

- Oh, mamãe, você é mesmo uma Poliana. Quando já viu papai mudar de idéia?

Bella sabia que era inútil observar que o abismo entre ela e o pai era mais profundo e não surgira apenas com o que acontecera cinco anos antes. Rennee não podia aceiitar o fato de que Charlie não amava a primogênita.

Tal coisa era impensável para ela. A mãe se recusava até a considerar a possibilidade.

No passado, sempre que Bella tocara no assunto, Rennee apressara-se em lhe assegurar que estava enganada.

- Não seja tola, querida. Seu pai a ama muito. Ama de verdade. Ele só não demonstra, só isso.

Estranhamente, Charlie conseguia demonstrar afeto por Rennee, Bree e Alice, mas Bella absteve-se do comentário. Uma discussão só traria mais negações e chavões, provocando tensão desnecessária à mãe. Após algum tempo, parara de questionar e guardara a mágoa para si mesma.

- Tem razão - concordou Rennee, desanimada. - Continuo insistindo em ver o lado positivo, mesmo quando não há nenhum. - Suspirando, largou-se na cadeira e levou a mão trêmula aos olhos. - Isso tudo é culpa minha. Não devia ter enganado você. Devia ter conversado com Charlie antes e colocado um fim nessa separação.

- Por que não conversou?

Parte de Bella sentia-se cruel por colocar a questão, principalmente vendo a expressão perturbada da mãe, mas ainda estava zangada e magoada com o encontro com o pai no dia anterior e, assim, ignorou o sentimento de culpa. Era algo que questionava havia anos, e o tempo se esgotava. Queria respostas. Precisava delas.

- Porque sou uma covarde - sussurrou Rennee, surpreendendo-a. - Quando descobri que Charlie tinha expulsado você, houve uma briga terrível.

- Você? Você brigou com papai?

Bella não escondeu o ceticismo. A mãe era afável e dócil por natureza, sempre perfeitamente feliz em satisfazer as vontades do marido. Em contrapartida, ficava nervosa com atitude de raiva e palavras ásperas. Rennee procurava evitar conflitos de qualquer tipo. Era difícil, se não totalmente impossível, imaginá-la tendo a audácia de se colocar contra Charlie.

- Sei que me acha uma ratinha submissa, mas mães de qualquer espécie, mesmo as mais dóceis, lutam pela prole, sabe.

- Desculpe-me. Só estou surpresa, só isso. Continue.

- Charlie estabeleceu uma lei, segundo a qual eu e suas irmãs não poderíamos ver ou falar com você novamente. Quando me recusei, ele ficou quase tão chocado quanto eu.

Rennee continuou:

- Deixei claro que não estabelecia regras para ele no que se referia a Bree e Alice, e que nada no mundo me faria abandonar minha filha mais velha. - Ergueu o queixo, desafiadora. - Avisei que o deixaria antes de abrir mão de uma das minhas filhas.

Bella fitou-a, atônita e emocionada ao mesmo tempo.

Rennee ameaçara abandonar Charlie? Nem em um milhão de anos acharia a mãe capaz de tal ato.

Nunca conversara com a mãe sobre o que acontecera no mirante naquela noite, provavelmente porque o hábito de proteger Rennee de fatos desagradáveis estivesse tão arraigado a ponto de guardar silêncio sem pensar. Não que a mãe não a houvesse encostado na parede na primeira visita que lhe fizera em Nova York.

Rennee lhe perguntara, à queima-roupa, se tentara seduzir James para roubá-lo de Bree, como ele alegava. Bella respondeu que não, e a mãe aceitou sua palavra sem questionar, encerrando o assunto.

Bella sentiu uma onda de ternura. Ao enfrentar o homem que amava, sua mãe demonstrara um ato de coragem e amor que a emocionava. Se bem que nunca duvidara do amor de Rennee.

- Charlie não gostou - prosseguia a mãe. - A situação ficou tensa entre nós por algum tempo, mas, pela primeira vez, eu me recusava a obedecer, e ele finalmente aceitou os meus termos. Não tinha escolha.

- Desde então, raramente discutimos o assunto. Sempre que aviso que vou para Novà York, um silêncio desconfortável paira entre nós por dias a fio, tanto antes da partida como após a volta. Sempre que tento contar a Charlie sobre sua vida e como você está, ou mesmo quando menciono o seu nome, ele fica quieto e distante, ou muda de assunto. Aprendi a não falar com ele sobre você. O queixo de Rennee tremeu, e as lágrimas brotaram.

- Não devia ter permitido que isso continuasse por tanto tempo, mas sempre tive medo de forçar o assunto, medo de começar outra discussão terrível. Mesmo agora, sabendo que vou perdê-lo em breve, ainda não posso me confrontar com ele. Comprimiu os lábios.

- Convenço-me de que ele está tão doente que não posso perturbá-lo, e que não devo desperdiçar o pouco tempo que resta brigando. Mas o verdadeiro motivo para não pressioná-lo a acertar a situação com você é... que simplesmente não posso lidar com esse tipo de confronto. É egoísta e covarde da minha parte, eu sei, mas... simplesmente não posso.

Rennee escondeu o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar baixinho.

- Desculpe-me. Desculpe-me... Sei que falhei com você. Deve me odiar.

- Oh, mamãe, claro que não a odeio - declarou Bella, mas Rennee continuou soluçando.

Dividida entre mágoa e dó, Bella avaliou a cabeça baixa da mãe, os ombros trêmulos, e suspirou. Oh, raios. Continuar zangada com Rennee era como judiar de um gatinho indefeso. De qualquer forma, a mãe não podia evitar. Simplesmente era uma das não combatentes do mundo.

Bella afagou-lhe o braço. - Vamos, mamãe, não chore. Não pode se culpar. Não pode deixar de ser sensível. De qualquer forma, já sou grande. Posso lutar minhas próprias batalhas.

Rennee deu umas fungadelas, enxugou os olhos com um guardanapo e esforçou-se para se recompor.

- Eu sei, mas...

Alice passou pelas portas francesas, o rosto iluminado de excitação.

- De quem é aquele carro na frente?

- Alice, apresse-se ou vai chegar atrasada na escola - repreendeu a mãe, mas a garota ignorou-a.

- Se está falando do carro verde, é meu - respondeu Bella.

- Seu? Duvido. Como se locadoras tivessem esse modelo último tipo...

- Oh, imagino que tenham alguns, sim, mas esse conversível não é alugado. Comprei-o em Dallas ontem. Telefonei para a concessionária antes de sair de Nova York, e o gerente foi bastante gentil em me encontrar no aeroporto com os documentos e o carro.

A expressão excitada desapareceu do rosto de Alice. - Sendo modelo famosa, imagino que as pessoas se atropelem para fazer coisas desse tipo para você.

Bella deu de ombros.

- Às vezes, ser celebridade tem suas vantagens.

- É, aposto que sim.

Ignorando o sarcasmo, Bella ergueu o sobrolho. - Então... gostou do carro?

- Como não gostar? É do cace...

- Alice!

A adolescente gemeu e revirou os olhos. Bella tomou um gole de café e escondeu o sorriso atrás da xícara.

- Qual é o problema? É só uma expressão - afirmou Alice.

- Bem, não é o tipo de linguagem que quero filha minha usando.

- Tem carteira de habilitação? - indagou Bella. Alice estreitou o olhar.

- Não sou nenhum bebê. Já vou fazer dezoito anos. É claro que já tenho carteira. Por quê?

- Porque, nesse caso, talvez eu a deixe dar uma volta no meu carro, qualquer dia...

A irmã caçula iluminou-se de excitação, mas rapidamente controlou-se e assumiu uma expressão amuada.

- Não, obrigada. Não estou impressionada com seu carro caro e sua imagem glamourosa. Portanto, não pense que pode vir bailando de volta após todos esses anos e se infiltrar nesta família com subornos.

- Alice!

A adolescente revirou os olhos, desgostosa.

- Não entende, não é, mamãe? Ela só comprou o carro para mostrar que está por cima da carne seca.

- Não é verdade - declarou Bella, calma. Pelo menos, impressionar os antigos amigos e vizinhos não fora o único motivo. - Sempre quis um carro esportivo, mas não são práticos em Nova York. Aqui, com tanto espaço aberto, é diferente. E, como planejo viajar a trabalho com alguma freqüência e não posso esperar que mamãe, você ou Bree me transportem entre a casa e o aeroporto, achei melhor ter meu próprio carro. Claro, isso foi quando pensei que ficaria por algum tempo.

Rennee fitou-a.

- Você vai embora?

- Não achou que a srta. Supermodelo ficaria por aqui, achou? - questionou Alice. - O único motivo para ela ter vindo foi porque ficaria mal...

Antes que Rennee respondesse, a garota voltou-se e entrou em casa.

- Pois volte para Nova York. Como se nos importássemos. Ninguém a quer por aqui mesmo! - berrou a caçula por sobre o ombro, e desapareceu na saleta.

- Não ligue para ela. - Rennee inclinou-se para a frente e tomou a mão da filha mais velha. - Por favor, Bella, não pode ir embora.

- O que esperava, mamãe? Que eu ficasse onde não me querem? Que ficasse para mais cenas como aquela no hospital ontem?

- Eu quero que você fique. Por favor, Bella, preciso de você aqui.

Bella desvencilhou a mão, afastou a cadeira e levantou-se.

- Você não precisa de mim. Tem Bre Beth, e com certeza elas são tudo o que papai precisa. Além disso, se ficar, serei um estorvo e farei seus últimos dias miseráveis.

- Bella, não...

- Lamento, mamãe. Agora, se me der licença, vou pegar minhas coisas e me despedir de Siobhan .

- Não, por favor, você tem de ficar - insistiu Rennee. Preciso da sua ajuda, Bella. A empresa não está bem. Se não tomarmos providências logo, a Envasadora Swan terá de fechar as portas.

Bella estacou e voltou-se. - Como? Não pode ser! Principalmente tendo ela injetado um bom dinheiro na empresa, através de tia Carmem, havia menos de um ano. - As empresas Swan são bem-sucedidas há mais de oitenta anos. O que aconteceu?

- Não sei. - Rennee contorceu as mãos. - Charlie me explicou, mas você sabe que não entendo nada disso. Só sei que a empresa está em dificuldades financeiras, e há meses James vem atormentando seu pai no sentido de vender o negócio para a Bountiful Foods.

- Vender? James sabe que isso é impossível. A avó de papai abriu as empresas Swan como uma corporação fechada, para que sempre pertencessem à família. Os estatutos e regulamentos da incorporação proíbem a venda de cotas para qualquer um que não seja descendente direto dela. Nem mesmo cônjuges podem participar.

- James quer que Charlie convoque uma reunião de emergência com os participantes, para votarem uma mudança nos artigos e estatutos, de modo que tudo possa ser vendido.

Bella fitou a mãe.

- Tudo? Está dizendo o pomar também? Rennee assentiu.

Bella cerrou os dentes e começou a andar de um lado a outro. Parte daquelas terras estava na família havia ainda mais tempo do que a fábrica. A Bountiful Foods era uma grande empresa que vinha comprando pequenas envasadoras por todo o país. Agora, queriam devorar as empresas Swan também?

Não se ela pudesse impedir.

Bella chegou à ponta do terraço e voltou-se.

- Devia saber que James estava por trás disso, de alguma forma. Aquele verme arrogante e aproveitador.

- Ora, querida, eu também pouco me importo com James, mas acho que não devia permitir que seus sentimentos a ceguem. Eu não disse que ele era o culpado do fato de a empresa perder dinheiro. Realmente, não vejo como ele poderia. Charlie nunca lhe deu poder de verdade. Ele é vice-presidente, sim, mas só porque se casou com Bree.

- Isso não é motivo bastante para tornar alguém vice-presidente. O que papai estava pensando? James é, sempre foi e sempre será um preguiçoso, incompetente e trapalhão, mimado e egoísta, que pensa que pode ter tudo o que quer. Ao nomeá-lo vice-presidente, papai simplesmente massageou o ego inflado de James.

- Ele fez isso por causa de Bree. Pelo menos, o título não carrega nenhuma autoridade. James é o responsável pelas relações corporativas. Visita clientes e clientes em potencial, almoça e janta com eles, mantendo todo mundo feliz.

Bella desdenhou.

- É bem apropriado mesmo, já que não envolve nenhum trabalho de verdade. - Encarou a mãe. - Então, o que está sendo feito para reverter essa situação?

- Ultimamente, como Charlie está muito doente, nada.

Quando surgiram os primeiros sinais da doença, ele ainda estava bem o bastante para trabalhar. Na época, conseguiu um empréstimo de Carmem para livrar a empresa das dívidas.

- E a injeção de capital nos colocou de volta no azul? Bella indagou de forma inocente, sem fitar a mãe. Sabia de toda a transação. Muito mais do que o pai imaginava. - Por algum tempo, pareceu que sim. Mas então a situação piorou. E ainda não devolvemos o dinheiro de Carmem.

- Eu não me preocuparia em pagar tia Carmem logo. Tio Eliezes a deixou bem financeiramente, e ela não está precisando do dinheiro. Além disso, o negócio da família significa tanto para ela quanto para todos nós.

- Sim, mas, à medida que a situação piora, mais Charlie se preocupa, e mais James o pressiona para vender. Já pedi várias vezes a James que pare de insistir, mas ele simplesmente me toma pelos ombros e sorri daquela forma condescendente. Diz que não entendo como a situação está ruim... e talvez ele tenha razão... mas sei que essa pressão constante não pode fazer bem a Charlie.

Rennee suspirou.

- Gostaria de acreditar que James só está tentando nos ajudar a evitar o desastre financeiro. Realmente, gostaria. Mas, em meu, coração, sei que é mais provável que ele esteja aflito com a quebra iminente e temeroso de cair conosco.

- Provavelmente, tem razão. Ele não vai encontrar outro cargo confortável como esse. Tenho certeza de que o pai dele lhe daria um emprego no banco, mas não o cargo de vice-presidente. Aro tem de dar satisfações a outros acionistas.

Bella andou pela extensão do terraço mais duas veezes e então deteve-se à mesa.

- No hospital, James disse que está no comando agora. É verdade?

- Charlie não o autorizou a assumir o controle, se é o que quer saber. James simplesmente se apoderou do cargo. Mas devo dizer que seu pai sabe e não, se opôs. Francamente, até você voltar, quem mais havia?

Bella fez uma careta, Com o cunhado no comando, teriam sorte se o negócio sobrevivesse por mais seis meses. - Que tal aquele Edward Cullen? Vocês o tornaram gerente geral, devem confiar muito nele.

- Oh, confiamos. Edward é um ótimo rapaz. Rennee assumiu um olhar carinhoso.

- Você provavelmente não se lembra, mas, na juventude, Edward era um tanto encrenqueiro. Não obstante, sempre foi um bom trabalhador. Começou a dar expediente aqui mero período após a escola ainda garoto, colhendo frutas durante a estação. Creio que, no último ano do ensino médio, ele ganhou uma bolsa de estudo, mas teve de desistir, porque o pai morreu e ele passou a trabalhar em tempo integral para sustentar a família. Uma pena.

- Charlie logo sentiu que havia algo especial em Edward. Ele podia ser o garoto arruaceiro do bairro pobre da cidade, mas tinha determinação, ambição e inteligência. E mostrou-se totalmente confiável.

- Ao longo dos anos, Charlie o promoveu para cargos cada vez de maior responsabilidade. - Rennee lançou um olhar divertido a Bella. - Há dois anos, apesar das objeções de James, Charlie o promoveu a gerente geral. E foi uma das melhores decisões que já tomou.

- Edward conhece as empresas Swan como a palma da mão. É capaz de consertar qualquer máquina na fábrica, e sabe exatamente do que cada árvore em cada pomar precisa para se manter saudável. Sabe determinar o dia exato para começar a colheita, e tem jeito para supervisionar os trabalhadores e coordenar os trabalhos, o envasamento e a expedição. Francamente, não sei o que faríamos sem ele. Quando se trata da operação do dia-a-dia, Edward é o braço direito de Charlie.

- Hum, parece bom demais para ser verdade - opinou Bella, desconfiada. Não tivera boa impressão de Edward Cullen nos dois encontros que tiveram, porém se absteria de críticas. O fato de o cunhado desaprová-lo era um ponto a seu favor.

- Seu pai depende muito dele, principalmente nesta época. Charlie nunca disse, mas acho que, de várias formas, Edward é o filho que ele nunca teve. - Rennee ficou pensativa. - Sempre lamentei não poder dar um filho a seu pai; mas, após o nascimento de Alice, os médicos desaconselharam outra gravidez.

Rennee piscou e endireitou os ombros, afastando a velha tristeza.

- Bem, temos de viver com o que não podemos mudar. De qualquer forma, por mais que Charlie confie em Edward e dependa dele, a parte financeira do negócio simplesmente não é sua área.

- Não diria que é a de James, tampouco.

- É verdade, mas James é da família, gostemos ou não.

Bella fez careta. Detestava o fato.

- O que James lhe contou sobre a situação atual?

- James? Absolutamente nada. Agora, Edward é outra história. Pelo menos uma vez por dia, ele coloca Charlie e a mim a par da programação e dos problemas que surgem. Parece que tivemos quebras caras do maquinário, e os lotes se perderam, e inúmeros outros reveses que afetaram negativamente o faturamento.

- Edward geralmente passa para um café antes de seguir para a fábrica. Tomou o desjejum comigo e Alice hoje cedo.

Bella fitou as marcas de passos no gramado. O sol acabara de iluminar as árvores altas do quintal, e o orvalho se evaporava rapidamente, mas as marcas ainda eram visíveis.

Rennee prosseguia:

- Mas James nem sonharia em se consultar e o pai, Aro, acham que as mulheres devem se limitar à cozinha e ao quarto, ornando o braço de um homem na sociedade. E acreditam que todos os homens pensam o mesmo.

- Pode exigir que a mantenham informada.

- Para quê? Mesmo que entendesse os problemas, não teria a mínima idéia de que atitude tomar. Rennee tomou a mão da filha.

- Por isso, você tem de ficar. Preciso de você, Bella. A família toda precisa. E não apenas nós. Pense em todas as pessoas em Ruby Falls que trabalham na fábrica e no pomar, que perderiam seus empregos. A Bountiful Foods é notória por promover demissões e trazer mão-de-obra barata quando assumem uma fábrica.

- Você é inteligente e tem formação em administração, Bella. É a nossa única esperança de sobrevivência.

Bella perturbou-se com a expressão de desespero da mãe, mas mesmo assim hesitou.

- Mamãe... em primeiro lugar, faz cinco anos que concluí meu mestrado, e nunca atuei na área. Em segundo lugar, mesmo que pudesse localizar o problema, ou os problemas, não há garantia de que conseguirei reverter a situação. Desde que, claro, papai permita que eu chegue perto do escritório.

- Vou falar com seu pai. Prometo.

Bella lançou-lhe um olhar cético. A mãe queria ser valente; mas, a uma palavra áspera do marido, ela se dobraria. Se Charlie precisava ser convencido, ela mesma teria de fazê-lo.

- Mas e quanto ao estado dele? Sabe que minha presença aqui o aborrece. Não quero tornar seus últimos dias mais miseráveis.

Tampouco estava ela ansiosa para se sujeitar mais uma vez à animosidade e frieza de Charlie. Deixara todo o drama familiar para trás havia muito. Ou tentara.

- Ele ficará muito pior se perdermos o negócio. Charlie está preocupado com o nosso futuro, quando ele se for. Isso o incomoda. E tanta aflição não pode ser boa para um homem em seu estado.

A mãe referia-se a si mesma e às filhas mais novas, pensou Bella. Tinha quase certeza de que Charlie não ligava a mínima para o destino da primogênita.

- Por favor, querida - implorou Rennee, vendo-a vacilante. - Por favor. Só estou pedindo que tente.

Bella fitou a expressão perturbada da mãe, com plena consciência de, exceto por Siobhan , Rennee era a única que a queria ali. O pai com certeza, não, nem Bree ou Alice. Nem aquele bonitão do gerente geral. Ao contrário da maioria dos homens que conhecera, Edward Cullen não ficara nem um pouco impressionado com sua aparência ou fama.

Se ficasse, estaria se predispondo a ataques de todas as direções. Mas que escolha tinha? Suspirou. - Está bem, mamãe. Ficarei e farei o que puder. Só não espere milagres. Está bem?

Sorrindo, Rennee levantou-se da cadeira e abraçou a filha. - Oh, obrigada, querida. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. Bella retribuiu o abraço, embalando o corpo frágil da mãe, embora sua expressão fosse de desalento.

- Estou interrompendo algo, senhoras?

Bella ficou tensa, voltou a cabeça e viu Edward Cullen sair do pomar e subir o declive no quintal. Para um homem grande, ele andava com graça surpreendente, os passos longos e relaxados. Tudo nele... o corpo alto e esguio, os olhos claros e o rosto curtido... emanava força tranqüila e intensidade.

Bella sentiu um arrepio. O homem era muito seguro de si... masculino demais para seu gosto. Mesmo assim, havia algo nele...

Rennee encerrou o abraço e voltou-se para Edward com um sorriso acolhedor.

- Não, claro que não. Só estava agradecendo a Bella por concordar em ficar algum tempo conosco.

Ele ergueu o sobrolho e fitou Bella com um olhar frio. - Não sabia que havia a possibilidade de ela não ficar. Bella irritou-se. Rennee parecia alheia à censura na voz dele, mas ela percebera. Quase retrucou que não era da conta dele o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer, porém controlou-se. Em vez disso, como sempre fazia quando se sentia atacada, adotou uma atitude de flerte e charme.

- Oh, não havia dúvida, querido - ronronou, sorrindo sensual. - Vim preparada para ficar o quanto for necessário. Houve um pequeno desentendimento ontem, e mamãe ficou preocupada, mas está tudo bem agora. Assim, é melhor se acostumar em me ter por perto, bonitão.

Rennee parecia confusa com o tratamento familiar de Bella, mas recuperou-se logo.

- Oh, é mesmo. Bella me disse que se conheceram ontem.

- De fato - confirmou Edward, com indiferença insultante.

Concentrado na patroa, ele praticamente dispensava Bella, numa atitude calculada tinha ela certeza.

- Já fiz o que precisava fazer na fábrica. Estou pronto para ir quando você quiser, Rennee.

- Só vou pegar a minha bolsa. - Rennee sorriu para Bella. - Edward vai ao hospital comigo, para trazermos Charlie para casa.

Bella experimentou uma pontada de ciúme ao saber que a mãe pedira a Edward ajuda num assunto de família, e não à filha recém-chegada.

- Não há necessidade de o sr. Cullen se afastar do trabalho, mamãe. Eu posso ajudá-la a trazer papai para casa.

- Obrigada, querida, mas será melhor se Edward for comigo. Ele é mais forte do que você, e poderá ajudar a instalar Charlie no carro. O dr. Newton providenciou um enfermeiro para ficar aqui até...

Rennee se contraiu de repente, angustiada. Logo recuperou à compostura, mas a voz indicava uma perturbação. - Ele ficará aqui por alguns meses, mas começa só na segunda-feira.

Parecendo inquieta, Rennee baixou a voz.

- Além disso, acho que seria melhor se eu... você sabe... preparasse Charlie para as mudanças que ele vai encontrar aqui.

Em outras palavras, a mãe queria alertá-Io de que a filha mais velha iria ficar em casa.

- Por que não usa a manhã para se instalar? Edward e eu voltaremos com seu pai num instante.

- Vou pegar o seu carro e levá-lo para a frente. - Sem mesmo olhar para Bella, Edward dirigiu-se à garagem.

Cinco minutos depois, da janela do quarto, Bella observou o gerente geral entrando com o automóvel luxuoso de Rennee no pátio circular, estacionando diante de seu conversível. A mãe apressou-se pela calçada e tomou o lugar do passageiro. Bella experimentou a vaga sensação de mágoa e ciúme ao acompanhar com o olhar o deslocamento do veículo cor-de-vinho em direção à estrada.

Edward Cullen ganhara a confiança e a admiração de seus pais, estabelecendo um lugar para si mesmo nos negócios e na vida da família. Era mais do que ela jamais conseguira... pelo menos, com relação ao pai.

Raios, não era justo.

Assim que teve esse pensamento, sentiu-se culpada e infantil. Edward Cullen não era responsável pelo fato de o pai não amá-la. Só direcionava a raiva a ele porque ele estava à mão.

Bella emitiu um som de desgosto e revirou os olhos. - Pare com isso. Ninguém nunca afirmou que a vida era justa - resmungou. - E sentir pena de si mesma não a levará a nada útil.

O automóvel de luxo desapareceu na curva da estrada, e Bella soltou a cortina de renda.

Foi à cama de postes e tateou o babado da colcha. Sorriu triste. Alice estava certa numa coisa... seu quarto permanecia exatamente como antes.

A mesma colcha branca e verde de babados, a montanha de almofadas também com babados junto à cabeceira, o papel de parede verde-claro com pequenas flores brancas, as cortinas de renda branca, os delicados móveis estilo Queen Anne e as estatuetas e vasos Dresden eram todos parte do esforço incansável de Rennee para fazê-Ia sentir-se feminina e delicada. Em vez disso, só destacavam sua altura fora do comum e a deselegância.

Não que não tivesse adorado. Era realmente um belo quarto, um que encantaria qualquer garota. Mas, simplesmente, não combinava com ela.

Mamãe tivera boa intenção, pensou Bella, e cutucou o balanço de madeira para colocá-lo em movimento.

Com passos rápidos, desceu e foi até seu conversível.

Em poucos minutos, já transferira toda a bagagem do porta-malas para o quarto.

Não levara muita coisa, só o essencial. Tia Carmem, abençoada como era, despacharia boa parte de seu guarda~ roupa de outono, e Bella voltaria para Nova York com freqüência suficiente para trazer tudo de que precisasse. Em pouco tempo, desfez as malas.

Ao pensar na tia, Bella lembrou-se de que prometera telefonar e contar sobre o estado do pai, e como fora o reencontro.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama, ergueu o fone e teclou o número da tia em Nova Yoik.

Carmem atendeu no segundo toque.

- Oi - saudou Bella, suave, sorrindo de ternura. Sete anos antes, partira instintivamente para Nova York e para a única pessoa, além da mãe, capaz de lhe dar consolo e ajuda.

Tia Carmem não falhara. Bastou-lhe olhar para a expressão arrasada de Bella para envolvê-Ia num abraço e acolhê-la. Enquanto Bella lambia as feridas, a tia cercou-a do amor e atenção de que ela precisava tão desesperadamente.

- Bella, querida. Estava esperando você ligar. Carmem fez pausa na voz rouca de preocupação. - Como está Charlie?

- Está bem, agora. Teve uma recaída, e estava no hospital quando cheguei. Tiveram de drenar-lhe os pulmões, mas recebe alta hoje. Mamãe já foi buscá-lo.

- Bem suponho que podemos esperar esse tipo de evento, com essa doença terrível. - A tia fez nova pausa, e então indagou: - Como foi lá, entre você e Charlie?

Bella piscou várias vezes, fitou o teto e contraiu os lábios.

- Terrível. Mamãe inventou aquilo tudo para me trazer para casa.

- Oh, Bella - murmurou a tia, com empatia sincera, e Bella sentiu um nó na garganta. - Querida, lamento tanto.

- Eu sei. Devia saber que ele não queria me ver, só porque está morren...

O nó na garganta aumentou, impedindo-a de continuar. Fechou os olhos e pressionou o punho contra o peito, tentando aliviar a dor terrível.

- Só porque ele... não tem muito tempo mais.

A exemplo de Rennee, Bella era incapaz de pensar na morte iminente do pai sem sentir uma dor avassaladora. Não importava o que ele fizera ou não com ela, ainda era seu pai. Sob todos os outros aspectos, era um homem bom e decente, e amava-o de todo o coração.

- Oh! Estou furiosa com esse meu irmão cego, teimoso e arrogante! - desabafou Carmem. - E com Rennee também. Como ela pôde mentir desse jeito para você, deixar que chegasse lá iludida, achando que ele a receberia finalmente; após todo esse tempo? Como ela pôde fazer isso com a própria filha? Eu a tinha em melhor conta. Realmente, tinha.

- Para ser justa; ela estava desesperada, aflita para ver papai e eu resolvermos nossas diferenças antes que fosse tarde demais.

- E de quem é a culpa, eu gostaria de saber. Reuni-los com trapaça foi uma forma estúpida de promover uma reconciliação. O que ela precisava fazer, o que deveria ter feito há cinco anos, era colocar algum juízo naquela cabeça dura de Charlie.

- Eu sei, mas conhece a mamãe. Confronto não é uma opção para ela.

Carmem emitiu uni som de desgosto e murmurou bem baixinho algo rude sobre mulheres frágeis.

Bella não se ofendeu. Sabia que Carmem amava a cunhada. Rennee era tão doce e gentil que seria impossível não amá-la. Quando as duas se encontravam, Carmem a mimava, como todo mundo.

Entretanto, sendo uma mulher forte e confiante, Carmem nunca entendera e tivera pouca paciência com o medo patológico de Rennee em relação a conflitos.

- Então, quando você volta? - indagou Carmem.

- Não volto. Vou ficar, afinal, como planejei.

- Como? Bella, criança, é loucura. Você tentou. Era tudo o que se podia esperar. Para que se sujeitar a mais ofensas, por meses a fio?

- Porque mamãe precisa de mim - explicou Bella.

- Oh, não. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, a protegida Rennee terá de arregaçar as mangas e lidar com uma situação difícil sozinha. Não ficarei parada, enquanto você...

_ Tia Carmem, não é apenas por causa de papai. A empresa está com problemas novamente.

Um silêncio de choque pairou na ligação.

- Mas não é possível! - exclamou Carmem, finalmente, incrédula. - Emprestei a Charlie mais do que o suficiente para acertar os problemas financeiros.

- Eu sei, mas aparentemente algo deu muito errado. Bella rapidamente relatou o que a mãe lhe contara.

- Assim, vou ficar por aqui e ver o que descubro. Com sorte, colocarei a empresa de volta nos trilhos.

- Hum, pode não ser fácil. Charlie não vai gostar de vê-la se intrometendo nos negócios das empresas Swan. Nem aquele inútil do James.

- Eu sei. Serei o mais discreta possível, mas, papai ou James gostando ou não, irei até o fundo nisso.

Houve um longo silêncio, e então Carmem se manifestou: - Percebe que, se encontrar muita oposição e Charlie der uma ordem, não terá chance. Terá de contar a ele.

Bella massageou a área latejante na têmpora.

- Eu sei, mas prefiro não fazer isso, até ser absolutamente necessário. Não estou pronta para enfrentar esse obstáculo ainda.

- Bem, prepare-se, querida, porque chegará a hora em que não terá escolha. E eu lhe digo, não será agradável. Charlie ficará branco quando souber que você possui quarenta e cinco por cento de participação nas empresas Swan.

Bella franziu o cenho e massageou a têmpora com. mais força.

- Eu sei, eu sei.

Tudo lhe parecera tão simples quando comprara a parte da tia nas empresas.

- Talvez você deva ir em frente, contar a Charlie e acabar logo com isso - sugeriu Carmem. - Sabe, pegá-lo desprevenido. Chegar com força total.

- Acho que não. - Bella mal suprimiu um arrepio ao se imaginar colocando as cartas na mesa diante do pai.

Sorriu constrangida. Talvez houvesse herdado mais caaracterísticas da mãe do que pensava.

- Bem, se está determinada a fazer isso, irei para aí para ajudar você a lidar com Charlie. Como pensa que ainda possuo quarenta e um por cento da participação, terá de me ouvir. É melhor do que convocar uma assembléia e começar uma guerra familiar. Charlie não poderá fazer nada se eu insistir em colocar você no comando. Ambos detemos partes iguais nas empresas. Ou, pelo menos; ele pensa que sim.

- Tia Carmem, é muito gentil da sua parte, mas não tem de fazer isso. Não quero provocar uma desavença entre você e papai.

- Bobagem. Você é como uma filha para mim, criança. Além disso, quando a coisa ficar quente por aí,o que vai acontecer, cedo ou tarde, pretendo absorver minha parcela de calor. É certo, já que montamos esse esquema juntas. Você não teria peso; se eu não tivesse lhe vendido a minha parte.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Estou chegando, e ponto final. Você precisará de alguém do seu lado, e sabemos que não pode contar com Rennee. Além disso, quero passar um pouco de tempo com aquele meu irmão idiota. Ele pode ser cego em relação a você, mas eu o amo mesmo assim.

Após encerrarem a conversa, Bella desligou o telefone e vagou sem objetivo pelo aposento. Então, largou-se na cadeira de balanço frágil junto à alcova da janela panorâmica, recostou a cabeça no espaldar e começou a se balançar. Foi cerrando as pálpebras, até o quarto tornar-se uma mancha surreal através dos cílios. E suspirou.

Nada estava saindo como planejara. Um ano e meio atrás, quando surgiram os primeiros problemas nos negócios da família e o pai pedira um empréstimo a Carmem, a solução parecera fácil.

O pai já colocara seu próprio dinheiro na empresa, e o pedido a Carmem fora razoável. Tratava-se da única outra acionista, e Edward Endicott, seu falecido marido, a deixara financeiramente bem. Mas o que o pai não sabia era que toda a herança de Carmem estava atrelada a um fundo complicado, que lhe provia rendimentos. O único ativo que podia ser liquidado era sua participação nas empresas Swan, que só podia ser vendida a uma descendente direta da primeira Isabella Marie Swan.

Quando a tia lhe explicou o problema, Bella se ofereceu para comprar sua parcela e prover o dinheiro de que o pai necessitava. Não era necessário desfazer-se de todas as ações, mas Carmem insistira em que Bella ficasse com tudo.

- Eu ia deixar a minha parte para você, de qualquer forma; caso meu irmão a tivesse deserdado. Não ficarei parada, vendo-o roubar-lhe sua herança de direito. De qualquer forma, quero que fique com a parcela majoritária. É a única das filhas de Charlie que se qualificou para administrar o negócio, ou tem interesse em fazê-lo - insistira Carmem.

A participação da tia, acrescida aos seis por cento que o avô Michael deixara para cada uma das netas, proporcionara a Bella a posse de quarenta e cinco por cento dos negócios da família.

Na época, Charlie acabara de ter o câncer diagnosticado, e Bella não quisera preocupá-lo ainda mais. Se descobrisse que a filha renegada não apenas o socorrera, como se tornara a maior acionista individual do negócio, o homem teria um ataque. Para esconder a transação, fundara uma empresa própria ... a Swan-Endicott Participaações... da qual era a única proprietária e beneficiária. Carmem, entretanto, ficara como curadora.

Legalmente, a participação fora vendida àquela empreesa. Quando Charlie questionara a mudança de titular, Carmem alegara tratar-se de mera formalidade burocrática. Como todos os relatórios continuavam a ser enviados a Carmem, ele não tocou mais no assunto.

Enquanto se balançava, Bella voltou a cabeça no espaldar e riu.

- Há um ano e meio, tudo pareceu tão simples, tão tranqüilo - murmurou consigo mesma. Bancara a cavaleira branca, salvara a empresa, e seu pai nunca saberia.

Claro, na época, não contava voltar para casa jamais, pelo menos enquanto Charlie estivesse vivo. E, com certeza, não esperava se envolver de fato com as empresas Swan.

Como a vida dava voltas, pensou. Durante toda a existência, só desejara duas coisas... o amor do pai e uma chance de trabalhar nos negócios da família. Após a cena com Charlie no dia anterior, não tinha mais esperança de realizar a primeira. Agora, entretanto, parecia que atingiria o segundo objetivo, por falta de opção.

Bella sorriu novamente, mais triste do que maldosa.

Como era irônico, após tudo o que acontecera, que fosse a filha pródiga a salvar a empresa da família.

* * *

**N/A Heita ,então Renee colocou as garrinhas para fora?rsrrrs**

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Olha eu aqui com um capitulo fresquinho pra vcs, quero agradecer imensamente a todas que leem e comentam e dizer que adoooro as teorias de vcs, algumas chegam bem perto e outras são as mesmas eu tive quando li. Mas nao se torturem, o final é surpreendente e aposto que ninguem terá pensado nele. Acho que só aumentei a curiosidade de vcs heim. srrssrsrrs**

**Bjuss pra todo mundo**

**Sophie Moore**

* * *

CAPÍTULO VI

- Encoste nos fundos, fiquei engaiolado naquele hospital por dois dias. Quero ficar um pouco no terraço.

Edward fitou o patrão pelo espelho retrovisor e conduziu o carro de luxo pelo pátio. - Como quiser.

Era a primeira frase completa que Charlie emitia desde que saíram do Hospital da Misericórdia. Encontraram-no ansioso para voltar para casa, mas algo acontecera entre o casal enquanto Edward ia buscar o carro.

Charlie tinha a expressão amuada e Rennee parecia preocupada, e era óbvio que chorara. A tensão entre marido e mulher era quase palpável.

Durante todo o trajeto, Rennee mostrara-se ansiosa, esforçando-se demais em agradar, mas Charlie ignorara seu tagarelar a maior parte do tempo, contemplando a paisagem através da janela, em silêncio. Quando se incomodava em responder, era com grunhidos ou monossílabos, que faziam a esposa se calar e lhe provocavam novas lágrimas.

Era um comportamento aberrante para Charlie, e Edward estava confuso. Mais do que qualquer homem que já conhecera, Charlie adorava a esposa e mimava-a como se ela fosse de porcelana. O que acontecera entre os dois durante os poucos minutos em que se afastara? Fosse o que fosse, Charlie estava furioso.

Edward venceu a área circular diante da casa e conduziu o automóvel pela lateral. Estacionou na calçada de tijolos que levava ao terraço, saltou e tirou do porta-malas a cadeira de rodas.

Embora fraco, Charlie dispensou ajuda na hora de sair do carro, e alcançou a cadeira sozinho. Conseguira, mas estava pálido devido ao esforço.

- É bom estar em casa novamente - declarou, com um suspiro. Abateu-se de cansaço enquanto Edward empurrava a cadeira pela calçada. Rennee acompanhava-os, ajeitando a manta que cobria as pernas do marido e afastando-lhe os cabelos do rosto.

Quando contornaram o arbusto frondoso no canto dos fundos da casa, Charlie ficou tenso. A primogênita estava numa espreguiçadeira, no terraço.

Charlie agarrou os braços da cadeira com as mãos ossudas até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. Embora estivesse a suas costas, Edward sabia que ele cerrara os dentes.

Bella levantou-se com graça lânguida e arriscou um sorriso.

- Bem-vindo ao lar, papai. Como está se sentindo? Charlie estreitou o olhar. Edward achou que ele não ia responder, porém surpreendeu-se.

- Não estou pronto para morrer ainda, se é o que está perguntando.

- Charlie!

- Mesmo que estivesse, você não seria beneficiada acrescentou ele, ignorando a esposa. - Fique sabendo que minha participação nas empresas Swan será dividida entre as suas irmãs. Assim, se permaneceu na esperança de recolher uma herança, está sem sorte, Isabella.

- Charlie! Como pôde? - Rennee lançou um olhar condoído à filha. - Não ligue para ele, querida. Ele não quis dizer isso. Verdade. Só está irritado. Sempre fica assim quando vai para o hospital.

Se Edward não estivesse observando Bella, teria perdido seu leve franzir de cenho e a fugaz expressão de mágoa nos magníficos olhos verdes.

Ela se recuperou rápido, entretanto, para seu crédito.

Num piscar de olhos, a mágoa foi substituída por um brilho atrevido. Não dando mais atenção à mãe do que Charlie dera, suspirou de forma teatral.

- Ah, bem, a gente ganha algumas, perde outras. Acho que terei de me arranjar com meu salário.

Edward quase sorriu. Imaginava se Charlie sabia que o rendimento anual da filha chegava aos oito dígitos. Pela expressão do patrão, desconfiava de que ele não tinha a mínima idéia do quanto uma top model ganhava. Não surpreendia. A idéia de alguém receber milhões simplesmente posando para fotos e caminhar por pasarelas seria incompreensível para um tipo da economia tradicional, como Charlie.

- Sua mãe me disse que lhe pediu para ficar, Isabella. E que você aceitou.

- Sim, vou ficar. Por causa de mamãe. - Bella mantinha o sorriso divertido, mas ergueu um pouco o queixo e o desafiou a se opor com seus olhos de esmeralda.

Edward fitava pai e filha alternadamente. Que raio de reunião era aquela? Aqueles dois se comportavam como cães cautelosos. E por que Charlie chamava Bella de "Isabella"?

- Tenho certeza de que sabe o que penso do assunto. Entretanto, percebo que os próximos meses serão difíceis para sua mãe, e aparentemente é importante para ela ter você aqui. - O pai fez pausa, esgotado. - Amo Rennee demais para negar-lhe esse conforto, mas estou avisando, garota, se causar qualquer transtorno, qualquer um que seja, sairá desta casa. Fui claro?

- Como um sino. Papai, tenho vinte e cinco anos, não dezesseis. Acredite ou não, não picho poemas humorísticos em caixas de água nem vou a festas da cerveja com meus colegas, há mais de nove anos.

- Há outras formas de encrenca além de brincadeiras juvenis, Isabella. Algumas muito sérias. E, se bem me lembro, você é craque em descobri-las.

Bella expressou primeiro confusão e, então, compreensão. Reagiu com uma piscadela maliciosa e uma risada rouca.

Para surpresa de Edward,o som provocou-lhe excitação. - Ah, entendi. Detesto desapontá-Io, papai, mas não seduzo um homem há... pelo menos uma semana. Mas, se o faz se sentir melhor, prometo me controlar.

Rennee franziu o cenho.

- Faz piada de tudo, não é, Isabella?

- Eu tento - respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Charlie ficou furioso com a resposta rápida, mas, o que quer que fosse dizer, perdeu-se com a chegada da governanta.

- Aí está você. - Siobhan trazia uma bandeja com um jarro de chá gelado e pratos com salada de frango e frutas. - Pensei ter ouvido o carro chegando. O almoço está pronto. Sentem-se enquanto eu trago o resto.

- Nada para mim, obrigada - avisou Bella.

- Que bobagem é essa? Como a farei engordar se não come, criança?

- Desculpe-me, Siobhan , mas ainda estou cheia do café da manhã. Na verdade, acho que vou caminhar pelo pomar para ajudar na digestão.

- Se não se importa, irei com você. Preciso voltar à fábrica. - Edward percebeu a irritação nos olhos dela, logo subjugada.

Bella deu de ombros.

- Este é um país livre, querido. - Sem esperar por ele, desceu os degraus do terraço.

- Juro que não sei qual é o problema com vocês, jovens de hoje - resmungou Siobhan . - Vão secar e ser levados pelo vento, isso sim.

Como tinha mais de um metro e noventa de altura e pesava noventa quilos, Edward achava isso pouco provável, mas apenas piscou para a empregada.

- Ora, Siobhan , sabe que adoro a sua comida, mas preciso mesmo voltar ao trabalho. Isto é, a menos que precise de mim para alguma coisa, Charlie? Se precisar de ajuda para entrar, eu fico.

- Pode ir - dispensou a governanta. - Sou uma mulher forte e saudável, não sou? Se o sr. Charlie precisar de ajuda, eu cuidarei disso. A verdade é que não sei por que precisamos de enfermeiro. Tolice, se quer saber. Um estranho andando por aí o tempo todo. Sempre se metendo... - resmungando, voltou para dentro da casa.

Rennee revirou os olhos. Até Charlie parecia divertido.

- Não ligue, Edward; pediu a patroa. Siobhan reagiu mal ao saber que um enfermeiro viria ajudar.

Bella não diminuía o passo, embora Edward tivesse certeza de que ela sabia que ele vinha logo atrás. Mulher perversa. Ela flertava abertamente quando aparecia companhia masculina, e então lhe dava as costas.

Ela avançava rápido com aquelas pernas longas, mas ele não ficava atrás e rapidamente diminuiu a distância. Podia deixá-la ir, mas estava curioso com relação à primogênita dos Swan.

Rennee e Siobhan obviamente adoravam Bella, e tratavam-se de mulheres cuja opinião respeitava. Entretanto, a maioria das informações que captara sobre a moça não era boa. Sua própria vaga lembrança de Bella era de uma adolescente atrevida, arrogante e impertinente. Pelo que vira até ali, ela não mudara muito.

De qualquer forma, tinha que admitir que ela era um prazer para os olhos. Um homem tinha de estar morto, ser cego ou eunuco para não apreciar aquele caminhar sedutor.

Alcançou-a nos fundos, ultrapassou-a e fez questão de abrir o portão.

Após um leve sobressalto, Bella sorriu sedutora e ronronou:

- Hum, que cavalheiro. Bons modos são uma coisa tão... ã... ão sexy num homem.

Edward não comentou. Ainda não concluíra se Bella flertava por reflexo automático, ou se equivalia a uma concha na qual ela se escondia. À parte a interpretação, ela não significava nada, e ele não seria idiota o bastante para fisgar a isca. Nem estava interessado.

Durante algum tempo, caminharam lado a lado em silêncio pela faixa estreita e sombreada em meio às árvores, uma extensão da estrada de acesso que levava ao velho chalé, no meio do pomar.

O sol começava a sua longa e lenta jornada em direção ao oeste. O ar estava saturado com o aroma doce dos pêssegos maduros e da terra aquecida pelo sol. Uma leve brisa agitava os galhos, e as folhas farfalhavam. Por hábito, Edward verificou as frutas analisando o amadurecimento e procurando sinais de infestação ou pragas.

Aquela seção estaria pronta para a colheita lá pelo meio da semana seguinte. Franziu o cenho ao ver o mato ganhando terreno. Mandaria uma equipe começar a limpar a área na segunda-feira logo cedo.

Bella deu uma risada e afugentou uma borboleta persistente que sobrevoava seus cabelos brilhantes. Edward olhou-a de soslaio e arrepiou-se de irritação.

Céus, a mulher era absurdamente linda.

Em todas as capas de revistas que vira ao longo dos anos, Bella sempre estivera formidável, de tirar o fôlego, nada parecida com a garota engraçada e desajeitada de que ele e todos em Ruby Falls se lembravam. Atribuíra o impacto à maquiagem e à fotografia, mais uma estranha afinidade da modelo com as lentes da câmera, e esquecera o assunto. Imaginara que, se um dia a visse novamente em carne e osso,ela não lhe pareceria tão deslumbrante. No mínimo, encontraria defeitos.

Mas, raios, não conseguia ver nenhum.

Bella usava um mínimo de maquiagem, mas não obstante tinha a pele lisa como porcelana, perfeita. Nem sinal de sardas, algo estranho para uma ruiva.

As feições eram perfeitas, ou tão próximas disso quanto um ser humano podia chegar; pensou, amuado... maçãs do rosto altas, nariz delicado, maxilar firme, lábios saborosos e grandes olhos verdes que brilhavam como esmeraldas. Olhos adornados por cílios e sobrancelhas ruivas, tão longas e espessas que ele juraria que eram falsas, se não estivesse próximo o bastante para constatar que não.

E aqueles cabelos... bastavam para deixar um homem louco. Não simpatizava com Bella, mas tinha vontade de sentir aqueles fios entre os dedos, junto à pele.

Céus! Controle-se, Cullen, repreendeu-se silenciosamente. Esta é Bella Swan, a encrenqueira da cidade, por quem está babando.

Mesmo assim, à parte seu esforço, não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles cabelos maravilhosos.

Eram cor de fogo, brilhantes como cetim, e tão espessos e cheios que pareciam ter vida própria. No dia anterior, vira-os soltos, embaraçados pelo vento. Agora, contidos por uma presilha, cascateavam pelas costas perfeitas num tumulto de mechas, só um pouco mais domados. Quando o sol incidia sobre as madeixas, estas pareciam se incendiar.

Pensando bem, poucas ruivas verdadeiras faziam sucesso na moda. Mas também poucas transmitiam a vibração de Bella.

E não eram só suas cores, por mais espetaculares que fossem. Havia o caminhar seguro, a inclinação orgulhosa da cabeça. Era quase como se anunciasse: "Cuidado, mundo, cheguei!", no tom mais atrevido.

Seu temperamento transparecia no divertimento que surgia com tanta freqüência naqueles olhos, e tomava conta daqueles lábios carnudos. Como se ela soubesse de um segredo que ninguém mais conhecia.

Aquele toque de mistério intrigava, era quase irresistível. Atraía um homem, desafiava-o a descobrir o que havia por trás daquelas piscadelas maliciosas.

Não admirava Bella ter conquistado o topo do mundo da moda poucos meses após chegar a Nova York. Numa área dominada por loiras frias e sofisticadas ou morenas ardentes, Bella Swan destacava-se como uma borboleta brilhante num bando de mariposas. E, aparentemente, era tão indefinível e arredia quanto os coloridos seres alados.

Caminhando com os dedos enganchados nos bolsos traseiros da calça jeans, olhando ao redor no pomar, Bella alienara-se, como se Edward não estivesse ali.

- Parece que me enganei sobre Charlie querer vê-la. Ela sobressaltou-se ao comentário, e então lançou-lhe um olhar amuado.

- Céus, você acha?

- Foi uma conclusão natural. A maioria dos pais e filhas ficaria feliz em se reencontrar após uma longa separação.

- Tenho certeza de que isso é verdade - concordou ela. E torceu o lábio. - Mas papai e eu nunca fomos como a maioria dos pais e filhas.

Edward esperou que ela elaborasse, mas ela se concentrou no caminho, silenciosa.

- A julgar pelo embate entre vocês dois há pouco, é seguro presumir que aquela velha história sobre você é verdade?

Bella riu, mas foi um som amargo que tinha pouco a ver com alegria.

- E que história seria, doçura? Não se esqueça, fui o alvo favorito das fofocas durante anos. Pelo que sei, posso ainda ser. Há mais rumores sobre mim agitando a cidade do que pêssegos nestas árvores.

- Sei que Charlie a expulsou porque tentou seduzir o noivo da sua irmã.

- Oh, essa história...

A mudança na expressão dela foi sutil, porém inequívoca. Todo traço de divertimento esvaiu-se de seu olhar. Ela tirou as mãos dos bolsos traseiros, cruzou os braços e pareceu se fechar em si.

- Então, você fez isso ou não? Bella riu alto.

- Com certeza, você não faz rodeios, não é? Conhecemo-nos há menos de vinte e quatro horas, e já por duas vezes você foi extremamente franco. Nada de circunlóquios com você, vai sempre direto ao assunto.

Edward deu de ombros.

- É honesto, e há pouco espaço para mal-entendido.

- É verdade, mas eu não tentaria a carreira diplomática, se fosse você.

Bella calou-se novamente, e Edward percebeu que a crítica a sua franqueza fora meramente uma tentativa de desviar a conversa.

- Nem vai se incomodar em negar a história? - presssionou, após um minuto. - A maioria das mulheres se incomodaria se soubesse que um rumor como esse está circulando.

Bella lançou-lhe outro daquele olhar, e por um instante ele pensou que ela não iria responder.

- Por que me incomodaria? - retrucou Bella. - Meu pai acha que sou culpada, assim como todos na cidade.

- Isso é um sim ou um não?

- É o que você quiser que seja, doçura. Parei de me defender das pessoas desta cidade há muito tempo.

Interessante. Não era uma negação, de fato, nem uma confissão, tampouco.

- Está dizendo que não se importa com o que as pessoas pensam de você?

- Estou dizendo que as pessoas vão acreditar no que quiserem acreditar, e não há nada que eu possa fazer. E pode apostar as suas botas como todo o mundo quer acreditar que sou culpada. Tenho tanta chance de convencê-los quanto de pular até a lua. Então, por que deveria me esgoelar tentando?

- Talvez. Mas alguns diriam que uma pessoa equivocadamente acusada pelo menos negaria o fato.

Bella estacou e o encarou, forçando-o a parar também. - Que inquérito é esse? Que lhe importa se sou culpada ou inocente?

- Não me importa. Minha única preocupação é o efeito de sua estada aqui sobre Charlie. Ele está doente e fraco, e já tem muitos problemas nos négócios. Não precisa de mais preocupação no momento, Assim, se voltou com a idéia de se colocar entre Bree e o marido, ou de causar qualquer tipo de encrenca que possa abalar seu pai, seria melhor se simplesmente voltasse para Nova York agora mesmo.

Bella conseguiu sorrir, mas foi forçado, e a emoção não chegou ao olhar.

- Oh, mesmo? Sabe, doçura, odeio lhe dizer isso, mas meu relacionamento com meu pai não é da sua conta.

- Pena, pois a partir de agora é da minha conta. Charlie Swan é um homem bom e decente. Sempre foi honesto e absolutamente justo com todos. Imagino que, se tem algum problema com você, é por um motivo justo. - Charlie me deu uma chance quando mais ninguém o faria - explicou. - Eu lhe devo muito. Maldito serei se ficar parado vendo você ou qualquer outra pessoa acrescentar mais um fardo a ele em seus últimos dias. E completou: - Cause-lhe sofrimento, ruiva, e se verá comigo. E estou avisando, farei o que for preciso para protegê-lo.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VII

Bella ainda estava trêmula ao chegar à fábrica.

- Colocar-me entre Bree e James, pois sim - resmungou consigo mesma, a passos determinados rumo ao prédio principal. - Gostaria de ficar entre eles, sim, mas não como Edward Cullen imagina.

Ele honestamente acreditava que ela pensara naquele verme durante todos esses anos? Tratava-se do maior insulto que alguém já lhe fizera.

-Ugh.

Nem sabia por que se abalara com os comentários de Edward. Ou a razão daquela dor no peito e da vontade estúpida de chorar. Não era como se não tivesse lidado com aquele tipo de crítica injusta antes. No passado, ignorara, como água nas costas de um pato.

O problema era que, durante os últimos cinco anos, acostumara-se a ser tratada com respeito e admiração. Quase esquecera o flagelo de ter de se defender a cada instante. - Está enferrujada, Bells - resmungou. - Terá de se enrijecer novamente. E rápido.

O que esperava, afinal? Edward Cullen era o gerente geral nomeado por seu pai, e sabia a quem devia lealdade. Além disso, não podia contrariar sua lógica, já que concordava com ele. Charlie era um homem bom e decente, escrupulosamente honesto e justo... com todos, menos com a filha mais velha.

Ao menos, conseguira disfarçar a perturbação com mais uma observação impertinente:

- Não se preocupe, doçura, destruição de lares não está na minha agenda nesta viagem. Talvez na próxima vez... - disparara, sorrindo desdenhosa, embora não sentisse vontade alguma de sorrir.

Para seu alívio, minutos depois, separaram-se, e Edward entrou,ou na casa dele para trocar de roupa.

Até então, Bella não percebera que ele morava no alojamento do antigo gerente. O chalé vitoriano fora habitado por sua bisavó quando ela iniciara o negócio da família, e originalmente situava-se, no local da casa atual. Em 1927, com o início das obras da nova moradia para a família, transferiram o chalé para a clareira no centro do pomar, um trecho de solo alcalino demais para o cultivo de árvores frutíferas produtivas, a meio caminho entre a sede e a fábrica. Desde então, o chalé de três quartos servia de abrigo para o gerente da fábrica e sua família.

Ao longo dos anos, a casa ganhara reformas e mantinha-se em ótimas condições. Não obstante, Bella connsiderava surpreendente o fato de Edward optar por morar ali, por mais charmoso que fosse o chalé. Um solteiro tão bonitão deveria preferir a privacidade de um apartamento na cidade.

Mas que importava seu pensamento? Talvez Edward Cullen fosse daqueles homens que conduziam sua vida amorosa em outro lugar que não sua casa.

Bella adentrou no minúsculo saguão do predio principal da fábrica e subiu a escada para os escritórios no segundo andar. Ao chegar à recepção, no topo da escada, olhou ao redor com uma pontada de nostalgia.

O microcomputador que zunia baixinho na mesa era novo, assim como o carpete, mas o resto permanecia como antes... os mesmos móveis pesados de mogno, as mesmas telas nas paredes, o vaso de bambu de dois metros de altura no canto.

Uma forma geométrica mutante coloria a tela do monitor de vídeo do microcomputador, mas não havia ninguém à mesa da recepcionista.

O corredor à direita levava aos vários escritórios, e aos departamentos financeiro e de marketing. Sons fracos de vozes e atividade vinham daquela direção, mas Bella virou à esquerda, rumo à sala do pai.

Dar uma boa olhada nos livros contábeis era sua prioridade, mas ainda não estava pronta para mergulhar na tarefa. Naquele dia, executaria apenas um trabalho de base, após cumprimentar os funcionários conhecidos e se apresentar aos novos. Assim que todos se acostumassem com sua presença no escritório, talvez estudasse um levantamento das terras e recolhesse informações úteis. Para começar, nada melhor do que uma troca de idéias com a secretária de Charlie.

Jane Talmadge trabalhava nas empresas Swan havia vinte e dois anos, os treze últimos como secretária da diretoria. Ela não apenas conhecia a organização por dentro, como se mantinha a par das fofocas. Sabia de todas as rivalidades, do ciúme, e entendia a política no escritório. Jane era extremamente leal ao patrão, protegendo as transações comerciais com a ferocidade de um cão de ferro-velho. Entretanto, a senhora formal sempre tivera um fraco pela garotas Swan. Bella calculava que, se agisse habilmente, poderia ter em Jane uma boa fonte de informação. Sem dúvida, a experiente secretária lhe seria de imensa ajuda nas próximas semanas.

Bella conhecia a hierarquia burocrática. Edward Cullen podia ser o braço direito do pai na produção, e James provavelmente se achava o segundo no comando, mas era Jane quem de fato conduzia a empresa.

A secretária não estava na saleta externa à diretoria quando Bella espiou por uma fresta da porta. Se não soubesse que a mulher era "maníaca por organização", acreditaria que ela não estava lá. Não havia pedaço de papel ou lápis na mesa, nem mesma um clipe, só um bloco bem alinhado e um calendário de mesa. Até o monitor do microcomputador estava coberto.

Bella cruzou a sala e foi para o escritório do pai, mas Jane não se encontrava, de fato.

- Talvez tenha ido almoçar tarde – murmurou consigo mesma, verificando o relógio de pulso. Nesse caso, estaria de volta logo.

Decidiu esperar e começou a vagar sem objetivo pela sala.

Nenhum móvel moderno ou carpete ali. Aquele escritório mantinha o estilo elegante do velho mundo que Isabella Swan imprimira setenta anos antes ... lambris de nogueira até o meio das paredes, tinta marfim sobre massa corrida, assoalhos de carvalho escuro com acabamento sedoso e um enorme tapete oriental em tons de vinho, azul e marfim sob os móveis clássicos.

Sorrindo, passou os dedos na beirada da mesa de nogueira maciça e na poltrona executiva de Charlie. Fechou os olhos e sorveu os aromas que sempre associara àquele escritório... óleo de limão, couro e charutos finos. O último vinha da caixa de charutos que o pai conservava sobre a mesa, embora tivesse parado de fumar anos antes.

Um ruído distante chamou-lhe a atenção. Foi à parede de vidro atrás da mesa, que dava para a fábrica. Era possível bloquear o som com as cortinas grossas, mas seu pai, a exemplo de seus avós antes dele, gostava de se sentir ligado ao trabalho que se realizava na fábrica.

Não eram visíveis dali as salas de preparação, onde as máquinas faziam o trabalho de lavagem, descascamento, raspagem, fatiamento e picagem, nem as "cozinhas", onde as frutas e legumes eram cozidos em tonéis enormes. Do escritório de Charlie, viam-se os alimentos sendo enlatados ou engarrafados, e então lacrados, rotulados e embalados para transporte.

Bella observava os funcionários e as máquinas, todos parecendo em movimento perpétuo. Já se postara ali centenas de vezes, mas nunca se cansava de acompanhar o processo.

Fitou a linha de latas vazias e garrafas tilintando ao longo de metros de esteiras rolantes em vários níveis. A máquina de precisão preenchia um recipiente após o outro, lacrava-os e os remetia à máquina seguinte, que, num piscar de olhos, aplicava o rótulo e lançava os produtos em outra esteira, para serem cuidadosamente alojados em caixas.

Com o olhar, acompanhou a trajetória das caixas de latas e garrafas a caminho da área de estocagem, nos fundos do prédio. Lá, eram dispostas em estrados e transferidas por empilhadeiras aos vários galpões nos arredores.

Como sempre, estava encantada com o processo, mas saiu do transe quando viu a porta da gerência geral se abrir, no paredão oposto, e Edward adentrar o piso da fábrica.

Bella sentiu o corpo tenso e um arrepio na pele. Irritada, cerrou os dentes, mas a sensação não se dissipou.

Edward estava vestido como no dia anterior, de calça jeans e camisa decambraia. De longe, parecia grande e muito masculino, até um pouco perigoso. Ao recordar seus olhos cinza perspicazes, Bella estremeceu.

Assim que chegou, Edward viu-se rodeado por funcionários querendo lhe falar.

Bella observou-o conversando apressado com os três homens e as duas mulheres. Todos tinham de trotar para acompanhá-lo, enquanto ele se movia em meio às máquinas e funcionários. Ele parava a todo instante para dar instruções ou inspecionar o maquinário, mas não perdia tempo.

Mesmo visto de cima e daquela distância, Edward Cullen destacava-se. Havia algo nele, um ar inato de confiança e autoridade que o marcava como homem no comando.

De repente, ele ergueu o olhar direto para Bella, que sentiu o coração se sobressaltar. Num reflexo de pânico, ela deu meio passo atrás, antes de perceber o que fazia e abortar a retirada. Daquela distância, não podia distinguir claramente a expressão dele, mas sentia os olhos claros avaliando-a. Controlando a vontade de fugir daquele olhar, sorriu e acenou.

De início, Edward não retribuiu. Então, moveu a cabeça discretamente e retomou a inspeção. Quando ele passou à área das cozinhas, desaparecendo de vista, Bella soltou o ar dos pulmões, que estivera retendo sem perceber. a que havia naquele homem que a perturbava tanto? Desanimada consigo mesma, afastou a questão e voltou-se para a sala.

Todos os pensamentos em Edward Cullen esvaíram-se quando olhou para o retrato enorme da bisavó que dominava a parede oposta à mesa de -se para ficar bem diante da pintura e sorriu afetuosa.

Isabella Marie Swan, o motivo de seu nome e ídolo.

O retrato fora feito quando a bisavó contava quarenta e poucos anos. Na juventude, Isabella Marie fora uma beldade e, mesmo mais velha, era descrita naqueles dias como uma "beldade", mas Bella sempre se sentira mais fascinada pela força, inteligência e determinação que a matriarca transmitia pelo olhar.

Enquanto crescia, Bella se surpreendia com as histórias sobre Isabella Marie, desejando fervorosamente ser como a bisavó e um dia seguir seus passos como presidente da empresa.

Viúva e sem dinheiro, com um filhinho para criar, ela fizera o que poucas mulheres naqueles dias teriam ousado. A jovem Isabella Swan iniciara um pequeno neegócio caseiro, que cresceu e se transformou no que hoje eram as empresas Swan.

- Devemos tudo isso a você, bisavó - murmurou Bella. - E juro que farei tudo o que puder para ver este negócio prosperar e permanecer na família.

- O que faz aqui?

Bella assustou-se com a pergunta impertinente e olhou para a porta. Uma mulher pequena e bem arrumada de uns trinta e cinco anos parecia pensar que flagrara uma ladra com a mão no cofre.

A mulher usava os cabelos castanhos num corte reto na altura do queixo, moda corrente, mas o estilo severo não amenizava seus traços angulosos. Com os lábios finos numa linha de desgosto, mantinha-se tão ereta que teria servido a uma propaganda de cinta modeladora.

- Oi – cumprimentou Bella. - Não ouvi você chegar. A mulher não se alterou.

- Temo que terá de sair.

Bella riu.

- Deve ser nova aqui. Sou Bella Swan. Esta é a sala de meu pai.

- Sei quem é, srta. Swan - esclareceu a mulher, em tom insolente, e Bella juraria que sua expressão era de desdém. - Só que não esperávamos que viesse aqui. O sr. Carter telefonou do hospital esta manhã, e seu pai disse que a senhorita partiria hoje.

Então, James telefonara para assegurar que a ovelha negra da família fosse banida novamente. Típico dele. Devia ter telefonado antes de a mãe e Edward chegarem ao hospital, apavorado com a possibilidade de a cunhada impertinente permanecer. Mas por quê?

Bella quase riu alto.

- Acontece que... meus planos mudaram.

- Entendo. Mesmo assim, terá de sair.

- Como?

- O sr. James ocupa esta sala, pois está no comando agora. Tenho instruções para impedir a entrada de quem quer que seja quando ele não se encontra.

- É mesmo?

Veremos, pensou Bella. De forma alguma admitiria James na sala de seu pai. Ou comandando a empresa. - E onde está James? Quero falar com ele.

- O sr. James está a caminho do aeroporto de Dallas. Vai se encontrar com o comprador da rede de supermercados Thrifty Pantry.

- Numa sexta-feira à tarde? Não é meio estranho?

Quando ele chegar lá, o escritório já estará fechado.

A mulher ergueu o queixo, superior.

- Nem sempre os executivos tratam de negócios na sede das empresas. O sr. James participará de um torneio de golfe beneficente no domingo, patrocinado pela Thrifty Pantry. Há meses, comprometeu-se a comparecer. Claro, se soubesse que a senhorita estaria aqui, teria cancelado.

Oh, tenho certeza disso, pensou Bella. James não deixaria a cunhada bisbilhoteira sozinha naquele que ele considerava seu campo.

- Ora, não é uma sorte ele não estar sabendo? Eu teria odiado interferir na agenda de trabalho dele. Considerando-se golfe um tipo de trabalho. Quando é que ele volta, srta...

- Victória. O sr. James só estará de volta ao escritório no próximo fim de semana. Anda tão ocupado dirigindo a empresa pelo sr. Swan que negligenciou a própria função, de modo que planejou visitar nossos maiores clientes, em cinco Estados próximos.

- Entendo. E exatamente o que faz aqui, srta Victória? - Eu gerencio o departamento de finanças.

- Mesmo? O que aconteceu à srta. Zafrina? Ela estava no cargo há anos, mas não acredito que tenha atingido a idade de se aposentar.

- Sim, bem... A srta. Zafrina não se atualizou. A mulher nunca conseguiu largar os livros anotados a mão e usar o computador. Há um ano, seu pai lhe concedeu uma pensão de aposentadoria precoce bastante generosa. Fui promovida para assumir seu lugar.

- Entendo. Houve mais mudanças no escritório desde que parti?

- Realmente, não sei. Agora, devo insistir para que sala.

Bella fez um gesto vão.

- Oh, não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que James não vai se importar com minha presença aqui. Só estou esperando Jane voltar do almoço.

- Jane não trabalha mais aqui.

- Como? Não me diga que meu pai a aposentou também. Não acredito. Ele ficaria perdido sem ela.

- Na verdade, o sr. James dispensou-a ontem. Já que passaria a comandar a empresa, achou que devia escolher sua própria secretária.

Bella estreitou o olhar.

- Ele a dispensou? Está dizendo que Jane ganhou uma pensão, como a srta. Zafrina?

- Bem... - Victória entrelaçou as mãos e desviou o rosto.

- Espere um pouco... Está dizendo que James despediu Jane? Após vinte e dois anos na empresa? Meu pai sabe disso? Não, claro que não - adiantou-se, antes que a mulher respondesse. - Ele nunca teria aprovado essa atitude.

- Como presidente interino, o sr. James tem autoridade para tomar tais decisões. E devo dizer que ele estava certo em livrar-se dela. A mulher era muito arrogante. Ora, a forma como agia levava a crer que dirigia a empresa.

Jane provavelmente assumira boa parte do controle, quando a doença de Charlie começara a se agravar, pensou Bella. E sem dúvida fazia um trabalho muito melhor do que James em seu melhor dia.

Bella estava tão furiosa que estremecia por dentro.

James estava no comando havia poucos dias e já causava devastação. Se ele estivesse ali, seria capaz de esganá-lo!

Foi cuidadosa, entretanto, em não demonstrar a raiva, certa de que a ória relataria em detalhes aquele encontro. Ainda não estava pronta para abrir o jogo com James.

- Bem, se Jane não vai voltar, acho que vou indo. Mas primeiro vou dar uma volta e dizer olá ao resto da equipe.

- Oh, francamente, não acho uma boa idéia... - resmungou Victória, mas Bella já a ultrapassava com suas pernas longas, cruzando a saleta externa rumo ao estreito corredor.

A mulher apressou-se, alcançando-a na recepção.

- Srta. Swan, acho que o sr. James não aprovaria que ocupasse o tempo da equipe no horário de trabalho.

A paciência de Bella se esgotou. Era sua intenção deixar que todos pensassem que não tinha interesse na empresa, que meramente passara para uma visita amiigável, mas estava farta de Victória.

Estacando, voltou-se tão de repente que a mulher quase colidiu com ela.

- Srta. Victória, esta é uma empresa familiar - observou Bella, em tom de cautela, mas com voz tão sedosa que a mulher se admirou. - Devia ter em mente que não sou apenas um membro da família, mas também acionista. O sr. James é meramente um empregado.

- Mas ele... é o vice-presidente! E marido de sua irmã - protestou Victória.

-É verdade. Mas não é o dono. O que significa que se não tomar cuidado poderá ser demitido. Assim como a senhorita. - Bella ergueu o queixo, desafiando a mulher. - Fui clara?

Bella passou o resto da tarde no escritório. Deliberadamente, levou o tempo necessário, parando em cada mesa e estendendo as conversas só para irritar a srta. Victória. A mulher fingia trabalhar, mas permanecia atenta, com aquela cara de quem chupara limão.

Percebendo que o moral no ambiente de trabalho não era dos mais altos, Bella imaginou quanto do desânimo podia ser atribuído à gerente de finanças.

No passado, a Swan fora um lugar alegre e relaxado no qual se trabalhar, mas os olhares nervosos que os funcionários do departamento lançavam a Victória deixavam claro que a mulher administrava com mão de ferro. Mesmo funcionários de outros departamentos pareciam tensos junto dela.

Aquele gerenciamento tipo "chicote" não se adequava a cidades pequenas como Ruby Falls, onde todos se conheciam, e nunca fora a política na Swan. Bella estava surpresa com o fato de Charlie ter permitido que uma atmosfera de trabalho tão desconfortável se desenvolvesse.

No encerramento do expediente, deixou o escritório com a equipe. Uma tempestade chegava do sul. Relâmpagos rasgavam o céu nublado. A cada instante, os trovões soavam mais estrondosos, e o cheiro da chuva pairava no ar.

Ansiosa para chegar em casa antes da tempestade, Bella apressava-se pelo pomar, pensando em tudo o que constatara. Se ela e o pai se entendessem melhor, poderia procurá-lo para discutir a situação, mas enquanto não tivesse algo concreto para relatar, ele com certeza dispensaria suas preocupações com desdém.

Quando chegou ao portão do jardim, as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair, gotas grandes, do tamanho de uvas, que mais pareciam granizo. Quando um trovão mais forte troou, Bella correu para casa.

Entrou pela porta da cozinha, ofegante e risonha, a blusa colada à pele. Siobhan afligiu-se.

- Céus, criança, está ensopada! Tome, enxugue-se anntes que pegue um resfriado. Passou-lhe uma toalha.

- Obrigada. - Bella enxugou os braços e o rosto.

Então, secando os cabelos, prestou atenção ao cheiro bom de comida - Hummm ... Algo está cheirando bem. E estou faminta.

- É rosbife, mas não está pronto ainda, e não adianta ficar à espreita por um pedacinho. O jantar estará pronto às cinco, como sempre. Sendo assim, circulando!

- Nem mesmo uma boquinha? Por favor... - bajulou Bella, expressando miséria.

- Não. Aqueles que perdem uma refeição devem passar fome até a seguinte - castigou a governanta, passando a abanar o avental. - Agora, xô! Saia da minha cozinha, está molhando todo o piso.

- Estou indo, estou indo. - Rindo, Bella empurrou as portas de vaivém.

Encontrou as irmãs na saleta íntima, com seus pais.

Ninguém reparou nela à porta, ao que sentiu o mesmo isolamento que experimentara ao crescer.

Bree acarinhava o pai no sofá, e Alice, sentada no chão, mantinha a cabeça pousada nos joelhos dele. Charlie acariciava distraído os cabelos castanho-escuros da caçula, mas fitava a filha do meio, que falava:

- Aquele médico de Houston disse que pode incluir você no grupo experimental. Esse novo medicamento que estão testando pode ser a resposta para o seu caso, papai. Se concordar, podemos levá-lo a Houston na segundar pela manhã. Farão uma série de testes, e você entra no programa. Claro, terá de ficar no hospital lá, mas...

- Acho que não, meu bem.

- Papai, por favor...

- Não, Bree. Sei que tem boa intenção, mas precisamos aceitar que é tarde demais para mim. Prefiro passar o resto de meus dias em casa, com minha família, e não num hospital sendo espetado, cutucado e estudado como um rato de laboratório.

- Mas é uma esperança, papai.

- Querida, sabemos que a chance de cura neste estágio vai de zero a nenhuma. Não, meu bem - decidiu Charlie, acariciando-lhe a mão. - Obrigado pela preocupação, mas não.

Bella sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ver o olhar de amor absoluto do pai sobre o rosto angustiado de Bree. Sem fazer ruído, tomou a escada e subiu ao quarto.

A tempestade estabilizara-se numa chuva constante quando Bella desceu novamente ao térreo. Na sala de jantar, surpreendeu-se ao ver Edward. Superada a surpresa, sorriu e provocou:

- Olá, doçura! Não sabia que viria.

- O nome dele é Edward Masen Cullen, Isabella - repreendeu o pai.

- Sim, papai, eu sei. E o meu é Bella - rebateu ela, ocupando a cadeira à direita da mãe, numa das cabeceiras da mesa, ficando de frente para Edward. O pai comprimiu os lábios, mas ela fingiu não notar.

Como sempre, Bree e Alice ladeavam Charlie na outra cabeceira.

Durante a refeição, Bella permaneceu em silêncio, exceto quando alguém lhe dirigiu a palavra, principalmente Alice, sempre irônica, enquanto Rennee se esforçava para acalmar os ânimos. Uma ou duas vezes, Edward fez algum comentário educado, uma pergunta. Bella respondeu com desembaraço, mas, fora disso, manteve o olhar no prato e não incentivou a conversa.

Nem o pai, nem Bree dirigiram~lhe a palavra. Várias vezes, Bella ergueu o olhar e flagrou Edward fitando-a, mas ignorou-o solenemente, concentrada na refeição deliciosa.

Siobhan se superara e, tendo dispensado o almoço, Bella estava faminta. Serviu-se duas vezes de uma boa porção de rosbife, molho, batatas, molho de amêndoas e beterrabas em picles, e só então fechou a refeição com uma fatia de torta de limão.

Ao saborear a última garfada, ergueu o olhar e viu Edward observando-a espantado.

- Pensei que modelos só comessem salada... Bella riu e bateu no estômago.

- Não eu. Preciso de mais que comida de coelho para satisfazer meu apetite. Além disso, fico mal-humorada quando não mato a fome.

- Oh, querida, não queremos que isso aconteça - provocou Alice. - A srta. Rainha Glamour tem de estar sempre de ótimo humor.

- Alice - alertou Rennee, mas o tom enfraquecera após repreensões sucessivas.

Edward lançou apenas um olhar confuso à adolescente, e continuou: - Acho que não há perigo de isso acontecer esta noite.

- Papai, você está bem? O tom preocupado de Bree chamou a atenção de todos. Bella angustiou-se ao ver Charlie esgotado após uma mera refeição. Recostado na cadeira, parecia mais velho, pálido e exausto. Rennee levantou-se e apressou-se para o lado do marido.

Bella e Edward seguiram-na.

- Hora de levá-lo para a cama, querido - decidiu Rennee, gentil. - Foi um longo dia, e você está cansado.

- Não vou discutir. Lamento ter de falhar com você, Edward. Talvez possamos ver aqueles relatórios no café da manhã.

- Sem problemas. Não há nada que não possa esperar.

- Vou chamar Siobhan - prontificou-se Bree, mas, assim que acabou de falar, a governanta surgiu à porta. - O que foi agora? Está cansado? Bem, vamos levá-lo para cima.

- Eu o levo. - Edward tomou Charlie no colo, como se ele não pesasse mais do que um saco de farinha, e saiu da sala de jantar.

Bella observou-os e mordiscou o lábio.

- Fico com o coração despedaçado de vê-lo tão doente e fraco.

- Como se se importasse mesmo - desdenhou Alice.- Se fosse verdade, teria voltado antes.

Bella suspirou.

- Sabe, maninha, começo a me enjoar das suas provocações. Acha mesmo que eu não queria voltar para casa? Que não tinha saudade da minha família? Quase morri ficando longe. Mas não tinha escolha. A esta altura, deve saber que papai me expulsou, há cinco anos, e nunca me chamou de volta. Ele só tolera minha presença aqui agora por causa da mamãe.

- Sim, e sei por que ele a expulsou! - gritou Alice, levantando-se tão bruscamente que a cadeira caiu. Trêmula de fúria, encarou Bella demonstrando mágoa e confusão: - Todo o mundo na cidade sabe. É tão humilhante... Não sei como Bree suporta ficar perto de você. Eu com certeza não agüento!

Com isso, saiu correndo, da sala, que mergulhara em em silêncio.

As duas irmãs permaneceram imóveis, ouvindo os passos de Alice na escada e, então, mais fracos, no correedor. Segundos depois, a porta do quarto se fechava com violência.

Bella suspirou, olhou para a irmã e franziu o cenho. - Lamento, mana. Não queria que isso acontecesse. Bree permanecia tensa, o rosto transtornado. Então, meneou a cabeça. - Tudo bem.

- Se fosse verdade, não estaria assim, como se a tivessem esbofeteado. Bree, não acha que é hora de conversarmos sobre isso? Nunca conversamos, sabe...

Bree a fitou de olhos arregalados, a expressão puro terror.

- Não! - Meneou a cabeça novamente, tão tensa que a presilha dos cabelos se soltou. - Não temos nada sobre o que conversar.

- Nada sobre o que conversar? Bree, aquela noite muudou a minha vida. Mudou as nossas vidas. Eu diria que temos muito sobre o que conversar. E com muito atraso.

- Não. Está acabado e enterrado, e quero esquecer que aconteceu.

- Bree...

- Já vou. Diga boa noite a mamãe por mim. E que telefono amanhã.

Bella foi atrás da irmã através da sala de estar. - Bree, espere!

A irmã empurrou a porta de tela da entrada. Bella fez o mesmo, seguindo Bree pela varanda. A porta bateu, mas o estrondo foi abafado pelos trovões da tempestade.

A chuva caía forte, formando poças de água no passeio, chocando-se contra o corrimão, originando uma névoa sobre o telhado.

Bella estacou sob a faixa retangular de luz amarelada que vinha da casa e olhou ao redor. Como Bree desaparecera tão rápido? Então, quando um relâmpago cortou o céu, vislumbrou a irmã procurando seu guardava na escuridão, onde devia tê-Io deixado.

Bree localizou o objeto primeiro, pegou-o e se postou no topo dos degraus da varanda, bloqueando a passagem. Os trovões ribombavam tão fortes que o chão chegava a estremecer.

- Bree, ouça. Não tentei seduzir James naquela noite. Eu juro. Céus, Bree, éramos tão chegadas na época. Como pôde acreditar que eu faria aquilo?

- James disse que você queria adiar ó casamento e tentou levá-Io para a cama. Pouco antes, você tinha tentado me convencer a adiar.

- Bree, eu te amo e não há nada que não faria por você, mas dormir com James estaria fora de cogitação. - Bella estremecia só de pensar.

- James disse...

- James mentiu. Bree, ele tentou me violentar! Teria conseguido, se papai não tivesse chegado. Então, o patife deturpou tudo e disse que eu tentei atacá-lo!

Bree ergueu o queixo. - papai acreditou nele.

- Porque quis acreditar nele. Sempre pensou o pior de mim, você sabe disso.

O queixo de Bree começou a tremer e, mesmo sob a iluminação fraca, Bella via o brilho das lágrimas em seus olhos. Mas a irmã não lhe acreditava.

- Não. Ele não faria isso...

Com movimentos desajeitados, abriu o guarda-chuva e saiu à tempestade.

- Bree, escute! - Bella agarrou o braço da irmã para detê-la, mas soltou-a quando Bree gritou. - O que foi? Machuquei você?

Cenho franzido, a irmã massageava o braço no ponto em que Bella o segurara.

- Não, claro que não. Eu... só levei uma batida aqui.

- Deixe-me ver.

- Não precisa, estou bem...

Bella agarrou-lhe o pulso e puxou a manga. Atônita, apesar da iluminação imprópria, viu manchas roxas na pele da irmã, indo do antebraço até o ombro e além.

- Bem que estranhei o fato de você usar mangas compridas numa noite tão quente. James fez isso?

- Claro que não! - Bree desvencilhou o pulso e baixou a manga. - Eu... sofri um pequeno acidente.

- Que tipo de acidente? Por que não contou a ninguém sobre isso?

- Só caí da escada. Não foi nada. E não mencionei porque não queria preocupar papai e mamãe. Eles já têm, muito em que pensar.

- Bree, você me diria se...

- Não há nada a contar. Sofri um acidente, só isso. Agora, tenho mesmo de ir.

Ela desceu a escada e apressou-se até o carro. Bella não ousou detê-la, temerosa de machucá-la novamente.

Sentia-se frustrada e perturbada. A névoa lhe umedeecia a pele, e o ar pareceu gelado de repente. Distraída, esfregou os braços e observou as lanternas do carro da irmã desaparecerem na chuva e na distância.

- Está preocupada, não está?

Bella sentiu o coração na boca. Voltou a cabeça na direção da voz grave, enquanto Edward avançava na varanda. Ainda sentia o coração pulsando forte, mas, com esforço, engoliu a sensação de medo e ergueu o sobrolho.

- Espionando, é? Ora, doçura, você me surpreende. Nunca o tomaria como bisbilhoteiro.

- Foi sem querer.

- Então, o que estava fazendo escondido nas sombras?

- Eu não estava escondido. Simplesmente deixei Charlie no quarto e desci em seguida, para que Rennee pudesse cuidar dele. Ia passar na sala de jantar para me despedir, nisso ouvi você e Bree discutindo e achei melhor ir embora. Estava aqui, esperando a chuva amainar um pouco, quando as duas saíram.

- Podia ter avisado que estava aí.

- É verdade, mas não quis deixar sua irmã constrangida.

Bella afastou os cabelos e riu sarcástica. - Mas não se importa de deixar a mim constrangida, certo?

- Duvido que fique constrangida facilmente.

Edward adiantou-se um passo e a fitou detidamente com seus olhos cinza-claros.

- Acha que James está abusando dela?

Suspirando, Bella abraçou-se, deixando cair a máscara de descontração. Estava cansada emocionalmente, exausta demais para se importar.

- Não me surpreenderia. Mas não posso provar. É possível que ela tenha caído da escada, acho.

Edward cruzou os braços.

- James tentou de fato violentar você? - especulou, sério. - Ou é verdade que você tentou se colocar entre ele e Bree?

Bella estreitou o olhar.

- Se tem de perguntar, não adianta responder, certo? - Desviou o olhar e, deu de ombros. - Acredite no que quiser. Não faz diferença para mim.

- Boa tentativa, mas não vai funcionar desta vez. Você mentiu para mim, ruiva.

- Como?

Edward aproximou-se mais.

- Tentou me convencer de que não se importava com o que as pessoas achavam, mas não foi essa a impressão que tive de sua conversa com Bree.

Ele estava tão perto que Bella tinha dificuldade em se concentrar nas palavras. Com a percepção ativada, deevido à chuva ao redor, tinha ciência de vários fatores... como o calor do corpo de Edward, seu cheiro limpo e másculo, a água-de-colônia de aroma amadeirado, os pêlos do peito visíveis pelo decote da camisa esportiva. Tratava-se de um homem grande e poderoso, extremamente viril, e algo nele a atraía. Era quase como se uma forte corrente maggnética surgisse entre ambos.

Céus, Bells, controle-se! Está cansada, e o estresse dos últimos dias está cobrando seu preço, convenceu-se, mas não adiantou. Arrepiava-se coma proximidade de Edward, o corpo todo trêmulo.

Ele também sentia a atração, podia ver em seus olhos prateados. O desejo emanava dele, assim como o pesar, por conta da própria fraqueza.

Edward a fitava desconfiado, como sempre, mas isso não parecia mais importante. Parte dela... a jovem faminta por amor, sem dúvida, desdenhou... ansiava em recostar a cabeça naquele tórax amplo e sentir os braços fortes protegendo-a.

Voltou a cabeça rápido, inquieta com a ansiedade tola. - Não me importo com o que a maioria das pessoas pensa.

Por algum tempo, fitou as lanternas vermelhas dos veículos distantes desaparecendo na curva da estrada.

- Só com aqueles que quero bem.

Suspirando, relaxou para colocar mais espaço entre eles.

- Não que isso importe ou mude algo. Bree acredita em mim tanto quanto meu pai. Encarou Edward. - Ou você.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oi gente olha eu aqui de novo... srrsrs**

**Entao "Brunagranger" tá aqui o capitulo que vc pediu... rsrsr**

**"Guest" quer dizer que o James tem que morrer espancado, orturado e de quebra queimando ao entrar na água para cozinhar? Menina tú e mau heim, mas quer saber concordo plenamente... srrsrsrs Agora pq o Chalie não gosta dela eu nao posso dizer, afinal este é um dos mistério da fic que será revelado neste capítulo... rsrrsr**

**"rutes" a fic tem 19 capitulos oks? **

**Bjuss pra todo mundo**

**Sophie Moore**

**ps: pra quem lê Homem da Lei o penultimo capitulo acaba de ser postado, entao quando acabar aqui corre pra lá, e nao se esqueçam de comentar...**

**Fui**

* * *

CAPÍTULO VIII

Desatento ao tagarelar alegre da irmã, Charlie saboreava o café matinal com o olhar perdido no quintal em declive e pomar adjacente, a alma regozijada ante a beleza familiar.

Céus, como adorava aquele lugar, pensou, profundaamente ali, morara naquela antiga casa graciosa por toda a vida, conhecia cada centímetro da propriedade... a sede, as terras, a fábrica ... como a palma da mão. Era inconcebível que logo partiria.

Não obstante, a cada dia, o fim se tomava mais próximo. Saber disso deixava-o triste, e um pouco amedrontado, mas acima de tudo desejoso de aproveitar cada momento precioso que lhe restava. Ver-se frente a frente com a mortalidade fazia brotar um novo apreço pelas coisas simmples, coisas que considerara gratuitas por tanto tempo... a beleza do ,nascer do sol, o perfume das madressilvas, o brilho do orvalho na grama, o gorjeio dos pássaros na aurora, o toque da mão de um ser amado contra a pele. Até o café parecia mais saboroso.

Como gostaria de passar os últimos dias usufruindo aqueles prazeres simples, e não se preocupando com os neegócios e com o destino da família se perdessem a fábrica.

Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Tinha de fazer algo. Mas o quê? Já tentara de tudo, exceto pedir empréstimo ao banco, e jamais faria isso. Não daria a Aro meios de se infiltrar na Swan, mesmo tratando-se do sogro de sua querida Bree.

Talvez James estivesse certo. Talvez aceitar a oferta da Bountiful Foods fosse a única maneira de assegurar um futuro tranqüilo a Rennee e às garotas.

Contudo, mal considerou a idéia rejeitou-a: Não. Não, raios, devia haver outro modo. Tinha de haver.

- Você está bem, Charlie?

Ele saiu do devaneio ao toque gentil de Carmem em seu braço.

Só então percebeu que segurava a xícara com tanta força que a mesma tilintava contra o pires feito castanhola.

- Sim, claro. Estou bem. - Terminou o café e pousou pires e xícara na mesa.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, tenho. Na verdade, estou num dos meus melhores dias. Parece que é assim. Há dias em que pareço estar descendo a ladeira rápido e, então, sem motivo aparente, durante um ou dois dias não me sinto tão mal. Não há explicação, mas aceitarei o que me for dado.

Carmem largou a torrada na qual passava manteiga e lhe apertou o braço. Os olhos azuis, tão iguais aos dele, exxpressavam sofrimento.

- Charlie, lamento tanto. Daria tudo, se pudesse...

- Eu sei, mana. - Ele pousou a mão sobre a dela e a acariciou. - Eu sei.

Charlie sempre nutrira profunda afeição pela irmã. A exemplo de todas as crianças e jovens, haviam se provoocado e atormentado muito, e tiveram suas diferenças ao longo dos anos, mas partilhavam um elo especial que temmpo e distância jamais enfraqueceram. Ele se compadecia ante a tristeza nos olhos de Carmem.

Ela chegara na noite anterior. Como sempre, levara uma montanha de bagagem, o que obrigara Isabella a ir buscá-Ia no aeroporto de Dallas, com o carro da mãe, em vez de seu conversível. Cansado, Charlie recebera a irrmã com um beijo e imediatamente se recolhera.

Como se simplesmente pensar em Isabella de algum modo a materializasse, a porta da cozinha se abriu, e a filha mais velha surgiu no terraço. Imediatamente, ele deixou de sorrir. Tentou permanecer calmo e indiferente, mas, vendo-a caminhar na direção deles, o velho ressentimento surgiu como bílis na garganta, e enrijeceu o maxilar.

Carmem recolheu a mão e rapidamente enxugou os olhos com o guardanapo antes de se voltar para a sobrinha com um sorriso acolhedor.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca! Estava imaginando quando acordaria. Venha junte-se a nós. Como sempre, Siobhan preparou o dobro do que eu e Charlie podemos consumir. Mas deve bastar para você - acrescentou, com uma piscadela que irritou Charlie ainda mais.

Charlie nunca entenderia o apego de Carmem a Isabella... ou Bella, como todos insistiam em chamá-la. Sem dúvida, ela amava Bree e Alice também, mas sempre tivera preferência pela mais velha. Não se surpreendeu quando a garota procurou a tia ao sair de casa, cinco anos antes. Nem com o fato de Carmem a ter acolhido.

- Na verdade, estou de pé há horas. Fui correr logo cedo, e então tomei café com Siobhan antes de tomar banho.

- Hummm ... Mas aposto como ainda cabe mais, certo?

Bella riu.

- Se cabe!

Mudando de direção, foi ao carrinho e serviu-se generosamente de panquecas, ovos mexidos e toicinho defumado. - Onde estão mamãe e Alice? - indagou, enquanto sentava-se à mesa e servia-se de café.

- Foram à igreja - informou Charlie. - Algo que não faria mal a você, de vez em quando.

- Deve ter razão, papai. - Bella levou à boca uma generosa porção de panqueca saturada de manteiga e caramelo. Mastigou pensativa e então agitou o garfo para ele, enquanto engolia. - Mas, sabe, não tenho tanta certeza se o padre Taylor e a congregação ficariam satisfeitos em ter uma pecadora como eu na missa de domingo.

- Que vergonha, criança, provocar seu pai desse jeito repreendeu Carmem. - quanto a você, Charlie, não sei por que acha que ela não vai à igreja. Bella e eu vamos, juntas à missa todos os domingos, quando ela está em Nova York.

Charlie sabia que devia ficar satisfeito com a informação, e provavelmente pedir desculpas, mas não conseguia. Por conta di$so, sentiu a frustração crescer mais um pouco. Confiasse em Isabella para fazer o que não se esperava.

Ignorando-o, ela consultou o relógio de pulso. - Podemos pegar a próxima, se quiser - convidou à tia.

- Estou um pouco sonolenta esta manhã, querida. Você pode ir sem mim. Ficarei aqui com Charlie.

A porta da cozinha abriu-se novamente e Siobhan enfiou a cabeça pela fresta

- Bella, uma tal de Angel quer falar com você ao telefone. Quer que eu traga o aparelho para cá?

- Não, eu entro. - Ela engoliu mais duas porções de panqueca antes de espanar os lábios com a mão. - É Angel Weber, dona da agência de modelos. Provavelmente quer torcer o meu braço para pegar algum trabalho.

- Um trabalho? - desdenhou Charlie. - Com certeza, não chamam o que você faz de trabalho. É constrangedor, isso sim. Posar para fotos usando praticamente nada. A cidade inteira comentou sobre aquela capa de revista de esporte há poucos meses. Lá estava você, saracoteando na praia com dois retalhos de tecido, para todo o mundo ver!

Bella riu.

- Aquilo se chama maiô, papai. Bem caro, devo acrescentar, de um estilista famoso.

- Usava mais do que aquilo para nadar quando era bebê.

- Ah, mas não sou mais bebê...

- Deixou isso bem claro para qualquer idiota sedento que se importasse em olhar. A qualquer lugar que eu fosse na cidade, havia uma revista com você na capa, se exibindo como uma prostituta. Foi constrangedor.

- Não a sustentei em Harvard para se tornar uma exibicionista. É inteligente, formou-se em nível superior, mas para quê? Prefere seguir uma carreira inútil e narcisista, que não requer um grama de cérebro e a obriga a fazer um espetáculo indecente de si mesma.

Como sempre, a raiva não atingira o objetivo... não com a primogênita, certamente. Já Carmem irritou-se.

- Charlie, francamente!

Bella apenas deu de ombros e sorriu atrevida. - Uma garota tem de fazer o que tem de fazer.

Levantou, deu um tapinha no ombro do pai enquanto passava e murmurou: - Veja dessa forma, papai. Toda família tem sua ovelha negra.

Entrou na casa com seu rebolar impertinente, como se não ligasse a mínima para o mundo. Irritado, Charlie sentiu retornarem os velhos sentimentos corrosivos que acreditara ter enterrado havia anos.

- Você é um idiota, Charlie Swan. Um completo imbecil.

- Não comece, Carmem. Não quero ouvir.

- Mas vai ter de ouvir! - rebateu a irmã, levantando-se. - Para sua informação, ser escolhida para capa daquela revista de esporte é uma honra. Toda modelo sonha em pegar esse trabalho. Ela fez pausa e o cutucou com o dedo:

- Se tem reclamação quanto à escolha de carreira dela, dirija-se a mim. Eu sou a responsável por Bella se tornar modelo. Acredite, ela nunca teria considerado li possibilidade sozinha: Na verdade, quando sugeri pela priimeira vez que ela tentasse, ficou tão atônita que desatou a rir.

Carmem começou a circundar a mesa, pontuando as palaavras com gestos dramáticos.

- Crescer nesta família com uma mãe e duas irmãs que mais pareciam bonecas Dresden... a pobre garota sempre se achou desajeitada e feia. Claro, passou por um estágio infeliz durante a adolescência, mas o que ninguém, muito menos Bella, pareceu notar foi que desabrochou aos dezoito anos.

- A princípio, ela resistiu à idéia, mas continuei insistindo, até que ela finalmente concordou e foi à Valentina Modeling Agency, só para me satisfazer. Estava convencida de que olhariam para ela, ririam e a expulsariam, mas, para sua surpresa, assinaram um contrato no ato.

Em um ano, tornou-se uma das modelos mais famosas do mundo. E não poderia ser de outro modo. Caso não tenha notado, Charlie, sua filha mais velha é linda.

Ele ia emitir um comentário desagradável, mas ela o impediu.

- À parte o que pensa sobre a profissão de modelo, na época, foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido a ela. Quando Bella chegou em minha casa, estava arrasada, graças a você. Ser modelo deu-lhe atitude, confiança e reconstruiu sua auto-estima.

Carmem olhou para o irmão com expressão acusadora, salpicada de tristeza e confusão. Quando voltou a se manifestar, a voz saiu suave.

- Como pôde fazer aquilo com ela, Charlie? Como pôde bani-Ia de sua vida daquele jeito? Sua própria filha.

Charlie enrijeceu O maxilar a ponto de sentir dor. Confiasse em Carmem para irritá-lo. Desde que o câncer fora diagnosticado, a família, os amigos tratavam-no com cuidado, mas afetação nunca fora o estilo de sua irmã. Sempre admirara tal característica dela. Até aquele instante.

Raios, ela não entendia. Ninguém entendia.

- Isabella não me deixa escolha. O que ela tentou fazer foi imperdoável.

- Quer dizer... o que James disse que ela tentou fazer - rebateu Carmem. - Nunca vou entender como preferiu acreditar naquele verme e não em sua própria filha.

Charlie lançou um olhar severo à irmã.

- Devo lembrá-Ia gentilmente de que está falando do homem que Bree ama.

Carmem emitiu um som pouco elegante e revirou os olhos. - Oh, certo. Bree não tem defeitos, a não ser talvez seu gosto duvidoso quanto a homens. Quem sabe o que ela viu em James... Oh, ele é charmoso e bonito, eu sei, mas por baixo continua o mesmo valentão desprezível de outrora. Francamente, sabemos que, se ele não fosse casado com Bree, você já o teria demitido há anos. Se eu dirigisse a empresa, faria isso de qualquer jeito.

- Carmem, você é severa demais com o garoto - protestou Charlie. - James faz seu trabalho. Mas, no fundo, sabia que a irmã tinha razão. Nunca toleraria um desempenho tão fraco de nenhum outro empregado. Por mais que lhe custasse, fazia vista grossa por causa de Bree, mas a verdade era que seu genro não servia para nada. Tinha de incentivá-lo e pressioná-lo o tempo todo para que cumprisse minimamente sua função.

- Oh, por favor, Charlie. O homem é um completo trapalhão, e você é um idiota por ficar do lado dele, contra a sua própria filha.

Charlie ficou tenso.

- Independente do que pensa de James a reputação de Isabella não inspira confiança propriamente.

- Essa pode ser a desculpa que dá a si mesmo para aliviar a sua consciência, mas sabemos que sua animosidade para com Bella começou bem antes daquela noite.

- Isso é absurdo!

- Você sempre foi louco por Bree e Alice, mas distante com Bella.

- De novo isso, não - grunhiu ele. - Ouça, Carmem, já lhe disse uma centena de vezes que nunca tratei Isabella diferente das irmãs.

- Mentira. Se qualquer uma das mais novas fosse modelo, você estaria todo orgulhoso, mas critica Bella. Pode negar até ficar sem fôlego, mas sei que, desde o dia em que Bella nasceu, você tentou ignorar sua existência.

- Isso é ridículo. Ela recebeu exatamente as mesmas vantagens e privilégios das irmãs... um bom lar, boa educação, aulas de dança, de música, belas roupas, quase tudo o que sempre quis. Até um carro quando completou dezesseis anos.

- Coisas. Tudo isso são coisas, Charlie. Nenhuma vez você mostrou um pingo de amor e carinho.

Incapaz de negar o desafio, ele cerrou os dentes e desviou o olhar, mas Carmem continuou incansável.

- Admita, Charlie. Sabe que é verdade.

- Se não demonstrei tanto afeto, foi porque Isabella jamais se mostrou fácil de se amar - resmungou ele. E ainda não é.

- Que baboseira. Nos primeiros doze anos de vida, ela praticamente se virou do avesso tentando agradar você. Eu lhe digo, era doloroso assistir. Bella nasceu com uma natureza exuberante, mas suprimiu isso para se tornar a criança perfeita quieta, solícita, estudiosa. Obediente e educada a ponto de dar náusea. E fez isso tudo para ganhar o seu amor e a sua aprovação.

- Bem, com certeza, ela descontou o tempo perdido quando atingiu a adolescência - rebateu Charlie. - Devia ter sido a oradora da turma. Tinha as melhores notas da classe de formandos. Mas, devido a seu comportamento abominável, Rennee e eu tivemos de ouvir o discurso daquele garoto Janowich.

Carmem meneou a cabeça.

- Não entende mesmo, não é? O que esperava? Após doze anos, ela finalmente entendeu que agradá-lo era impossível e mandou tudo às favas. Acho que, no subconsciente, concluiu que, já que não conseguia sua atenção sendo boa, conseguiria do jeito oposto. - Carmem fez pausa para que a idéia sedimentasse, e então acrescentou: - E deu certo, não deu, Charlie?

- Oh, ela conseguiu a minha atenção, sim. É fácil para você criticar, mas aquela garota causou a mim e à mãe muitas noites insones, constrangimento e despesa. A diretora me chamava à escola e obrigava a reparar os danos daquelas brincadeiras estúpidas que ela fazia, sabe.

Para espanto de Charlie, Carmem sorriu.

- Pessoalmente, achei algumas delas muito espertas. Levar aquela vaca ao segundo piso da escola no meio da noite, por exemplo. Adoraria ser uma mosca na parede para ver a cara do diretor Davies na manhã seguinte. Aliás, descobriram como ela fez aquilo?

- Não, mas aquela travessura me custou uma nota. Tive de alugar um guindaste e tirar o animal pela janela. Também tive de pagar uma equipe de faxina para limpar a sujeira que o animal assustado deixou, repintar o piso do segundo andar e desinfetar tudo; Raios, Carmem, pare de rir. Não foi engraçado. Havia estrume de vaca por toda parte!

- Na verdade, foi hilariante. Ela controlou a risada e estudou o semblante zangado do irmão.

- Diga-me. Bella sempre assumia o que fazia, não é? Nunca tentou negar a culpa, nem acusar outra pessoa, nem se fazer de desentendida, não é?

- Não, esse mérito eu lhe concedo.

- Mesmo assim... preferiu acreditar em James. Charlie demonstrou surpresa. Então, com uma ponta de culpa, franziu o cenho e ignorou os sentimentos.

- Não é a mesma coisa.

- Hummm ... De qualquer forma, acho que foi injusto com sua primogênita, Charlie. E não é do seu feitio. Ela é inteligente, bonita e carinhosa, mas você sempre se manteve distante. Por quê? Como pôde tratá-Ia dessa forma, durante todos esses anos?

Charlie contemplou o pomar, lutando contra as emoções que o assolavam.

- Não quero conversar sobre isso.

- Raios, Charlie, está morrendo. Pelo seu próprio bem, e pelo dela, tem de se retratar enquanto ainda tem chance. Céus, ela é sua filha!

Algo dentro dele escapou ao controle. Lançou um olhar furioso à irmã.

- Esse é o problema! - desabafou, farto das acusaações. - Acho que ela não é minha.

A declaração foi como uma bomba. Era como se tivesssem extraído todo o oxigênio do ar. Boquiaberta, Carmem só conseguiu fitá-Io durante alguns segundos.

- Charlie ... Não pode acreditar que Rennee tenha sido infieL

- Claro que não! Não seja ridícula. - Ele comprimiu os lábios, desviou o olhar e remexeu o maxilar. Quando voltou a encará-Ia, raiva e relutância travavam uma batalha interna. E a fúria venceu.

- Ela foi violentada - revelou, impassível.- Exatamente oito meses e vinte e três dias antes de Bella nascer.

- Céus, Charlie! - Carmem largou-se na cadeira ao lado ,dele como se perdesse a força nas pernas. - Eu não sabia. Todo esse tempo, e eu não tinha idéia ...

- Ninguém sabe. Pelo menos... ninguém nesta cidade. Só Rennee, eu e a polícia de Houston.

- Aconteceu em Houston?

Ele assentiu e mergulhou nas péssimas recordações, mal sentindo a mão da irmã em torno da sua.

- Precisei ir lá visitar clientes, e Rennee aproveitou para fazer compras. Deixei-a na Neiman Marcus naquela manhã, a caminho de meu primeiro compromisso. Ela voltou ao hotel antes de mim. Quando destrancou a porta, um homem a empurrou para dentro.

Meneando a cabeça, Charlie fechou os olhos contra a onnda de dor. Além dos policiais que haviam tratado da ocorrrência, ninguém mais sabia daquela história. Desejou enterrar de novo o passado, mas, naquele instante, percebeu que não podia parar.

- Ela lutou com ele, mas não teve chance. Eu a enncontrei uma hora depois, inconsciente, tão ensangüentada e machucada que mal, a reconheci. Céus... - Com um gemido, levou a mão livre aos olhos. - Eu me culpo. Se tivesse voltado antes, em vez de tomar um aperitivo com o último cliente, o desgraçado não teria tocado nela. Ou, se não a tivesse levado comigo. Jamais deveria tê-la deixado sozinha!

- Charlie, não! Não foi culpa sua. Você não fez nada errado. A culpa é toda do animal que atacou Rennee. Não sua.

- Isso... isso foi o que a polícia disse, mas...

- Nada de mas. Eles estavam certos. E tenho certeza de que Rennee também não o culpa. - Carmem acariciou-lhe a mão e meneou a cabeça, pesarosa. - Pobre Rennee. Não admira parecer sempre tão frágil. A polícia agarrou o hoomem que fez isso?

Charlie negou, e Carmem emitiu um som de desgosto.

- Rennee e eu ficamos em Houston até ela se recuperar completamente. Dissemos a todos que estávamos em férias. Rennee não suportaria se alguém em Ruby Falls souubesse o que lhe acontecera.

- O fato é que se abalou muito mais com o dano emocional que o animal lhe infligiu. Durante meses após' a nossa volta, viveu como um zumbi. Estava tão arrasada que eu tinha medo de deixá-Ia sozinha, medo de que ela: se suicidasse.'

- Então, ela descobriu que estava grávida, e saiu da depressão instantaneamente. Foi como ligar um interrupptor. Aparentemente, jamais cogitou que o bebê podia ser do agressor. Acho que ela bloqueou o fato.

- Rennee estava tão feliz que não tive coragem de menncionar a possibilidade. Tive medo do que isso lhe causaria. - Mas você alimentou a dúvida a vida toda, não é, Charlie?

- Tentei não pensar. Rennee estava feliz. E havia a posssibilidade de a criança ser minha. Estávamos tentando a gravidez havi,a meses. Eu me convenci de que as chances estavam a meu favor. Charlie suspirou.

- Então, ela nasceu, e tive certeza de que não era uma Swan.

- O que o fez pensar assim?

- Céus, Carmem, basta olhar para ela. Tem mais de um metro e oitenta, Rennee e as irmãs são pequenas. Ela não se parece nem um pouco com Rennee ou comigo, nem com ninguém da nossa família, aliás. E aqueles cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes. Ninguém na nossa família tem essas cores.

- E daí? Isso não significa nada. Você tem mais de um metro e oitenta. Bella pode ter puxado a você em altura e, quanto às cores, podem ser de algum ancestral distante. Talvez essas características tenham sumido por algumas gerações.

- Talvez - concedeu Charlie, amuado. - Mas não parece provável.

- Não fez nenhum teste para comprovar a paternidade? Sei que um exame de sangue não necessariamente o identificaria como pai, mas revelaria se não houvesse possibilidade nenhuma.

- Não pude fazer isso. Rennee não queria que ninguém soubesse, nem mesmo o médico. E ficava histérica à menor alusão ao ataque. Não podia perturbá-la com minhas dúvidas, arriscar levá-la à depressão novamente.

- Charlie, ela devia ter se tratado - retrucou Carmem, gentil. - Ela precisava trabalhar esses sentimentos, para superar, não simplesmente bloquear tudo.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas ela resistiu à idéia veementemente, e fiquei com medo de forçar.

A irmã suspirou.

- Por isso ela é tão frágil, não é? Por isso, evita confronto e discussão a todo custo? E por isso sempre a mimou e protegeu?

Charlie baixou os ombros.

- Sim. - Tinha lágrimas nos olhos ao fitar Carmem, mas não se importou. - Se tivesse visto o que o animal fez a ela... como ela ficou... entenderia.

- Oh, Charlie. Não o culpo... pelo menos, não por isso. Não tenho certeza se envolver Rennee num manto de conforto durante todos esses anos tenha sido o melhor para ela, mas entendo por que o fez. O que me perturba é o fato de, durante vinte e cinco anos, você deixar isso guardado aí dentro, infeccionando. E Bella recebeu todo o impacto disso.

A acusação reativou a consciência e a raiva.

- Raios, faz idéia do que é viver todos os dias atormentado com a possibilidade de a criança que leva seu nome ser filha do animal que atacou sua esposa? Eu lhe digo: é um inferno. Um inferno na terra. Tentei amá-la. Juro que tentei. Mas, toda vez que olhava para ela, pensava nele.

- Mais motivo para esclarecer tudo. Hoje em dia, os testes de DNA são provas conclusivas, e dirão se Bella é ou não sua filha.

- Já disse, não posso fazer isso com Rennee.

- Ela não precisa saber. Nem Bella. Embora, pessoalmente, acredite que devamos fazer tudo às claras.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Muito bem, então. Posso pegar alguns fios de cabelos da escova de Bella, uma amostra da sua saliva e enviar tudo ao meu médico em Nova York, para fazer o teste.

Charlie apreciou o pomar com um aperto no peito.

- O tempo se esgota, Charlie. Você deve isso a Bella - pressionou Carmem - E deve isso a si mesmo.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Não. Não farei isso. E quero que prometa que não pedirá o teste por sua conta.

- Charlie...

- Sua promessa, Carmem. Eu a conheço. Você sempre intervém e corrige as coisas, mas esta decisão não é sua. Portanto, quero que prometa.

Carmem mostrou-se inconformada. Finalmente, suspirou e concordou:

- Está bem. Eu prometo. Mas é um idiota, Charlie Swan. Ele observou a irmã entrar na casa e franziu o cenho quando aporta bateu. Então, fixou o olhar num vago ponto distante. Eticamente, moralmente e mesmo intelectualmente, sabia que Carmem tinha razão. Mas emocionalmente... era outro assunto. O único motivo que o levara a aceitar a presença de Isabella naquela família durante todos aqueles anos era a possibilidade, ainda que remota, de ela ser mesmo sua filha. Como reagiria se, após tanto tempo, descobrisse, sem sombra de dúvida, que ela não era? Ou pior... que era?

* * *

**Reviews? (olhinhos do gato de botas)**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO IX

Bella ergueu a cabeça. Que ruído fora aquele?

Olhou ao redor no escritório do pai, o coração disparado. Só a luminária de cúpula verde na mesa e a luz indireta nas três laterais do teto iluminavam a sala, mas pôde ver que não havia mais ninguém ali.

Girou a poltrona de couro e deu uma olhada no piso da fábrica através da parede de vidro. Como todo domingo, o local estava deserto e quieto.

Ao contrário de algumas fábricas, que operavam vinte e quatro horas por dia, sua bisavó tomara a decisão, anos antes, de que a Swan funcionaria somente durante seis dias por semana. Os empregados do pomar e do escritório trabalhavam as quarenta horas usuais, mas os funcionários da fábrica, três vezes por semana, cumpriam jornada de doze horas, angariando um pagamento decente e ainda gozando de tempo para descansar e se socializar.

- Podíamos faturar mais operando sem parar, mas seria um preço alto demais para os trabalhadores, em troca do lucro adicional. Simplesmente, não é normal trabalhar à noite - analisara a bisavó. - Além disso, as pessoas precisam de tempo para estar com suas famílias.

Bella concordava com a filosofia da bisavó, e achava interessante que muitas empresas começassem a adotar o mesmo esquema na atualidade. Naquele instante, porém, enervava-se com o silêncio artificial e o vazio.

Luzes de segurança lançavam poças de claridade no espaço cavernoso, dando às máquinas escuras e volumosas um aspecto fantasmagórico.

Bella observou o piso até onde enxergava, mas nada se moveu. Com uma risada desdenhosa, girou de novo a poltrona executiva.

- Está deixando o vazio perturba-la, Bells. Lembre-se, aqui é Ruby Falls, não Nova York. Aproximou o asssento da mesa e retomou o estudo dos livros contábeis.

Em segundos, já estava totalmente absorta na análise das colunas de números. De vez em quando, marcava uma linha com o indicador para procurar o lançamento em outro livro, conferindo as quantias.

- Que raios está fazendo aqui?

Bella emitiu um grito abafado e quase saltou da própria pele. O lápis saiu voando, e ela pulou vinte centímetros na poltrona executiva antes de registrar completamente a voz e o rosto do homem à porta. Levou a mão ao coração, recostou-se e fechou os olhos. - Céus, bonitão, quase me matou de susto. Não faça mais isso. Vou ter um ataque cardíaco assim.

- Estava indo para casa e vi luzes aqui. Como Charlie está doente demais para trabalhar e James não fica até mais tarde, achei melhor verificar. E você não respondeu à minha pergunta. O que faz aqui a esta hora da noite?

-Indo para casa, é? Bella olhou sutilmente para o relógio no canto da escrivaninha. Quase meia-noite. Voltava de um encontro?

Surpreendeu-se com a própria irritação à idéia. Céus, conhecia o homem havia apenas três dias!

O que esperava, afinal? Tratava-se de um belo espécime macho, saudável, de sangue quente, no auge da forma, e solteiro. Era óbvio que tinha namoradas. Talvez até cultivasse um relacionamento sério. Podia ser noivo!

Edward podia até sentir a mesma atração que ela, mas evidentemente não gostava disso. Ele não gostava dela. Portanto, tinha de se controlar.

Mentir não era fácil para Bella. De qualquer forma, os livros contábeis abertos na mesa deixavam pouca dúvida quanto ao que fazia. Quis ganhar tempo e tentou mudar de assunto, sorrindo sedutora.

- Algum problema? Sou membro da família Swan. Por que todos agem como se eu não tivesse o direito de estar aqui?

Edward não respondeu logo, simplesmente ficou ali, com suas grandes mãos de trabalhador nos quadris, o olhar estreito.

- Charlie sabe que está bisbilhotando?

- Não. Mas mamãe sabe. Na verdade, estou aqui a pedido dela.

- Verdade? Engraçado ... Nunca soube de Rennee se envolvendo nos negócios.

- Com papai tão doente, alguém na família tem de fazer isso. Como mamãe não tem experiência nem formação, ela me pediu para dar uma olhada.

Bella avaliou o gerente geral, ponderando sobre o quanto devia revelar. Por fim, seguiu os instintos.

- Não sei se está ciente, mas nosso lucro vem diminuindo há meses.

Edward apoiou um ombro no batente, cruzou as botas e também os braços.

- Sim, eu sei. Charlie me disse.

- Ele também lhe disse que, se não virarmos o jogo logo, vamos fechar?

- Sim. Isso, ou uma transação com a Bountiful Foods, como James quer.

- Não se eu puder evitar.

Surgiu um brilho de divertimento nos olhos cinzentos de Edward.

- Então, simplesmente vai entrar desfilando e tirar a sardinha de Charlie?

- Não. Geralmente, deixo o desfile para as passarelas. Mas vou tentar encontrar o buraco no dique e tampá-lo. - Bella ergueu o sobrolho. - Alguma objeção?

Edward fitou a pilha de livros contábeis. - Sabe o que está fazendo?

- Bem... não é a minha especialidade, mas fiz alguns cursos de contabilidade durante meu mestrado em administração. Estou conseguindo conferir, ao menos.

Edward aparentemente não ficou constrangido com a revelação. Pelo contrário, não se alterou, e continuou estudando-a daquele jeito inescrutáve1. Bella não tinha certeza, mas pensou ver um brilho de admiração naqueles olhos cinza de aço.

Claro, com tão pouca luz, podia ter imaginado.

- Por que está trabalhando agora? Por que não no horário do expediente?

- Achei melhor não perturbar a rotina normal por aqui. Não quero assustar os funcionários. E, francamente, a srta. Victória parece... como direi? Um tipo extremamente territorial? Prefiro não impor minha autoridade. Bella deu um sorriso afetado. - Não mais do que já impus, quero dizer.

Nem queria alertar James para o que fazia e tê-lo correndo para denunciá-la ao pai. Claro, agora que Edward sabia, suas atividades podiam vir à tona.

Desta vez, Edward sorriu inequivocamente.

- Já se atracou com ela, é? Cuidado, ruiva! A mulher é durona.

- Talvez. Mas acho que posso enfrentá-la numa luta justa.

O comentário atrevido gerou outro sorriso fraco nele. - Provavelmente, sim.

Edward endireitou o corpo.

- Acho que não faz mal você se inteirar da situação. As coisas não podem piorar mais, acho.

- Bem, progredi bastante, considerando uma tarde de análise. Repassei tantos números que já estou vendo imagens duplas. Acho que é hora de encerrar.

- Não vi seu carro lá embaixo - comentou Edward, enquanto ela se levantava e contornava a mesa. - Vim a pé.

- É tarde. Eu lhe dou uma carona até a casa. Bella sentiu o coração pular. Estava tentada, mas o bom senso lhe dizia que não devia aceitar a oferta.

- Não me incomodo em caminhar pelo pomar no escuro. Verdade. Tirou um cilindro de metal do bolso da saia e o mostrou.

- Veja, trouxe uma lanterna.

- Isso não vai iluminar além de poucos centímetros à sua frente. Não vou levar nem dois minutos para levá-la. Vamos - decidiu Edward, tomando-a pelo cotovelo rumo à porta.

Normalmente, Bella teria se desvencilhado ante tanto autoritarismo, mas o toque dos dedos rudes contra a pele pareceu causar curto-circuito em seu cérebro.

Estava ciente demais da mão forte, de cada dedo em torno de seu braço acima do cotovelo. Do ponto de contato, uma corrente elétrica subia espalhando calor no pescoço, costas e peito, fazendo seu coração bater incrivelmente rápido. Assim tão próxima, sentia o cheiro dele, bem como o calor que emanava daquele corpo atlético, via cada cílio sobre os olhos prata, e a sombra da barba por fazer no maxilar. Apesar da noite tépida, Bella sentiu um arrepio. Céus, Edward Cullen era mesmo bonitão.

- Não é como o seu carrão esportivo, mas vai levá-Ia para casa - comentou ele, quando saíram do prédio e seguiram ao estacionamento.

- Sou daqui, lembra-se? Não se cresce em Ruby Falls sem andar em caminhonetes declarou ela, subindo à cabine do utilitário já bem rodado.

- Mas ultimamente o seu meio de transporte limita-se a carros de luxo.

Bella não podia negar. Antes que pensasse numa resposta alegre, ele fechou a porta, contornou o veículo e assumiu o volante.

Com movimentos fáceis que indicavam longa experiênncia, Edward deu a partida no motor, apoiou o braço direito ao banco e olhou por sobre o ombro enquanto dava marcha a ré. Em segundos, estavam fora da vaga e percorrendo a via de cascalho que circundava o pomar, a fábrica e os armazéns, dirigindo-se ao lado oposto da propriedade.

Edward não parecia disposto a conversar, e Bella, algo raro em sua vida adulta, não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Estava ciente demais do braço musculoso estendido sopre o banco. Seus cabelos roçavam nos dedos dele sempre que se mexia um pouco, quando sentia o calor emanando da mão máscula tão próxima a sua nuca.

Os únicos sons eram do motor, do cascalho sob os pneus, mais uma caçofonia de rangidos que a velha caminhonete deixava escapar.

Edward dirigia da mesma forma coma caminhava, sem esforço, com graça relaxada. Mantinha o punho esquerdo sobre o volante e o corpo esguio relaxado no banco gasto. O interior da caminhonete, embora limpo, denunciava o mesmo uso excessivo da lataria. Havia uma caixa de ferramentas no piso, com serras, alicates, furadeiras, maanuais e outros objetos que Bella não reconhecia. Nos bancos de vinil rasgados, molas protuberavam. O pára- brisa do lado do passageiro apresentava rachaduras em forma de teia de aranha.

Bella imaginou se as mulheres com quem Edward saía reclamavam da caminhonete velha. Então, olhou para o homem ao volante e quase riu da idéia idiota. Pouco provável.

Sob a luz fraca do painel, estudou o perfil forte de Edward, partindo da manga arregaçada sobre o braço musculoso coberto de pêlos, passando pelo punho largo sobre o volante, até a mão que pendia relaxada no outro lado. Viam-se calos na palma das mãos e nos dedos longos, cicatrizes e cortes na pele, mas as unhas estavam limpas e aparadas. Embora máscula, a mão tinha algo gracioso e sedutor, que deixava Bella com a boca seca.

Ela desviou o olhar quando ele girou o volante no senntido anti-horário e entrou no pátio da casa principal.

Edward estacionou o veículo na área circular diante da calçada, mas manteve o motor ligado. Fitando Bella na escuridão, aguardou sem dizer nada.

Bella sentiu o olhar como um contato físico. Sem tocá-Ia, sem se mexer, Edward a afetava como nenhum outro homem jamais conseguira. Era como se derretesse por dentro. O ar na cabine parecia pulsar com a percepção.

É loucura, Bells, convenceu-se. Vá. Saia daí, antes que faça algo tolo.

Engolindo em seco, procurou a maçaneta. - Bem... Obrigada pela carona.

- Não há de quê. - Ao tirar o braço de cima do banco, Edward roçou os dedos na lateral do pescoço de Bella, e recolheu a mão como se tivesse se queimado.

Ela estacou junto à porta meio aberta e lançou um olhar surpreso por sobre o ombro. Pela expressão de Edward, soube que o toque fora acidental, mas ele também sentira aqueela descarga de eletricidade... e não gostara.

Bella sentia-se tão desajeitada e nervosa quanto uma adolescente em seu primeiro encontro. E igualmente sem fala. Recolher-se parecia sua única opção.

Murmurou uma despedida e saltou da cabine. Quando se voltou para fechar a porta, teve uma idéia e sorriu sedutora.

- Doçura, eu realmente apreciaria se não comentasse com papai o que estou fazendo. Isso só o deixaria preocupado. Eu mesma contarei, em breve, mas espero antes encontrar motivos concretos para as perdas; para sugerir ações que corrijam a situação.

Edward a fitava, o semblante fracamente iluminado. Bella sentiu o coração disparado, e ficou ofegante. Ele permaneceu quieto por tanto tempo que ela chegou a pensar que não responderia.

- Quer saber? - declarou ele, finalmente. - Não vou mencionar que a vi no escritório. Mas não mentirei a Charlie, se ele perguntar. É o melhor que posso fazer.

Considerando a lealdade do homem ao pai, era mais do que Bella podia esperar, e ela sentiu alívio.

- É justo - concordou, com uma piscadela. - Obrigada, doçura.

O motor continuou em marcha lenta enquanto Bella fechava a porta e tomava a calçada. Ela sentia o escrutínio de Edward. Por isso, satisfeita, caprichou no rebolado.

Sam, o enfermeiro, apresentou-se ao trabalho no dia seguinte,para alívio de Rennee e irritação de Siobhan . Houve conflito e competição por território entre o recém-chegado e a governanta, mas Sam era um  
tipo afável e diplomata nato. Ao final do primeiro dia na função, já caíra nas graças da empregada elogiando sua comida. No segundo dia, conquistou-lhe completamente a confiança pedindo seu conselho em vários assuntos, principalmente acerca do paciente.

Com trinta e tantos anos, Sam era um homem forte com músculos evidentes e um apetite que superava o de Bella, o que acabou suavizando o ressentimento da governanta. Careca como uma bola de bilhar, com tatuagens assustadoras nos bíceps, ele mais parecia um lutador profissional, ou um motoqueiro daqueles loucos pela estrada, do que enfermeiro. Ao lidar com Charlie, porém, revelava-se um gigante gentil e de fala mansa.

A presença de Sam em tempo integral facilitou a vida de todos, principalmente a de Rennee, e em pouco tempo a casa se adaptou à nova presença. Na maior parte do tempo, Sam ocultava-se das vistas dos moradores, mas, quando necessário, surgia milagrosamente. Em poucos dias, ninguém mais tinha idéia de como haviam sobrevivido tanto tempo sem ele.

Durante aquela primeira semana, Bella desenvolveu uma rotina. Durante o dia, fazia companhia à mãe, Carmem e Siobhan , realizava algumas tarefas para elas e procurava ficar fora do caminho do pai.

Quando Charlie se recolhia, imediatamente após o jantar, Bella caminhava pelo pomar até a fábrica e lá ficava até tarde, debruçada sobre os livros contábeis e vasculhando os arquivos em busca de respostas. Não ia de carro por recear que o pai ouvisse o motor e indagasse sobre suas atividades. Toda noite, antes de deixar o escritório, recolocava no lugar todo o material vasculhado, para não provocar suspeitas na srta Victória.

Todas as manhãs, antes do alvorecer, Bella levantava-se e corria cinco quilômetros pelo pomar, voltava para tomar banho e vestia-se para tomar o café da manhã com o resto da família.

Charlie continuava tendo dias bons e maus; mas parecia mais forte e alerta pela manhã, mais parecido com o homem que fora. Conversava carinhoso com Rennee e Alice, discutia com a irmã. Edward juntava-se a eles para o desjejum, ou para um café, mais tarde. Quando o tema da conversa recaía nos negócios, Charlie mostrava sua astúcia costumeira.

Em meio àquelas discussões matutinas, Bella quase fazia de conta que o pai não estava doente. Ele falava o mínimo possível com ela, mas a atitude denunciava uma certa normalidade, também.

Na manhã de quinta-feira, uma semana após o regresso de Bella, Charlie e Carmem recordaram que, na infância, costumavam nadar no córrego Catalpa. Ouvindo as provocações que trocavam, Bella saboreou uma pilha de waffles e entregou-se à fantasia agradável de que o pai voltara a ser o homem vigoroso que ela sempre adorara.

- Nunca vou me esquecer daquela vez que jogou um pedaço de corda na água e gritou "cobra"! - comentou Carmem, dando um tapa amistoso no irmão. - Quase tive um ataque cardíaco.

Charlie riu.

- É, você quase andou na água. Já estava na margem antes da corda afundar. Aí, quando viu o que era, correu atrás de mim até em casa!

Todos riram. Então, Alice afastou a cadeira e levantou-se.

- Tenho de ir.

- Ora, qual é a pressa, baixinha? - indagou Edward, subindo os degraus do terraço. - Acabei de chegar.

Rennee verificou o relógio de pulso e franziu ocenho.

- Por que está indo tão cedo? Tem muito tempo, mais de uma hora até a aula começar.

- O clube de teatro fará testes logo cedo para a nossa primeira peça do ano. Não quero chegar atrasada.

Ela já ia sair, mas Charlie a deteve.

- Alto lá. Só um minuto. Preencheu os formulários das universidades?

Alice revirou os olhos.

- Ainda não - rosnou, naquele tom entediado dos adolescentes.

Bella segurou o garfo a meio caminho da boca. Desde que chegara, só levara patadas da irmã caçula, mas ficou atônita ao ver Alice dirigir-se ao pai naquele tom, principalmente considerando o estado dele.

- Jovem, eu lhe disse que deveria enviar os formulários hoje - admoestou Charlie. - Quantas vezes terei de repetir que, para entrar numa boa escola, tem de se inscrever cedo? Se mandar agora, já estará atrasada. Devia ter cuidado disso durante o verão.

A adolescente fez careta.

- Pouco me importa ser aceita ou não. Não vou para a universidade. Seria só desperdício de tempo. Assim que me formar, na primavera, vou para Nova York ser atriz profissional.

- Alice! - repreendeu Rennee.

Carmem ergueu o sobrolho, atenta à cena entre o irmão e a sobrinha. Bem, bem, bem, o que tinham ali?

Edward levantou-se da cadeira com o bule de café na mão. _ Vou pedir a Siobhan que renove - avisou, retirando-se diplomaticamente da discussão familiar.

Bella mantinha a cabeça baixa e o olhar no prato.

Já recebia bastante, antagonismo do pai. Não se intrometeria nas batalhas da irmã.

- Não fará nada disso! - advertiu Charlie. - É uma: bobagem infantil. Você vai se formar em administração de empresas e, na volta, aprenderá o negócio de baixo para cima, para poder assumir o comando um dia.

Bella levantou o rosto. O pai concederia a Alice o cargo que ela sempre almejara? O posto que pleiteara por tantos anos? Não era justo.

- Não! - berrou a caçula. - Não vou! Não sei nada sobre negócios. Não quero saber nada disso. Não me importo com esse estúpido negócio!

- Alice, não devia falar assim - pediu Rennee. - Está deixando seu pai preocupado.

- Lamento, mamãe. Não quero deixar ninguém preoocupado, muito menos você e papai, mas não vou sacrificar o meu sonho para agradá-los. Se precisam de alguém para assumir a empresa, peguem Bella. Ela é o cérebro da família e adora aquilo tudo. Eu odeio.

- Alice...

- Não. Não importa o que digam, vou ser atriz. Quero atuar no teatro e talvez até no cinema. Para que preciso de um estúpido diploma universitário?

Charlie bateu o punho na mesa, fazendo as porcelanas e pratarias tilintar.

- Basta. Pode esquecer essa bobagem. Eu não permitirei.

- Não terá peso na minha decisão. Completarei dezoito anos em poucas semanas. Então, poderei fazer o que quiser e você não poderá me deter!

Com isso, Alice desceu os degraus do terraço, deixando a família em silêncio. Bella e os outros observaaram-na cruzar o pátio e desaparecer na garagem de seis vagas. Segundos depois, ela saía com seu carro esportivo vermelho sem sequer olhar para o terraço.

- Bem. Isso foi interessante - comentou Carmem, ao recobrar a fala.

Bella arriscou um olhar ao pai. Viu-o pálido e trêmulo. A mãe não parecia melhor.

- Vou chamar Sam - prontificou-se.

- Você é a culpada disso, sabe - acusou Charlie, antes que ela desse três passos.

Bella estacou e voltou-se. - Como?

- Charlie, francamente! Isso é demais - censurou Carmem, mas ele não lhe deu atenção.

- Alice sempre foi uma garota doce e obediente. Então, você volta e ela começa a ter essas idéias malucas. Só porque você fugiu para Nova York e se tornou modelo, ela acha que bastará entrar num teatro para se tornar uma estrela.

Bella lançou a cabeça para trás e riu. - Estava imaginando como faria para me culpar disso também!

Como regra, por hábito e em respeito à doença dele, Bella relevou o ataque paterno. Às vezes, usava de humor atrevido, mas naquele momento nem ela mesma suportaria.

- Em primeiro lugar, papai, eu fui para a faculdade, lembra-se? - Colocou as mãos espalmadas no rosto, incrédula. - Oh, espere. Claro que não se lembra. Como poderia? Não foi à minha formatura, não é? Só mamãe e tia Carmem compareceram, se não me engano.

Charlie franziu o cenho.

- Passávamos por uma crise...

- Sim, eu sei. Uma crise na fábrica. Que se solucionou milagrosamente no dia seguinte, quando voltamos para casa. Mas a questão, papai, é que eu me formei. Além disso, não fugi para Nova York. Foi você que me expulsou de casa. Assumo a culpa pelos meus próprios pecados, mas não ouse tentar me culpar pelos de Alice. Agora, se me dá licença, vou chamar Sam. Parece que precisa dele.

Ao se voltar, Bella viu Edward parado pouco adiante. A julgar pela expressão dele, ouvira tudo.

Trêmula de mágoa e humilhação, ela se desviou dele e apressou-se para dentro de casa. Para variar, não conseguiu esboçar um sorriso.

Bella passou o resto da manhã no quarto, andando em círculos, praguejando e se amaldiçoando por ter voltado, mas no fundo sabia que se entregava à raiva para combater as lágrimas. Quando se acalmou, resolveu cuidar-se um pouco. Após lavar a mão peças de roupa delicadas, fez limpeza de pele e pintou as unhas das mãos e dos pés com esmalte vermelho vibrante. Entao, passou uma hora ao telefone com Angel, agendando uma sessão de fotos em Nova York.

A dona da agência queria marcar para a semana seguinte, mas Bella conseguiu adiar por mais uma quinzena. Era um trabalho em estúdio, felizmente, onde as fotos saíam mais rápido do que numa locação, mas mesmo assim teria de se afastar por três dias, no mínimo,provavelmente quatro.

Quando desceu para almoçar, para sua satisfação, encontrou Bree à mesa. A irmã passava todos os dias para visitar Charlie, mas, se Bella estava lá, nunca ficava muito tempo.

- Oi, mana, é bom vê-Ia. - Bella inclinou-se para beijar a irmã antes que ela fugisse. Ignorando a réplica tensa, sentou-se a seu lado. - Onde está papai? - indagou Bree, fitando a cadeira vazia à cabeceira. - Ele não está se sentindo bem. Vai almoçar no quarto com Sam. Hoje seremos só nós, as garotas.

- Bem, nesse caso, acho que vou indo - decidiu a irmã. - Tenho uma porção de coisas para fazer. Só passei para saber como papai está.

- Espere um pouco, mana - pediu Bella. - Tenho uma idéia. Irei conversar com o dr. Biers em Tyler sobre o tratamento de papai. Por que não vem comigo? Podemos almoçar no Mário's, só nós duas, como costumávamos fazer. Talvez fazer compras depois.

- Oh. Não... Eu não posso.

- Bobagem – interveio Carmem. – James só volta no sábado à noite. Tenho certeza de que seus afazeres podem esperar um dia. De qualquer forma, terá de almoçar em algum lugar. Será bom para vocês duas passar algum tempo juntas.

- Carmem tem razão – concordou Rennee. – Você está sempre tão ocupada, Bree, mal passou cinco minutos com sua irmã desde que ela voltou.

- Oh, mas...

- Vamos, mana! – insistiu Bella. – Será divertido, prometo. E veja dessa forma... você poderá conversar com o dr Biers sobre aquele programa especial a que quer que o papai se submeta.

Três horas depois, Bella imaginou por que se incomodara em colocar Bree contra a parede. Durante o trajeto até Tyler, a irmã olhara o tempo todo pela janela, respondendo com monossílabos às perguntas de Bella, quando não movimentava os ombros, apenas.

Bree não costumava ficar de mau humor. Era uma das pessoas mais dóceis do mundo. Devia haver algo mais por trás daquele comportamento, além do fato desagradável que estremecera sua relação, evidentemente. Bree parecia distante, quase assustada.

Bella tentou de tudo para fazer a irmã desabafar, sem sucesso. Finalmente, desistiu e usou o método direto. - Mana, sei que ainda está aborrecida com o que acha que aconteceu, mas há mais que isso, não é? Algo mais a incomoda.

- Não! - negou Bree, rápido demais, e Bella a encarou pasma. - Não, claro que não. Está imaginando coisas.

- Oh, Bree, costumávamos ser tão chegadas, você e eu. Contávamos tudo uma à outra. Tudo. Lembra-se? Sinto falta daquilo. Sinto falta de você. Não podemos superar esse distanciamento e retomar o que tínhamos antes?

Bree pareceu mais aflita ainda.

- Já disse, não temos nada para conversar. Agora, por favor, quer parar com isso?

O almoço não rendeu mais informações, e Bree mostrou-se igualmente esquiva durante as compras. Desanimada, Bella seguiu para o consultório dos doutores Newton e Biers, aonde chegaram quarenta e cinco minutos adiantadas.

Pelo que parecia a centésima vez, Bella olhou para o relógio e voltou a folhear a revista velha. Esforçava-se para ignorar os olhares das recepcionistas e dos outros pacientes que aguardavam atendimento. Não estava com disposição para interagir com estranhos.

Olhou para Bree e cerrou os dentes. A irmã sentara-se no outro lado da sala, o mais longe possível dela, e fingia ler um romance barato que tirara da bolsa. Tanto esforço para renovar o elo fraternal...

A porta interna se abriu e uma enfermeira mostrou apenas o rosto.

- Srta. Swan? O dr. Biers vai atendê-la agora. Rilley Biers levantou-se e estendeu a mão sobre a mesa quando Bella entrou em sua sala. - Srta. Swan, prazer em revê-Ia. Não... O olhar dele de repente se iluminou.

- Bree! Não sabia que estaria aqui também. Que bela surpresa. - Acabou de cumprimentar Bella e contornou a escrivaninha para tomar as duas mãos de Bree. - É tão bom vê-la novamente. Como está?

- Estou bem, doutor.

Bella ergueu o sobrolho, estranhando a timidez da irmã. Para sua surpresa e divertimento, Bree enrubesceu. - Ótimo, ótimo. E, por favor, já lhe disse para me chamar de Rilley. Por que não sentamos ali, onde é mais confortável?

Curiosa, Bella observou-os se instalarem no sofá num canto da sala. Dando de ombros, ocupou a poltrona diante deles, mas tinha a impressão de que o dr. Biers se esquecera de sua presença. Ele parecia ter olhos só para Bree.

Rilley Biers mantinha as mãos de Bree entre as suas, carinhoso.

- E então, como está seu pai?

Bella recostou-se e deixou Bree falar, interrompendo ocasionalmente só para acrescentar um comentário ou fazer uma pergunta. A irmã explicou que Charlie acordara indisposto naquela manhã, mas parecia estar se agüentando. Então, falou do programa especial para testar um novo medicamento, conduzido em Houston, e da conversa que tivera com os pesquisadores lá.

Rilley ouviu com atenção, sem interromper. Quando Bree acabou, franziu o cenho e suspirou.

- Lamento, Bree, mas, na minha opinião, e tenho certeza de que o dr. Newton estará de acordo, seu pai não é candidato a nenhum tipo de estudo. O câncer já está muito avançado.

As lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Bree.

- Não... Deve haver algo que ele possa tentar. Tem de haver!

- Oh, Bree, lamento tanto. Eu daria tudo para salvar Charlie para você, mas não posso. - Sem pensar, o médico tomou o rosto pálido nas mãos e recolheu uma lágrima com o polegar, fitando-a com tanta ternura que Bella ficou boquiaberta.

Ora... ele estava apaixonado por ela!

Ambos pareciam alheios à sua presença, perdidos em amor e desespero.

Rilley Biers era perfeito para Bree, exatamente o tipo de homem que Bella teria escolhido para a irmã... gentil, carinhoso, inteligente. Para completar, tudo nele do olhar amoroso à linguagem corporal gentil... revelava o quanto adorava Bree. E, a julgar pelas faces enrubescidas da irmã, a atração era mútua.

O problema era que Bree estava casada com aquele verme do James. E, dentre as muitas virtudes da irmã, a lealdade absoluta encabeçava a lista.

* * *

**Heita, o povo esta rovoltadissimo com Charlie, mas que querem saber eu também fiquei, afinal se por acaso ela nao for filha dele ela mereceria seu amor do mesmo jeito afinal ela nao teve culpa. Concordam?**

**Então, Reviews?**

**Ps: Penultimo capitulo de HL postado e o trem está tenso por lá. srsrrs**

**Bjuss**

**Sophie Moore**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ois gente. Acredito que ninguem gostou do ultimo capítulo, porque apesar de que 84 pessoas o leram ninguem comentou. :( Mas está aqui o capitulo 10. Espero que curtam**

**Bjusss**

**Sophie Moore**

* * *

CAPÍTULO X

Naquela noite, após voltar da consulta com o dr. Biers, Bella foi ao escritório, como sempre. Entretanto, por mais que tentasse se concentrar na tarefa à mão, flagrava-se fitando o infinito, pensando na irmã e no jovem médico.

Imaginou se Bree sabia como o dr. Biers se sentia em relação a ela. Como podia não saber? Bastava olhar para ele. O homem estava com o coração na mão!

Bella suspirou e bateu a borracha contra o queixo. Se bem que Bree, ingênua como era, provavelmente nem fazia idéia.

Angustiava-se com aquela situação desesperadora. Eles eram tão perfeitos um para o outro... Se James não estivesse no meio do caminho...

Suspirou. James estava casado com Bree e, por mais que o detestasse, não podia interferir no casamento da irmã. De qualquer forma, mesmo que tentasse, provavelmente não adiantaria. Bree estava decidida a fazer aquela união dar certo, custasse o que custasse.

Frustrada, Bella largou o lápis na mesa e levantou-se. Era inútil continuar tentando trabalhar, já que não conseguia pensar em nada além da vida amorosa equivocada da irmã.

Arrumou a mesa rapidamente, recolocou os arquivos nos lugares certos e deixou o prédio, trancando-o.

Quando as luzes de segurança da área da fábrica ficaram para trás, tirou uma pequena lanterna do bolso da saia e a ligou, adentrando a escuridão do pomar. Após cem metros, praguejou contra si mesma por se esquecer de trocar as pilhas. A pequena poça de luz era tão fraca que mal enxergava o chão. Dali a pouco, a lâmpada começou a piscar e apagou-se completamente.

Conformada, Bella parou e esperou a visão se habituar à escuridão. Então, retomou a caminhada.

Embora conhecesse o local como a palma da mão, havia algo de fantasmagórico no pomar àquela hora. Sabia que, se seguisse andando pela faixa entre aquelas duas fileiras de árvores, acabaria no quintal de casa, mas era difícil se manter na trilha quando não se enxergava nem dois palmos à frente. Os galhos baixos lhe roçavam nos cabelos e colidiam contra seu o rosto.

Estava no meio do trajeto quando pensou ouvir um ruído às costas. Deteve-se e apurou ouvido, mas não havia nada além de grilos e o som gentil do vento entre as árvores.

- Controle-se, Bells - sussurrou. - Isto aqui é Ruby Falls, não Nova York.

Dez metros depois, ouviu o ruído novamente... um farfalhar que não tinha nada a ver com o vento. Parou de novo, e o som cessou no mesmo instante. Com o coração disparado, voltou-se e fitou a escuridão.

- Tem alguém aí? Silêncio.

Retomou a caminhada, e o ruído estranho recomeçou.

Agora, ouvia também gravetos se partindo e passos abafados. Definitivamente, havia alguém atrás dela, alguém que não se importava mais em ocultar a presença. Por algum motivo, tal atitude assustava ainda mais.

Bella parou de novo e voltou-se. Os ruídos cessaram. - Raios, eu sei que está aí. Quem é você? O que quer? Esperou, mas não teve resposta. Até os grilos pareceram encerrar a sessão.

Arrepiada de inquietação, retomou a caminhada e apertou o passo. A companhia misteriosa continuava a segui-Ia. Bella passou a andar mais rápido ainda. O perseguidor também. Quando já sentia o coração no peito como um tambor, Bella ouviu uma risada que a deixou arrepiada.

Após centenas de horas de aulas de autodefesa, considerava-se preparada e capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa, mas havia algo de diabólico naquele riso, e sua confiança se esvaiu. Quase sufocada de medo, passou a correr.

De trás, veio a risada novamente.

Em pânico, Bella disparava pela trilha colidindo contra os ramos baixos das árvores; tropeçando em raízes, às vezes chocando-se com um tronco na escuridão. Ofegante, deixava escapar gritos abafados de medo. Aterrorizada, perdera o senso de direção e agora só corria pelo pomar, alheia a tudo, exceto ao fato de estar sendo perseguida.

Bella sentia a garganta fechada, e sua respiração saía ruidosa. Os pulmões pareciam em chamas.

O perseguidor diminuía a distância. Apavorada, Bella olhou por sobre o ombro e distinguiu a silhueta escura de um homem correndo em seu encalço. Mais alguns passos, e ele a alcançou, comemorando o triunfo com mais uma risada tétrica. Bella gritou.

Na varanda frontal de seu chalé vitoriano, Edward apoiava um pé contra o parapeito vazado, apreciando distraidamente as nuvens esparsas que cruzavam o céu noturno. Segundo a previsão do tempo, uma frente fria chegaria na tarde do dia seguinte trazendo chuva. Teria de apressar os catadores para concluírem o trabalho de colheita no pomar da estrada Anderson antes da tempestade.

De repente, um barulho vindo do pomar chamou-lhe a atenção... parecia um gemido grave, e batidas. Intrigado, esquadrinhou a área de onde pareciam provir os sons. Alguém, ou alguma coisa, estava lá, e pelo jeito acabaria com o pomar.

Raios. Pôs o pé no chão e desceu os degraus até o pátio, seguindo a passos largos para o pomar ao norte. Foi quando ouviu o grito. '

Atônito, Edward estacou e sentiu um arrepio na nuca.

Outro grito agudo, desesperado, e então outro, e outro. - Céus! Edward saiu correndo, mas estacou dali a alguns passos, ao ver Bella saindo de uma clareira. Mesmo na escuridão, reconhecia a cabeleira ruiva gloriosa.

Olhando por sobre o ombro; ela corria em disparada, a esmo, gritando a. plenos pulmões, como se cães a perseguissem.

Edward colocou-se no caminho. Ela colidiu contra seu tórax e sufocou o grito seguinte... mas só por um instante. Logo, emitia lamentos mais agudos, mais histéricos do que antes, lembrando um choro do espírito da morte.

- Que raios...?

Ele a abraçou, contendo-a e mantendo-a segura junto ao tórax.

Sempre gritando, Bella se contorcia e se debatia, lutando para se soltar, mas ele não permitiu.

- Calma, calma! Raios, Bella, parede espernear. Sou eu. Edward. O que há com você, afinal? Calma. Vamos, Bella... Está segura agora.

A princípio, ela parecia não ouvir nada, e ele teve de repetir as palavras de conforto várias vezes. Finalmente, ela parou de gritar e se aquietou junto dele, ainda ofegante.

- Ed... Edward?

- Sim, sou eu. Está segura agora. Eu estou aqui com você.

Ele não imaginava que fosse possível, mas ela se aninhou mais junto dele, como se tentasse se fundir a seu corpo. Agarrou-lhe a frente da camisa com tanta força que dois botões saltaram.

- Oh, Ed ... Edward - gaguejou ela, pressionando o rosto contra o tórax amplo.

- Ainda bem que está aqui. Ainda bem.

Ele a sentia toda trêmula.

- Ei, calma - entoou, massageando-lhe as costas. - Acalme-se e conte o que aconteceu .

- Te... tem alguém lá... lá. Ele me... me seguiu do escritório pelo po... pomar.

- Como? - Edward ficou tenso e avaliou a escuridão em meio às árvores. - Fique aqui. Vou dar uma olhada. Segurou-a pelos ombros e afastou-a, mas ela se agarrou a ele.

- Não! Não, não me deixe. Por favor... na... não me deixe. Ele ainda está lá! Eu sei que está!

- Bella...

- Não! Por favor.

Edward lançou um olhar de frustração às carreiras sombrias de árvores. Desistindo da busca, suspirou e abraçou-a novamente.

Bella tremia tanto que era surpreendente manter-se em pé. Choque puro.

- Venha, vamos entrar. - Ele lhe afagou as costas novamente, mas ela estava tão trêmula que mal conseguia se mover. De qualquer forma, recusava-se a soltar sua camisa. Não teve escolha senão erguê-la nos braços.

Edward acomodou-a no sofá da sala. Ao ver os arranhões avermelhados em seu rosto e braços, praguejou, mas preocupava-se mesmo era com o estado de choque. Cobriu-a com a manta que enfeitava o estofado e começou a se afastar, mas ela lhe agarrou o braço.

- On... onde você vai?

- Calma, calma. Só vou pegar um conhaque para você: Vai relaxar os nervos e aquecê-la.

- Não! não me deixe! - Bella adotara aquele tom histérico novamente. Enterrava as unhas em sua pele, no afã de retê-lo.

Edward fitou os olhos de esmeralda e algo irrompeu em seu peito. Pela primeira vez desde que conhecera Bella, via desaparecer todo seu brilho, bem como a pose atrevida.

Mas choque maior era descobrir o quanto isso o deixava furioso.

Não estava convencido de que um homem a perseguira de fato, mas algo com certeza a assustara no pomar. Bella não parecia do tipo sugestionável, que se apavorava com sombras. Tinha de ser algo terrível para reduzir uma mulher tão forte a frangalhos.

Edward agachou-se junto ao sofá, puxou a manta até o queixo de Bella e lhe ajeitou os cabelos soltos, removendo as folhas e gravetos enroscados. Então, tomou-lhe as mãos.

- Bella, ouça. Está segura agora. Tranquei a porta. Garanto que ninguém vai conseguir entrar. Agora, só vou até a cozinha pegar a bebida. Volto em menos de um minuto. Está bem?

Os olhos verdes ainda expressavam pavor, Bella continuava ofegante e trêmula, mas era evidente que se esforçava para recuperar o controle. Parecia a ponto de chorar, mas recusava-se, forçando uma postura rígida.

Ela não choraria, concluiu Edward. Não uma rebelde atrevida como Bella. Não se ele pudesse evitar. Descobrira, quando a flagrara chorando no corredor do hospital, o quanto ela odiava perder o controle para as emoções. Principalmente na frente dos outros. Não, seu estilo era disparar uma piada e fingir que nada jamais a atingia.

Bella olhou para a janela e não disfarçou o arrepio.

As cortinas de renda que Rennee instalara ofereciam pouca proteção a olhos curiosos, mas, morando no meio do pomar, Edward nunca sentira necessidade de mais nada.

Finalmente, ela assentiu. - Pode ir. Eu... estou bem.

Bem, ela não parecia estar. Edward acreditava que ela poderia melhorar se chorasse e desabafasse.

Ausentou-se da sala apenas o tempo ,suficiente para pegar a bebida e a caixa de primeiros-socorros. Bella segurou o cálice com mãos trêmulas e, ansiosa, tomou boa parte do conhaque num só gole. Edward sentou-se a seu lado no sofá e analisou com atenção seus sintomas. Logo, a bebida começou a fazer efeito. Os tremores cessaram, e ele quase via o orgulho da top model se impor novamente. Bella agitou o resto do conhaque no cálice, concentrada no movimento do líquido âmbar. Então, fitou Edward e sorriu hesitante.

- Não precisa ficar tão preocupado. Estou bem agora. Não vou ficar histérica nem desmaiar.

- Ótimo. Fico contente em saber. Agora, posso cuidar desses arranhões?

- Arranhões? - Ela olhou para as marcas avermelhadas nos braços. Então, tocou no rosto e gemeu. - Ai... Angel vai me matar. Tenho um trabalho em duas semanas.

Edward parou de vasculhar a caixa de primeiros-socorros. - Vai embora?

- Só por três ou quatro dias. Depois, volto.

Ele continuou fitando-a, e ela revirou os olhos.

- Não vou fugir das minhas responsabilidades aqui, mas tenho compromissos a cumprir, sabe. Contratos já firmados. Não posso ignorá-los.

- Acho que não - concedeu ele, e deu de ombros. No fundo, estava surpreso e irritado com o alívio que sentira ao saber que ela voltaria.

Edward umedeceu uma bola de algodão com álcool e tocou no queixo de Bella, levantando o rosto.

- De qualquer forma, não me preocuparia, se fosse você. Esses arranhões não parecem profundos. Já vão estar cicatrizados quando você for fazer o tal trabalho. Agora, pode me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu lá?

Edward a sentia tensa novamente, mas iniciou a limpeza dos arranhões no rosto e na testa. Bella franziu o cenho e prendeu a respiração, mas suportou a ardência sem reclamar.

- Tinha andado uns cem metros no pomar quando ouvi um ruído atrás de mim.

Ele abriu um tubo de creme antibiótico, o qual aplicou sobre os ferimentos.

- Tem certeza de que era um homem?

Bella não respondeu. Edward fechou o tubo de remédio, guardou-o na caixa e olhou para a paciente. Sua expressão era de mágoa.

- Não acredita em mim, não é? Acha que imaginei tudo. Pensa que sou apenas uma mulher estúpida que entrou em pânico na escuridão.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Nem precisava, doçura - rebateu ela, dando o primeiro sinal de que voltara ao normal - Está escrito nesse seu rosto bonito

- Bella...

- Oh, não se preocupe, querido. Não importa.

Apesar da negação, Edward via que ela estava irritada, mas nem ligou. Estava satisfeito demais por ter a velha Bella de volta.

Ela afastou a manta e levantou-se meio cambaleante, tomou o rumo da porta, numa imitação de seu andar elegante.

- Obrigada pela bebida e pelos cuidados. E, claro, por espantar o bicho-papão. - Olhou-o por sobre o ombro e bateu os cílios. - Meu herói.

Edward a alcançou, detendo-a antes que desse mais um passo. - Aonde pensa que vai?

- Para casa. Já tomei muito do seu tempo.

- Não seja ridícula. Ainda está fraca e, mal consegue ficar em pé.

- Bobagem. Já lhe disse, estou bem.

- Se é o que quer, vou levá-la de carro.

- Não precisa. Posso ir andando.

- Ruiva, não lhe ocorreu que, se havia um homem no pomar, ele provavelmente ainda está lá esperando você?

Edward arrependeu-se, mal acabou de falar Bella empalideceu e lançou-lhe um olhar paralisante. Então, recomeçou a tremer, e as lágrimas que não vertera antes rolaram.

- Ah, não. Venha cá, ruiva... Ele a abraçou e aninhou contra o peito. Ela resistia, mas não a soltou. Após um instante ela desistiu de lutar e se apoiou nele.

Com a rendição, as defesas todas caíram, e Bella desabou.

A princípio, o choro saiu tenso, entremeado de soluços fortes que pareciam brotar na alma. Aflito, Edward não sabia o que fazer para acalmá-la.

Sacudida por tremores, Bella continuava em prantos.

Edward sentia suas lágrimas ensopando-lhe a camisa, mas tudo o, que podia fazer era abraçá-la, embalá-la e esperar a crise passar.

Ante o desespero prolongado e intenso, ele começou a se preocupar com a possibilidade de ela ficar doente. Algo lhe dizia que havia mais naquele desabafo do que simplesmente medo.

Encaixando a cabeça dela sob o queixo, Edward continuou embalando-a gentilmente, massageando-lhe as costas num movimento circular. Finalmente, aos poucos, o choro deu lugar a suspiros.

Exausta, Bella continuou aninhada no peito másculo.

Edward não sabia se ela estava cansada ou constrangida demais. De, qualquer forma, não se importava. Como regra, ficava nervoso ao ver uma mulher em prantos, mas, estranhamente, era bom ter Bella nos braços e dar-lhe conforto. Não tinha pressa em liberá-la. Sentia a camisa ensopada e colada ao peito, mas não se importava com o desconforto, tampouco.

Após algum tempo, quando Bella se mexeu, Edward a tocou no queixo e a fez encará-lo. - Sente-se melhor agora?

Bella enrubesceu e torceu o nariz.

- Desculpe-me... Não sei o que deu em mim. Geralmente não me abalo assim.

- É compreensível. Você levou um susto grande. É uma reação perfeitamente normal.

Ele ainda a mantinha segura, e seus corpos colavam-se dos joelhos aos ombros. Nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a interromper o abraço. Ajustavam-se como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro, num contato acolhedor e macio.

Edward avaliou o belo rosto de modelo. Bella apresentava as pálpebras inchadas e a ponta do nariz vermelha, mas nem a crise de choro, nem os arranhões cobertos de pomada diminuíam-lhe a beleza.

Ao mesmo tempo, percebia uma mudança em Bella, uma leve tensão que vibrava em seu corpo.

Edward fitou os olhos esmeralda. Então, contemplou a boca, avaliou a luxúria daqueles lábios carnudos, sensuais, macios, repletos de curvas sedutoras. Uma boca primorosa.

Não teria resistido ao beijo nem que o chão se abrisse sob eles. Atraído como uma mariposa à chama, fitou a boca trêmula e foi baixando a cabeça. Bella suspirou pouco antes de seus lábios se juntarem, e o fogo tomou conta.

Requereu grande esforço, mas Edward manteve o beijo gentil, para não assustá-la. Foi um roçar sensual de carne contra carne, um sugar de lábios, uma troca de hálitos e um rápido encontro de línguas. Mesmo assim, apesar de toda a suavidade, a carícia teve o efeito de um golpe. Edward tinha a impressão de que fora atropelado por um trator.

Era como se afogar em êxtase... voluptuoso, doce e prazeroso. A sensação o chamava, atraía como uma canção de sereia. O coração palpitava. O pulso disparava. Cada célula de seu corpo o impelia a estender Bella no assoalho e possuí-la, para se saciar com ela.

Atônito com a força daquele desejo, Edward encerrou o beijo.

Desorientada; ela permaneceu imóvel nos braços dele por alguns segundos, a cabeça pendente para trás, os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos. Estava tão tentadora que Edward precisou se esforçar para não beijá-la novamente.

Bella ergueu as pálpebras devagar, como se lhe pesassem. Ofegantes, fitaram-se em silêncio.

Finalmente, Edward a segurou pelos ombros e afastou. - Vamos, vou levar você para casa.

O dia amanheceu plácido, os únicos sons as gotas de orvalho caindo dos pessegueiros e o zunido das abelhas.

Edward caminhava com cuidado entre duas fileiras de árvores, atento ao chão. A quinze metros da clareira, encontrou o que procurava e agachou-se para examinar melhor.

Na tarde anterior, o pomar fora limpo com arado, quando recolheram todo o entulho. Por isso, o solo liso guardara bem dois tipos de pegadas. A de Bella e uma maior, de homem. Edward olhou para os dois lados no corredor. À direita, até onde avistava em direção à fábrica, as marcas seguiam o mesmo padrão, as do homem quase sempre sobrepondo-se às de Bella.

- Parece que tinha razão, ruiva - murmurou Edward.

- Algum maluco definitivamente a seguiu.

À esquerda, os passos de Bella seguiam erráticos pelo corredor, até onde o pomar se abria na clareira, próximo a seu chalé. Os passos do homem, entretanto, continuavam só por mais alguns metros além daquele ponto em queestava, e então desviavam-se.

Edward levantou-se e seguiu as pegadas. Percorreu duas fileiras, até uma árvore adjacente à clareira. Uma pequena área à base do tronco guardava muitas pegadas. Edward praguejou. O bastardo se escondera atrás da árvore e observara-os na clareira.

Felizmente, ele não invadira a casa, limitando-se a vigiar. Edward observou a trilha de pegadas afastando-se da árvore rumo à área oeste do pomar.

Edward seguiu as pegadas, mas, como previra, terminou na via de cascalho que contornava o pomar.

Parado com as mãos nos quadris, olhou na direção que o veículo tomara e estreitou o olhar sob a aba do chapéu de palha.

- Quem é você, desgraçado? E o que está tramando?

* * *

**Hum mais um novo mistério para fic. Quem será que está seguindo a Bella? Façam suas apostas e aaaaaah ele finalmente se beijaram. Que lindo... srrsr**

**Bjusss**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO XI

Com um suspiro, Bella largou o lápis na mesa, recostou-se na poltrona executiva e esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos. Quanto mais se aprofundava na análise contábil, mais preocupada ficava. E mais confusa.

Até então, não identificara apenas um fator responsável pelos lucros pífios, mas uma série deles.

As irregularidades apareciam em todas as fases da operação, do pomar à fábrica, passando pelos caminhões que entregavam os produtos.

Estava tudo documentado em vários relatórios dos diferentes departamentos, mas, aparentemente, ninguém reunira as informações para análise de todo.

Após horas debruçada sobre relatórios de produção, históricos, ordens de compra, testes de laboratório, despachos de entrega e vários outros documentos, elaborara um arquivo cronológico dos erros, quebras e ocorrências inexplicáveis ou curiosas.

Nos últimos anos, o maquinário apresentara defeitos com freqüência, enormes carregamentos de açúcar e outros insumos se estragaram, pedidos de clientes extraviaram-se, lotes tinham sido entregues danificados, outros foram enviados a locais errados, a frota de caminhões precisara de reparos onerosos. Havia vários problemas, e, para completar, um mau funcionamento inexplicável no sistema de irrigação causara inundação em parte do pomar, enquanto noutra área algumas árvores secaram.

O pior de tudo, e potencialmente o mais danoso, fora o número anormal de bateladas de alimentos com teste positivo para contaminantes, em alguns casos até microorganismos perigosos, algo que nunca acontecera antes.

A marca Mother Swan mantivera um histórico exemplar de higiene e segurança por mais de oitenta anos. Felizmente, graças ao rigoroso sistema de exames por amostragem, os lotes contaminados foram identificados antes de a produção deixar a fábrica. Se chegassem às prateleiras dos supermercados, os resultados teriam sido desastrosos.

Mesmo que ninguém tivesse ficado doente ao consumir os produtos, o recolhimento seria um pesadelo para as relações-públicas e causaria dano irreparável à reputação da empresa, afetando as vendas. Evidentemente, o prejuízo dos lotes descartados acrescentava-se às outras perdas... centenas de horas de trabalho dos funcionários, toneladas de recipientes para envasamento e uma série de outros custos de produção, tudo para o lixo.

Tomadas isoladamente, nenhuma das ocorrências poderia ter causado sérios danos ao balanço de lucros e prejuízos, mas, somados, seu efeito cumulativo era estarrecedor.

A princípio, os incidentes não pareciam relacionados, só uma série aleatória de eventos ruins. Mas seria mesmo?

Poderiam ser tentativas sistemáticas de alguém para prejudicar a empresa?

A hipótese era forçada, mas não improvável. Bella imediatamente pensou na pessoa capaz de fazer algo assim.

James queria que seu pai vendesse a Swan, e o pressionava a tomar providências no sentido de concretizar a transação. Bella franziu o cenho. A questão era: por quê? Não estariam negociando de uma posição de vantagem, o que significava que teriam de aceitar um preço baixo. James devia saber que ganharia muito mais se o negócio permanecesse saudável e com a família.

Talvez ele fosse míope ou simplesmente quisesse um dinheiro rápido. Talvez tivesse dívidas das quais ninguém sabia. Talvez jogasse ou bebesse. Ou talvez fosse tão preguiçoso que desejasse se aposentar. Não que ele se matasse de trabalhar...

Bella torceu o lábio.

- Ou talvez você esteja paranóica quando se trata daquele verme e procure uma forma de culpá-lo.

Pensando mais no assunto, percebeu que havia outros que poderiam estar por trás do esquema. Supondo que havia esquema.

Os Denalli odiavam os Swan havia gerações. Possuíam um negócio de ração e grãos, e várias outras empresas locais, incluindo uma pequena fábrica de celulose e o banco, mas ainda cobiçavam as empresas Swan, sempre abertamente antagônicos em relação à família rival.

Também havia a possibilidade de algum funcionário demitido estar querendo vingança. Ao longo dos anos, a força de trabalho da Swan mantivera-se razoavelmente estável. Habitantes de cidade pequena costumavam ser honestos e trabalhadores. Numa comunidade-minúscula como Ruby Falls, sentiam-se felizes por ter um trabalho decente. Mas sempre apareciam funcionários desmotivados, que acabavam demitidos por um motivo ou outro.

Sempre que sabia de algum empregado vítima de infortúnio ou revés financeiro, Charlie costumava ajudar, chegando a liquidar a dívida, se fosse o caso, mas não tolerava roubo, preguiça ou desonestidade de qualquer tipo.

Também era possível, supunha Bella, que alguém da Bountiful Foods estivesse por trás daqueles contratempos onerosos na Swan, pressionando para que a família vendesse o negócio. Não seria difícil subornar algum funcionário para fazer o serviço sujo. Mas quem?

Havia uma outra possibilidade. Bella não queria acreditar, mas ocorreu-lhe que Alice podia ser a responsável por todos os percalços.

Assim como as irmãs mais velhas, a caçula se criara no pomar e o conhecia como a palma de sua mão. Também como elas, Alice sem dúvida adquirira conhecimento geral das operações, de tanto ,ouvir Charlie passar instruções aos subordinados o dia todo.

Não faltariam oportunidades. Sabendo que a irmãzinha estava desesperada para escapar à responsabilidade opressiva que o pai queria lhe impor...

Mas Alice seria capaz de destruir o negócio da família? A herança delas e fonte sólida de recursos? Teria coragem de causar alguns dos reveses que sofreram?

Não, claro que não. Era só uma criança. Mas... crianças faziam loucuras. Agiam de forma impulsiva e irracional. E Alice sempre fora inteligente e criativa.

- Não, bolas!

Desgostosa consigo mesma por tais pensamentos, Bella levantou-se e começou a andar em círculos. Ao olhar através da parede de vidro, um movimento sob uma poça de luz brilhante no piso da fábrica chamou-lhe a atenção, e sentiu o coração subir à garganta.

Instintivamente, afastou-se do vidro e continuou reecuando até chegar à parede oposta, debaixo do retrato da bisavó.

Permanecia imóvel e quieta, esforçando-se para acalmar os nervos e o coração disparado. Era irritante comportar-se como criancinha, mas não conseguia evitar. Desde o episódio no pomar, três noites antes, sobressaltava-se a qualquer ruído ou movimento inesperado.

Reunindo coragem, aproximou-se novamente da parede de vidro e observou o piso da fábrica. Identificou um homem inclinado sobre uma máquina. De repente, ele se endireitou, e ela expirou o ar que vinha prendendo, aliviada. Era Edward.

Mas o alívio logo se transformou em inquietação. Não falava com Edward desde que ele a deixara em casa, após o incidente noturno no pomar. Na verdade, nem haviam conversado durante o trajeto. Tão logo ele freara a caminhonete, ela se despedira com um "boa noite" tenso e saltara.

Bella suspirou. Não sabia o que a incomodava mais, se o beijo quente que haviam trocado ou o fato de ele a ter visto chorar. Duas vezes.

A seguir, evitava-o. O que era ridículo, senão covardia.

A demonstração de fraqueza ferira seu orgulho. Bella Swan nunca fugia de nada nem ninguém.

De repente, ocorreu-lhe que Edward tinha acesso a cada centímetro da fábrica e do pomar. Não teria tido dificuldade em contaminar os tonéis de cozimento, em danificar as máquinas, em desviar as entregas, em causar todas as outras catástrofes.

O detalhe era que o gerente geral não tinha motivo para arruiná-los. Justamente o oposto. Se vendessem a empresa à Bountiful Foods, ele muito provavelmente perderia o emprego.

Bella tamborilou com o indicador no queixo, olhando fixo para Edward.

- Muito bem, Bells. Hora de encarar o homem e esclarecer a dúvida.

Pegou o bloco que continha suas anotações e deixou o escritório do pai pela porta lateral, que dava numa escada fechada. No térreo, empurrou a porta de aço pesada e saiu ao piso da fábrica.

No silêncio, seus passos ecoaram, alertando Edward de sua chegada. Ele se endireitou e limpou as mãos numa estopa.

Bella estava acostumada a chamar a atenção por onde passava. Ossos do ofício. Mas havia algo naquele olhar firme de Edward que a perturbava. Principalmente após o que acontecera na outra noite.

Para compensar, ergueu a cabeça e devolveu o olhar com um seu, bem atrevido. Por garantia, acrescentou um sorriso sedutor e colocou mais rebolado no andar.

Concentrada na encenação e em manter a compostura, somente ao chegar bem perto reparou que Edward estava sem camisa.

Bella sentiu a boca seca ante o físico maravilhoso. Se o homem já atraía vestido, seminu não tinha concorrência. Nem ousava imaginá-lo completamente despido, pois seu coração não agüentaria.

- Em que posso ajudá-la, ruiva? - indagou ele, já que ela parecia ter perdido a língua.

Bella forçou-se a erguer o olhar dos pêlos sedosos que lhe cobriam o tórax, só para deparar com ombros largos e bíceps musculosos envoltos por linda pele bronzeada. Engoliu em seco.

- É... gostaria de conversar com você sobre os problemas que a Swan vem enfrentando.

Pretendera soar rígida e profissional, mas a voz saíra rouca e grave, com um leve tremor.

Irritada consigo mesma, olhou ao redor.- O que faz aqui a esta hora da noite, aliás? - questionou, mais desconfiada do que tencionara.

- Eu poderia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta. Por favor, não me diga que veio a pé pelo pomar.

Apesar da pele clara típica das ruivas, Bella raramente enrubescia, mas mesmo aquela referência oblíqua à outra noite lhe provocou a reação indesejada. A julgar pela expressão, Edward notou. Só lhe restava enfrentar o desafio.

- Não, vim de carro. Mas que importa isso, bonitão? Não acredita que alguém tenha me perseguido naquela noite.

- Estava enganado. Encontrei pegadas no chão.

Ele contou tudo o que descobrira, e Bella inquietou-se.

Sentia-se exposta e vulnerável. Arrepiava-se com a possibilidade de o indivíduo estar à espreita, observando-os.

- Claro, podia ser algum adolescente vagabundeando - considerou Edward. - Espantei moleques do arvoredo algumas vezes. Gostam de se enfiar no pomar. Uma vez, um grupo de garotos bebeu demais e, só de brincadeira, confiscaram a roupa de outro rapazola que passava e o deixaram pelado no meio das árvores.

- Entendo. Acha que foi um adolescente? Edward hesitou, mas só por um segundo.

- Não. Esse camarada obviamente esperou você sair do prédio. Alguém anda vigiando seus movimentos, sabe que trabalha aqui até tarde todas as noites. Provavelmente, só quer assustá-la, mas não temos como confirmar.

- Pode ser alguém que não me quer bisbilhotando aqui. - É o meu palpite. A questão é... quem?

Bella meneou a cabeça.

- Meu primeiro palpite seria James, mas ele estava em Little Rock na quinta-feira.

Edward refletiu. - Bem, talvez fosse apenas um garoto fazendo uma brincadeira.

- Talvez. - Ela olhou para a caixa de ferramentas.

- Vai me contar o que faz aqui tão tarde?

- A bomba desta máquina quebrou uma hora antes de encerrarmos o expediente ontem, e parou duas linhas de produção. Estou tentando instalar uma nova antes que comece o turno da manhã.

- Outro problema mecânico? - Bella consultou a lista que compilara. - É o nono neste mês.

- Não surpreende. É o que se espera de máquinas tão velhas. A maioria está aqui desde que Charlie era menino. Não há peça do equipamento que eu não tenha consertado uma dúzia de vezes ou mais.

- Não me parece economicamente eficaz. Quando as máquinas começam a quebrar muito, normalmente está na hora de substituir.

- Tem razão. O sistema todo precisa ser substituído. Já sugeri isso a Charlie, mas ele diz que a empresa não pode arcar com esse investimento. - Edward deu de ombros e pegou uma chave inglesa. - Assim, tento mantê-las funcionando da melhor forma possível.

- E quanto a estes outros problemas? - Ela estendeu o bloco de folhas amarelas no qual relacionara os vários problemas a prejudicar a operação. - Como gerente geral, imagino que esteja ciente disto tudo.

Edward leu os itens rapidamente e devolveu o papel.

- Sim, estou ciente - respondeu, já se inclinando sobre a máquina quebrada.

Com tão boa visão do bumbum masculino perfeito, Bella perdeu a capacidade de raciocínio.

Quando Edward esticou-se para afrouxar um parafuso, uma seção de sua pele clara surgiu acima do cós do jeans, contrastando com a pele bronzeada das costas. Bella concluiu que ele devia trabalhar freqüentemente no pomar sem camisa. A cena que imaginou não a ajudou em nada a recuperar o controle.

O parafuso não cedia, e Edward esticou o braço para trás. - Pode me passar a marreta que está na caixa?

- Como? Oh. Só um segundo. - Bella saiu do transe e revirou as ferramentas até encontrar a marreta, que colocou na palma da mão estendida.

- Obrigado - murmurou Edward, e deu algumas marretadas na chave inglesa em torno do parafuso teimoso.

Bella esforçou-se para colocar o cérebro em ação novamente, desviando o olhar daqueles poderosos músculos dorsais.

- Não vê algo estranho em todos esses incidentes?

- Toda empresa sofre reveses e contratempos.

- Mas a Swan nunca teve tantos num período tão curto. Eu verifiquei.

Edward girou a chave inglesa, e o parafuso cedeu. Endireitou-se e encarou Bella. Ela notou uma mancha de graxa no ombro e outra no braço dele. Já transpirando no lábio superior e na testa, deliciou-se com a visão dos ombros e tórax.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Que talvez não tenham sido acidentes ou erros. Talvez alguém tenha causado tudo isso.

Ela esperava que Edward risse ou mostrasse ceticismo, mas ele pareceu considerar seriamente a questão.

- É possível, acho. Desconfia de alguém? Encorajada, Bella contou suas teorias sobre James, sobre a Bountiful Foods e a possibilidade de ser algum ex-funcionário. Só não mencionou Alice.

Edward considerou todas as hipóteses e assentiu. - Você pode ter razão. Mas, mesmo assim, quem seria? E como iria provar?

- Não sei. Esperava que me desse algumas sugestões. - Não de imediato. Com certeza, não podemos contratar uma investigação, se a empresa está no fundo do poço, como Charlie diz.

Ele soltou uma lanterna que pendurara num cano e entregou-a a Bella.

- Por favor, mantenha o foco sobre a máquina para mim.

Bella atendeu sem questionar, embora imaginasse exatamente quando e como perdera o controle da situação. Necessariamente, tinha de ficar bem próxima, quase em cima de Edward, para manter a luz sobre o ponto em que ele trabalhava... tão próxima que seu seio esquerdo roçava no ombro dele a cada respiração.

Edward parecia não notar, totalmente concentrado no conserto da máquina. Trabalhou sem parar por vários minutos, em silêncio, exceto por um grunhido ou outro de esforço, e um leve praguejar quando machucou a mão ao bater em outro parafuso.

E então, sem aviso, ele voltou a cabeça.

Seus rostos estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro, tão próximos que ela podia sentir a carícia do hálito dele em sua pele. O cheiro misto de suor e graxa, mais o aroma todo masculino de Edward a inebriavam.

Fitaram-se por cerca de três segundos. Edward avaliou cada traço do rosto dela como uma carícia, até que retornou aos olhos.

- Faz idéia do quanto é bonita?

A pergunta veio num sussurro rouco a denunciar raiva e desejo. Bella sentiu uma onda de calor pelo corpo.

Era mestre em rebater comentários com uma tirada atrevida ou uma risada, mas, naquele momento, sua língua parecia grudada no céu da boca.

Não que se importasse. Estava tão entorpecida que não se lembraria do próprio nome se alguém lhe perguntasse. Só conseguia fitar aqueles olhos cinza com pontos brilhantes que pareciam carvão em brasa, ao som do tambor frenético em que se transformara seu coração.

Bella sentia o sangue pulsando em lugares escandalosamente íntimos do corpo, e o pânico manifestou-se no estômago. Qual era o seu problema? O elogio de Edward nem se comparava aos galanteios mais elegantes que já recebera. Pensando bem, nem tinha certeza se fora um elogio. Parecera mais uma acusação.

Entretanto, só pensava em beijá-lo novamente, sentir os braços fortes apertando-a contra aquele corpo magnífico.

Bella finalmente conseguiu soltar a língua, mas era inútil... o cérebro se recusava a funcionar.

- Eu... humm... - Ofegante, umedeceu os lábios. Edward fitou-lhe a boca, acompanhando o movimento provocante.

Muito sério, ele inclinou o rosto, e Bella sentiu o coração disparar selvagemente.

Ansiosa, seu peito se comprimia, dificultando a respiiração. Cada célula do corpo vibrava sob efeito da atração invisível. Suspirou e fechou os olhos.

De repente, a mesma porta de aço por onde Bella descera se abriu e se fechou com um estrondo.

Ela gritou sobressaltada. Edward praguejou.

- Bella, fique onde está! - gritou James, atravessando o prédio. - Quero falar com você. Agora!

Ela olhou desanimada para a parede de vidro da sala do pai. James devia tê-los visto dali. Após um instante de pânico, percebeu que, daquele ângulo, ele não devia ter visto muita coisa, só um casal muito unido sobre uma das máquinas. Não obstante, sentiu calor nas faces. De repente, alarmou-se. Céus, deixara todas as pastas de arquivo sobre a escrivaninha ao descer para falar com Edward.

James alcançou a ponta de um corredor de máquinas e seguiu ao encontro deles. Bella lamentou estar tão enrubescida, mas endireitou os ombros e aguardou, pronta para uma boa briga.

Edward voltou calmamente ao trabalho. - Raios, Bella! O que está fazendo?

- Eu? - Ela bateu os cílios e sorriu inocente. - Ora, estou ajudando Edward. Está vendo? - apontou o facho de luz da lanterna para o rosto do cunhado, fazendo-o piscar e recuar. Suprimindo um sorriso, apoiou o utensílio na beirada da máquina, perto do ombro de Edward.

- Não tente disfarçar. Vi os livros e arquivos espalhados na minha mesa lá em cima. Victória me telefonou em Albuquerque na semana passada e contou que você andou bisbilhotando no escritório. Como não voltou mais, achei que tinha feito isso só para me irritar.

Então, a srta. Victória prestava contas a James? Desde o começo, sentira que havia algo entre os dois.

- Mas você anda enfiando o seu nariz onde não devia, não é? - advertiu o cunhado. - Bem, não vou tolerar isso. Espero que Charlie a mande embora de novo a qualquer momento, mas, enquanto estiver aqui, a fábrica está fora dos seus limites. Entendeu?

Bella perdeu a fala de tanta raiva. Não acreditava na audácia do homem. Antes que ela recuperasse a voz, ele apontou o indicador a Edward.

- E quanto a você, que raios pensa que está fazendo, Cullen?

- O que lhe parece? Estou consertando uma máquina da linha de produção.

- Não autorizei você a fazer nenhum reparo. Se algo precisa de conserto, contrato um profissional. Recolha suas ferramentas e dê o fora daqui. Agora. E está proibido de entrar na fábrica fora do horário de expediente. Aliás, passe-me as suas chaves.

Bella ficou boquiaberta. Edward era o gerente geral da fábrica, céus!

Edward expressou desdém e retomou o trabalho.

- Acontece que não recebo ordens de você. Respondo diretamente a Charlie.

- Ora, seu...

James ficou roxo. Estava tão furioso que as veias do pescoço se sobressaíam. Parecia prestes a explodir.

Bella já vira aquele olhar antes, tanto que recuou um passo.

- Basta! - rosnou James. - Está despedido, Cullen. Fora daqui. Tem uma hora para arrumar suas coisas e deixar o chalé. Se não estiver fora desta propriedade nesse prazo, chamarei o xerife para expulsá-lo.

Edward enrijeceu-se e lançou a James um olhar glacial. Calmamente, acabou de consertar a máquina, puxou um pedaço de estopa do bolso traseiro, limpou a chave inglesa e guardou-a na caixa de ferramentas. Esfregando as mãos sujas na estopa, encarou o antagonista.

James sorria desdenhoso. Bella surpreendia-se com a arrogância. O idiota parecia alheio ao perigo por trás dos movimentos precisos e calmos de Edward, daquele controle contido.

- Não pode me despedir. Não tem autoridade para isso.

- Se não tenho! Com Charlie tão doente, eu estou no comando das empresas Swan.

- Está enganado, James - avisou Bella. Não planejava mostrar as cartas tão cedo, mas a declaração presunçosa do cunhado fora a gota de água. Postando-se entre os dois homens, encarou James.

- À parte o que pensa, não está no comando aqui. Na ausência de papai, eu dirijo a Swan, não você.

- Você? - James riu. - No dia de São Nunca!

- Acontece que tenho mais direito ao cargo do que você. Sou membro da família, afinal. E acionista.

- Não contaria muito com a sua condição de membro da família, se fosse você. Está por um fio. E os míseros seis por cento que seu avô lhe deixou dificilmente a qualificam para dirigir a empresa.

- Oh? E exatamente quanta participação possui, James?

Ele voltava a ficar roxo.

- Não importa. Já sou diretor nesta empresa. E, pensando bem, possuo tanta participação quanto você.

- Correção: Bree possui as ações. Não você.

- Grande diferença. Bree é minha esposa. O que é dela é meu.

- Tenho certeza de que gostaria de pensar assim, mas duvido de que algum tribunal concorde. Minhas irmãs e eu herdamos a mesma quantidade de ações, mas há uma grande diferença entre nós. Nenhuma delas quer se envolver com a empresa: Nem têm formação para tanto. Eu tenho. Goste ou não, estou assumindo o controle.

James apresentava um olhar assassino agora. Cerrou os punhos e chegou a avançar meio passo, mas se conteve. Bella sabia que, se Edward não, estivesse ali, o cunhado a teria agredido.

Ou, pelo menos, teria tentado. Porque ela não era a mesma garota indefesa de cinco anos antes. Em Nova York, tomava aulas de kick boxe e autodefesa. Podia não vencer um homem, mas era capaz de lhe infligir sérios danos.

- Veremos - desdenhou James, quando recuperou , controle bastante para falar. Deu meia-volta e refez o trajeto de volta.

Bella não resistiu a uma última provocação.

- James, por favor, use uma das saídas da fábrica.

E, agora que ficarei com a sala de papai, trate de arranjar outra para você. E mantenha-se afastado. A menos que eu o chame, claro. Ainda teve o prazer de vê-lo estacar, trêmulo de fúria.

Mesmo de costas, era evidente que fervia.

Após alguns segundos de tensão, sem uma palavra, ele mudou de direção e sumiu de vista. Seus passos nervosos ecoaram pelo prédio por alguns segundos e, então, uma porta que levava à área de carregamento fechou-se com um estrondo semelhante a tiro de canhão.

Bella voltou à realidade com o barulho, e a sensação de vitória esvaiu-se. Suspirou.

- Ruiva, estou impressionado - confessou Edward. - Duvido de que alguém o tenha colocado no lugar desse jeito antes. Vai ficar remoendo por um mês.

Bella voltou-se a tempo de ver Edward relaxar. Só então percebeu que ele se preparara para defendê-la.

- Não fique tão impressionado, doçura. Para, dizer a verdade, ele me deixou tão zangada que me empolguei. Minha posse como presidente da empresa provavelmente não dura até amanhã cedo. James vai protestar junto a papai assim que puder.

- Eu não me preocuparia com isso. Sempre achei Charlie um homem justo.

Bella apenas sorriu triste.

Após uma noite inquieta e uma corrida matinal como castigo, Bella foi a primeira a chegar ao terraço para o desjejum.

Mal se instalara com sua primeira xícara de café quando Edward surgiu além do portão no jardim. Deu-lhe uma piscadela e ergueu a xícara em saudação.

- Oi, bonitão. Chegou cedo. Veio assistir à decapitação?

- Por que acha isso? Talvez eu tenha vindo evitar uma.

- Ora, doçura... - ronronou Bella, batendo os cílios.- Não sabia que se importava.

Edward sentou-se ao lado dela, serviu-se de café e sorveu um gole antes de responder.

- Boa tentativa, ruiva, mas não me engana. Eu a vi correndo pelo pomar esta manhã bem cedo. Parecia fugir do demônio. Imagino que não tenha dormido bem e tentasse superar o nervosismo. - Avaliou-a sem pressa com seus olhos cinzentos. - Mesmo agora, embora linda, parece nervosa.

Bella surpreendeu-se, tanto com o elogio quanto com a percepção. Antes que pudesse pensar numa resposta, a porta dos fundos se abriu e Sam trouxe Charlie para o terraço. Carmem, Rennee e Alice vinham logo atrás.

Após as saudações, o enfermeiro instalou Charlie à mesa e entrou na casa. A família e Edward concentraram-se no café da manhã. Carmem, Charlie e Rennee comentaram sobre um artigo publicado no jornal local, referente a uma briga no bar e restaurante Marcus's na noite anterior.

- Se quer saber, aquele local devia ter sido fechado há anos. É freqüentado só por encrenqueiros.

- Oh, Charlie, não seja tão rígido - repreendeu a irmã.

- É só um local onde gente jovem se reúne para relaxar e se divertir.

- Isso mesmo, querido - acrescentou Rennee. - Você até me levou lá algumas vezes, quando estávamos namorando.

Charlie franziu o cenho e pareceu incomodado.

- Sim, bem... as coisas eram diferentes naquela época.

Como de hábito, exceto por algumas alfinetadas em Bella, Alice falou pouco.

Mal acabaram a refeição, Edward murmurou a Bella: - Prepare-se, ruiva, aí vem ele.

- Charlie, precisamos conversar - declarou James, aproximando-se da mesa.

- Claro. Mas primeiro sente-se e coma alguma coisa. Sobrou muito...

- Não quero nada, e isto não pode esperar. - James lançou um olhar venenoso a Bella. - Bem? Já lhe contou?

Charlie estreitou o olhar.

- Contou o quê? O que fez desta vez, Isabella?

- Ela está tentando assumir as empresas Swan, é isso - acusou James. - Eu a encontrei na fábrica ontem à noite, bisbilhotando nos livros contábeis e arquivos em seu escritório. Quando ordenei que fosse embora, ela se recusou e informou que estava no comando agora.

- O quê? - espantou-se Charlie. - Não está, não! Explique-se, garota. Já!

Bella olhou para a mãe, mas Rennee remexeu-se na caadeira e manteve os olhos baixos.

Com um suspiro, encarou o pai e deu de ombros. - Pareceu a atitude certa, na ocasião.

- Não ouse essa atitude atrevida comigo. Em nenhum momento autorizei você a assumir os negócios. Não irei permitir...

- Por que tanta contrariedade, Charlie? - indagou Carmem. - Bella só estava fazendo o que Rennee pediu.

- Como? - Charlie voltou-se para a esposa. - Rennee? É verdade?

- Bem... eu...

- Oh, céus, Rennee, fale logo - pressionou Carmem.

- Sim, eu pedi a ela que... desse uma olhada na empresa, visse se podia salvá-la. Não sabia mais o que fazer, Charlie. Você está doente demais para trabalhar, mas, se algo não for feito logo, perderemos a empresa. Você mesmo me disse isso.

James emitiu um som desdenhoso. - E achou que ela realizaria um milagre? Essa foi boa.

Carmem irritou-se como uma gata acariciada da forma errada.

- Seria mais cuidadosa se fosse você, James. Acontece que apóio Rennee nisso.

Bella quase riu da cara do cunhado. James sabia que cometera um erro tático. Porque Carmem era mulher, ele tendia a se esquecer de que ela mandava na empresa tanto quanto Charlie. Pelo menos, era assim que ele e todos ainda pensavam. Contendo o riso, deliciou-se com a cena do cunhado tentando consertar o estrago.

- Ora, tia Carmem, todos sabemos como gosta de Bella, mas não podemos deixar nossas emoções interferirem nas decisões de negócios, concorda? Quero dizer, vamos ser realistas. Charlie simplesmente deserdou Bella porque não confia nela. Não pode esperar que ele agora lhe dê livre acesso aos documentos da empresa. Posar para fotos dificilmente a qualifica como consultora empresarial.

Carmem estreitou o olhar.

- Não, mas graduar-se magna cum laude na Harvard Business School qualifica. E quanto a você, James, se ousar me dirigir a palavra nesse tom condescendente novamente, eu lhe darei um tapa.

Sem esperança de conquistar Carmem, James desistiu de todo o fingimento.

- De qualquer forma, estou no comando agora e não vou tolerar nenhuma interferência, principalmente de tipos como ela.

- Se quer saber, minha sobrinha é a sucessora lógica de Charlie - replicou Carmem – Na verdade, acho que devíamos nomeá-la oficialmente presidente da empresa agora mesmo.

- Como? Isso é ridículo. Sou diretor na Swan. Eu devia assumir.

- Não, é aí que se engana. As empresas Swan devem ser dirigidas por um Swan, como sempre foi.

Carmem olhou para o irmão. Embora suavizasse o tom, manteve a firmeza.

- Está na hora de tomar uma decisão, Charlie o negócio da família será administrado por alguém de fora? Ou por sua filha... como nossa avó queria?

Charlie fitou a irmã desesperado, de repente contra a parede.

- Raios, Carmem...

- É pescar ou cortar a isca, Charlie – declarou ela, severa.

Assistindo ao duelo silencio entre irmão e irmã, Bella imaginou o que estava por trás daquilo. Tinha a estranha sensação de que havia mais do que a simples questão de quem colocar no comando da empresa.

- Por favor, querido... Não vai dar uma chance a ela? - pediu Rennee, a voz trêmula.

Charlie olhou para a esposa, para a filha caçula, que permanecera espantosamente quieta durante o embate, observando os participantes como espectadora de jogo de tênis.

- Bem, Alice você é acionista também. O que acha? Bella sentiu um aperto no coração quando a irmã lançou-lhe um olhar inescrutável. Se a decisão cabia a Alice, não tinha a menor chance. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, a caçula expressou enfado e deu de ombros.

- Por que não? Ela é uma Swan.

- Charlie, não pode pensar seriamente em colocá-la no comando! - protestou James. - Ela é formada, mas e daí? Não tem experiência prática. Nunca administrou uma empresa. Não sabe nada sobre produção, sobre funcionários, nem sobre tomar decisões.

- Oh, como aquela sua de demitir Jane? - denunciou Bella, inocente.

Charlie reagiu chocado. Edward parecia atônito.

- Pensei que ela estivesse de férias esta semana murmurou. - Céus, o que falta em bom senso, esse cara tem em audácia.

James remexeu-se, tão culpado quanto ladrão pego com a mão no dinheiro.

- Você despediu Jane? - questionou o sogro. - Seu idiota!

- Ora, Charlie, pensei...

- Pensou? Você pensou? Se tivesse um pingo de inteligência nessa cabeça, saberia que era a última coisa que devia ter feita! - Charlie meneou a cabeça, incapaz de acreditar que alguém pudesse cometer um erro tão crasso. -Estou surpreso par Jane não ter me procurado para, contar o que você fez. Devia saber que eu corrigiria isso no ato.

- Ela não o procurou porque James a ameaçou - interveio Bella, tranqüila, surpreendendo o pai novamente.

- Como?

- Não lhe dê ouvidos, Charlie. Ela está mentindo.

- Quando descobri o que James tinha feito, fui até a casa de Jane - revelou Bella, surda ao cunhado.- James disse a ela que você sabia da demissão e aprovava. Disse também que você estava doente demais para receber visitas e que, se ela tentasse, ele a mandaria prender por assédio.

De início, Charlie ficou tão furioso que perdeu a capacidade de fala, mas o olhar que lançou a James tornava as palavras desnecessárias.

- Seu verme presunçoso - rosnou, quando recuperou a voz. - Como se atreve? Se não fosse marido de Bree, eu o despediria agora!

- Charlie...

- Cale-se, James. Tratarei com você mais tarde. Isabella, vá falar com Jane e explique que James ultrapassou sua autoridade. Implore a ela, dê-lhe um aumento, faça o que for preciso, mas traga-a de volta. Entendeu?

Bella sentiu alívio e orgulho.

- Sim, senhor. Imediatamente. - Já ia se levantar, porém deteve-se. - Só para ficar claro, papai. Isso significa que está me colocando no comando?

Charlie fitou-a hesitante, e ela viu um músculo saltar em seu rosto fatigado.

- Por enquanto, parece que não tenho escolha. O genro continuava esperneando.

- Raios, Charlie, não pode fazer isso!

- Já tomei minha decisão, James - informou Charlie, sem desviar o olhar de Bella. Apontou-lhe o indicador. - Mas lembre-se, Isabella, é só temporário. Portanto, não vá tendo idéias. Faça uma das suas, e eu a colocarei fora de lá tão rápido que nem saberá o que aconteceu. Fui claro?

- Sim, papai. - Bella tentava conter a euforia, mas esperara tempo demais por aquele dia e simplesmente tinha de demonstrar. Sorrindo, levantou-se. - Vou falar com Jane agora mesmo.

Antes que o pai mudasse de idéia, correu para a garagem, ciente do silêncio tenso no terraço, bem como do escrutínio de todos.À mesa, Edward sorveu o café, olhou para os presentes e aguardou a explosão. Não demorou muito.

- Como pôde fazer isso comigo, Charlie? - berrou James, inconformado. - Trabalho para você há cinco anos.

- Trabalha? Teve férias por cinco anos. O cargo que ocupa foi criado para você, porque não pude pensar em outro serviço mais fácil que pudesse assumir na empresa. Acredite, se não fosse o marido de Bree, não teria permanecido seis meses. Agora, saia da minha frente antes que eu o despeça! O genro enrubesceu.

Edward ficou tenso. Se já vira um homem prestes a um ato de violência, era James. Levantou-se e se postou atrás dá cadeira de Charlie.

- Você ouviu.

Algo surgiu no olhar de James. Algo violento e cheio de ódio. Edward preparou-se. Foi quando Bella saiu da garagem com seu conversível e passou diante do terraço.

James concentrou o olhar venenoso nela. Quando ela sumiu de vista, praguejou.

- Muito bem, eu vou. Mas não é o fim, eu asseguro.

- Que cena desagradável- comentou Carmem, depois que James se foi. - E cansativa. - Levantou-se e convidou a cunhada. - Vamos, Rennee. Vamos deixar os homens com seus negócios e caminhar pelo jardim de rosas. Isso sempre me acalma. E é melhor você ir para a escola, Alice, ou chegará atrasada.

Assim que as três saíram do terraço, Charlie voltou-se para Edward.

- Quero que fique de olho em Isabella e me informe sobre tudo o que ela fizer.

- Quer que eu espione sua filha?

- Sim. É exatamente o que quero. Não estou convencido de que colocá-la no comando é o melhor a fazer. Pretendo ficar de olho.

- Ouça, Charlie. Não sei qual é o problema entre vocês dois, mas... raios, ela é sua filha.

Charlie enrijeceu o maxilar.

- Isabella não é ... Não importa. Terá de confiar em mim neste assunto, Edward Masen Cullen. É importante. Eu não pediria a você, se não fosse.

Sentindo repugnância, Edward hesitou: - Não sei, Charlie... Não me sinto bem espionando.

- Raios, Edward, não posso fazer isso sozinho, e você é o único em quem posso confiar. Tem de fazer isso por mim.

Edward encarou o patrão. Devia muito a Charlie. Demais. Mas o que ele lhe pedia era muito grave. Contemplou o pomar enquanto refletia. Bolas, como se negar? De qualquer forma, que diferença fazia? Após o episódio sinistro no pomar, já decidira ficar de olho em Bella, só por segurança.

* * *

**aaaaaah Amei a Bella colocando o James no seu lugar... srsrrsrs**

**Hummm entao com unaminidade vcs acreditam que James é o perseguidor? Será... ?srrsrsr**

**Obrigada a todas as flores que comentaram no ultimo capitulo. Amei. Bjusss**

**Sophie Moore**

**ps: Agorinha tem o capitulo 2 de Mais que uma vingança.**

**Fui**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO XII

Ei, não pode ir entrando sem ser anunciado!

Bella ergueu o olhar do relatório laboratorial que estudava a tempo de ver James invadindo sua sala como uma nuvem de tempestade, com Jane muito zangada em seus calcanhares.

- O que está havendo?

- Lamento, Bella. Tentei detê-lo.

- Tudo bem, Jane. - Ela se recostou na cadeira e estudou a figura do cunhado. - Que posso fazer por você, James?

Ele agitou um papel.

- Pode começar explicando essas deduções no meu contracheque!

Em vez de voltar a sua mesa na sala externa, Jane lançou um olhar desafiador a James, afastou-se um pouco e fingiu arrumar objetos nas estantes.

- Instruí o departamento financeiro a deduzir a diferença entre os bilhetes aéreos de primeira classe e classe executiva. Deduziram também a diferença entre aluguéis de carros de luxo e populares, e farei o mesmo acerca de qualquer outro item acima do padrão que tente lançar nas despesas da empresa.

- Mas foram todas despesas legítimas! Tenho as notas para comprovar.

- Oh, não tenho dúvida de gue gastou o dinheiro. Acontece que artigos de luxo são uma violação à política da empresa, como, tenho certeza, é do seu conhecimento. A Swan pagará para que viaje com conforto razoável, mas não patrocinaremos seu estilo de vida extravagante.

- Isso é um insulto! Seu pai nunca teria...

- Oh, sim, teria. Não tente me enganar, James. Verifiquei a conta das suas despesas. Papai sempre o Manteve num padrão razoável. Esses gastos exorbitantes começaram nos últimos. meses, quando a doença afastou Charlie do escritório. Você andou se aproveitando, e isso tem de parar.

- Como representante da empresa, tenho de projetar uma certa imagem quando estou, entretendo os clientes.

- Sei. E a quem estava impressionando na noite em que jantou sozinho e pediu uma garrafa de vinho de cem dólares? James ficou tenso.

- Se acha que vou bancar o sovina só para que possa impressionar "papai", pense melhor. James só viaja de primeira classe.

Bella deu de ombros.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Desde que pague do próprio bolso a diferença.

O cunhado contraiu tanto os lábios que rugas surgiram nos cantos. Parecia zangado o bastante para partir um prego em dois. Mas também, Bella não o vira de outro jeito desde que o pai a colocara no comando da empresa, três semanas antes.

- Está gostando disso, não é? Bem, não se acostume com essa cadeira. Não ficará aí por muito tempo. Prostituta - acrescentou ele, baixinho, e saiu.

- Que sujeito desprezível - opinou Jane. - Se quer saber, Aro James tem muita culpa nisso. Ele estragou esse garoto a vida inteira. Agora, James acha que pode fazer o que quer. Parece criança de dois anos fazendo birra. Imagine, entrar na sala da chefia desse jeito.

Bella riu da indignação de Jane.

- Duvido que James consiga me ver como chefe. Na verdade, comparada a algumas das nossas discussões, essa foi um passeio no parque.

Ver James todos ,os dias era uma batalha. Ele brigava por qualquer coisa, implicava com as mudanças nos procedimentos que ela implantava para manter-se informada, questionava cada ordem que ela dava, ridicularizava cada pergunta que fazia e, em geral, procurava contrariá~la a toda hora.

Gostaria de demiti-lo, mas não podia fazer isso sem parecer vingativa aos olhos de Charlie e sem magoar Bree.

Quanto a Victória, não precisou ter tanto escrúpulo. Foi um prazer dar-lhe a entender que não hesitaria em demiti-Ia, se a aborrecesse demais. O alerta fez a mulher parar com as críticas gratuitas, aplacando seu jeito desdenhoso e olhares venenosos.

Bella só desejava poder lidar com os outros funcionários e moradores da cidade com a mesma facilidade.

Havia muitos aspectos relacionados à vida numa cidade pequena que ela adorava, mas havia desvantagens também. Por exemplo, era quase impossível guardar segredo por muito tempo. A notícia de que a Swan estava mal espalhou-se, e o clima na cidade era de pânico.

Como o pomar e a envasadora empregavam muita mão-de-obra, quase todo o mundo em Ruby Falls tinha marido, esposa ou parente na folha de pagamento. Por isso, todos se sentiam em perigo, e poucos deixavam de demonstrar a apreensão ante novos rumores de venda da empresa.

Os funcionários também se preocupavam com a indicação de Bella para o comando. Não acreditavam em sua capacidade de desatolar a Swan dos problemas financeiros.

Bella não os culpava. Os empregados afligiam-se quanto a preservar seus postos de trabalho, e todos sabiam da importância daquela fábrica para a economia de Ruby Falls.

Entre as reclamações e comentários de funcionários e moradores da cidade, os boatos se espalhavam. Aonde quer que fosse, no piso da fábrica, nos armazéns ou na mercearia local, Bella era tratada com desconfiança e frieza.

Ela sabia que enfrentava o resquício de sua reputação de adolescente rebelde e selvagem, e teria de se empenhar em conquistar a confiança do pessoal, mas, não obstante, a atitude de desdém era difícil de engolir.

- Como vão, senhoras?

Bella ergueu o olhar, viu Edward à porta e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Era a primeira vez que via, exceto a distância, desde que voltara daquele trabalho em Nova York, no dia anterior. Recostado no batente, ele mantinha a mão nO' quadril. Trajava, como de costume, botas, calça jeans, camisa de cambraia com as mangas arregaçadas. Era de arrancar o fôlego tanta masculinidade!

Pela enésima vez, cogitou por que sentia uma atração tão forte por aquele homem em particular. Tratava-se de algo irritante, incômodo e simplesmente idiota, mas não havia como negar. Sempre que ele estava por perto, conscientizava-se de sua força tranqüila, da postura descontraída, e de toda aquela virilidade que impedia sua concentração.

Não fazia sentido. Trabalhava com modelos maravilhosos todo o tempo, conhecia dúzias de homens bonitos, sofisticados e bem-sucedidos. Alguns até eram celebridades... atores, atletas, empresários... homens de riqueza e poder. Entretanto, jamais se sentira atraída por nenhum deles, exceto de forma abstrata, como diante de qualquer tipo de beleza.

Então, o que aquele homem tinha que fazia seu coração disparar?

Edward indicou a porta externa.

- Passei por James no corredor. Estava praticamente espumando. Voltou a lhe dar trabalho?

- Como de hábito. Mas nada que eu não tire de letra. Queria falar comigo? - A pergunta saiu mais áspera do que ela pretendia, mas ficava nervosa perto de Edward.

- Sim. Tenho boas e más notícias. A boa é que instalei o termostato no tonel de cozimento três e ele voltou a funcionar.

- Ótimo. E as más?

- Uma correia arrebentou. Cinco linhas de produção pararam. Telefonei ao fabricante e vão nos mandar peças de reposição, mas só chegarão amanhã. O que significa que atrasaremos ainda mais a produção. Isso vai dar problema na agenda de entregas. Com todos os problemas e demoras que enfrentamos ultimamente, estamos com estoque baixo. O que temos não cobre os pedidos. Vamos atrasar a entrega de vários clientes grandes.

Bella apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, amparou a testa e gemeu.

- Outro problema mecânico! É o quarto desde que assumi oficialmente. - Ergueu o rosto para Edward. - O que causou este?

- Uma alavanca. Acabou com os dentes de meia dúzia de engrenagens antes que pudéssemos parar a máquina. Podia ter sido acidente, acho, mas não como aconteceu. Parece que temos um sabotador.

Bella suspirou.

- Bem que desconfiei.

- Não acha que está na hora de contarmos a Charlie? - sugeriu Edward.

- Não, ainda não.

- Bella, tenho de concordar com Edward - interveio a experiente Jane. - Seu pai precisa se inteirar do que está acontecendo.

- Eu sei, mas até termos certeza de que alguém está cometendo atos vândalos na Swan não quero preocupá-lo, doente como está.

- Bem, se quer saber, ele se sentirá pior se desconfiar de que estão escondendo algo dele.

- Jane tem razão. Acho que devia contar agora. Bella estava dividida entre proteger Charlie e expor-se à sua fúria.

- Vou pensar.

Edward observou-a por algum tempo. Então, deu de ombros. - Você é quem manda.

- Tem uma visita, sr. Swan - anunciou Siobhan , à porta da saleta intima.

Charlie irritou-se. Rennee e Carmem estavam no andar superior da casa, experimentando roupas ou algo assim, e Alice ainda não voltara do colégio. Desfrutava um momento de solidão, recostado na poltrona, olhando o pomar. Não estava ansioso por companhia, principalmente quando nem sabia quem era.

- Charlie, que bom vê-lo tão disposto! - exclamou Aro James, adentrando a saleta sem ser convidado. Como se sente, meu amigo?

- Vou levando.

Aro estendeu a mão, e Charlie não teve escolha senão apertá-la. Adoraria dizer ao banqueiro hipócrita que nunca tinham sido amigos, mas continha-se. Desde o ensino fundamental, Aro o aborrecia. Agora que era sogro de sua querida Bree, não podia destratá-lo.

- Ótimo, ótimo. Fico contente em saber. Espero que me perdoe por não vir vê-lo com mais freqüência, mas ando ocupado lá no banco. Sabe como é, sendo empresário.

Charlie assentiu. O outro tagarelava:

- Claro, meu filho me mantém informado do seu estado, mas hoje estava na vizinhança e pensei: "Ora, vou passar lá e ver com meus próprios olhos como anda o meu velho amigo."

Siobhan entrou com uma bandeja com café, salvando Charlie de retrucar. Ela os serviu e foi embora. Aro saboreou o café em silêncio. Então, pousou a xícara e o pires na mesa e inclinou-se para a frente, a expressão transmutando-se de amigável a interesseira.

- Sabe,Charlie, há um assunto que precisamos discutir. Instantaneamente alerta, Charlie estreitou o olhar. Não imaginava o que tinham para conversar. Ao longo dos anos, cuidara para nunca fazer negócio com o banco de Aro e, pelo que sabia, tudo estava bem entre Bree e James.

Tomou um gole de café, embora não quisesse, e fitou a visita:

- E o que seria?

- Esse negócio de colocar Bella no comando. Ora, sei que tomou essa decisão no calor do momento, e talvez meu filho tenha ultrapassado um pouco sua autoridade, mas, Charlie, francamente... Bella? Comandando as empresas Swan? Ora, é um absurdo.

Charlie enrijeceu-se.

- E em que exatamente baseia essa conclusão? - questionou, o tom neutro.

- Bem, para começar, ela é mulher.

- O que isso tem a ver? Esquece que esta empresa foi fundada por uma mulher?

- Eu sei, mas sua pobre avó não teve escolha. Se tivesse sobrevivido à Primeira Guerra Mundial, seu avô nunca teria permitido que a esposa entrasse no mundo dos negócios.

Aro seguia opinando:

- Além disso, deve admitir, há uma grande diferença entre a Isabella Marie original e a sua Bella. Perdoe-me a franqueza, Charlie mas as pessoas desta cidade têm boa memória, e a reputação da sua filha não é das melhores. Sempre foi selvagem, irresponsável e... bem, alguns dizem, até, imoral. Eu lhe digo, Charlie, seus empregados não vão aceitar alguém como ela na chefia.

-É?

Aro não notara ou ignorava o tom ameaçador de Charlie.

- Sei que colocou, Bella no cargo só para punir o meu garoto, e entendo. Mas, Charlie, isto já foi longe demais. É hora de colocar um fim nessa farsa. Por direito, meu filho devia estar na presidência das empresas Swan. Após cinco anos como diretor, qualifica-se. Todo o mundo sabe disso.

- Em primeiro lugar, Aro; os empregados não opinam na direção da empresa. Nem você, nem seu filho. As empresas Swan são um negócio familiar. Os Swan comandam... sempre comandaram, sempre comandarão, e ponto final. Nomeei Bella a presidente executiva e, você e o resto da cidade gostando ou não, é assim que vai ser. Não vou tolerar interferência de nenhum tipo. - Charlie bateu no braço da poltrona de couro para enfatizar. - Céus, prefiro fechar as portas a, deixar que gente de fora dê palpite na direção da Swan!

Por um instante, Aro pareceu querer discutir, mas sabiamente controlou a raiva.

- Lamento ouvir isso, Charlie. Lamento sinceramente. Incapacitado como está, achei que apreciaria,a ajuda. Na cidade só se fala das dificuldades da Swan. Esta não me parece uma boa hora para sustentar uma tradição familiar em detrimento do bom senso nos negócios.

- Acontece que as duas coisas são mutuamente exclusivas. Esta família é perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de seus negócios. Sugiro que você e os outros façam o mesmo.

Aro expressou frustração e suspirou.

- Muito bem, se é assim ,que deseja. Só estava tentando ajudar. Como sogro de sua filha, achei que era meu dever. Se por acaso mudar de idéia...

- Não mudarei. Agora, se não há mais nada, peço que me dê licença. Está na hora dos meus remédios.

Aro enrubesceu. Como banqueiro local, achava-se um homem importante por ali, e não estava acostumado a ser dispensado. Levantando-se com tensa dignidade, assentiu brevemente.

- Claro. Conheço a saída.

- E... Aro?

O visitante deteve-se e olhou por sobre o ombro. - Sim?

- Só um esclarecimento, antes que vá embora. Isabella pode ter uma natureza travessa, e admito que já se comportou irresponsavelmente, mas ninguém pode afirmar que ela um dia tenha feito algo imoral. Não vou tolerar que espalhem esse tipo de comentário sobre ela. Fui claro?

Aro surpreendeu-se.

- Mas pensei... isto é, todo mundo sabe...

- Sabe o quê?

- Que você e Bella não se dão bem. Quero dizer, seja franco, Charlie, aquela garota sempre foi um tormento para você. É sabido por toda a cidade.

- Você e todos na cidade não sabem nada sobre meu relacionamento com Isabella! Absolutamente nada. Entendeu?

- Sim.

Aro se foi, e Charlie percebeu que tremia de tão zangado. Cerrando os dentes, olhou pela janela. Estava surpreso com sua própria reação furiosa aos comentários negativos de Aro a respeito de Isabella. Mas, raios, uma coisa era criticá-la, outra era ouvir alguém criticá-la, principalmente uma pessoa estranha.

Ainda mais preocupante do que sua defesa instintiva foi a surpresa de Aro naquele instante. Durante todos aqueles anos, presumira que ninguém, além de Rennee e Carmem, soubesse de seus sentimentos ambíguos para com Isabella. Devia saber. Estavam em Ruby Falls, afinal.

Raios. Como pudera ser cego a ponto de não perceber que esse tipo de informação vazava? Provavelmente, as fofoqueiras cozinhavam o assunto desde que Isabella nascera. O que significava que a própria Isabella devia saber. Era perspicaz e intuitiva demais para nunca se ter colocado a par.

Céus, como se criara sabendo que aquele que considerava seu pai não a amava?

Raios; talvez Carmem tivesse razão. Talvez toda aquela rebeldia e irresponsabilidade fossem o jeito de Isabella de lhe chamar a atenção.

Charlie esmurrou novamente o braço da poltrona. Raios!

Fossem quais fossem seus sentimentos por Isabella, jamais desejara que ela se magoasse por conta de comentários maliciosos.

- Então, vai me contar sobre ela ou não?

Edward sorriu. Sem pressa, chamou a garçonete para renovar seu copo de chá gelado e cortou outro pedaço de frango frito.

- Contar sobre quem?

- Sabe muito bem sobre quem – admoestou Esme Evanson, lançando um olhar intenso ao filho mais velho. – Bella Swan, quem mais?

- O que quer saber?

- Para começar, ela é tao bonita quanto nas fotos?

- É.

- E que mais?

Edward mastigou pensativo e engoliu.

- Bom, é inteligente e bem-humorada.

- Mesmo? - Esme riu, encantada com a descrição. - Ótimo. Fico contente. que não tenha mudado com o sucesso. Trabalhou na lanchonete da escola quando ela estudava lá, não?

- Sim, mas não posso dizer gue a conheci. - Esme preparou-se para saborear a salada, porém deteve o garfo a meio caminho da boca. - Mas não dava para não nota-la, evidentemente. Parecia um cabo de vassoura. Quem a olhasse via só uma boca carnuda grande demais para o rosto, e a cabeleira. Acho que o rosto alcançou a boca. - Riu. - A vida é engraçada. Outro dia, li sobre uma pesquisa recente entre os homens, que a elegeram "os lábios mais sensuais do mundo".

Instantaneamente, Edward pensou no beijo que partilhara com Bella. Oh, eram sensuais, sem dúvida.

- Na época, o pessoal a achava rebelde, mas sempre admirei seu senso prático. - Esme fez pausa para mastigar a salada e depois mudou de assunto: - Há rumores de que a Swan está perdendo dinheiro. Acha que Bella conseguirá superar as dificuldades?

- É muito cedo para dizer. Ela trabalha com afinco, é inteligente e parece saber o que está fazendo; Mas até agora isso não bastou para virar o jogo.

- Entendo. - Esme limpou a água condensada na lateral do copo. - Sabia que uma comissão de moradores planeja procurar Charlie e exigir que ele retire Bella da presidência?

Edward olhou para a mãe, pasmo.

- Não, não sabia. Quem está por trás disso?

- Os de sempre Jéssica Stanley, o marido e companhia limitada. Lauren Mallory convenceu Billy de que sua farmácia vai fechar se os clientes perderem o emprego, e ele está agitando todos os outros comerciantes. Os boatos se multiplicam.

- Raios. - Edward largou os talheres e fitou o trânsito da tarde de sábado em torno da praça. Não se surpreenderia se descobrisse que James estava por trás dos rumores. Ele já se aproveitara das fofoqueiras de plantão antes. Retomou o almoço sem mais comentários, mas remoeu o assunto mentalmente. Esme concentrou-se na salada de atum e deixou-o com seus pensamentos, mas não por muito tempo.

- Então, você não mencionou Tânya - comentou, mudando habilmente de assunto. - Como vocês estão?

Edward torceu o lábio. Já imaginava quanto tempo a mãe levaria para encostá-lo contra a parede. Esme queria que ele se casasse, e não perdia nenhuma oportunidade de pressioná-lo.

De fato, sentia-se pronto para se estabelecer, mas não estava com pressa. Começara a namorar Tânya na esperança de que ela fosse a mulher certa.

- Não estamos. Rompi com ela há algumas semanas.

- Ufa, ainda bem!

Edward piscou.

- Pensei que gostasse de Tânya. .

- E gosto. É uma moça gentil, e tenho certeza de que dará uma boa esposa, mas não para você. Meiga como água morna e submissa demais. Ela o deixaria entediado em um mês. O que você precisa é de uma garota viva e alegre. - Fez pausa de efeito e lançou a bomba: - Alguém como... Bella Swan.

Edward encarou a mãe. Vivia se espantando com sua percepção e intuição certeiras. De algum modo, ela identificara o motivo preciso de seu rompimento com Tânya.

A princípio, a moça lhe parecera ideal. Tinham formações semelhantes. Ela era bonita, meiga, fácil de se lidar, uma mulher perfeita.

Então, durante a semana após a volta de Bella a Ruby Falls, saíram duas vezes, e ele percebeu que, se fosse passar o resto da vida com Tânya, acabaria maluco.

Assim, terminara tudo. Tânya chorara, mas superaria.

Ele tomara a atitude honrada. Não era justo para nenhuma mulher ser comparada com Bella, e ele percebera ter feito exatamente isso ao sair com Tânya.

Bella tinha um visual de tirar o fôlego de qualquer homem, mas era mais do que isso. Tânya não tinha brilho, alegria, nenhum senso de humor atrevido ou coragem belicosa. Raios, comparada ao vulcão Bella, parecia água morna.

Começava a desconfiar de que a reputação rebelde de Bella era em boa parte fruto da imaginação popular, e se sentia cada vez mais atraído por ela. Era algo poderoso demais. Raios, não sentia desejo assim desde a adolescência, quando tentara seduzir Mary Hunsacker no banco traseiro de sua caminhonete ano 1952. Pior, tinha certeza de que metade da população masculina mundial experimentava a mesma luxúria toda vez que via uma foto de Bella.

- Ouça, mãe, não comece a ter idéias, está bem? Confie em mim, não vai acontecer.

- Por que não?

- Céus, mãe, nós pertencemos a mundos diferentes.

- Que bobagem. Ela é uma garota daqui.

- Bella pode ter nascido em Ruby Fans, mas está a anos-luz de distância desta cidade, e de mim. Ela não apenas se formou em Harvard, como é modelo bem sucedida, rica e maravilhosa, além de filha do patrão! Quer mais?

- Está dizendo que Bella ficou esnobe?

- Não, eu não disse isso. Ouça, estou orgulhoso do que fiz de mim mesmo e gosto da minha vida. Gosto de morar em Ruby Falls, gosto do meu trabalho e de estar perto da minha família. Mas sou o típico trabalhador de cidade pequena. Supermodelos como Bella Swan estão tão fora do meu alcance que bem poderiam viver em outro planeta. Portanto, não acalente nenhuma esperança de nos ver juntos, está bem?

- Está bem. Mas ainda acho que está errado.

Edward não concordava, mas a triste verdade era que, enquanto Bella estivesse por perto, todas as outras mulheres desbotariam em comparação. Por isso, decidira não namorar nenhuma, moça enquanto ela não fosse embora.

Não demoraria muito. Se conseguisse realizar o milagre de colocar a Swan de volta nos eixos, Bella colocaria uma pessoa competente no comando da empresa e voltaria para Nova York e para a vida sofisticada a que estava habituada.

Então, ele poderia retomar sua própria vida.

O sino à porta do restaurante tocou. Esme viu quem chegava e seu olhar brilhou.

- Ora, vejam quem está aqui!

Pelo silêncio anormal que dominou o restaurante, Edward adivinhou.

Bella esperava atendimento junto à placa: "Aguarde para ser conduzido à mesa". A cabine atrás daquela que Edward ocupava com a mãe estava desocupada, assim como algumas banquetas junto ao balcão e uma das mesas no restaurante, mas Charlotte, a proprietária do City Café, e Dinah,a garçonete do turno, fizeram questão de ignorar a ilustre recém-chegada.

- Vá chamá-Ia para se sentar conosco - decidiu Esme.

- Mãe...

- Vá.

Com um suspiro resignado, Edward pousou o guardanapo na mesa e deslizou pelo banco.

- Ei, ruiva! - Viu o alívio nos olhos verdes de Bella ao se aproximar. - Isto aqui está meio cheio hoje. Por que não se senta conosco?

Bella já reparara nos lugares vagos e riu.

- Estou vendo. Obrigado, doçura, mas acho que... Espere um pouco. Nós? Quem mais está aqui?

- Venha conhecer.

- Oh, não, pensando bem. Eu garanto.

Bella vacilava, mas ele a puxou pelo braço e conduziu através da cabine vaga.

- Mãe, esta é Bella Swan. Bella, esta é Esme Cullen, minha mãe.

Pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, Bella parecia perdida. Ela parecia não saber se ficava aliviada ou horrorizada, mas, como de hábito, recuperou-se rápido.

Abriu um sorriso e estendeu a mão. - Sra. Cullen, prazer em conhecê-la.

As duas trocaram algumas cordialidades, mas, quando Esme a convidou a sentar-se, Bella meneou a cabeça. - Obrigada, mas já almocei. De qualquer forma, não quero atrapalhar o encontro com seu filho.

- Bobagem. Não está invadindo nada. Sente-se.

- Não, verdade, só passei para um café. Estou fazendo hora enquanto Billy prepara os medicamentos de papai - explicou Bella, indicando vagamente a farmácia no outro lado da praça.

- Pode desistir, ruiva. Minha mãe não aceita "não" como resposta. Vamos, você consegue liquidar uma fatia ou duas da torta de chocolate de Charlotte junto com o café. - Edward a empurrou gentilmente para o banco, se acomodou a seu lado.

A seguir, fez sinal para Charlotte. A mulher não parecia contente em servir Bella, mas não ousou ser rude.

Para espanto de Edward, Bella parecia pouco à vontade com sua mãe. Mostrava-se educada e agradável, mas se remexia no banco de vinil, um tanto trêmula. O que a denunciava mais era o fato de não se comportar de sua maneira descontraída usual Nem flertava com ele!

Esme não desperdiçou tempo e iniciou um hábil interrogatório. Edward parecia desolado e, ao mesmo tempo, divertido. Bella recusou uma fatia grande de torta. Esme tagarelava e, de vez em quando, deixava escapar perguntas de aspecto inocente. Em dez minutos, arrancou mais informações pessoais de Bella do que ele apurara em cinco semanas.

O mais interessante era que Esme conseguira apurar que Bella no momento não tinha relacionamento algum. Na verdade; nunca se envolvera seriamente com ninguém. Quando Esme comentou as histórias e fotos que os jornais publicavam dela em estréias de filmes ou festas glamourosas na companhia de algum ator, astro de rock ou atleta profissional, Bella riu.

- Odeio confessar... sei que as pessoas se deleitam com as histórias e fotos... mas a verdade é que a maioria não passa de encenação. Alguns eventos são arranjados por nossos agentes de imprensa apenas para fins de publicidade.

- Mesmo? - Esme expressou tanto desapontamento que Edward quase revirou os olhos. Ele tinha um pressentimento do que a mãe estava tramando e, apesar da expressão amuada, sabia que ela estava tudo, menos decepcionada.

- Eu quase não saio - continuava Bella. - Não é a impressão que as pessoas têm, mas a atividade de modelo envolve muito trabalho e longas jornadas. Não dá para comparecer a todas as festas e ainda sair bem nas sessões de foto. De qualquer forma, prefiro uma vida tranqüila, por isso passo a maioria das noites em casa. Cá entre nós, a "night" é incrivelmente maçante.

- Imagine só. Uma garota bonita como você, e nenhum rapaz para lhe fazer companhia - comentou Esme, sagaz. - Talvez você simplesmente não tenha se adaptado à cidade grande.

Bella riu novamente, e Edward sentiu um arrepio. - Pode ser. - Quando ela olhou pela janela, seus olhos verdíssimos refletiram o prédio da prefeitura e a fileira de estabelecimentos comerciais na rua da praça. - Só sei que senti saudade demais deste lugar.

- Acha que vai voltar um dia? Bella desviou o olhar da janela.

- Mas já voltei. Vou manter meu apartamento em Nova York para quando tiver compromissos como modelo, pelo menos enquanto minha carreira durar, mas, de agora em diante, Ruby Falls é a minha casa.

Edward sobressaltou-se como se o despertassem de um sono profundo. Não podia acreditar que Bella falava a sério.

O sino da porta tocou novamente.

- Aí vem encrenca - murmurou Esme, quando duas senhoras entraram no restaurante, tagarelando.

- Alec disse que ela está fazendo mudanças a torto e a direito, e indaga sobre tudo - fofocava uma. - Diz que anda pelo local como se lhe pertencesse.

- Bem, é uma desgraça se quer saber...

- Já atendo! - avisou Charlotte, carregando uma bandeja cheia de louça usada para os fundos do restaurante.

- Não se preocupe conosco, Charlotte. Lauren e eu pegaremos esta cabine aqui. - Jéssica Stanley e Lauren Mallory instalaram-se na cabine atrás de Edward e Bella.

- De qualquer forma, como eu dizia, é simplesmente escandaloso a forma como aquela garota se aproveitou do estado debilitado do pai. Todo mundo na cidade sabe que Charlie nunca teria permitido que ela viesse e assumisse, como fez, se estivesse em condições de impedi-la. Ora, não teria permitido que ela pisasse na propriedade! Charlie lavou às mãos quando a expulsou. E eu digo, já foi tarde!

Esme mordiscou o lábio inferior e olhou constrangida para Bella e Edward, Bella mantinha-se perfeitamente calma, o olhar fixo no prato vazio à sua frente.

- Alguns dizem que seu raciocínio está prejudicado com todo o medicamento que está tomando - confidenciou Jéssica.

- Pode ser. Sei que meu Billy prepara fórmulas para ele o tempo todo. Bella acabou de passar lá para encomendar mais uma.

- Aquele carro escandaloso dela ainda está estacionaado diante da sua loja. Estou vendo daqui.

- Lauren riu. - Billy já preparou a receita, mas está fazendo-a esperar. Disse que estava sem os ingredientes, esperando uma remessa que seria enviada de Tyler.

- Bom para Billy. Aquela garota é muito arrogante. É hora de alguém colocá~la nó duas mulheres riram, e Edward sentia a raiva de Bella crescer. Com o canto do olho, viu-a agarrar a borda da mesa e enrijecer o maxilar.

- Calma, ruiva! - sussurrou ele. - São apenas um par de serpentes afiando a língua.

Ela o fitou e forçou um sorriso.

- Sabe, se Charlie se recusar a expulsar Bella, talvez Rennee e Bree possam ser persuadidas a declará-lo mentalmente incompetente. Desse jeito, poderiam colocar James de volta no comando.

- Qualquer um seria melhor do que aquela garota horrível. Viu aquela revista de esporte com ela na capa desfilando praticamente nua? Que indecência. Não sei como ela teve coragem...

- Foi vergonhoso.

- Basta. - Bella inclinou-se para Esme. - Foi um prazer conhecê-la,sra Cullen, mas com licença. Tenho de ir agora.

- Claro, minha querida. Eu entendo.

Bella cutucou Edward.

- Mexa-se para eu poder sair.

- Ah, ruiva, não precisa ir embora - protestou ele. - Não por causa dessas fofoqueiras.

- Vou dar um nó nessas línguas. Agora, saia do caminho, bonitão, ou terei de machucá-lo.

Edward fitou aqueles olhos verdes em brasa, sorriu e levantou-se.

Lauren ergueu o olhar, mas continuou falando... até reconhecer Bella.

- Ouvi isso... Oh! Oh, céus. - Enrubescendo até a raiz dos cabelos, passou a abrir e fechar a boca feito um peixe, sem emitir som.

- O quê? Qual é o... Bella! - Jéssica prendeu a respiração.

O silêncio aumentava à medida que cada freguês no restaurante se dava conta da cena e passava a assistir. No corredor, Emory Perkins, Harold Duff e Peter, três fazendeiros que se encontravam no restaurante todos os dias para reclamar dos preços de venda e criticar o governo, pareciam atônitos como adolescentes num show de strip-tease.

- Olá, senhoras. - Sorrindo simpática, Bella concentrou-se em Jéssica. - Sabe, sra. Stanley, estou curiosa. Talvez possa me esclarecer. Que eu saiba, ninguém da sua família trabalha na Swan. E, como não são meus parentes, sei que não possuem ações da empresa. Sendo assim, por que tanta preocupação com nossas dificuldades financeiras?

- Na verdade... meu sobrinho Erick trabalha lá.

- Ah, entendo. Seria Erick Muckleroy, filho de sua irmã? - Depois que Jéssica confirmou, Bella prosseguiu no mesmo tom curioso. - Então, diga-me, Erick está com salário atrasado?

- Bem, não...

- Achei que não. Ele não recebe em dia?

- Sim, mas...

- Então, qual é o problema? Adoraria saber por que se acha no direito de meter o nariz nos negócios da família Swan!

Recuperando a compostura, Jéssica inflou o peito e ergueu o queixo.

- Todos sabem que a economia da cidade toda está ligada à da empresa. Não pode nos culpar por estarmos preocupadas. Ouvimos dizer que, se as coisas piorarem, terão de vender a Swan à Bountiful Foods. Por que deveríamos confiar o nosso futuro e o futuro de Ruby Falls a uma encrenqueira irresponsável como você?

- Pois bem, ouçam todos! - pediu Bella, em alto e bom som, para ser ouvida por todos no restaurante. - Já que o sistema de fofocas é tão eficaz, quero que espalhem o seguinte: não vamos vender a Swan à Bountiful Foods nem a nenhuma outra empresa. Tampouco vamos falir.

- Você diz isso, mas sei de fonte segura que os lucros vêm caindo a cada mês e que, se a tendência continuar, talvez não tenham dinheiro para pagar os salários - interveio Jéssica, com arrogância belicosa.

- Não se preocupe, sra. Stanley. Pagaremos os salários, e qualquer outra despesa que surgir. Se for preciso, cobrirei com dinheiro do meu próprio bolso.

Um murmúrio coletivo de surpresa varreu o recinto, mas Bella ainda não terminara com as fofoqueiras.

- Agora que esclarecemos sobre a empresa, vamos falar daquele biquíni que as senhoras acharam tão ofensivo. Creio que poucos concordariam com sua opinião.

- Vejam o Peter aqui! - convocou, dirigindo-se à mesa que os três fazendeiros dividiam. Sorrindo sedutora, passou as mãos com unhas vermelhas nos cabelos ralos do homem, enrolando as mechas no indicador.

- Aposto como não ficou ofendido com aquelas fotos, ficou, Peter?

O pomo-de-adão de Peter subia e descia como rolha numa linha de pescar. Vermelho feito tomate, fitou Bella com expressão estupidificada e meneou a cabeça. - Não, senhora... Não achei nada ofensivo.

- Obrigada, doçura. - Bella soltou os cabelos do fazendeiro e lhe aplicou um beijo na testa, antes de se voltar para as mulheres. - Viram só? As senhoras vêem perdição onde os outros só vêem beleza.

- Mas estava praticamente nua!

- Bem, sabem o que dizem - finalizou Bella. - Mostra quem pode.

Lauren prendeu a respiração e Jéssica torceu a cara como lambesse limão.

Bella dirigiu-se à saída.

- Perdoem-me todos - pediu, dengosa. - Gostaria de ficar e conversar mais, mas não posso. Tenho de chutar o traseiro de Billy.

- Viu? Esse é o tipo de mulher de que você precisa. Edward mal registrou a declaração enfática de Esme. Olhou, pela janela e sorriu, acompanhando o rebolado de Bella rumo à farmácia no outro lado da praça.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ois gente. Antes do capitulo quero agredecer as divas que comentaram o capitulo anterior. Flores vcs são d+.**

**Bjuss pros meus 160 leitores regulares (olhinhos brilhando de felicidade).**

**Sophie Moore**

**ps: Pra quem lê capitulo 4 de Mais do que uma vingaça postado.**

**Fui**

* * *

CAPÍTULO XIII

O imponente relógio do vestíbulo anunciou a meia-noite enquanto Bella subia a escada, cansada até os ossos e com sofrimento no coração.

Na noite anterior, alguém aplicara anticongelante no solo ao redor de onze das melhores árvores do pomar, matando-as. Agora, não tinha escolha. Pela manhã, contaria ao pai sobre todos os incidentes, opinando que alguém tentava prejudicá-Ios.

Após o confronto com as fofoqueiras Jéssica e Lauren no restaurante, duas semanas antes, acreditara que o sabotador recuaria, assim que soubesse de seu comprometimento pessoal para com a Swan. Então, havia três dias, fora à garagem pegar seu conversível e o encontrara com os quatro pneus cortados.

Mandara trocar os pneus sem contar o fato a ninguém, nem mesmo a Edward. Mas arrepiava-se só de pensar que alguém entrara na garagem e praticara tal ato enquanto a família dormia.

No topo da escada, Bella passou cautelosa pelo quarto dos pais e entrou no seu, no fim do corredor. Deixou a chave do carro e a bolsa sobre a cômoda e esticou os braços para o alto. Foi quando uma protuberância no meio da cama chamou-lhe a atenção.

Intrigada, aproximou-se e puxou a colcha e o lençol. Ao ver do que se tratava, gritou, incapaz de controlar a reação.

Com a mão junto à boca, recuou, horrorizada com o rato morto que jazia no meio do lençol florido.

Olhou para a porta e esperou, certa de que a mãe ou Sam viriam correndo ver o que acontecera. Após alguns segundos, ninguém surgiu, e forçou-se a olhar novamente para a cama.

- Oh, céus ... Oh, céus ...

Alguém invadira seu quarto e colocara aquela criatura asquerosa em sua,cama. Quem faria tal coisa? E por quê? Tinha de ser alguém que conheciam, alguém bem-vindo na casa.

Nauseada com a idéia, apertou a mão no estômago. Tinha de se livrar do rato morto, mas não queria preoocupar todo o mundo. Se o pai descobrisse que alguém a odiava tanto, poderia destituí-la da presidência da Swan.

Com o coração disparado, reaproximou-se dã cama. Proocurando não olhar para a criatura, recolheu a colcha e o lençol superior e então soltou os cantos do lençol de baixo. Reunindo as pontas, levou-o até a janela. Trabalhando rápido e tentando não ficar enjoada, ergueu a vidraça, desprendeu a tela e deixou o rato morto cair no pátio lateral.

Largou o lençol contaminado no chão, abraçou-se e estremeceu. Finalmente, quando recuperou o controle, reecolheu as demais roupas de cama e enfiou tudo no cesto de roupa suja do banheiro.

Acabara de pegar um jogo de lençóis limpos quando o telefone tocou.

Bella prendeu a respiração, mas atendeu logo, antes que tocasse novamente e acordasse o pai. Quem seria? Viu as horas no rádio-relógio. Meia-noite e vinte.

- Alô?

- É Bella Swan? - indagou uma voz grave.

Ela agarrou o telefone com mais força, o coração dissparado.

- Sim. Quem é?

- Marcus Williams, do bar e restaurante Marcus's. Lamento telefonar a esta hora, srta. Swan, mas acha que é melhar vir aqui e pegar a sua irmã.

Confusa, Bella olhou para a cama e passau a mão nos cabelos.

- Como?

- Eu disse que precisa vir aqui no bar pegar a sua irmãzinha.

- Alice? Ela está aí?

- Sim, senhora. Chegau há pouco, já embriagada. Eu me recusei a servi-la e confisquei a chave do carro, mas ela está fazendo escândalo. Seria péssimo chamar o xerife, sei que seu pai ficaria furioso. Só que, se ninguém vier buscá-la, não terei opção.

- Chego aí num instante.

Controlando o nervosismo, Bella pegou a bolsa e a chave do carro e saiu ao corredor sem fazer barulho. Ao passar pela porta do quarto dos pais, rezou para que não tivessem acordado com o barulho do telefone. No térreo,foi à cozinha ver se Siobhan despertara. Aparentemente, todos dormiam. Saiu pelos fundos e apressou-se para a garagem.

Resistindo à tentação de arrancar com o conversível, dirigiu lentamente até a via particular da propriedade e só então se permitiu praguejar contra a irmã caçula.

Afinal, qual era o problema da garota? Claro, na idade de Alice, também aprontara confusões, mas na época a pai não estava moribundo. Além disso, Alice sempre fora a princesinha de Charlie. Como podia fazer esse escândalo? E no dia do aniversário?

Bella deu um tapa na própria testa. Ai! Ela completara dezoito anos naquele dia. Por isso, saíra e se embebedara... só para provar a todos que podia.

- Devia ter previsto, Bells - resmungou consigo mesma, acelerando rumo à rodovia.

Alice mostrara-se inquieta durante o jantar em família para comemorar seu aniversário. Assim que o enfermeiro levou a pai para o quarto, ela saíra ao encontro de amigas.

- Se não estivesse ansiosa para escapulir também, teria percebido - repreendeu-se.

Como era uma ocasião especial, estavam todos lá, até Bree e James. Depois que o pai se recolheu e Alice saiu, Bella, incapaz de suportar a presença do cunhado, voltara ao escritório da empresa.

Estava quase na estrada principal quando viu a caminhonete de Edward completando a curva. Mesmo preocupada com a irmã, imaginou de onde ele estaria voltando, angustiada com a idéia de que poderia ter alguém.

Reduziu a marcha e se alinhou mais próxima ao acostamento, mas, quando emparelharam, Edward lhe acenou para que parasse.

- O que aconteceu? - indagou ele. - Aonde vai a esta hora da noite? É Charlie?

- Não. Ele está bem. Dormindo espera. - Bella . hesitava em revelar a estupidez da irmã, mas percebeu que era tolice, Muito pouco acontecia naquela família que o gerente geral da fábrica não soubesse. - É Alice. Recebi um telefonema do Marcus's. Ela está lá, bêbada e indócil. Estou indo buscá-Ia. Só espero canseguir colocá-la na cama sem papai e mamãe perceberem.

- Vou com você. Pode precisar de ajuda.

Bella não discutiu, agradecida demais pela apoio e pela companhia. Após encontrar aquela surpresinha desagradável na cama, ainda estava abalada e sem condições de bancar a Supermulher.

De qualquer forma, Edward não lhe daria a chance de recusar. Ele manobrou a caminhonete e passou a seguir o conversível pela rodovia rumo a Ruby Falls.

Quando entraram no bar, Marcus enxugava um copo de cerveja. Sentada numa banqueta, Alice flertava com um motoqueiro em roupas de couro preta.

Localizado na estrada principal, o bar Marcus's costumava atender pessoas que só estavam de passagem. Bella tinha certeza de que o motoqueiro não era da região.

O homem devia ter uns trinta anos, usava cabelos commpridos e barba. Exibia tatuagens nos dois braços, do ombro ao punho. Um brinco chamava a atenção numa das pálpebras e, sob a roupa de couro, outro brinco brilhava enganchado no mamilo direito quando ele se movimentava.

Bella abriu a bolsa e pegou o aplicador de choque que passara a carregar após o episódio assustador no pomar.

Era noite de sexta-feira e o bar estava cheio. Os clientes a admiravam enquanto passava pelas mesas, e uns poucos velhos conhecidos saudaram-na. Bella acenava e sorria, mas não parou para conversar com ninguém.

O homem que fazia companhia a Alice voltou-se quando Bella chegou e imediatamente adotou uma expresssão predatória.

- Oi, formosa!

De costas para a porta, só então Alice girou a banqueta, e quase caiu para trás.

- O que está fazendo aqui? O motoqueiro de piercings insistia: - Ora, eu não conheço você?

- Não. - Tentando ignorar os três pregos na língua do homem, Bella pegou a bolsa da irmã, pendurou-a no próprio ombro e enlaçou Alice pela cintura. - Vamos, queridinha. Hora de ir para casa.

- Não quero ir para casa! E não pode me forçar. Tenho dezoito anos agora, sabe.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Mas eu conheço você de algum lugar! -exclamou o motoqueiro.

- Não; só acha que conhece. Esta é minha irmã, a supermodelo - informou Alice, com fala arrastada.

O homem estalou os dedos.

- Claro, é Bella Swan! Ei, que tal eu lhe pagar uma cerveja e nos conhecermos melhor.

Bella sentia Edward tenso ao lado. Antes que ele interviesse, rechaçou a cant

- Não estou interessada.

- Acha-se o máximo, não? Grande celebridade... - Alice soluçou e bateu o punho no balcão. - Ei! Preciso de um trago aqui!

- Vamos embora, Alice!

- Bella tem razão - reforçou Edward. - Vamos, baixinha, vamos.

Alice focalizou o olhar embaçado em Edward e sorriu. - Ora, vejam. quem está aqui... Edward, sabia que fiz dezoito anos?

- Sabia.

- Não sou mais criança. Sou adulta agora...

- Mesmo assim, é hora de ir para casa - retrucou Edward, segurando-a pelo braço no lado oposto ao de Bella.

- Ei, o que pensam que estão fazendo? - protestou o motoqueiro. - Eu e a garota estamos conversando.

O motoqueiro, apesar dos músculos, era vários centímetros mais baixo do que Edward, que esclareceu: - Acontece que a conversa já acabou. Saia do caminho, imbecil, porque nós vamos levar esta garota para casa.

O oponente ficou tenso e, pelo que pareceu uma eterrnidade, os dois homens se encararam, preparando-se para a briga. Bella prendeu a respiração, mas finalmente o motoqueiro recuou emburrado.

- Levem-na, então. É só uma garota chatinha mesmo. Não vale a pena.

Alice ofendeu-se.

- Não sou chatinha, seu cafajeste! Bata nele, Edward. Vamos, apague esse cara...

- Quer ficar quieta? - ordenou Bella, arrastando-a para fora do estabelecimento.

Fora, a brisa soprava úmida e ainda quente para novembro, mas mesmo assim refrescava em contraste com a fumaça de cigarros e o cheiro de cerveja do bar. Bella, e Edward ampararam Alice no trajeto até o carro no esstacionamento.

- Sabe, doçura, não que não esteja agradecida pela sua ajuda - declarou Bella, por sobre a cabeça da irmã. - Mas o objetivo desta excursão é levá-la para casa sem papai ficar sabendo. Quando você e aquele camarada se encararam, cheguei a vislumbrar as manchetes nos jornais amanhã. " Bella Swan e irmã detidas por arruaça em bar!".

- Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que ele não recuaaria - replicou Edward. - Caras desse tipo geralmente se acovardam. Mas, se ele me enfrentasse, você deveria pegar Alice e sair de fininho antes que o xerife chegasse.

- Oh, entendo. Esse era o plano.

- Gostaria que tivesse batido nele - murmurou Alice. - Ele me chamou de chata.

- Talvez na próxima vez. Agora, para dentro, baixinha. Travaram o cinto de segurança sobre Alice e Bella assumiu o volante do conversível. Edward inclinou-se pela janela do motorista.

- Estarei bem atrás de você. - Com um tapa na capota do carro esportivo, afastou-se e entrou na caminhonete.

O Marcus's ficava a cerca de seis quilômetros ao norte do limite da cidade. Bella tomou a direção sul, como quem retornava a Ruby Falls, e olhou para a irmã. A garota padecia com a cabeça recostada no espaldar, de olhos fechados. Bella apertou um botão e baixou o vidro da janela do passageiro.

- Se ficar enjoada, avise que eu paro no acostamento. Alice grunhiu.

O vento agitava os cabelos castanho-escuros da adolescente, mas parecia lhe fazer bem. A certa altura, Alice abriu os olhos e voltou a cabeça.

- Você me acha uma idiota, não é?

- Idiota? Não. Um pouco tola, talvez, mas isso não é fatal. Nem permanente. Pelo menos, não tem de ser.

O silêncio estendeu-se. Bella olhou para o lado e viu Alice de lado, fitando-a. Lágrimas lhe escorriam pelo rosto.

- Não chore, querida. Não é tão ruim.

- Si... sim, é. Eu... eu não quero preocupar pa... papai. Não quero. Prin... principalmente agora. Mas ele me... me deixa tão zan... zangada.

- Ele costuma fazer isso, sim - concordou Bella, mas não prolongou o assunto. Tirou lenços de papel do porta-luvas e passou-os à irmã.

Após o desabafo, Alice enxugou os olhos e assoou o nariz. Então, ficou quieta, mas não por muito tempo.

- Não vou para, a faculdade. Não importa o que ele diz - declarou desafiadora, como se esperasse que Bella argumentasse. Como a irmã mais velha não se manifestava, lançou-lhe um olhar cauteloso. - Ele não desistiu disso, sabe. Despachou todos os formulários, ele messmo. Eu disse que não era inteligente como você, mas ele não ouviu. Ainda acha que vou comandar a empresa um dia, embora você já tenha assumido.

Bella apertou as mãos no volante. Bem, o que esperava? Charlie avisara que se tratava de um arranjo temporário. - Não vou obedecer. Não posso. Sou como mamãe, não tenho cabeça para negócios, matemática, esse tipo de amoolação. Não importa o que papai diga, serei atriz!

Bella suspirou.

- Alice, odeio dizer isso, mas tenho de concordar com papai.

- O quê? Não seja injusta! Você foi para Nova York e se tornou modelo, mesmo despedaçando o coração de maamãe. E eu? Não posso seguir meu sonho? Que mer ...

Bella franziu o cenho. Nunca fora seu sonho tornar-se modelo. Na verdade, um pesadelo a fizera tomar o rumo de Nova York, cinco anos antes. A irmãzinha parecia ter-se esquecido convenientemente dos fatos, mas não se incomodaria em esclarecer. Em vez disso, observou, gentil: - Acontece que eu já tinha terminado a faculdade quanndo fui para Nova York.

- Não me importa. Não vou desperdiçar quatro anos da minha vida em algo que não tenho intenção de usar.

- Ouça, não digo que não deva ir atrás da carreira de atriz, se é o que realmente quer. Só estou dizendo que seria melhor completar a educação, para garantir o futuro, caso não dê certo. Terá uma opção, algo para que voltar.

Fez uma pequena pausa, e acrescentou:

- Vá para a universidade, mas escolha uma com departamento de teatro forte, para que possa aprender a arte. Assim, satisfará papai formando-se em nível superior talvez não administração, mas algo que a prepare para a vida. Ao mesmo tempo, estará ganhando experiência e apurando seu talento para quando se lançar no show business, e assim terá mais chance de sucesso.

Alice ficou pensativa, sem a expressão beligerante.

Mas quanto do que Bella dissera fora absorvido pelo cérebro a1coolizado da garota?

- Que me diz?

- Não sei.

Bella tomou a estrada de cascalho que dava em casa, aflita para convencer Alice, ciente de que talvez não tivesse outra chance de conversar com ela.

- Não tem de decidir esta noite. Apenas me prometa que vai pensar. Está bem?

A irmã olhou-a confusa e desconfiada. - Que importa a você, aliás?

Bella estacionou o conversível diante da casa, olhou pelo retrovisor e viu os faróis da caminhonete de Edward aproximando-se. Fitou a irmã sob a fraca iluminação e lhe apertou o braço.

- Acredite ou não, eu me importo muito com você. Eu te amo, mana.

Alice piscou, espantada.

Edward já contornara o carro, e abriu a porta do passageiro. - Tudo bem?

- Sim - respondeu Bella, saltando. Ambos ampararam Alice até a porta da frente. Então, Bella afirmou que conseguiria levá-la para o quarto. - Quanto menos barulho na escada, menor a chance de mamãe e papai acordarem.

- Obrigada, Edward - sussurrou. Ele já descia os degraus da varanda quando Bella o chamou de novo. - Edward?

Ele se voltou e ergueu o sobrolho. - Sim?

Bella fitou-o em meio à escuridão, tão firme, confiável e forte. Imaginou como seria maravilhoso pousar a cabeça naquele ombro largo e relaxar, contar-lhe seus medos e preocupações, revelar que alguém cortara os pneus de seu carro e colocara um rato em sua cama. Apavorada, queria sentir os braços viris a seu redor.

- Obrigada por ter ido comigo.

Ele a fitou detidamente, os olhos cinza intensos, inescrutáveis, brilhantes na escuridão. Finalmente, assentiu. - Não foi nada.

Bella suspirou e, desajeitadamente, amparou a irmã enquanto entravam em casa e tomavam a escadaria. - Estou enjoada - queixou-se Alice.

- Shhh. Vai acordar todo o mundo.

- Ooooh!

- Agüente firme - implorou Bella. – Estamos qua- se no seu quarto. - Vou vomitar...

Meio carregando, meio arrastando, Bella conseguiu levar a irmã ao quarto. Chegaram bem a tempo. Miserável, Alice ficou bastante tempo ajoelhada sobre o vaso sanitário, as mãos apoiadas na borda.

- Isso mesmo, coloque tudo para fora. Vai se sentir melhor depois - consolou Bella; segurando-lhe os cabelos, amparando-a pela testa enquanto o cubículo se enchia de um odor azedo.

Apreensiva, Bella olhava por sobre o ombro. Não sabia se fechara a porta do quarto, e os gemidos de Alice poderiam chegar ao quarto dos pais. Rennee, principalmente, parecia ter ouvidos de águia sempre que alguém de sua ninhada ficava doente.

- Acho que vou morrer -lamuriou-se Alice. - Vou morrer bem aqui, no chão do banheiro com a cabeça enfiada na privada...

- Você não vai morrer. Só gostaria de morrer. Agora, levante a cabeça. Isso mesmo. - Bella segurou o rosto da irmã pelo queixo e lhe enxugou a boca com uma toalha úmida. Então, passou-lhe um copo de papel com água. ¸Bocheche e jogue fora. Isso, boa menina. De novo.

Finda a limpeza, Bella ajudou-a a se levantar. - Estou péssima. - choramingou Alice.

- Imagino. Provavelmente, terá mais enjôo até o amanhecer.

- Não diga isso.

- Lamento, mas é o preço que se paga. Colocarei o cesto de lixo de plástico ao lado da sua cama. Agora tire essas roupas e vista uma camisola...

No quarto, Bella e Alice estacaram ao dar de cara com Charlie.

- Papai!

Ele parecia severo e ao mesmo tempo frágil parado ali à porta, apoiando-se pesadamente em Sam Minze, pálido com o esforço. Rennee espiava de trás deles, visivelmente nervosa.

Alice adiantou-se:

- Papai, sei que parece ruim, mas por favor, não seja severo demais...

- Como pôde?

Bella piscou. - Como?

Só então percebeu que a fúria no tom e no olhar do pai não se dirigiam a Alice, mas a ela!

- Levou essa criança a um bar e a deixou se embebedar!

- Não! Não foi nada disso...

- Começava a acreditar que você tinha mudado. Parecia estar trabalhando com afinco, assumindo as responsabilidades seriamente. Eu devia saber. Simplesmente, não resistiu e voltou ao velho padrão, não é?

Bella ergueu o queixo.

- Antes que comece com as acusações, devia conhecer os fatos. Eu não...

- Não quero ouvir suas mentiras e desculpas.

- Papai, você entendeu tudo erra... - Alice fez uma careta, tapou a boca com a mão e correu de volta ao banheiro.

- Oh, minha pobre criança... - Rennee espremeu-se entre os dois homens, entrou e foi amparar a filha caçula.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Carmem chegou amarrando o cinto do robe. - Ninguém dorme nesta casa?

- Fique fora disso, Carmem - ordenou Charlie, sem desviar o olhar de Bella. - Eu a alertei sobre o que aconteceria se causasse problemas. Tem até o meio-dia de amanhã para arrumar seus pertences e deixar esta casa. E, desta vez, não volte.

- Charlie! - exclamaram Rennee e Carmem, mas ele as ignorou.

- Leve-me de volta a meu quarto, Sam. Já chega por hoje.

- Charlie Swan, perdeu a cabeça? - Carmem quis segui-lo, mas Bella a deteve.

- Não. Deixe-o, tia Carmem.

- Mas, Bella...

- Não se preocupe. - Bella observou o pai caminhando com dificuldade pelo corredor. Parecia calma, mas, por dentro, a velha mágoa ressurgia. Afastou a dor e sorriu fraco para a tia.

- Vamos esclarecer tudo pela manhã. Alice vai contar o que realmente aconteceu. Agora, quero que você e mamãe voltem para a cama. Eu cuido de Alice.

Rennee ia argumentar, mas Carmem a pegou pelo braço e conduziu para fora, lembrando que o enfermeiro poderia preecisar de ajuda para instalar Charlie na cama.

Bella ajudou a irmã a vestir a camisola e se ajeitar na cama. Deixou no criado-mudo uma toalha úmida sobre um prato decorativo, um copo de água, e o cesto de lixo ao lado da cama. Também pendurou as roupas de Alice no closet.

- Pronto, acho que não falta nada. - Contemplou a cama geminada ao lado da de Alice pensando no que encontrara pouco antes em seu quarto. - Quer saber, acho que vou dormir aqui esta noite. Só para o caso de você se sentir mal de novo.

Alice abriu um olho embaçado. Por um instante, Bella pensou ver alívio, mas a irmã mostrou-se amuada e fechou o olho.

- Não faz diferença para mim... - replicou, valente.

- Posso cuidar de mim mesma.

- Nesse caso, até amanhã.

Já estava saindo quando uma fotografia lhe chamou a atenção. Estava perto de um álbum aberto sobre a banncada de estudo. Curiosa, aproximou-se para ver melhor.

A foto fora recortada de uma revista. A propaganda da marca de cosméticos exibia em página inteira seu rosto, com o sorriso provocante que era sua marca registrada, mais o olhar divertido. Posara para aquele trabalho meeses antes.

- O que isto faz aqui? - indagou, mas Alice não respondeu. Olhou por sobre o ombro e percebeu que a irmã já adormecera.

Diante do álbum aberto, hesitou, mas a curiosidade venceu. Devagar, virou o volume, para ver desde o comeeço. Foi se espantando mais a cada página. Era um álbum de fotos suas, tiradas para campanhas publicitárias duurante o ano anterior.

Na estante, havia mais álbuns, também repletos de recortes, e numerados de um a seis. O volume sobre a bancada era o de número cinco. Um para cada ano em que atuara como modelo.

Bella fitou o material, confusa. A irmãzinha documentava com capricho sua carreira de modelo. Alice tinha cópias de cada foto publicitária sua, e arquivava também os recortes das colunas sociais que a mencionavam.

Enternecida, contemplou a forma adormecida. Ora, Alice Swan, sua pequena fraude... Todo aquele antagonismo não passava de uma concha protetora.

Tratava-se de um tipo de defesa que ela própria entendia bem demais. Amar sem ser amada magoava muito. Era mais fácil fingir não se importar.

Passando a mão nos álbuns, deu uma última olhada em Alice e deixou o quarto silenciosamente. Cinco minutos depois, já de camisola, voltou e se acomodou na cama vaga.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ois gente. eu sumi né? Pois é isso se chama madrinha de casamanto de prima + fazer faculdade de farmácia, uma correria de louco. Ai junte tudo isso com o estar fora do ar ontem a noite. #fail. Mais estou aqui com o novo capitulo. E se tivermos muitos reviews eu apareço aqui amanha rapidinho pra postar o cap 15 que eu tenho cereza que todo mundo vai ficar desesperada pra ler (ps: vcs sabem que eu nao tenho tempo aos finais de semana certo?) Que tal, vcs colocam os dedinhos pra funcionar dai e eu me desdobro daqui, nem que eu poste depois da meia noite?**

**Bjusss **

**Sophie Moore**

* * *

CAPÍTULO XIV

Na manhã seguinte, após a corrida matinal, Bella puxou Alice para fora da cama às cinco horas, surda aos grunhidos, resmungos e ameaças de morte iminente.

- Vamos, mexa-se, maninha!

- Ooooh, não posso... Minha cabeça... Minha cabeça...

- É o que acontece quando se exagera na bebida.

- Estou morrendo, eu juro... Tenho de voltar para a cama ...

- Não, senhora. Preciso ir trabalhar, mas antes você deve prestar esclarecimentos a papai. Eu a tirei daquele bar e não vou levar a culpa sendo inocente, garota. Há muito em jogo. Portanto, mexa-se.

- Está bem, está bem... Eu vou. Mas pare de gritar, sim?

Com a aproximação do inverno, Siobhan voltara a servir o desjejum na sala de jantar. A família inteira já estava lá quando Bella e Alice desceram.

Entretanto, Charlie não estava mais propenso a ouvir do que se mostrara na noite anterior.

De cara amarrada, observou a filha caçula se instalar na cadeira bem devagar, para não chacoalhar a cabeça latejante. Alice apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e pousou a testa nas mãos. Lentamente, num tom que refletia sua miséria, confessou todos os pecados que cometera na noite anterior.

- Portanto, não culpe Bella. Ela não teve nada a ver com isso - encerrou, com um suspiro esganiçado.

Charlie não se compadecia.

- Se eu descobrir que está mentindo para proteger sua irmã...

- Ela não está mentindo - interveio Edward, à porta, e todos se voltaram para ele. - Fui com Bella ao Marcus's buscar Alice. Adentrou a sala, serviu-se de café do bufê e sentou-se diante de Bella.

- Ela só estava tentando ajudar - afirmou ao patrão. Charlie abrandou a fisionomia.

- Bem, isso... modifica tudo.

- É - murmurou Alice, sempre amparando a cabeça. - Em vez de ralhar com Bella, devia agradecer a ela. Conversamos no caminho de volta, e ela me connvenceu a ir para a universidade.

Bella lançou um olhar pasmo à irmã. Considerando a condição de Alice na noite anterior, era surpreendente que se lembrasse da conversa e, com certeza, não tivera tempo para refletir.

- Oh, graças aos céus! - exclamou Rennee.

Charlie e Carmem também externaram satisfação. Bella olhou desconfiada para a irmãzinha. Teria feito a declaração só para ajudá-la a cair nas boas graças de Charlie? Ou fora apenas uma manobra esperta para ver se escapava ao castigo pelo mau comportamento?

- Aaah ... Por favor, falem baixo, sim? - implorou Alice, agarrando a cabeça. - E, antes que fiquem muito animados, saibam que não vou estudar administração, mas artes cênicas.

- O quê? Ora, escute aqui...

- Calma, meu irmão - apaziguou Carmem. - O importante é que ela vai para a universidade. A esta altura, acho que seria mais sábio sorrir e abençoar.

Charlie bufou, mas acabou se resignando. Até parabeniizou Alice afirmando estar orgulhoso por ela fazer a escolha certa.

- E parece que devo lhe agradecer também, por imprimir algum juízo nela, Isabella. - Pigarreou. - E... também lhe devo desculpas. Não devia ter culpado você pelo desatino de sua irmã. Fui injusto e lamento.

Bella parecia ,estarrecida. O pai nunca se desculpara com ela por nada.

Percebeu que estava boquiaberta e recompôs-se. - Está... está tudo bem.

Bella não tinha a mínima idéia do que comera ou de como participara da conversa à mesa. Sabia que era tolice ficar tão emocionada por conta de um simples pedido de desculpa, porém tratava-se de algo que lhe era devido havia muito... uma migalha do que merecia, na verdade. Mesmo assim, não se lembrava de algum dia se sentir tão feliz.

Após o café da manhã, Bella e Edward pediram uma reunião com Charlie na saleta íntima, quando o inteiraram de todos os incidentes que vinham ocorrendo na empresa, bem como de suas desconfianças.

Mais do que temer a raiva do pai, Bella odiava transmitir aquelas más notícias. Nos dois meses que estava ali, a saúde de Charlie declinara visivelmente.

Levaram-no ao hospital mais duas vezes, para drenar os pulmões, e a cada vez, ele parecia se abater mais, nunca voltando ao estado anterior.

Charlie estava tão fraco que precisava de ajuda até para ficar em pé. Conseqüentemente, passava a maior parte do tempo na cama ou recostado na poltrona da saleta íntima.

Rennee mantinha-se próxima do marido, Siobhan tentava animá-lo com seus pratos prediletos, mas ele quase não tinha apetite. Já emagrecera tanto que a pele se enrugava, flácida sobre os ossos, e a palidez extrema assustava quem não estava acostumado a ver doentes:

Pouco a pouco, Charlie se afastava da vida, e não podiam fazer nada. Para Bella, perceber o fato era especialmennte doloroso, cônscia de que a esperança que acalentara a vida toda morreria com ele.

Entretanto, à parte os efeitos devastadores da doença, nada abatia a mente ou o espírito do chefe daquela família. - Raios, por que não me contaram antes? - vociferou ele, após ler a lista de incidentes ocorridos no pomar e na fábrica.

- Que adiantaria? - retrucou Bella. - Não teria acreditado em mim. De qualquer forma, a princípio, era apenas uma suspeita. Não havia provas de que os incidentes eram mais do que uma sucessão incrível de fataalidades. Agora, não temos dúvida. Parece que, quem quer que esteja fazendo isso, decidiu deixar claro que estamos sob ataque.

Charlie meneou a cabeça.

- Ainda é difícil acreditar. As pessoas desta região dependem da fábrica para viver. Por que alguém faria isso?

- Os Denalli não chegam a nos adorar - lembrou Bella.

- Talvez, mas nos odeiam há setenta anos. Por que atacariam só agora?

- Talvez tenham ouvido falar da oferta da Bountiful Foods. Tenho certeza de que adorariam se fossemos forçados a vender.

- É verdade. Mesmo assim, não os imagino se rebaixando tanto, a menos que ganhem com isso, ganhem muito. Os Denalli nunca se mexem, a não ser que haja lucros.

- Sempre pode haver algum ex-funcionário rancoroso - observou Edward, manifestando-se pela primeira vez. Alguém com um ressentimento imaginário.

- Humm... Talvez.

Bella trocou um rápido olhar com Edward e denunciou: - James parece ansioso para vendermos.

- Está insinuando que James quer nos arruinar? Charlie estava pasmo. - Não seja ridícula, moça. Ele é o vice-presidente, e a esposa será acionista majoritária, logo, logo. Equivaleria a cuspir para cima. James não é muito inteligente, mas não chega a ser burro.

- Mas ele o pressiona para aceitar a oferta da Bounntiful Foods, não?

- Está aflito para salvarmos o que pudermos, antes que seja tarde demais. Mas é evidente que não faria nada para desvalorizar a empresa antes da venda.

Charlie franziu o cenho e aponteu um dedo ossudo a Bella.

- Só porque tem mágoa de James, não devia fazer acusações infundadas. Tem alguma evidência que o ligue a algum desses eventos?

Bella suspirou. - Não, nenhuma. - A verdade era que James encontrava-se fora da cidade em quase todas as ocorrências.

- Achei que não. Mais alguma teoria?

Ela meneou a cabeça. Não ousava mencionar Alice.

De qualquer forma, já excluíra completamente a irmã. - Em resumo, não temos idéia de quem está fazendo isso - declarou Edward. - O que vamos fazer?

Bella deu de ombros.

- Acho que não temos escolha. Vamos contratar seguurança vinte e quatro horas para patrulhar o pomar e a fábrica.

O quê?! - Charlie quase se sufocou. - Que absurdo! Isto aqui é Ruby Falls, não Nova York. Espera que eu contrate segurança contra amigos e vizinhos? As pessoas receberiam isso como um insulto. Só falta dizer que devemos manter as portas trancadas.

Bella pensou nos pneus cortados e no rato morto que encontrara em sua cama na noite anterior. Não queria revelar os dois incidentes a ninguém. Pareciam tão pessoais, tão obviamente destinadas a assustá-Ia e humilha-la. Além disso, permanecia cautelosa quanto à reação do pai.

- Não é má idéia manter as portas trancadas - opinou, franca.

- E o que virá em seguida? Um fosso com jacarés?

- Papai, sei que é dificil aceitar, mas alguém próximo está por trás disso, e os incidentes ocorrem com cada vez mais freqüência:

- Mas pode esquecer esse negócio de segurança. Não podemos arcar com a despesa.

- Não podemos não arcar com essa despesa - insistiu Bella. Tirou papéis de uma pasta e passou-os ao pai e a Edward. - As primeiras páginas são uma análise do custo dos incidentes até agora. Não é o único fator para a queda nos lucros, mas pesa muito. Em seguida, encontrarão orrçamentos de três empresas de segurança, duas de Dallas e uma de Houston. Como podem ver, as tarifas para um mesmo período custariam menos do que o prejuízo decorrrente das sabotagens.

- Hummm... - Charlie analisou os números. - Com certeza, fez a lição de casa, eu diria. - Encarou a primoogênita com perspicácia. - Se esses incidentes não são responsáveis por todas as nossas perdas, o que mais pode estar havendo?

- Não sei ainda. Mas vou descobrir. Acho que a ressposta está nos livros contábeis. Ainda não posso dizer o que é, mas definitivamente há algo errado.

- Quer dizer que alguém no escritório está fraudando a empresa?

- Não estou afirmando nada ainda. No momento, só conto com meus instintos.

Bella não mencionou que seus instintos apontavam para Victória. Ainda não tinha provas, nem motivo para demitir a mulher, só uma antipatia imensa. Victória era fria e intrometida, ameaçava esgotar-lhe a paciência, mas nunca ultrapassava a linha da insubordinação.

- É por isso que realizo a auditoria após o expediente. Se há alguém inventando números, não quero que saiba que estou desconfiada. Mas vou descobrir o que está acontecendo e pôr fim à farra.

- Faça isso - autorizou Charlie.

- Então, posso contratár a segurança? Charlie olhou para Edward.

- Qual é a sua opinião?

- Acho que Bella tem razão. Já tivemos muito prejuízo. Não temos escolha senão nos protegermos.

Charlie franziu o cenho, visivelmente incomodado com a idéia, mas assentiu.

- Está bem, providencie. Mas não assine contrato longo. Se não virmos resultados logo, é só dispensarmos.

- Está bem. – Bella levantou-se. - Vou providenciar assim que chegar ao escritório. Agora, se me dão licença...

Bella atravessou as portas francesas. Pelas janelas, os dois homens observaram-na cruzar o terraço com seu andar elegante rumo à garagem. Quando ela desapareceu, Charlie voltou-se para Edward.

- Tinha razão. Disse que ela me contaria suas desconfianças, e contou.

Edward franziu o cenho e remexeu-se na cadeira.

- Ela só estava reunindo provas suficientes para convencê-lo.

- Mas ela não contou que foi perseguida no pomar.

- Talvez queira poupá-Io. Ou imaginasse que o pai poderia nem ligar, pensou Edward, embora esta hipótese o incomodasse. Não gostava de pensar em Charlie como um homem tão insensível, mas só um cego não notaria seu desprezo pela filha mais velha. Nunca vira o patrão tratar ninguém com tanta aspereza como fazia com Bella. Era difícil entender.

- Ela nunca se preocupou em me poupar no passado. Costumava aprontar para me irritar. Eu lhe digo, aquela garota costumava fazer brincadeiras terríveis.

- Charlie, faz mais de nove anos. Ela não é mais criança. Ouça, estou cansado disso. Contar tudo o que Bella faz me deixa muito mal. Não sei por que se preocupa, aliás. Ela é inteligente e trabalhadora. Se quer saber, realiza um bom trabalho sob condições difíceis.

- Talvez. Mas não acha que ela está tramando alguma coisa?

- Como o quê?

- Afundar o negócio, ou roubar das irmãs... I

- Se ela quisesse arruinar a empresa, bastaria se recostar e não fazer nada. Já estávamos com problemas e descendo a ladeira quando ela assumiu, lembra-se? E como ela poderia roubar?

- Não sei - resmungou Charlie. - Mas Bella é esperta. Se houver um modo, ela descobre.

- Ouça, Charlie, está se preocupando à toa. Pelo que sei, ela só é culpada de trabalhar demais para salvar as empresas Swan.

- Talvez tenha razão. Mas não estou totalmente convencido ainda. Fique de olho mais um pouco, está bem?

- Ah, Charlie...

- Só mais algumas semanas; por favor. Até eu ter certeza de que ela é competente. Não é pedir demais, é?

Bella girou a chave na ignição do conversível. Silêncio.

- Não, não pode ser. - Franzia o cenho e girou a chave novamente. Nada.

- Na... ããã... ooo - lamuriou-se, esmurrando o painel.

Recostou a testa no volante. - O que falta acontecer?

Aquele dia abominável começara com um telefonema queixoso de Angel e culminara numa discussão com Victória no fim do expediente. Agora, após quinze horas de trabalho estafante, o carro não queria pegar. E era quase meia-noite. Ótimo. Simplesmente ótimo.

- Algum problema?

Bella deu um berro e pulou no assento, a mão no coração. - Edward ... céus, não faça mais isso! Você me assustou.

- Desculpe. Quando a vi de cabeça baixa, achei melhor verificar se estava bem.

- Eu estou, mas meu carro não quer pegar. Só dois meses de uso e já está me dando problemas.

- Tem lanterna?

Bella pegou uma no porta-luvas.

- Abra o capô, que vou dar uma olhada - prontificou-se Edward, contornando o veículo. - Pode ser só um cabo solto.

Bella saiu do carro e foi espiar, por sobre o ombro dele. Dali a pouco, Edward baixou o capô.

- Hoje, este carro não anda. A fiação do computador de bordo foi toda cortada.

- O quê?! Quer dizer que alguém deliberadamente danificou meu carro?

- Isso mesmo.

Bella esquadrinhou a área de estacionamento fracaamente iluminada e, inconscientemente, aproximou-se de Edward.

De repente; o vento soprou.

- Oh, céus... - Bella agarrou primeiro os cabelos, mas então abandonou-os para segurar a saia que se enfunava.

- Parece que uma frente fria está chegando. - Edward analisou o céu e respirou fundo. - E vem chuva por aí. - Era só o que me faltava.

- Trouxe agasalho? Vai esfriar rápido. Lembra-se do vento norte no Texas, não?

- Claro que me lembro. Mas não trouxe agasalho. Fazia calor às nove horas. E você também está só de camisa.

Edward ficou sem graça.

- Quando voltei ao escritório depois do jantar, não planejava ficar muito tempo - explicou. - Vamos?

Sem esperar resposta, ele a puxou pelo braço e tomou a direção do pomar.

- Se nos apressarmos, chegaremos ao meu chalé antes da chuva.

- Onde está a sua caminhonete? - indagou Bella, esforçando-se para acompanhar as passadas largas.

- Em casa. A noite estava tão bonita que decidi passear a pé.

Iluminando o caminho com a lanterna, Edward segurava Bella pelo braço. Aprofundaram-se no pomar.

- Brrr... - Bella estremeceu. - Parece que está esfriando.

- É, vamos andar mais rápido.

Apertaram o passo. Ofegantes com o esforço e o frio, não falaram mais.

Estavam a duzentos metros da clareira quando as primeiras gotas começaram a cair.

Bella deu um grito ao sentir a chuva gelada no rosto. - Corra! - Edward a puxou pela mão, e dispararam no meio da plantação.

O céu se abriu, e caiu uma cortina de neve e chuva. Era tanta água que não enxergavam um palmo diante do nariz. Num instante, viram-se ensopados.

O barulho era ensurdecedor. A tempestade desabava pesada no chão, transformando a terra em lama. Cristais de gelo escorregavam das folhas das árvores para a cabeça deles, deslizando pescoço abaixo sob as roupas.

Bella arquejava, arrepiada de frio, mas acompanhaava o ritmo da corrida de Edward.

Finalmente, alcançaram a clareira. Num segundo, esstavam diante do chalé, e subiram correndo os degraus da varanda. Escancararam a porta, entraram em casa e lá se encerraram.

- Droga! - praguejou Edward, recostado na porta. Totalmente sem fôlego, Bella curvou-se para a frente, as mãos nas pernas, e assim ficou por vários minutos.

Então, de repente, começou a rir.

Edward receou que ela tivesse enlouquecido, mas percebeu que era só divertimento e sorriu. Dali a pouco, dobrava-se ao meio também, rindo.

Assim aliviaram a tensão, feito idiotas, exaustos, porém felizes.

Depois que se acalmara, restou o som de suas respirações e o tique-taque do relógio imponente na sala.

Endireitaram-se e se fitaram, imóveis enquanto o silêncio se estendia. Ambos pareciam cautelosos.

Bella arrepiou-se, sentindo os mamilos rijos.

Edward baixou um pouco o olhar, e Bella percebeu que a blusa branca molhada se colara em seu corpo como uma segunda pele, revelando os seios contra o sutiã de renda.

Olhou para Edward e estremeceu ao reconhecer o desejo. Resistindo ao impulso de cobrir o peito, Bella esboçou um sorriso descontraído.

- Parece que estamos ensopados - comentou, numa tentativa de dispersar o constrangimento.

Edward não replicou. Avançou alguns passos, devagar, porém deliberadamente, sempre focalizando seu rosto.

Bella engoliu em seco. Edward continuou avançando. Ela recuou, um passo e colidiu com a porta. Ele apoiou as mãos contra a madeira, uma de cada lado dela, e a prensou com os quadris.

Bella ficou chocada. Mas logo sentiu a onda energética do desejo.

Primeiro, havia só o jeans molhado e pegajoso, mas então o calor dele começou a se transferir através do teecido. Bella esforçava-se para manter o raciocínio. Ante aquele olhar ardente, porém, umedeceu os lábios.

- Estamos molhando todo o piso - observou.

- Cale-se, ruiva - sussurrou Edward, e beijou-a.

Bella gemeu e agarrou-lhe os cabelos. De repente, dava-se conta de que aguardara aquilo quase desde o momento em que se conheceram.

O prazer era quase insuportável. Não conseguia obter o bastante. Com um gemido urgente, elevou os braços aos ombros viris, respondendo com paixão à paixão, beijando-o com uma sofreguidão que se equiparava à dele.

Sem interromper o beijo, Edward a fez se desencostar da porta. Bella sentiu os braços fortes ao redor da cintura e moldou o corpo contra o tórax poderoso. Então, remotamente, sentiu que ele a erguia nos braços e carregava.

Edward a pousou numa superfície macia e passou a lhe beijar o pescoço e tatear os mamilos.

Instintivamente, Bella arqueou-se para facilitar o acesso. Com os olhos semicerrados, percebeu vagamente que estavam num quarto.

- Ed... Edward, isto é loucura.

- Eu sei - concordou ele, sugando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

- Não podemos. Não devemos ...

- Eu sei. - Ele a beijou de novo no pescoço.

Bella sentiu a blusa aberta e a mão dele no seio. Gemeu. Logo retinha o fôlego, toda trêmula, enquanto ele lhe massageava o mamilo.

Estavam ambos ofegantes, o coração disparado.

- É mesmo loucura - concordou Edward, rouco. Beijou-lhe o colo. - Uma grande tolice. - Roçou a boca nos seios por cima do sutiã. - Um grande erro...

- Si... sim.

- Temos de parar.

- Sim, temos ... - Bella gritou quando ele lhe abocanhou o seio e sugou através da renda fina.

Agarrada ao pescoço dele, arqueou o corpo, buscando instintivamente mais prazer.

- Por favor... Oh, por favor! - gritava, mas não sabia exatamente o que implorava.

Edward ergueu a cabeça e se afastou a distância de um braço. Arquejava enrubescido.

- Sei que não. devemos, mas não quero parar. Só se você disser "não".

- Eu ...

- Quer que eu pare, Bella?

Era o mais sensato, o mais seguro. Mas queria? Ofegante, com o coração disparado, ela viu nos olhos cinza a paixão, a atração, o mesmo calor pulsante que se apoderava de seu corpo. Mandou a cautela e o bom senso às favas. Atirou-se nos braços dele, enlouquecida de desejo, beijando, agarrando.

Era toda a resposta de que Edward precisava.

Foi como se a reação impulsiva abrisse uma comporta. Selvagens, enroscaram-se e trocaram beijos famintos, tentando se despir afobados.

Bella abriu a camisa e o beijou avidamente no tórax. O sabor era de chuva, com resquícios de sabonete. Introduziu as mãos na calça jeans ensopada, puxou-a para baixo e delirou de prazer ao sentir a masculinidade excitada.

Edward não se mostrava menos ativo, e logo se viram nus nos braços um do outro, pele contra pele. Bella fechou os olhos e entregou-se ao prazer das carícias excitantes de Edward.

- Oh, sim... Sim, doçura - aprovava, entre gemidos.

-Não!

Bella não entendeu quando rolou para o lado e a segurou de costas contra o colchão. Olhando-a de cima, advertiu:

- Diga o meu nome, raios! Bella piscou, confusa.

- O... o quê?

- Não doçura, bonitão, ou qualquer dessas palavras que dirige a seus admiradores enfeitiçados. Quando fizermos amor, quero que diga o meu nome. Diga!

Ela compreendeu. Suavizando o olhar, tomou o rosto dele nas mãos e sussurrou: - Faça amor comigo, Edward.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO XV

Bella sentia-se gloriosa. De olhos fechados e deliciosamente extenuada, saboreou a sensação de flutuar.

- Então, Edward soergueu-se e rolou para o lado, ficando de costas.

Ela abriu os olhos e sentiu um frio repentino, devido só em parte à perda do calor do corpo dele. Céus, Bells, o que foi que você fez? Instintivamente, tentou se levantar para fugir.

- Venha cá - murmurou Edward.

Bella sentiu-se escorregar para junto dele. Não sabia o que esperara exatamente, mas com certeza não imaginara que ele a enlaçaria pela cintura e puxaria contra si.

Permaneceu quieta e tensa, com o rosto encaixado no ombro forte, fitando nada em particular, enquanto Edward lhe afagava o braço lentamente. Nunca se sentira tão deesajeitada nem tão confusa na vida.

A chuva ,continuava batendo no telhado e nas venezianas. Tudo acontecera tão rápido que Edward nem ligara o aquecedor. Com a temperatura despencando lá fora, o quarrto também gelava. Onde suas peles se tocavam, sentia-se aquecida, mas, no resto do corpo, era só arrepio. Com um tremor, aconchegou-se mais no novo amante.

- Com frio? - Sem esperar a resposta, Edward puxou um acolchoado, com o qual a cobriu delicadamente.

Bella decidiu se levantar e se vestir, dando uma desculpa qualquer para ir embora. Mas não conseguia se desgrudar daquele ninho aconchegante.

Mordiscou o lábio. Estava cometendo um grande erro.

Um erro muito grande. Trabalhava com Edward diariamente, céus! Onde estava com a cabeça?

Quase riu da pergunta. Ali estava o problema. Não estava raciocinando. No calor do momento, apenas seguira o coração e as emoções.

Ao longo daqueles dois meses, apaixonara-se por Edward, e se deixara arrebatar de tal maneira por aquele turbiilhão de amor e desejo que se esquecera de que fazer amor, para os homens, não necessariamente tinha a ver com o amor em si. Quase sempre, eles relacionavam intimidade sexual a prazer e nada mais... uma coceira que precisava ser coçada.

Edward nunca declarara sentir algo por ela, portanto, era inútil fantasiar sobre amor, casamento ou mesmo romance.

Olhou-o de soslaio a fitar o teto. Daquela perspectiva, o belo rosto másculo era todo ângulos e cortes.

Edward provavelmente procurava um jeito de se afastar. Portanto, ela deveria fazer um favor a ambos, informando que não esperava nada dele.

Bella suspirou, golpeou o tórax poderoso de brincaadeira e apoiou-se num cotovelo.

- Bem, doçura, foi ótimo, mas preciso ir.

- Opa! Aonde pensa que vai, ruiva? - Edward abraçou-a com mais força, mantendo-a no lugar quando ela tentou se levantar.

- Para casa. Toda garota precisa daquele sono de beleza, sabia? .

- Não vai a lugar algum, ainda. Precisamos conversar, Bella.

- Conversar? Sobre o quê? - Ela bateu os cílios, fingindo-se confusa. Mas sabia o que se seguiria. Via nos olhos dele.

- Sobre nós. Sobre o que aconteceu.

- Não seja tolo, doçura. Não há nada sobre o que conversarmos. Simplesmente ficamos empolgados com a corrida sob a tempestade e partilhamos alguns momentos de prazer. Tudo bem. Somos adultos. Não se preocupe com isso, querido.

Ela tentou se levantar de novo, mas Edward continuou segurando.

- Doçura, deixe-me ir - pediu Bella, dengosa. Você nem precisa se levantar. Apenas me diga onde está a chave, e vou para casa na sua caminhonete. Se ainda estiver chovendo de manhã, eu o pego aqui para irmos à fábrica, está bem?

Ele franziu o cenho. - Está me dispensando?

- Não, claro que não.

- Mas parece. Uma rapidinha no monte de feno e adeus, marujo.

- Oooh, não sabia que serviu na Marinha, bonitão!

- Pare com isso, Bella. Não estou com disposição para suas tiradas impertinentes. Quero saber o que está acontecendo. Num minuto, você se derrete nos meus braços, no seguinte, não vê a hora de me largar!

Bella suspirou. Por que ele não podia liberá-Ia de uma vez, poupando ambos de uma cena constrangedora? - Ouça, não quero que se sinta acuado, está bem? Pensei que, lidando com o acontecido sem seriedade, você veria que não espero nada. Que não há compromisso.

Edward a fitava tão detidamente que ela ficou constrangida. - Então, é isso? - concluiu, finalmente. – Ocorreu-lhe que talvez eu queira algo mais disso? Que eu queira compromisso?

- Não! - contrariou Bella, no impulso.

- Por que não?

- Porque... - Tentou encontrar uma resposta evasiva que o satisfaria, sem sucesso.

- Porque... ?

- Não sou exatamente o tipo de mulher que os homens...

- Que os homens o quê?

Bella sentia-se acuada, e não gostava da sensação. - É uma longa história.

- Temos a noite toda.

- Não sou querida, está bem? - disparou ela. - Pronto, está feliz agora?

- Céus, não. Não pode estar falando a sério. Tem se olhado no espelho, ruiva?

- Sei que os homens babam, ficam ofegantes e tentam me levar para a cama, mas é só por causa da minha aparência.

- Está louca.

- É? Estaríamos aqui nesta cama agora se eu fosse uma assombração, por acaso?

Edward riu. - Uma assombração com língua ferina. Que imagem.

- Isso não é resposta.

- Está bem, sua aparência é um fator. Mas atração física é o primeiro passo em direção a sentimentos mais profundos. Tem de ser. É impossível amar alguém que nos enoja ou não nos excita.

Bella sentiu um aperto no estômago à palavra amor, uma sensação de desejo e terror.

- Pode ser. Na verdade, não sei. Nunca fui além do primeiro passo. Acredite ou não, antes destá noite, só tive dois amantes. Tanto com Caius quanto com Hank, imaginei que talvez... tivesse encontrado o homem dos meus sonhos, mas nenhum deles ficou por muito tempo. Para a maioria dos homens, sou um troféu. Eles adoram ser vistos e fotografados comigo em festas e estréias, inauguração de exposições, esse tipo de coisa. É um modo de dizer ao mundo: "Vejam, estou com Bella _Malorie_, a supermodelo!". Mas eles não se apaixonam por mim.

Edward meneou á cabeça devagar, meio divertido, meio desolado.

- Ah, Bella, Bella... O que Charlie fez com você? Ela ficou tensa.

- Isto não tem nada a ver com meu pai. .

- Ora, se não. Você se convenceu de que ele não a ama. Se nem seu próprio pai pode amá-la, é pouco provável que outro homem consiga. Para não se arriscar a mais uma rejeição, você se esconde atrás de declarações impertinentes e uma fachada descontraída, sem jamais permitir que algum homem se aproxime, o bastante, de modo que algo mais profundo possa se deservolver.

- Isso não é verdade!

Mas era, e Bella sabia. Por isso, nunca se envolvera seriamente com nenhum homem, por isso, poucas vezes se incomodava em sair. Flertava escandalosamente para atordoar e neutralizar os pretendentes.

Mais preocupante era descobrir que Edward a interpretava tão claramente.

- Claro que é. Você faz isso o tempo todo. Sempre que se sente ameaçada, pressionada, ou quando alguém se aproxima demais, aciona essa sua língua atrevida. Bem, estou avisando, Bella, agora que identifiquei seu trauma, esses truques que costuma usar serão inúteis comigo.

Ela bufou. - O que isso significa?

- Significa, ruiva, que me importo com você. E não vou me afastar.

Bella o fitou sem fala, o coração disparado.

Edward deu aquele seu sorriso difícil, que fazia estragos dentro dela. Analisou seu rosto e se concentrou na boca. Encaixando a mão em sua nuca, por baixo da cabeleira gloriosa, puxou-a para si.

- Nem você. Não esta noite. Nunca mais, se eu puder escolher.

Pela manhã, Bella foi despertando aos poucos, espreguiçando-se lânguida como gata satisfeita. Uma sensação de prazer e bem-estar lhe dominava o corpo. Sorrindo, abriu os olhos e... viu-se num quarto estranho.

Conscientizou-se então Bella de um calor delicioso junto às costas, do pescoço aos tornozelos, e percebeu que estava encaixada como uma colher no corpo desnudo de um homem.

Já meio em pânico, lembrou-se da noite anterior. Com isso, suspirou e relaxou.

Fora uma noite mágica. Ela e Edward fizeram amor duas vezes antes de adormecer nos braços um do outro. Então, durante a madrugada, ele a acordara com beijos. Ignorando seus protestos, ele a seduzira com os lábios e a língua, até ela se sentir fraca e ansiosa de desejo. Sem pressa, fizeram amor mais uma vez, ouvindo a chuva constante no telhado.

Bella sorriu. Edward era um amante maravilhoso, forte e potente, mas também sensível e generoso. Ninguém a tomara com tanto carinho antes, nem a levara a tais extremos de prazer. Quase acreditava que ele realmente se importava com ela, como afirmara. Quase.

- Bom dia, ruiva - murmurou Edward em sua nuca, antes de salpicar beijos na pele sensível.

Rindo, ela se encolheu toda.

- Não, senhor! Desta vez, tenho mesmo de ir. A família vai acordar logo... Edward, pare com isso!

- Ah, está bem. - Ele a soltou e se esparramou na cama, de braços abertos. Desmancha-prazeres.

Antes que ele mudasse de idéia, Bella saiu da cama, recolheu as roupas e foi ao banheiro. No cubículo, viu-se no espelho e estacou.

Parecia uma libertina bem-amada. Os cabelos desgrenhados, o rosto sem um pingo de maquiagem, os lábios intumescidos dos beijos de Edward, e... o que era aquilo? Intrigada, aproximou-se do reflexo e gemeu. Céus, fora sugada no pescoço!

Como se não bastasse, além de tudo, estava resplandecente.

- Se Angel me visse agora, arranjaria um fotógrafo para registrar - murmurou, sorrindo satisfeita. - Quanta discrição... Só faltava escrever na testa: "Passei a noite fazendo ótimo sexo!".

Mas perturbava saber que Edward, se quisesse, poderia tê-la de volta à cama com muito pouco esforço, quando mandaria às favas sua reputação, o trabalho e tudo o mais. Com um gemido desalentado, deu as costas ao espelho.

Hora de cair fora, garota, enquanto ainda dispunha de algum autocontrole.

Após vestir-se, lavou o rosto, passou creme dental nos dentes com o dedo e esfregou-os. Então, encontrou um pente de Edward na gaveta e atacou a cabeleira desgrenhada. Quando acabou, estudou o próprio reflexo e suspirou. Parecia só um pouco menos devassa, mas era o melhor que podia fazer.

Edward já estava vestido à espera quando ela saiu do baanheiro. Tinha os cabelos úmidos, e cheirava a creme de barbear e creme dental. Ele devia ter usado o lavabo, enquanto ela recuperava a compostura no banheiro da suíte.

No curto trajeto, nenhum dos dois falou. Então, Edward estacionou a velha caminhonete ao lado do terraço e anunciou: - Vou entrar com você.

Bella deteve-se com a mão na maçaneta. - Não tem de fazer isso.

- Eu sei, mas eu quero.

- Realmente, Edward, não é necessá...

- Qual é o problema, Bella? Está com vergonha de mim? Não quer que sua família saiba que passou a noite comigo?

- Não! Não é nada disso! - Não lhe ocorrera que ele pensaria tal coisa. Exatamente o oposto, na verdade.

- O que quer dizer?

- Não quero prejudicar sua relação com papai. Ele não aprovaria um romance entre nós, você sabe. Acho melhor guardarmos segredo, por enquanto.

Edward estreitou o olhar. Fitou-a por um longo tempo, daquele modo desconcertante. Finalmente, assentiu.

- Deixe que eu me preocupo com Charlie. Caso se oponha a nosso namoro, ele vai cobrar de mim.

Bella desdenhou de brincadeira e lançou-lhe um olhar de cautela enquanto abria a porta do passageiro.

- Na minha opinião, ele não vai gostar é de saber que a filha encrenqueira ameaça arrebatar seu braço direito na fábrica.

Saltou sem aguardar réplica, e ambos apressaram-se rumo ao terraço sob a chuva. Entraram pelas portas franncesas e foram direto à saleta íntima, rindo e removendo as gotas de água. O divertimento acabou quando viram Charlie de cara amarrada em sua poltrona.

- Então... foi com Edward que passou a noite toda.

- Papai... O que faz tão cedo acordado?

- Seu pai não passou bem a noite - informou o ennfermeiro. - Como não conseguia dormir, quis ficar aqui para ver o nascer do sol.

Bella voltou-se para o sofá a tempo de ver Sam Minze se levantar. Concentrada no pai, não o notara antes.

Deu um passo na direção de Charlie, a saúde dele sua maior preocupação.

- Você está bem? Devo chamar o médico?

- Sam já chamou. Não preciso de sua ajuda. Parecendo constrangido, o enfermeiro procurou a saída. - Vou ver se Siobhan já fez o café.

Charlie fitava a primogênita com asco.

- Olhe para si mesma, moça. Passa a noite fora, chega em casa vestindo as mesmas roupas do dia anterior e não quer ser chamada de desavergonhada. Era só o que devia esperar de você. Que indignidade. É uma indignidade!

Bem, o que esperava, Bells? Compreensão? Tolerância paterna? Aprovação? Tudo isso, só em sonho.

Como de hábito, Bella ocultou a mágoa e sorriu irreverente.

- Detesto decepcioná-lo, mas devo lembrar que sou adulta agora, papai. Minha vida particular não é da conta de ninguém. Agora, se me dão licença, vou tomar um banho antes de ir para o escritório. - Deu uma piscadela a Edward. - Obrigada pela carona, doçura. E por tudo o mais... - acrescentou, insinuante.

Edward observou-a até desaparecer de vista e então se voltou, novo foco da atenção de Charlie.

- Precisava repreendê-la assim?

- Precisava seduzir minha filha? - replicou o patrão. - Quando pedi que vigiasse Isabella, não era isso o que eu tinha em mente.

Edward sentiu culpa e raiva. Com tais sentimentos, veio a forte necessidade de proteger Bella. Sustentou o olhar do homem e, quando se manifestou, foi com voz grave e intensa.

- Vamos acertar isso agora, Charlie. O que aconteceu entre mim e Bella não tem nada a ver com você ou as empresas Swan. Nada. Gosto de sua filha e pretendo insistir num relacionamento com ela. Se não aprova, paciência. Acho que terá de me despedir.

Assim que se separou de Edward, Bella começou a ter dúvidas. Ele não podia estar falando a sério. Claro, na noite anterior, afirmara importar-se com ela, mas o que mais poderia ter dito naquelas circunstâncias?

Após o banho e vestir-se, estava convencida de que tinha razão. Ao sair do quarto, já decidira liberá-lo, assim que o visse novamente. No meio da escada, entretanto, esqueceu-se completamente de Edward ao ver a irmã e o dr. Biers no vestíbulo.

O bom médico abraçava Bree, com ternura, massageando-Ihe as costas e murmurando em seu ouvido. Ela chorava contra o ombro forte.

Bella manifestou a presença. - Bom dia.

O casal se desvencilhou, como se fossem dois adolescentes namorando escondido.

- Srta. Swan... Eu só estava confortando sua irmã.

- Rilley Biers endireitou a gravata e tentou parecer profissional, mas as faces rubras não corroboravam.

- Estou vendo. Há algo que eu deva saber?

- Temo trazer más notícias.

Bree continuava em prantos.

- Oh, Bella, os últimos exames de papai não foram bons. O dr. Biers disse que ele está decaindo mais rápido do que o previsto. Ele e o dr. Newton mudaram os medicamentos, mas, se o câncer continuar nesse ritmo, será um milagre se ele estiver entre nós no Ano-Novo.

Bella reagiu como se a golpeassem. Reteve o fôlego e teria cambaleado, não estivesse apoiada no corrimão. O dia de Ação de Graças seria dali a duas semanas.

- Tem certeza, doutor?

- Tanta quanta se pode ter nesses casos. Por outro lado, seu pai é um lutador. Eu dizia à sra. James que não devem perder as esperanças. Charlie ainda pode nos surpreender a todos. - O médico lançou um último olhar reconfortante a Bree e pegou a maleta. - Preciso ir agora. Se precisarem de mim, dia ou noite, basta telefonar.

- Oh,espere, doutor. - Bree deu uma fungadela e enxugou os olhos no lenço branco antes de devolvê-lo. Obrigada por tudo o que tem feito. E por ser tão gentil...

Rilley fitou Bree como um homem faminto. Então, pegou o lenço ensopado de lágrimas e o guardou no bolso. Bella teve a impressão de que o pedaço de pano jamais teria água e sabão novamente.

- Que nada. Só faço minha obrigação.

Bella aproximou-se da irmã e, através do painel de vidro na lateral dá porta, observaram o jovem médico partir. - Ele é um bom homem - murmurou Bella.

- Eu sei.

- Não posso acreditar, Bree. Vamos perder papai.

- Bella voltou-se e viu uma lágrima rolando no rosto da irmã. - Oh, mana ...

Instintivamente, estendeu os braços para oferecer connforto, mas Bree encolheu-se.

- Não. Não me toque.

Bella ficou magoada. As lágrimas brotaram sem que pudesse evitar.

- Desculpe-me... - Bree quis tocá-Ia, e a manga do suéter ergueu-se um pouco.

Bella já dera um passo, mas deteve-se ao ver uma mancha escura no pulso da irmã.

Agarrou a mão de Bree, puxou a manga e analisou o hematoma. Ficou horrorizada.

- Como isto aconteceu? Onde conseguiu essa marca roxa?

- Não é uma marca roxa. - Bree tentou livrar a mão, mas a irmã não soltava.

- Claro que é. - Bella estreitou o olhar, agora concentrada no rosto de Bree. Havia uma marca que ela não conseguira disfarçar com maquiagem. - E tem outra aqui. - Podia apostar como o suéter de gola olímpica escondia outras marcas que a irmã não queria que ninnguém visse.

- Não se preocupe. Não é nada. Eu juro...

- Nada? Como pode dizer isso? E não se atreva a me dizer que foi acidente. James bateu em você, não foi? Não foi?

- Está bem! Ele me bateu Uma ou duas vezes, mas só porque o deixei zangado. Não precisa fazer escândalo.

- Isso se chama violência doméstica, Bree. Pode registrar queixa e mandar seu marido para a cadeia, sabia? É o que devíamos fazer agora mesmo. Vamos, eu vou com você.

- Não! Não posso fazer isso. - Bree desvencilhou-se e recuou, frenética. - Você não entende... Não é bem assim. James não é violento comigo.

- Mas ele bateu em você, não foi?

- Bem... sim. Mas foi tudo culpa minha. James não pode evitar, pois tem temperamento forte. Se eu não fizesse ou dissesse coisas que o aborrecem, ele não me bateria. De qualquer forma, ele sempre pede desculpas depois.

- Bree, ouça o que diz. Você é a vítima aqui. De forma alguma é a culpada. Como pode defender aquele cafajeste?

- Ele é meu marido. - Bree ergueu o queixo e encarou Bella com uma dignidade tão frágil que ela sentiu um aperto no coração.

Bella tremia de frustração e raiva. Devia saber que Bree defenderia o traste. Sua irmã sempre tivera uma visão idealizada do amor e do casamento, e seria leal até o fim. Para Bree, o casamento devia durar para sempre, não importava o que as partes tivessem de suportar. Sua natureza doce e obediente a tornava vítima perfeita para um homem abusivo como James. Para completar, Bree acreditava que, se a vida não era o mar de rosas que deveria, ela devia estar fazendo algo errado.

- Uma certidão de casamento não dá a James o direito de bater em você.

- Bella, deixe como está. Isso não é da sua conta .

- Você é minha irmã. Não posso ficar parada sem fazer nada. Espere só até eu topar com aquele bastardo. Vou ameaçá-lo. Depois dessa conversa, ele não ousará mais erguer a mão para você.

- Não! Bella, não deve! - Bree empalideceu e olhou ao redor assustada, como se temesse que o marido tivesse escutado. Bella nunca vira a irmã tão aterrorizada. Bree segurava suas mãos com tanta força que ameaçava partir os ossos. - Por favor. Tem de me proometer que não falará com James. Nem contará a papai e mamãe.

- Bree...

- Por favor, Bella, eu imploro. Prometa.

Bella cerrou os dentes. O pedido ia contra todos os seus instintos, contra tudo o que sabia ser certo, mas não podia negar o pedido patético da irmã.

- Está bem, você venceu. Mas estou de olho.

- Prometa. Preciso ter certeza.

Bella quase sorriu. Era a mesma exigência infantil que fizeram milhares de vezes uma à outra quando crianças. - Prometo não falar com James e não contar nada a papai ou mamãe.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ois gente, era pra ter postado ontem mais uns meninos lindos aqui da minha rua jogaram a bola no tranformador do poste e eu fiquei sem energia até Deus sabe quando. srsrrsr Mas estou aqui aproveitando a net da biblioteca pra postar pra vcs.. srsrrsrsrs**

**Espero que curtam.**

**Bjusss**

**Sophie Mo²re**

* * *

CAPÍTULO XVI

Bella arrependeu-se assim que fez a promessa. Cinco dias depois, sentada na primeira-classe de um vôo Nova York-Dallas, ainda meditava sobre a situação.

Quando o avião iniciou o procedimento de pouso, olhou pela janelinha. Fazendas com os campos amarelados de inverno na região de Dallas e Fort Worth, veículos nas estradas como formigas atarefadas... mas não via nada disso realmente. Só conseguia pensar na doce irmã, à mercê daquele porco do James.

Naquela manhã em que Bree lhe confessara ter sofrido abusos do marido, mal chegara na fábrica e o cunhaado passara direto pela secretária e invadira sua sala com mais uma reclamação. Ao vê-Io, mal contivera a raiva, louca para pular em cima dele e lhe arrancar os olhos com as unhas afiadas. Mas, por conta da estúpida promessa feita à irmã, cerrara os dentes e ouvira a reclamação.

- Acabo de falar ao telefone com Ken Burrows, da atacadista K&W. Ele disse que você ligou para ele e acerrtou novas quantidades de entrega. É verdade?

- Sim. Com os problemas que tivemos, ficamos com estoque baixo. Achei que seria melhor redimensionar as remessas e compensar o atraso depois, quando as coisas estiverem sob controle novamente. Para tanto, estou entrando em contato pessoalmente com todos os nossos clientes para explicar nossa situação e pedir cooperação. Em troca, ofereço desconto no valor contratado. Dessa forma, todos têm-se mostrado bastante cordatos.

- Pouco me importa que estejam pulando de alegria. Fique fora dos meus negócios. Eu sou o relações-públicas da empresa. Eu ligo para os compradores. Não vou aturar você agindo por trás e negociando com os meus clientes.

- Você não vai aturar? - Bella levantou-se, apoiou os dez dedos na mesa e inclinou-se sobre a superfície poolida na direção do cunhado. - Seu inútil insignificante! Você não tem de achar nada. Eu estou no comando desta empresa e, se quiser falar com um cliente, falarei. Além disso, não são seus clientes, são clientes da Envasadora MaIone. Você só trabalha aqui. E só por causa da minha irmã, aliás. Agora, fora da minha sala. E na próxima vez que quiser falar comigo, marque hora.

Bella sorriu ao lembrar-se. Oh, fora tão bom. Realmente bom. Não tão bom quanto dar as chibatadas que ele merecia, mas foi bom mesmo assim.

James ficara roxo. Parecia a ponto de agredi-Ia. Na verdade, esperara que ele tentasse, pois assim poderia lhe aplicar uns bons golpes de kick boxe. Mas, após resmungar, cerrar os punhos e inflar as narinas, o cunhado engolira a raiva e se retirara.

A princípio, sentira-se vitoriosa... até começar a se preoocupar com a possibilidade de James descontar a fúria em Bree.

Passara aqueles cinco dias em Nova York apreensiva com a possibilidade, enquanto posava para as fotos da campanha publicitária da Stephano Perfumes e comparecia a um programa de entrevistas. Telefonara para Bree duas vezes. A irmã afirmava estar bem, mas nem asssim se tranqüilizara.

A certa altura, quase telefonara para Edward. Precisava desesperadamente desabafar suas preocupações com alguém.

Suspirou. Vamos, Bells, seja franca. Esse não seria o único motivo. Também queria ouvir a voz dele.

Chegara a teclar o número, mas desligara após apenas um toque.

Desde aquela manhã chuvosa, cinco dias antes, não falara com Edward. E só o vira rapidamente pela parede de vidro do escritório.

No último dia na fábrica antes da viagem, encerrara o expediente mais cedo, porque teria de acordar de madrugada e dirigir até o aeroporto de Dallas, de onde embarcaria para Nova York. Esperara que Edward lhe telefonasse à noite em casa e, tal qual adolescente apaixonada, sobressaltara-se sempre que o aparelho tocara. Mas ele não ligara nem passara para se despedir.

O que meramente confirmava suas dúvidas sobre a veracidade dos sentimentos dele.

Perdida nos pensamentos perturbadores, não percebeu que estavam pousando, até que os pneus da aeronave tocaram no asfalto.

Minutos depois, apagou-se o aviso luminoso para os passageiros travarem o cinto de segurança. Bella apanhou a bolsa de viagem e pegou a fila para desembarcar. Tinham sido cinco dias estafantes, e estava exausta. Mas ainda lhe restavam duas horas de estrada até chegar em casa.

Como acontecia sempre que chegava a algum lugar, as pessoas espantaram-se ao vê-la no terminal. Normalmente, sorriria, talvez desse alguns autógrafos se alguém tivesse a audácia de pedir, mas estava fatigada demais para lidar com admiradores. Olhou reto em frente e seguiu andando, fingindo não notar a comoção que provocava.

- Ei, ruiva, posso lhe dar uma carona?

Bella estacou. -Edward!

Ele estava poucos passos a sua frente, recostado num pilar, tão maravilhosamente rude e masculino que lhe arrancava o fôlego.

Divertido com a surpresa dela, ele foi a seu encontro. - O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua? Seria algo inédito.

- O... o que está fazendo aqui?

- O que acha? Venha cá, ruiva. Ele a agarrou pela nuca, enlaçou-a com o braço livre e apertou contra si. Bella deixou a bolsa de viagem cair no chão. Bem no meio do saguão, beijaram-se apaixonadamente, famintos, alheios às pessoas que os contornavam como um fluxo de água.

Uma luz espocou, e Edward ergueu a cabeça.

- Que... Ei, você! Volte aqui! - gritou, mas o repórter fotográfico já debandara em ziguezague através da multidão.

Edward quis correr atrás do camarada, mas Bella agarrrou-lhe o braço.

- Não se incomode. Terá de se acostumar com gente impertinente e paparazzi, se pretende ficar comigo. Se isso é problema para você, diga agora.

Ele a fitou sério. - Aprendo a lidar com isso. E, querida, tratando-se de nós, não existe "se".

Com isso, passou os dedos calejados naquele rosto famoso, e acariciou-a com o olhar também. Bella sentiu, o coração bater mais forte.

- Vamos. - Edward pegou a bolsa de viagem, enlaçou-a pela cintura fina e conduziu-a pelo saguão.

O conversível estava no estacionamento do aeroporto havia dias.

- Sei que está cansada do vôo - declarou Edward. - Se confia em mim com essa máquina, posso dirigir.

- Feito! - concordou Bella, aliviada, e passou-lhe a chave. Assim que se instalaram nas poltronas de couro, Edward a agarrou para outro beijo ardente na boca.

Ele parecia não ter pressa. Aproveitou para massagear um seio e provocar o mamilo com o polegar, impondo o mesmo ritmo à língua. Bella passou as mãos nos cabelos dele e o agarrou pela nuca, gemendo entregue ao prazer sensual.

Finalmente, Edward se afastou, ofegante, com o olhar ardente.

- Este carro não foi projetado para sessões de amor completo de qualquer forma, se não pararmos agora, poderemos ser detidos.

- Tem razão.

Edward respirou fundo e deu a partida na máquina esportiva. Manobrou para fora da vaga e acelerou para a rampa em espiral. Bella descalçou os sapatos e se aninhou de lado no banco, incapaz de tirar o olhar do belo perfil másculo.

- Ainda não me contou como chegou aqui.

- Um dos nossos caminhões ia fazer entrega em DalIas, e peguei carona.

- Mas como sabia que eu estaria nesse vôo?

- Fácil. Peguei uma cópia do seu itinerário com Jane.

Bella sorriu, satisfeita.

- Desculpe-me por não me despedir. Tivemos um problema no sistema de irrigação do pomar, do lado da estrada Corsicana. Quando consegui resolver e voltar, não havia luzes na casa. Então, na manhã seguinte, descobri que você tinha pegado a estrada de madrugada, já rumo a Nova York. Pensei em ligar para o seu apartamento, mas, com a diferença de horário, já era sempre muito tarde para você quando eu chegava em casa. Achei que estaria dormindo.

- Eu não teria me importado. Quis muito que você ligasse.

- Na próxima vez, ligarei - prometeu Edward, com outro olhar faminto.

Bella sentia a felicidade efervescer dentro de si como bolhas de champanhe. Sorrindo,aninhou rosto contra o banco de couro.

- Percebe que aquela foto provavelmente vai estar nos jornais? Amanhã, todo o mundo em Ruby Falls saberá sobre nós.

Edward riu.

- Querida, todos já sabem. Bella espantou-se.

- Mas como? Papai não diria nada...

- Sam contou a Siobhan .

- Ah, já entendi. - Bella adorava a governanta,mas sabia que ela não escondia nada sobre "suas meninas" da melhor amiga, Heidi, a qual, por sua vez, não conseguiria guardar uma novidade como aquela só para si nem por cinco minutos. - Importa-se que todos saibam?

- Por que deveria?

- Não sou propriamente a pessoa mais querida da cidade.

Edward lançou-Ihe outro olhar intenso que a deixou arrrepiada. - Você me faz bem. É só o que importa.

Sim, era só o que importava, pensou Bella, agarrando-se às palavras reconfortantes.

Um silêncio gostoso pairou entre eles ao deixarem os limites de Dallas. Bella regozijava-se só por estar com Edward, poder olhar para ele.

A última coisa que esperava era adormecer, mas só percebeu que cochilara ao despertar com os solavancos na estrada ruim.

- O quê... ?

- Relaxe, estamos quase em casa.

Bella olhou ao redor e viu que estavam na via de cascalho que levava à casa da família. Bocejando, espreguiçou-se. - Desculpe-me, não queria apagar desse jeito.

- Tudo bem, estava cansada. De qualquer forma, a música abafou o seu ronco.

Bella ficou horrorizado. Então, esmurrou-o no braço quando ele riu.

- Seu bobo! Eu não ronco.

Edward ultrapassou o portão e pegou a trilha familiar antes de lançar-lhe um olhar provocador.

- Não ronca, mas faz uns barulhinhos engraçados.

- Eu não faço nada di ... - Bella endireitou-se no banco quando Edward passou por sua casa e seguiu em frente. - Onde está indo?

- Para meu chalé. - Sem diminuir a marcha, ele conduziu o conversível para o caminho da direita da bifurcação, que atravessava o pomar e acabava em seu chalé. O da esquerda levava à garagem dos Swan.

- Oh, querido, não há nada que eu gostaria mais. De verdade. Mas preciso mesmo ir para casa. A família está me esperando e, além disso, quero ver como está meu pai.

- Ele está ótimo. Nos últimos dias, até melhorou. Está se sentindo bem desde que começou a tomar o novo medicamento. O dr. Biers está espantado.

- Mesmo? Oh, isso é maravilhoso.

- Quanto aos demais, não precisa se preocupar. Eu disse a Siobhan onde você estaria. Ela vai acalmar sua mãe, se for o caso.

Bella sorriu triste. Notara que Edward não previra a possibilidade de seu pai se preocupar.

- Pensou em tudo, não é, doçura? Mesmo assim, estou terrivelmente cansada. Temo não ser a companhia mais excitante esta noite.

Edward estacionou diante do chalé, mas deixou o motor ligado. Fitou-a.

- Não a trouxe aqui para fazermos amor, Bella, embora admita que seria ótimo. Ficarei contente apenas em saber que está aqui, em tê-Ia dormindo a meu lado. Estendeu a mão e a tocou no canto da boca com o polegar, acariciando-a com o olhar ao mesmo tempo. - Senti saudade, Bella. E a quero comigo esta noite.

Bella sentiu um aperto no coração. A emoção criou um nó na garganta, e seus olhos se obscureceram ao contemplar o rosto querido sob a iluminação fraca. Com aquela declaração simples, Edward a fizera sentir-se amada e desejada, como nunca experimentara antes. Pegou a mão dele, encostou-a no rosto e beijou na palma. - Vamos entrar - convidou ela, já abrindo a porta de seu lado.

Os dias seguintes foram um período de paradoxo para Bella, com extremos de emoção. Embora feliz por seu relacionamento com Edward, também desesperava-se por conta da relação difícil com o pai doente, que não obstante indagava constantemente sobre os negócios.

A toda hora, sentia-se culpada por estar tão feliz quando tudo o mais era horrível, mas não podia evitar. Estava apaixonada. Edward ainda não se declarara, mas cada movimento, olhar e carícia seus indicavam que a amava também.

Edward mostrava-se amante e companheiro maravilhoso.

Sentira-se atraída por ele no instante em que se conheceram, mas não desconfiara de que, por baixo daquele exterior forte e quase severo, havia um homem carinhoso e atencioso. Diariamente, ele a surpreendia com sua ternura e sensibilidade em captar o humor e os desejos dela.

Pelo menos uma ou duas vezes durante o expediente, ele arranjava uma desculpa para procurá-Ia no escritório.

Se as cortinas da parede de vidro estavam fechadas, avançava e a beijava na poltrona de couro. Se estavam abertas, para os funcionários verem contentava-se em fazer amor com o olhar. De qualquer modo, sempre a deixava fraca e trêmula de desejo e amor.

Quando Bella fazia serão; Edward também permanecia para tomar conta dela, à parte os segurança que guardavam o prédio. Encontrava algo para fazer, mantendo-a sob sua vista, e deixavam a fábrica juntos.

Duas ou três vezes por semana, Bella pernoitava no chalé de Edward. O pai ainda criticava aquele comportamennto, fazendo comentários severos, mas o resto da família parecia aceitar e até aprovar o relacionamento. Rennee fazia questão de deixar claro o quanto achava Edward maravilhoso. Até Alice elogiou, ainda que veladamente, o bom gosto da irmã mais velha no que se referia a homens.

Em Ruby Falls, a fofoca corria solta, e apostava-se sobre o tempo de duração do romance, mas Bella e Edward não teriam esperado menos.

O fato era que, após a contratação da segurança, os incidentes haviam cessado. Ao menos, assim pensava Bella.

Certa noite, uma semana antes do dia de Ação de Graças, Edward acompanhou-a ao carro e se absorveram com tal intensidade um no outro que não notaram o dano, a princípio. Então, Bella exclamou:

- Oh, não!

- O que foi?

Na lateral do conversível e no capô, escritas em tinta spray amarelo-brilhante, haviam grafado as palavras: ''Vá embora, prostituta!".

- Quem fez isso? E por quê? - Edward tocou na tinta e descobriu que ainda estava fresca. Imediatamente, abraçou Bella e esquadrinhou o estacionamento. - E onde raios estão os seguranças?

Como se adivinhasse, um guarda saiu do prédio da fábrica.,

- Boa noite, srta. Swan, sr. Cullen. Estão indo... o homem estacou ao constatar o vandalismo no automóvel da empresária. - Céus!

- Onde estava quando isso aconteceu?

- Eu ... eu só entrei para ... usar o toalete. Não fiquei longe nem dois minutos, sr. Cullen. Eu juro.

- Pois bastou ao vândalo. Ele devia estar de tocaia, esperando a área ficar livre. O que significa que ainda pode estar por perto. Fique aqui e tome conta do carro enquanto a srta. Swan e eu pegamos produtos para tentar limpar isso. Se formos rápidos, talvez tiremos a tinta antes que estrague a pintura.

Bella e Edward entraram novamente na fábrica e voltaram com panos de limpeza e estopas. Os três empenharam-se, mas a tinta amarela já secara parcialmente, fixando-se na pintura verde-esmeralda do automóvel esportivo.

- Bem, já não dá para ler - conformou-se Edward. - Iremos à funilaria amanhã. Eles reparam isso num instante.

Bella meneou a cabeça.

- Quem pode me odiar tanto? Por que continuam fazendo essas coisas comigo?

Edward estreitou o olhar.

- Como assim... "continuam fazendo"? Houve algum outro incidente? Algo pessoal, dirigido a você?

Bella não respondeu. Nem precisava, pois sua expressão dizia tudo.

Edward explodiu.

- Raios, por que não me contou? Quero saber o que aconteceu, e quero saber agora. Vá falando.

- Ora, querido...

- Sem delongas, Bella. Desembuche.

De soslaio, ela indicou o guarda de segurança, atento à altercação. Edward o mandou fazer uma ronda pelo estacionamento e então voltou a se concentrar em Bella.

Relutante, Bella revelou os incidentes dos pneus cortados e do rato morto sobre a cama. Quando acabou, viu Edward ainda mais nervoso.

- Bella, por que não me contou?

- Eu não o conhecia tão bem na época. E estava preocupada com a possibilidade de papai descobrir e me tirar do comando.

- Somos Íntimos há semanas. Teve muito tempo para me contar. Por que continuou escondendo?

Bella sorriu.

- A verdade é que ando tão feliz que me esqueci completamente.

Edward estreitou o olhar e avaliou o rosto perfeito, senntindo-se abrandar. Finalmente, desistiu e abraçou-a.

- Nunca mais faça isso comigo. Está me ouvindo?

- Não farei. Prometo. - Ela o abraçou com força. Então, relaxou e o fitou.

- Mas, Edward, não quero que papai saiba. Não há nada que ele possa fazer, e só ficaria preocupado.

Edward hesitou, mas acabou concordando. - Está bem. Provavelmente, tem razão. Ele olhou de novo para o carro.

- Bem, está decidido. Você vai se mudar para a minha casa.

- Como? Edward, não ...

- Sem discussão. Até isso tudo acabar, não vou deixar que saia da minha vista.

Embora passasse todas as noites com Edward, Bella não concordou em se mudar para a casa dele. De algum modo, entretanto, durante a semana seguinte, mais e mai~ de seus pertences pessoais foram se transferindo para o chaa1é. Bella desconfiava de conluio entre Edward e Siobhan , e talvez até sua mãe estivesse envolvida.

Mas não se importava de fato. A semana seguinte ao incidente com a tinta spray no conversível foi a mais deeliciosa de sua vida. Então, na manhã do dia de Ação de Graças, quando Bella entrou na cozinha do chalé para sua primeira xícara de café, Edward lançou a bomba.

Descalça, usando uma camiseta dele e uma calcinha tipo biquíni, ainda estava sonolenta elevou um segundo para entender. Depois, achou que ouvira mal.

- O que foi que você disse?

- Disse que temos de nos apressar. Minha mãe ameaça infartar se todos os filhos não estão lá logo cedo nos feriados.

- Ei, espere um pouco! Não pode estar falando a sério. Quer que eu vá com você à casa da sua mãe no dia de Ação de Graças?

- Isso mesmo. Pensei que isso estivesse subentendido. E não me olhe assim. Parece até que lhe pedi para fazer haraquiri no meio da praça da cidade!

Era como se tivesse pedido, pensou Bella, colérica. - Está maluco? Não posso passar o feriado com a sua família.

- Por que não?

- Porque quero passar o dia de Ação de Graças aqui, com a minha família - argumentou ela.

- Saiba que já me informei com Rennee. Em respeito a Charlie, ela planejou fazer apenas um jantar tranqüilo, no horário normal. A reunião de Ação de Graças na casa da minha mãe começa por volta das três horas. De qualquer forma, conhecendo o seu apetite, pode muito bem comparecer a duas festas.

Bella já fumegava.

- Mas não posso ir. Não percebe que tipo de conclusões vão tirar, se você me levar a uma reunião de família?

- Que não é apenas uma aventura? Que estou falando a sério? Talvez até que esteja apaixonado por você? Sim, provavelmente. Edward deu de ombros. - E daí? Estariam certos.

Bella o fitou séria. - Você me ama?

- Sim, amo - confirmou ele, tranqüilo.

Bella sentiu a alegria se acender no peito como uma tocha, mas disfarçou a emoção e estreitou o olhar.

- Só está dizendo isso para que eu concorde.

- Não acredito - resmungou ele, volvendo os olhos ao teto. - Bella, sob todos os aspectos, você é a mulher mais forte, inteligente, corajosa, viva e segura que já conheci, porém, quando se trata de amor, nunca vi alguém tão insegura e desconfiada. Raios, mulher! Acabo de declarar que te amo e bem podia ouvir isso de volta.

Ela surpreendeu-se com a raiva. Então, concentrada no rosto bonito de Edward, sentiu ternura e começou a ceder. Com os olhos embaçados de lágrimas, sorriu e não pôde mais conter a alegria. Sentia o peito tão inchado que mal conseguia falar.

- Também te amo, Edward.

Ele apontou para o chão diante dos pés. - Então, venha cá e me beije. Agora.

Bella aproximou-se, atirou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e juntou seus lábios. O beijo foi ardente, faminto e exuberante. Agarraram-se, buscando desesperadamente ficar mais próximos, fundir-se, se pudessem. Aflitos, acariciaram-se, exploraram-se com a língua, gemeram.

Quando o beijo acabou, Edward encostou a testa na dela e ambos procuraram, recuperar o fôlego.

- Venha cá, ruiva. - Ele apoiou o quadril no balcão da cozinha e a encaixou entre as pernas. - Assim está melhor... Agora, repita.

Bella o enlaçou ao pescoço e deu um sorriso sensual. - Eu te amo de verdade, bonitão. De todo o coração. E se usar esse tom ditatorial comigo novamente, farei um galo na sua cabeça, alto o bastante para se pendurar um chapéu.

Edward lançou a cabeça para trás e riu.

- Essa é a minha Bella! - Abraçou-a, e ela se aninhou em seu peito, relaxando quando ele começou a lhe massagear as costas. - Então, vai comigo à casa da minha mãe, certo?

Bella gemeu. - Você não desiste, não é?

- Ruiva, é só uma refeição com a minha família. Qual é o problema?

Ela se abandonou nos braços dele e suspirou.

- Se quer saber, mães não gostam de mim. Entendeu agora?

- Que bobagem. Conheceu a minha mãe. Ela adorou você.

- Isso foi antes de nos envolvermos. Agora, estou praticamente morando com o filho dela, e aposto como ela torce para que este romance acabe o quanto antes.

- Querida, você já está morando com o filho dela. Só que não admite. E vou aceitar a aposta. - Edward a fez dar meia-volta e empurrou rumo ao quarto. - Agora, sebo nas canelas, ruiva. Não temos muito tempo .

Edward ganhou a aposta. Esme Cullen recebeu Bella como se fosse uma filha havia muito perdida, abraçando-a com afeto; Emmett Cullen, sua esposa, Rosalie, e os dois filhos, haviam chegado de Dallas na noite anterior. Mary Cullen, o marido Joe e os cinco filhos moravam em Ruby Falls e chegaram logo cedo.

As crianças e as esposas, embora graciosas, a princípio se intimidaram diante da celebridade que era Bella Swan, comportando-se mais reservadas do que Esme. Mas a tensão foi se dissipando, até desaparecer quando Bella participou de um jogo de futebol americano e, depois, foi à cozinha ajudar as mulheres.

No jantar, para deleite da anfitriã, Bella serviu-se duas vezes de cada iguaria, sob o olhar espantado dos demais.

- Como ela pode ser modelo? - questionou Emmett, ao ver Bella saborear uma segunda fatia de torta de nozes, - É magra de ruim - afirmou Edward.

Bella riu.

- Minha mãe diz que já nasci com fome!

- Não é justo - resmungou Mary. - Não posso comer nem metade do que você come, pois engordo feito uma leitoa.

- Sempre pensei que as modelos comessem como passsarinhos - espantou-se Joe.

- Crianças, deixem Bella em paz. - Esme lançou um olhar de repreensão à mesa. - É ótimo ver uma jovem com tanto apetite saudável.

- Saudável, sim. Bella, lutadores de sumô não são páreo para você. - Emmett sorriu para Edward. - Mano, vai precisar de um segundo emprego para alimentá-Ia!

Longe de se aborrecer, Bella riu com todos.

Na hora da despedida, no final da tarde, o clã dos Cullen já tratava Bella Swan como alguém da família. - E então, não está feliz por ter vindo? - indagou Edward, enquanto se instalavam no conversível.

- Adorei. Gostei da sua familia, e sua mãe é ótima cozinheira - elogiou Bella, dando tapinhas no estômago.

Bella apoiou a cabeça no espaldar e fechou os olhos. O dia fora relaxante, divertido, á pausa necessária aos problemas que enfrentava todos os dias. Mas a folga acabara. Era hora de enfrentar a dura realidade.

- Estava pensando se o jantar desta noite não seria uma boa hora para falarmos com papai sobre a reforma da fábrica.

Edward expressou dúvida. - Será?

- É uma necessidade. Preferiria poupá-Io dessa discussão, mas a empresa não pode esperar até que ele... Bella mordiscou o lábio e olhou pela janela. - Não poodemos esperar mais. A menos que aumentemos nossa produção e eficiência, vamos ficar cada vez mais defasados. Nossos clientes têm sido compreensivos até agora, mas, se continuarmos falhando no atendimento aos pedidos, iremos perdê-Ios. Acho que este é o momento de falarmos com tem reagido bem aos novos medicamentos, e adora ver a família reunida no feriado, de modo que estará de bom humor. A proposta e a análise de custos estão prontas há dias. Estava com medo de apresentá-Ias, mas não podemos mais adiar.

Edward pousou a mão sobre a dela e a acariciou.

- Charlie não vai gostar, mas é um empresário experiente. Você fez a lição de casa. Depois de analisar fatos e números, ele concordará. Mas prepare-se para uma objeção ferrenha, a princípio.

Na verdade, Bella previa explosões de ira.

A família inteira, incluindo James e Bree, já estava reunida na saleta íntima para os aperitivos quando chegaram. Encorajada pelo bom humor de Charlie, Bella deecidiu não perder tempo.

- Papai, precisamos conversar.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre a modernização e reforma da fábrica. Antes que diga não, gostaria que desse uma olhada neste relatório. - Bella passou-lhe a pasta com a proposta e a análise de custos. - Realizei um estudo detalhado, com base em pesquisa rigorosa. Como pode ver, renovando o maquinário, poderemos aumentar a produção em quarenta por cento e a eficiência em 62,2 por cento.

Charlie correu os olhos pela análise e pelo relatório do estudo de produção, folheando até o fim. Arregalou os olhos ao ler o custo final de todo o projeto.

- Céus! Perdeu a cabeça, garota? Não podemos arcar com esse investimento! Pela primeira vez em oitenta anos, a Swan está perdendo dinheiro, e você quer que eu gaste mais alguns milhões? De jeito nenhum!

- Papai, não temos escolha. O maquinário está caindo aos pedaços. Edward passa metade do tempo consertando-o. Mesmo quando funcionam, as máquinas que funcionam são tão lentas comparadas aos equipamentos modernos que não conseguimos atender aos pedidos. Se não nos modernizarmos, vamos afundar. É simples assim.

- Foi isso o que aprendeu lá em Harvard? Diante de um problema, jogue mais dinheiro fora? Pois a resposta é não. Não temos capital para renovar e não vou pedir emprestado.

- Não estava sugerindo que pedíssemos emprestado - declarou Bella. - Planejo usar meu próprio dinheiro.

- Seu próprio ... - Charlie fitou-a boquiaberto, e leu de novo a cifra referente ao custo do projeto. - Está me dizendo que juntou todo esse dinheiro só posando para fotografias? Não posso crer.

- Sei que parece incrível, mas é verdade. Papai, estou disposta a financiar ...

- Isso não muda nada - cortou Charlie, obstinado. Prefiro tomar emprestado do banco a ficar em débito com você.

- Isso mesmo, Charlie - apoiou James, desprezando Bella. - Resista. As coisas não estão tão ruins quanto ela diz. Bella só está tentando se apoderar da empresa.

- Não é verdade. Papai, se ler a minha análise...

- Não fará nenhuma diferença.

- Mas...

- Isabella, eu sou o presidente da empresa e acionista majoritário ... junto com Carmem, claro, mas ela deixa esses assuntos a meu julgamento. Eu tomo as decisões. E a minha resposta é não.

Bella abateu-se. Tinha esperança de que a situação não chegasse àquele ponto, mas o pai não lhe deixava opção.

- Papai, você não é mais o maior acionista. Eu sou.

- Como? Do que está falando?

- Comprei toda a participação de tia Carmem na empresa há um ano e meio.

Charlie empalideceu. Largou-se na poltrona como se levasse um golpe. Irritado, James levantou-se e praguejou. Rennee e as irmãs de Bella estavam tensas, atônitas demais para falar.

Charlie olhou para Carmem - É verdade?

- Sim, é verdade.

- Mas a sua participação está num fundo. Os relatórios e demonstrativos ainda vão para você.

- Mas a Swan-Endicott Participações agora pertence a Bella. Como curadora, recebo os relatórios, mas as ações são dela.

- Armaram tudo para me manter cego! Como pôde fazer isso comigo? Minha própria irmã!

Carmem ergueu o queixo e enfrentou a fúria do irmão.

- Lamento que tenha se aborrecido, Charlie, mas era a atitude certa a tomar. Bella é a única das suas filhas qualificada para assumir a empresa. Vendi porque a consderava elegível a uma parcela justa. E ainda acho.

- Claro que não é! - protestou Charlie. - Essa venda foi ilegal. As ações só podem ser vendidas a um membro da família!

Atônita, Bella olhou ao redor em busca de resposta, mas todos, com exceção de Carmem, pareciam tão perplexos quanto ela.

- Mas, papai... eu sou um membro desta família. Mesmo que tenha me deserdado legalmente e sem me notifiicar, isso não muda minha origem.

- Acontece que você não é minha filha!

Bella empalideceu e cambaleou um passo para trás. - Co... como?

James esfregou as mãos, deleitado. - Ora, que novidade interessante.

- Cale a boca, seu imprestável, ou o farei se calar ameaçou Edward. Juntou-se a Bella e a segurou pela cintura. - Calma, querida.

Mas ela não ouvia. Tampouco percebeu a reação da mãe, a ponto de desmaiar.

- Charlie, esta não é a hora - alertou Carmem.

- Talvez não, mas precisa ser dito. - Ele olhou direto para Bella. - Sua mãe foi violentada nove meses antes do seu nascimento.

- Charlie! - exclamou a esposa. - Como pôde? Você prometeu que nunca diria a ninguém. Você prometeu! - Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, dobrou-se e começou a chorar. Bree e Alice correram a acudi-Ia, chocadas e preocupadas.

Bella estava estarrecida demais para se mover.

- Desculpe-me, meu amor - pediu Charlie à mulher.

- Sabe que eu não a magoaria por nada no mundo, se pudesse evitar. Fiquei quieto todos esses anos, mas precisei falar agora. Não posso ficar parado vendo a filha de outro homem assumir a empresa da minha família. Entende isso, não é?

- Vo... você nunca me disse que suspeitava de que Bella não fosse su ... sua. Todos e ... esses anos ... e eu eu nun ... nunca soube disso.

- Então, eu não sou uma Swan? - Confusa, Bella tentava compreender. Sentia-se frágil, passível de se desintegrar em milhões de fragmentos a qualquer instante, como um vidro velho.

- Charlie não tem certeza - explicou Carmem - Só deixou, todos esses anos, em banho-maria, essa raiva do que aconteceu com Rennee. Nunca fizeram nenhum teste para comprovar a paternidade.

Bella voltou-se colérica para a tia.

- Você sabia disso? Todo o tempo, você sabia? - Sentia-se mais traída por Carmem do que por Charlie.

- Não! Eu não sabia. Charlie me contou agora, pouco após minha chegada.

- Mas não me disse nada...

- Oh, querida, não me olhe assim. Eu quis. Quis de verdade. Mas não era meu segredo para contar, e Charlie me fez prometer que não diria nada a ninguém.

- Carmem estendeu a mão. - Por favor, Bella...

- Não importa. Bella desviou o olhar, ignorando o gesto conciliatório da tia.

Não choraria. Não na frente de Charlie. Sentia-se fraca, abalada e enjoada, mas enrijeceu-se e ergueu o queixo, determinada a superar o pesadelo com a pouca dignidade que pôde salvar.

Encarou o pai e tentou uma risada indiferente, mas, para seu horror, o som saiu mais parecido com um soluço. - Pelo menos, agora sei por que nunca gostou de mim.

- Engraçado... quando criança, imaginei dezenas de motivos para a sua frieza ... eu não era bonita o bastante, ou delicada o bastante, ou inteligente o bastante. Era alta demais, magra demais, meus cabelos eram ruivos demais, minha boca, grande demais. Mas nunca me ocorreu que não fosse sua filha, que, toda vez que olhava para mim, via a cria de algum monstro.

Rennee chorava histérica. Charlie franziu o cenho. - Isabella, não foi assim. Eu nunca...

- Não, por favor. Não... - Bella olhou para o teto, tentando conter as lágrimas. Não choraria. Não choraria.

- Na verdade... entendo. Céus, como devia odiar olhar para mim.

- Isabella, não. Não foi...

- Dada a situação, suponho que fez um trabalho excelente como pai. Só gostaria de ter sabido a verdade. Não teria desperdiçado vinte e cinco anos da minha vida tentando ganhar o seu amor. - Bella deu outra risada carregada de sofrimento. - Quanto esforço inútil!

Edward lhe apertou os ombros. - Não faça isso consigo mesma, querida.

James não cabia em si de satisfação. - Seria bom chamarmos o advogado da empresa agora mesmo, para que tome as medidas necessárias para anular a venda das ações.

- Não vai fazer nada disso! - advertiu Carmem

- Ela não tem direito às ações. Nem de comandar as empresas Swan.

- Não sabemos. Ninguém sabe. Bella decidiu: - Então, vamos descobrir. Amanhã, procurarei o dr. Newton para saber sobre o teste de DNA. - Olhou para Charlie. - Sugiro que você e mamãe façam o mesmo. Terá a resposta em poucas semanas. Se eu não for sua filha, deixarei as empresas Swan e devolverei as ações a tia ... à sua irmã.

- Oh, Bella, sabe que nunca deixarei de ser sua tia, não é? E você não tem de abdicar, Charlie e Rennee estavam casados quando você foi concebida, e ele a registrou como filha legítima. Legalmente, você é uma Swan, não importa quem seja seu pai de sangue.

- Não, pela primeira vez, concordo com James. Se não sou descendente de Isabella Marie, não sou elegível a nenhuma parcela da empresa. Ou a exercer um cargo na administração.

Carmem rosnou ao irmão.

- Viu o que fez? Magoou e humilhou Rennee e Bella, expondo esse segredo horrível na frente de todos. Se tivesse aceito meu conselho e falado com Bella, teriam tirado a dúvida com discrição e em particular.

- Eu teria feito isso se soubesse que vendeu as ações escondido. E quanto a você ... - Charlie apontou um dedo a Edward. - Está dormindo com Isabella. Devia ter descoberto que ela havia comprado as ações de Carmem e me contado, como era seu dever.

- Charlie ...

Bella fitou Edward.

- Estava só tentando arrancar informações de mim?

- Não, meu amor, eu posso explicar ...

Ela se desvencilhou dele e recuou, a mão no coração. - Você estava me espionando. Por isso, mudou de atitude de repente. Por isso, você me seduziu. Não porque se importava comigo, mas para se aproximar e depois contar tudo o que conseguia descobrir para meu pai... para ele?

Atordoada como um pugilista que recebera golpes seeguidos, Bella temeu cair de joelhos, pois acabara de levar o murro fatal.

- Não, querida, não foi assim ... Você tem de acreditar em mim.

- Como fui idiota. Uma idiota carente de amor!

- Bella, ouça. Admito que no começo, antes de nos conhecermos melhor, realmente concordei em ficar de olho em você, para Charlie. A contragosto. Mas como recusar? Depois de tudo o que Charlie fez por mim, eu lhe devia ao menos isso. Mas juro, só me reportei até nos tornarmos amantes, e sempre dando uma opinião favorável a seu respeito. Após aquela primeira noite que passamos juntos, eu disse a ele que não faria mais o serviço. É verdade, eu Juro.

- Você me usou ... você me traiu. Por que eu acreditaria no que está dizendo? - Bella recuou outro passo, meneando a cabeça. - Está acabado. Fim. Siobhan vai buscar minhas coisas no chalé amanhã.

- Bella, eu imploro, não faça isso. Eu te amo, querida. .

- Oh, por favor ... - Ela riu um som áspero carregado de amargura. - Pode parar de fingir, sr. Cullen .. Fez o seu trabalho, mas está acabado agora. Eu fui burra, reconheço. Um dia após minha chegada, confessou que faria o que fosse preciso para proteger Charlie.

Rennee soluçava baixinho nos braços de Bree, mas os demais assistiam ao fim do romance com vários graus de desconforto e preocupação. Bella sorriu para o grupo. - Agora, se me dão licença, não ficarei para o jantar. Devem entender que não estou em clima de dar graças.

Esforçando-se para manter a frágil dignidade, ergueu o queixo e dirigiu-se à porta sentindo as pernas trêmulas. - Bella, espere! - Edward tentou detê-Ia segurando-lhe a mão.

Ela reagiu explosiva; batendo na mão dele. - Não toque em mim! Nunca mais toque em mim!

- Bella, não ... Não posso permitir que faça isso. Por favor, querida, precisamos conversar.

- Não! Não quero conversar com você, não quero ver você nunca mais, nem ouvir seu nome - esclareceu, com dentes cerrados. - Enquanto eu permanecer aqui, falará comigo somente o necessário, e a respeito da empresa. Fui clara? Senão, eu o processarei por assédio.

Siobhan estava à porta com o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

- Oh, criança ... - murmurou, com tristeza infinita, e abriu os braços, como fizera centenas de vezes no passsado, quando Bella caia e arranhava o joelho, quando se machucava.

Desta vez, entretanto, Bella desviou-se da velha governanta. Simplesmente não suportaria ser confortada. Temia explodir ao mais leve toque.

* * *

**Putz, que capitulo heim... Guenta coração... toda vez que eu o leio choro. É muito triste pra bellinha.**

**Acredito que este foi o ápice da historia. Estamos entrando na reta final. Temos apenas mais três capitulos.**

**Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ois Gente. Peparados para o penultimo capítulo? Finalmente vamos descobrir que é o grande bandido... Cham cham cham... srsrsrs**

**nos vemos lá em baixo...**

* * *

CAPÍTULO XVII

A notícia do estupro de Rennee e da origem de Bella espalhou-se em Ruby Falls como fogo em mata seca.

Bella previra que os fatos não se confinariam aos envolvidos e pessoas mais próximas. Tinha certeza de que James se encarregara de contar as novidades, sem pensar nem por um segundo no sofrimento e humilhação da sogra.

Bella sentia-se observada aonde quer que fosse ... na fábrica ou no escritório, na cidade. Alguns pareciam sentir pena. Outros, menos caridosos, passaram a olhá-Ia como se fosse um verme que rastejara de baixo de uma rocha, com asco. Outros ainda, como Jéssica Stanley e companheiras, torciam o nariz, arrogantes, como se dissessem: "eu sempre soube que era uma semente ruim".

Foram várias semanas de tensão, enquanto aguardavam os resultados dos testes de DNA. Bella sempre considerara o pior dia de sua vida aquele em que Charlie a expulsara de casa, cinco anos antes, mas os que vivia agora eram ainda mais miseráveis. Sentia-se vítima de um terremoto, vendo o mundo desmoronar ao redor. Mantinha a rotina, de modo automatizado, mas continuava confusa e traumatizada.

Desiludida com a traição de Edward e atormentada pelas dúvidas sobre quem realmente era, sobre seu lugar na família, sobre seu direito de comandar as empresas , afastou-se de todos.

Voltara a morar com a família, mas quase não parava em casa e passava a maior parte do tempo no quarto, de qualquer forma. Rennee e Carmem imploravam, mas ela se recusava a fazer as refeições na sala de jantar. Quando se alimentava em casa, era na copa ou na cozinha, com Siobhan . Era mais freqüente comprar lanches no drive-thru das casas de fast food na cidade e almoçar à escrivaninha do escritório, enquanto trabalhava.

Aliás, o trabalho se tornara sua válvula de escape. Chegava à empresa antes de o sol nascer e ficava até bem tarde, voltando para casa só depois que o resto da família já se recolhera.

Evitava Charlie e Edward ao máximo. O gerente geral da fábrica acatava suas ordens e só lhe dirigia a palavra para tratar de assuntos relacionados à operação. Mas nada o impedia de procurá-Ia sempre com o olhar, como se tentasse uma comunicação, mas o ignorava completamente.

Bella já percebera que Edward também se demorava na fábrica quando ela fazia serão no escritório, mas não insistia em atuar como seu guarda-costas, para seu alívio. Seria doloroso demais dispensá-Io. Sempre que o via caminhando pela fábrica ou no pomar, sentia o coração partido em dois.

Pensou em ordenar ao gerente geral que não permanecesse na fábrica à noite, mas talvez fosse necessário, para garantir o bom andamento da operação. Além disso, não queria que ele soubesse o quanto sua proximidade a afetava.

Entre o dia de Ação de Graças e o Natal, Bella teve de voltar mais duas vezes a Nova York, para sessões de fotos, e foi grande a tentação de ficar na metrópole, para nunca mais voltar a Ruby Falls. Estaria rompendo com os Swan, sem escândalo, e nunca veria aquela amília, aquela cidade... e Edward.

Mas ainda podia ser filha de Charlie, afinal.

Era inevitável recordar as ocasiões em que se sentira isolada do resto da família, imaginando por que não era pequena e delicada como a mãe e as irmãs, tentando se convencer de era tolice desejar algo impossível. Até ter certeza absoluta, não podia se afastar daquela família que podia ou não ser a sua.

Na manhã do Natal, todos já estavam reunidos na saleta íntima quando Bella desceu do quarto. Ela pretendia sair, mas a mãe a interceptou no vestíbulo.

- Bella, querida, como você está? Com certeza, não vai trabalhar hoje. É Natal.

- Na verdade, vou.

- Mas a família sempre se reúne para abrir os presentes. Não vai ficar conosco?

Bella olhou para a sala, onde os outros aguardavam, ao redor da árvore. Todos aguardavam ansiosos sua decisão. Até Charlie parecia esperançoso. Mas estava farta de sonhos impossíveis.

- Não, não vou ficar.

- Oh, Bella... .

- Desculpe-me, mamãe. Encontrará presentes meus a todos debaixo da árvore. Agora, se me dá licença, tenho de ir.

Bella sabia que sua atitude magoava a mãe, e lamentava por ela. A última coisa que queria era causar mais sofrimento a Rennee, mas simplesmente não era capaz de fingir que nada acontecera. A mãe tinha que entender o quanto lhe era doloroso estar com pessoas que sempre pensara serem sua família. Por isso, evitava todos, mais nervosa à medida que se aproximava o dia em que saberiam o resultado dos exames.

Certa manhã, na primeira semana de janeiro, Jane entrou na sala de Bella com uma expressão estranha. - Desculpe-me interromper, Bella, mas o sr. Demetrius está aguardando na linha um. Ele pediu o seu ramal, mas tenho a impressão de que quer falar com James. - Demetrius? Quem é?

- É o presidente da Bountiful Foods.

- Oh, é verdade. - Bella atendeu. - Sr. Demetrius? Aqui é Bella Swan. Em que posso ajudar?

- Na verdade, srta. Swan, eu gostaria de falar com o presidente interino da empresa. Acho que transferiram a ligação para o ramal errado ...

- Está falando com a presidente interina, sr. Demetrius.

- Você? Isto é, pensei que o sr. James estivesse substituindo Charlie Swan

- Não, eu assumi a direção da empresa. - Temporariamente, acrescentou Bella, mas só em pensamento. - O sr. James não está no escritório no momento. Talvez eu possa ajudá-Io.

- Bem, foi o sr. James quem nos procurou, mas suponho que deva tratar com você, já que está na presidência. James informou que,por ocasião do passamento do sr. Swan, ele assumiria o comando e mudaria imediatamente as cláusulas do contrato social das empresas Swan, eliminando as restrições quanto à venda de ações. Antecipando-nos, fizemos uma oferta há algumas semanas. Gostaria de saber se os acionistas já puderam analisar a proposta.

- Temo que haja algum equívoco, sr. Demetrius. A Envasadora Swan não está à venda.

O homem riu.

- Srta. Swan, reconheço que é uma negociadora astuta, mas ... vamos direto ao ponto, sim? Estávamos apenas testando as águas ao fazer aquela oferta. Estamos preparados para, ir bem além. Após examinarmos seus livros contábeis e constatarmos os lucros esplêndidos, nós, da Bountiful Foods, ficamos muito interessados no negócio.

Lucros esplêndidos?

- Eu não sabia que o sr. James havia permitido que , vissem nossa contabilidade.

- Sim, ele nos forneceu uma cópia, em meio digital, dos registros da empresa referentes aos dois últimos anos. O sr. James tem sido muito solícito, tentando facilitar o negócio. Muito solícito.

- Oh, tenho certeza disso. Entretanto, temo que o os tenha feito perder tempo. Charlie Swan ainda está muito vivo e, quando ele se for, a empresa continuará na família.

O sr. Demetrius argumentou mais um pouco, mas Bella finalmente o convenceu,de que não haveria nenhum negócio. Ao desligar, franziu o cenho e tamborilou na mesa com o lápis. Se o sr. Demetrius e a diretoria da Bountiful Foods haviam se entusiasmado com os lucros esplêndidos da Swan, estavam olhando para registros diferentes dos que ela possuía.

- Vou à contabilidade- avisou à secretárià, atravessando a saleta externa.

A porta da sala de Victória estava fechada, mas Bella ouvia som de teclado de microcomputador. Girou a maçaneta e espiou por uma fresta, estranhando a atitude da gerente financeira.

Com movimentos rápidos e nervosos, a mulher introduzia dados numa planilha eletrônica, olhando furtivamente para a porta, como se temesse que alguém entrasse e a flagrasse.

Bella estreitou o olhar. Por que tanto segredo? Já ia bater e anunciar-se quando Victória terminou o trabalho, retirou um disquete da unidade de disco e o guardou na bolsa.

Dando uma batidinha na porta, Bella abriu-a completamente. Victória sobressaltou-se e atirou a bolsa na gaveta inferior da mesa.

- Srta. Swan, o que deseja?

- Quero ver todas as ordes de compras, pedidos e todas as notas de gastos dos dois últimos anos.

- Pois não - concordou a gerente, com sua voz de professora primária, voltando-se para a tela do terminal de computador. - Mas levarei alguns minutos para imprimi-Ias.

- Não, não quero uma impressão dos registros. Isso eu já tenho. Quero ver as ordens e os pedidos de verdade, e todos os outros documentos pertinentes.

Bella podia jurar que era pânico o que surgiu nos olhos dela.

- Temo que isso, seja impossível- declarou a gerente. - Não mantemos esse tipo ,de documento em arquivo.

- Não tente me fazer de idiota, srta. Victória sei que a lei exige, e também que preservamos documentos importantes durante dez anos no setor de arquivo. Quero tudo referente aos dois últimos anos de operação em minha sala, em uma hora.

Victória ofendeu-se. - Está questionando algo?

- Está questionando meu direito de conferir os registros da empresa? - rebateu Bella.

- Segundo o sr. James, talvez nem seja uma Swan. Ele espera que não fique aqui por muito tempo. Não preciso providenciar os documentos que solicita.

Bella apoiou as mãos na mesa da mulher.

- Não me interessa o que pensa o sr. James. Ainda sou a presidente interina desta empresa. Trate de recuperar esses documentos e levá-los à minha sala imediatamente, ou este será seu último dia de trabalho aqui. A escolha é sua.

Bella levou menos de duas horas para descobrir discrepâncias grosseiras. A cópia impressa com os registros financeiros da empresa não batia com as receitas e pagamentos referentes a nenhum mês que já conferira.

Nervosa, Bella interfonou a Jane e pediu-lhe que convocasse James e a srta. Victória a sua sala imediatamente. Pouco depois, a secretária se apresentava sozinha: - Bella, James deixou o escritório ao meio-dia, para um jogo de golfe com um cliente, mas não disse qual.

- E Victória?

- Segundo Susan, da contabilidade, ela saiu apressada há cerca de duas horas, logo depois que lhe passou esses documentos.

Bella pegou a bolsa e correu à porta.

- Se alguém me procurar, estarei na casa de James. Não estivera no domicílio dos James desde que voltara a RubyFalls, e era com desgosto que estacionava seu conversível diante da construção branca em estilo colonial. A casa pertencente ao pai de James era a casa mais ostentosa da cidade. Aro não se contentaria com menos.

Como presidente do First National Bank, Aro gostava de pensar em si mesmo como cidadão emérito de Ruby Falls, mas a maioria da população conferia tal título a Charlie Swan.

Bella sorriu irônica. Sabia que Charlie não suportava Aro, embora o tratasse com cordialidade.

Menosprezando as objeções de Bree, James insistira em que morassem com Aro, na volta da lua-de-mel, alegando que não poderia deixar o pai sozinho naquela casa enorme.

Pessoalmente, Bella não acreditava que fosse esse o motivo. Aro mimara demais aquele filho, e James, nunca em sua triste existência, chegara a pensar nas necessidades ou desejos de outro ser. Ele não queria abrir mão do conforto da mansão paterna pelas limitações de uma moradia menor, cujas despesas se encaixariam melhor nos rendimentos de um casal novo. A James, devia ser impensável abrir mão do estilo de vida perdulário que o pai sempre lhe proporcionara.

A porta da frente estava só encostada, mas Bella tocou a campainha mesmo assim, aguardando impaciente enquanto o som ecoava pela casa. Como demoravam a atender, olhou para a lateral da construção e viu o carro de Bree estacionado. Empurrou a porta e entrou.

- Olá! Bree, você está aí? Sou eu, Bella ... - Foi adentrando o vestíbulo. - Ó de casa!

Bella detectou um ruído fraco e estacou, apurando o ouvido. Vinha do andar superior. Parecia um gemido abafado, de um animal em sofrimento.

Tirou da bolsa o aparelho de dar choques e subiu a escada, cautelosa. No topo, os gemidos eram mais distintos; e não foi difícil guiar-se por eles pelo corredor, até a suíte principal. A primeira coisa que notou, à porta, foram as manchas vermelhas no carpete, que pareciam sangue.

Com o coração disparado, Bella esquadrinhou o aposento, mas parecia não haver ninguém. Cogitava chamar o xerife quando ouviu outro gemido, vindo do banheiro. Atravessou o quarto e a porta interna.

- Oh, céus! Bree!

Em posição fetal no chão, a irmã protegia o abdome, entre gemidos.

Bella ajoelhou-se ao lado e só então viu o rosto todo ensangüentado.

- Oh, Bree, minha querida ... - Puxou uma toalha, umedeceu-a e tentou remover o sangue, mas Bree gemeu de dor e ergueu as mãos para esconder o rosto.

- Na... ããoo. Não o olhe para mim. Oh, vá em ... embora, Bella. Não que quero que me ... veja assim. - Com os lábios cortados e inchados, Bree tinha dificulldade em pronunciar as palavras.

- Tarde demais. Não vou embora sem você, portanto, poupe o fôlego. Precisa de cuidados médicos. Tome, pressione a toalhà no rosto enquanto chamo uma ambulância. - Não, não ... - Bree agarrou-lhe o braço. - Por favor, não faça isso. To ... todo o mundo vài saber. Eu não suportaria.

- Bree, você precisa de um médico. Além disso, quando chamarmos o xerife, tudo virá à tona. - Bella afastou os cabelos ensangüentados do rosto da irmã e cerrou os dentes. - James cretino! Ele fez isso com você, não foi?

Bree assentiu, mas logo cessou o movimento, pois também lhe causava dor.

- Aquele bastardo - murmurou Bella. - Aquele imprestável... Basta. Você vai sair daqui, e desta vez vai registrar queixa. E não tente me convencer do contrário. Você não passa mais um minuto na mesma casa com aquele animal.

- Não foi ... uma briga. Eu só disse ... que queria o divórcio. Foi por isso ... por isso que ele me ba ... bateu.

- Ia se separar dele, finalmente? É a melhor notícia que ouvi este ano. E não se preocupe com James vindo atrás de você. Ele terá de passar por mim antes. Quase desejo que ele o faça. .

- Ele vai tentar. Aju ... ajude-me a me levantar. Temos que sair daqui an ... antes que ele volte.

Bella franziu o cenho ao se dar conta das dores que a irmã padecia a cada movimento.

- Bree, devíamos ir logo ao hospital.

- Não, por favor ... Apenas me leve para casa.

Os instintos de Bella diziam-lhe para colocar a irmã·no carro e ir direto para Tyler, mas não queria se arriscar a deixá-Ia histérica, além de tudo. Suspirou desolada.

- Está bem, você venceu. Mas vou chamar o dr. Sannderson. E o xerife.

Bree estava tão debilitada que levaram uma eternidade para descer a escada e sair da casa. De pé na calçada, Bella acabara de travar o cinto de segurança sobre a irmã quando James chegou de carro.

- Oh, ele vai me matar agora ... - afirmou Bree, apavorada.

- Não se preocupe. Eu cuido de James.

O cunhado estacionou atrás do conversível, saltou e foi direto ter com Bella.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Afaste-se da minha mulher, sua prostituta! Não vai levá-Ia a parte alguma. - Quer apostar? - Bella estendeu o braço e acionou o aparelho de eletrochoque.

Pzzzt.

James deu um berro e caiu feito pedra. Bella inclinou-se sobre o corpo contraído do cunhado e sorriu. - Você perdeu.

- O... o que fez com ele? - indagou Bree, atônita.

Bella assumiu o volante.

- Dei um choque elétrico nele. Se não tivesse que levar você daqui urgente, teria dado uma surra nele.

Foram para casa. Do vestíbulo, viram Charlie na cadeira de rodas, com o enfermeiro atrás, Rennee e Carmem. Todos espantaram-se ao ver Bree naquele estado, amparada por Bella.

- Que horror... - murmurou Carmem. A mãe afligiu-se.

- Bree, querida, o que foi que aconteceu? Charlie também se alarmara.

- O que aconteceu, minha filha?

- James aconteceu - respondeu Bella, sarcástica.

- James? - Charlie ficou vermelho de fúria. -Ele fez isso com ela? Não posso acreditar ...

- Pois é melhor acreditar. E não é a primeira vez. Ele bate nela desde que se casaram.

- Bree, é verdade? Por que não nos cantou? Bella quase questionou como ele ignorara o que esstava evidente debaixo de seu nariz todos aqueles anos, mas Bree gemeu mais alto e teria caído se Sam não tivesse pulado para segurá-Ia.

O enfermeiro tomou a escada para o andar superior. - Vou colocá-Ia na cama. Alguém chame um médico!

- Carmem, pode fazer Ísso? - pediu Rennee, correndo atrás.

- O dr. Biers já está a caminho - informou Bella. - Telefonei do carro a caminho daqui.

- Então, vou ajudar Rennee a cuidar de Bree. - Carmem desapareceu na escada.

Bella olhou para Charlie ..

- Saiba que avisei também o xerife, para que prenda James, pois Bree pretende registrar queixa de agresssão. Ele vai tomar o depoimento e fotografar os ferimentos de Bree.

- Onde está James? - indagou Charlie.

- Na última vez que o vi, estava esparramado na frente da casa de Aro, debatendo-se como um peixe fora da água.

- Mas ... por quê? Bella sorriu satisfeita.

- Dei-Ihe um choque elétrico com um aparelho que tenho quando ele tentou me impedir de trazer Bree.

Charlie meneou a cabeça.

- Como ele pôde fazer isso com ela? Como um homem pode fazer isso com uma mulher? Sabe o motivo?

- Bree descobriu que ele estava tendo um caso com Victória. Parece que a mulher apareceu na casa deles há pouco, para avisar James de que eu descobri que ela mantinha dois livros contábeis.

- Mas .. por que ela faria isso?

- Para forçar a venda da Swan à BountifulFoods, é o meu palpite. Ela adulterava os livros que analisávamos, para nos levar a crer que a empresa estava à beira da falência. James, por sua vez, entrega outros registros à Bountiful Foods, onde constam lucros esplêndidos. Pelo que comparei até agora, diria que a Swan se encontra num meio-termo. Sofremos perdas, mas não tão ruins a ponto de não podermos nos recuperar. Há o faturamento que não aparece nos livros.

- Voltando ao assunto anterior, Bree disse que Victória invadiu a casa tagarelando histérica, e revelou tudo, até o caso que tinha com James. Quando Bree disse que queria o divórcio, ele a agrediu. Eu a encontrei pouco depois, semiconsciente no chão do banheiro.

- Aquele bastardo! O homem é um animal!

-Eu já sabia. E tentei lhe dizer isso há cinco anos.

Charlie contraiu os lábios, pesaroso. - Agora, acredito.

Bella tomou o rumo da escada. - Isabella, espere.

Ela parou e se voltou. Charlie parecia velho, doente e desamparado. Parecia também tomado de culpa e arrependimento.

- É tudo culpa minha. Devia ao menos ter desconfiado do que estava acontecendo. Percebo isso agora. Mas preferi ignorar a atitude autoritária e controladora de James,atribuindo a uma personalidade dominadora, e não quis ver todos os outros sinais. Acho que queria tudo tão perfeito para Bree que me mantive cego. - Ele passou a mão no rosto e suspirou. - Acho que não queria acreditar que você tentou me mostrar a verdade sobre James, antes de eles se casarem.

- Eu sei. Isso é tudo?

- Obrigado, Isabella, por tirar sua irmã daquela casa e trazê-Ia de volta para nós.

Bella ergueu o queixo.

- Não precisa agradecer. Talvez eu não seja sua filha, mas Bree e Alice sempre serão minhas irmãs.

O dr. Biers devia ter batido o recorde de velocidade na estrada entre Tyler e Ruby Falls, pois em vinte minutos estacionava seu automóvel sedã de cor sóbria na frente da casa dos Swan.

O médico empalideceu de ira ao ver o estado lamentável de Bree, e teria ido atrás de James se Bella não lhe explicasse que ele já fora preso.

O xerife Nahuel também se apresentou, colheu o depoimento de Bree e tirou fotos instantâneas de seus ferimentos.

A notícia de que James fora detido por espancar a esposa espalhou-se pela cidade como fogo em capim seco. Era dia de folga de Siobhan , e ela estava no City Café jantando com a amiga Heidi quando soube da história. A velha governanta ficou tão transtornada ao ver o que James fizera com Bree que desatou a chorar.

Minutos após a chegada de Siobhan , Bella foi abrir as portas francesas do terraço a alguém que batia e viu Edward.

- Como ela está? - indagou ele, sem rodeios. Bella teve vontade de apoiar a cabeça no ombro forte e se aninhar naqueles braços, mas então, furiosa consigo mesma, aplacou a franqueza idiota e recuou, convidando-o a entrar.

- Abalada e com muitas dores, mas se recusa a ir para o hospital. O dr. Biers a examinou e disse que os ferimentos não são do tipo que deixa seqüelas. Emocionalmente, porém ... quem sabe?

Edward enrijeceu o maxilar.

- Como Charlie está enfrentando a situação? Bella indicou a saleta íntima. Charlie estava recostado em almofadas, fitando o vazio. Sua cor acinzentada preocupava. Reduzira-se a uma carcaça de homem.

Era difícil reconhecer a própria omissão. Charlie e Rennee eram parcialmente culpados, por ignorar que a filha sofria abusos. Bella, embora magoada, zangada e em difícil processo de digestão do passado, importava-se com o homem que sempre pensara ser seu pai. Apesar de tudo, ainda o amava.

- Não muito bem - respondeu, por fim. - Ele ficou deprimido, e isso não é bom em seu estado.

- Vou ver se consigo animá-lo. .

Edward foi conversar com o patrão. Bella permaneceu junto às portas francesas, contemplando o terraço fracamente iluminado.

Controle-se, sim? Tenha em mente que Edward fingiu amá-Ia, para poder espioná-Ia para Charlie. Não pode nutrir sentimentos por ele.

Mas amava-o. Céus, amava-o!

Fechou os olhos. Você é patética, Bells. Realmente patética.

Durante a tarde, muita gente telefonou para saber de Charlie e Bree, a maioria satisfeita por James ter sido preso. Arrogante e presunçoso, o filho do banqueiro nunca tivera amigos de verdade em Ruby Falls.

Aro ficara furioso ao saber que James fora encarcerado, e mais ainda ao descobrir que não poderia livrá-lo, senão na manhã seguinte. A quem questionava, afirmara que o casal tivera penas um desentendimento doméstico,ao qual Bree reagira mal. Tinha certeza de que a nora retiraria a queixa, quando voltasse a raciocinar.

Bella ficou furiosa ao saber que Aro minimizava o ataque brutal de seu filho e ainda dava a entender que Bree fora a culpada. Nervosa com os acontecimentos, e também com a perspectiva do resultado dos exames de paternidade, andava pela casa feito alma penada.

A família temia que Aro aparecesse lá raivoso. Bella desconfiava de que Edward se apresentara para protege-los, pois não dava mostras de querer ir embora. Ainda que sentisse o coração despedaçado com a presença dele, devia lhe agradecer a atenção.

Às nove horas, Aro ainda não dera as caras nem telefonara. Bree repousava no quarto confortavelmente, graças a Rilley Biers, os telefonemas cessaram, e a casa voltou a gozar de tranqüilidade. O médico permanecia ao lado de Bree, e aparentemente ficaria a noite toda. Sentindo-se deslocada e inquieta, Bella deixou a família discutindo a situação com Edward e foi ao escritório da fábrica, onde podia ser mais útil.

Ao entrar na sala da diretoria, sentiu um cheiro peculiar de acetona e se acautelou. Teriam usado alguma solução de limpeza no piso da fábrica?

Olhou para as caixas com os documentos contábeis que lotavam a sala e para a escrivaninha, sobre a qual os livros de registro financeiro da empresa continuavam abertos nas páginas em que interrompera o trabalho de auditoria. Reiniciou os trabalhos, esquecida do odor estranho.

Vinte minutos depois, estava tão absorta no trabalho que não percebeu a chegada de uma pessoa.

- Imaginei que a encontraria aqui.

Bella sobressaltou-se e olhou para a porta. Sentiu o coração disparar ao ver quem estava ali.

- Aro - Bella olhou para a saleta atrás dele.

- Como passou pelo segurança?

O banqueiro sorriu malévolo, lembrando uma raposa. - Cheguei de mansinho por trás e lhe dei um golpe na cabeça. O pobre-coitado está lá, caído no estacionamento.

Bella afligiu-se. Sabia que Aro ficaria zangado, mas nunca o considerara capaz de violência. Agora, pensando bem, via que devia ter previsto. O comportamento de James obviamente era aprendido. Tal pai, tal filho.

Bella levantou-se devagar, planejando a defesa. Não gostava da idéia de trocar socos com um homem da idade de Aro, mas, se ele atacasse, teria de derrubá-Io.

- Entendo. O que deseja?

- Vim resolver um problema pessoalmente, de uma vez por todas.

- E qual seria?

- Você. Tem sido um tormento para meu filho há , tentou impedir que Bree se casasse com ele. Agora, volta e assume a empresa. Todo o mundo sabe que esse cargo devia ser de James. Ele merece ser o presidente da Swan. Pensando bem, o patrimônio todo deveria passar às mãos dele. Suas irmãs são incapazes de administrar, e você não é uma Swan. Agora, além de arruinar o esquema de James para vender a empresa, você ainda interfere no casamento dele. Raios! Meu garoto está na cadeia agora por sua causa! Como um criminoso comum ...

- James está na cadeia por causa do que fez a minha irmã.

- Não fosse você, ela nunca teria dado queixa nem pedido o divórcio. Jamais teria tido a coragem de desafiá-Io. Mas você vai parar de interferir na vida do meu filho.

Aro sacou uma pistoia pequena, mas de aparência letal, e a apontou para Bella.

- Aro, oque está fazendo? -questionou ela, com um gosto amargo na boca.

- Não é óbvio? Sem você para dar palpite, Bree fará o que mandarem. Depois que Charlie morrer, a transação com a Bountiful se realiza conforme planejado. Será preciso uma renegociação e muito trabalho por parte de James, graças a você, mas o negócio ainda pode ser salvo.

Bella fitou o buraco negro do cano da pistola e sentiu pânico.

- Aro, espere, isso é loucura ...

- Estou cansado de esperar. Tenho de agir agora, antes que você estrague tudo. A culpa é toda sua, sabe. Tentei forçá-Ia a vender. Tentei até assustá-Ia, mas você não desistiu. Não me deixou escolha.

Bella ficou boquiaberta.

- Era você no pomar? Também colocou aquele rato morto na minha cama, cortou os pneus e pichou o meu carro?

-Eu mesmo.

Incapaz de acreditar na confissão, Bella meneou a cabeça. - Também contaminou aqueles lotes da produção, provocou os "acidentes" e quebras, envenenou as árvores? Foi você?

- Eu mesmo. Usava a chave de James para entrar na fábrica no meio da noite, quando não havia ninguém. - Aro sorriu demente. - Nunca desconfiou de mim, não é? E ninguém vai desconfiar. Afinal, sou um pilar da comunidade, um homem respeitado e influente.

- Nunca sairá ileso de um assassinato. A balística identifica armas e projéteis. - Bella olhou para a porta da escada particular e calculou suas chances.

- Oh, não vou atirar em você, minha cara – explicou o banqueiro enlouquecido. - A menos que faça alguma tolice e não me deixe escolha. Você vai morrer num trágico acidente. Num incêndio. E pode parar de olhar para aquela porta. Já a tranquei, bem como a porta externa da fábrica. Também tomei a precaução de desligar o sistema de proteção contra incêndio, portanto, minha cara, não há escapatória. Sugiro que comece a rezar.

- Aro, espere! - Bella tentou detê-Io, mas era tarde demais. Aro cruzou a saleta, acionou o trancamento da fechadura e saiu fechando a porta.

Bella agarrou a maçaneta e tentou destrancar a fechadura, mas o homem a segurava do lado de fora.

Voltou a sentir o cheiro estranho de antes, só que mais forte. A princípio, não conseguiu identificar de onde vinha nem o que era. Então, compreendeu e apavorou-se. Aro selara a fechadura com uma supercola!

Bateu na porta com os punhos cerrados. - Aro! Aro, deixe-me sair daqui agora! Você está Iouco! Não pode fazer isso! - Desesperada, tentava destrancar a fechadura, mas estava mesmo selada.

- Aro ... - Outro cheiro invadiu a sala.

Tal qual cervo pressentindo o perigo, Bella apurou o olfato e, tentou identificar o odor. Ao mesmo tempo, um movimento aos pés lhe chamou a atenção. Eram filetes de fumaça entrando pela fresta inferior da porta.

Correu até a porta da escada particular, mas a fechadura estava colada também. Então, vinha dali o cheiro estranho que detectara antes. Aro selara aquele fecho primeiro.

Frenética, voltou à mesa e agarrou o telefone, mas estava sem linha. Pressionou os botões, mas não adiantou. Praguejando empurrou o aparelho para Ionge. Ofegante, agarrou-se à borda da mesa. Céus, não tinha escapatória!

Sentindo que se sufocava de pânico, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo várias vezes.

- Pense, Bella, pense! Você não vai morrer aqui esta noite. Não vai permitir que ele vença. Raios, pense!

Mais controlada, olhou ao redor novamente e viu que cada vez mais fumaça entrava pela fresta da porta. A sala já ficava enevoada.

- Muito bem. Uma coisa de cada vez. - Puxou um suéter enganchado no mancebo e o socou sob a porta, para bloquear a fresta. A fumaça cO'ntinuava entrando, mas em menor quantidade, o que lhe daria tempo para pensar no que fazer.

- Pois bem, Bells, raciocine. Não pode sair pelas portas e não pode arrombar as paredes voltou-se para a parede de vidro.

Atravessou a sala, pousou as mãos espalmadas na superfície lisa e transparente e testou-a com um empurrão. Era resistente, mas conseguiria quebrá-Ia.

Então, olhou para o piso da fábrica e se desanimou. Mesmo que conseguisse quebrar a ampla janela de vidro, morreria na queda daquela altura.

Um movimento no lado oposto da fábrica chamou-Ihe a atenção. Edward!

Daquela distância; não podia discernir claramente, mas o indivíduo portava uma lanterna. Tinha de ser ele. Tinha de ser.

Chamou, bateu no vidro com os punhos, mas ele não veio em sua direção. Começou a tossir, meio asfixiada. Olhou por sobre o ombro e viu a fumaça cada vez mais densa na sala. Ouvia o crepitar do fogo na saleta externa, e já sentia o calor.

Oh; céus, Oh, céus. – Bateu no vidro com os punhos. -,Ed... Waa...D! Ed ... Waa ... ard! Olhe para cá!

Teve outro espasmo de tosse e dobrou-se ao meio. Ajoelhada, sorveu o ar mais puro junto ao chão. Recuperando o fôlego, levantou-se, pegou e arremessou uma contra o vidro com toda a força. O impacto foi tão violento que sentiu a vibração nos braços, mas o vidro não se quebrara. Com gritos desesperados, golpeou o vidro com a cadeira mais uma vez, e outra, e outra.

Edward ouviu um estrondo e levantou o rosto a tempo de ver uma cadeira rompendo a parede de vidro do escritório de Bella em meio a uma chuva de cacos. A cadeira completou um arco e se espatifou ruidosamente contra uma esteira da linha de produção.

- Que? Que ,raio ...

Intrigado, correu ao lado oposto da fábrica. Bella surgiu no rombo da parede de vidro, e Edward sentiu um arrepio. Nuvens de fumaça cinza escapavam da sala.

Céus! Incêndio!

- Ed... Edward, socorro! Socorro!

Ele apertou o passo através dos corredores, o coração disparado.

- Estou indo, querida! Estou indo! Agüente firme! Foi direto à porta da escada particular, pensando em resgatá-Ia por ali.

- Não, a fechadura está com cola! - gritou Bella, ao perceber sua intenção.

Edward estacou no piso da fábrica, sob ponto em que Bella se encontrava, e se deu conta da gravidade da situação. Não era um incêndio acidental. Alguém a trancara lá e colocara fogo no escritório!

Levou as mãos em concha à boca.

- Não pode sair pela sala de Jane?

- Não! A fechadura da porta está colada também, e a saleta externa já está em chamas! Minha única saída é pular, mas desta altura...

Edward raciocinava freneticamente. Raios, tinha de chegar a ela; de algum modo. Dispunham de escadas portáteis, mas estavam no prédio de equipamentos, no outro lado do complexo. Não dava tempo de ir buscá-Ias. Desesperado, olhou ao redor, procurando algo que pudesse usar, um jeito de improvisar. Então, lembrou-se de algo e saiu correndo.

- Edward!

- Volto já! - gritou ele, por sobre o ombro. – Fique abaixada e agüente firme!

Correndo feito louco, Edward alcançou a plataforma de carrregamento, no outro lado da fábrica .. No caminho, chamara a polícia pelo telefone celular.

Em Ruby Falls, todos os chamados de emergência eram desviados para a mesa do xerife., que trabalhava no turno da noite, atendeu no segundo toque. - Polícia. Qual é a emergência?

- Nahuel, aqui é Edward Cullen! - gritou ele no aparelho. - Incêndio na fábrica da Swan! Mande os bombeiros para cá, rápido! E o xerife também! Bella está presa dentro do escritório!

- Estão a caminho.

Edward guardou o celular no bolso e saltou para a plataforma de carregamento, para onde todas as esteiras convergiam. Sem perder um segundo, sentou-se ao volante de uma das empilhadeiras usadas para transferir pilhas de caixas com produtos até o armazém, a metros dali.. Era uma máquina capaz de colocar os estrados em estantes de até nove metros de altura.

Hábil, Edward manobrou a empilhadeira de modo a encaixar na base dois estrados sobrepostos. Então, deu meia volta e acelerou a empilhadeira à velocidade máxima rumo ao escritório em chamas no outro lado do prédio.

- Ande! Ande, porcaria! - praguejava, inconformado com a velocidade máxima muito lenta.

Uma fumaça espessa já tomava conta da fábrica. Edward cerrou os dentes, ora rezando, ora blasfemando contra a empilhadeira. Finalmente, freou o veículo sob o escritório de Bella e, quando não a viu logo, entrou em pânico.

- Bella! Bella, onde você está?

- Aqui.

Ela acenou, junto ao piso. Enrolara a cabeça com os panos da cortina.

Edward acionou o controle da base da empilhadeira.

- Vou erguer os estrados o mais alto possível! - explicou. - Não vão chegar até você, mas, quando atingir o máximo, quero que pule. Entendeu?

Pular? Bella fitou os estrados sobrepostos, que se errguiam lentamente. Edward queria que ela pulasse naquela coisa instável?

Aguardou, olhando fixo para a pequena plataforma, o coração batendo forte. Continue vindo, continue vindo, pedia silenciosamente, mas o mecanismo parou quando faltava mais de um metro e meio para alcançá-Ia. Avaliou suas chances com um nó na garganta. Sabia que cada estrado media um metro e vinte por um metro e vinte, mas, de onde ela estava, pareciam do tamanho de um selo postal.

- Salte, Bella! Salte!

Segurando a cortina com força, ela se levantou e se postou bem na beirada. Mal via o chão da fábrica em meio à fumaça.

- Salte, Bella!

Ela meneou a cabeça. - Não posso!

- Sim, você pode! Você consegue, querida!

- E se eu errar? E se não conseguir me segurar?

- Você não vai errar! Vai conseguir! Vamos, Bella... Tem de saltar! Não há outro jeito!

- Mas o impacto pode derrubar a empilhadeira!

- Não vai derrubar! Eu garanto, este equipamento é dimensionado para tanto. Vamos, meu bem ... Pule!

Edward tinha razão. Ela sabia disso. Mas a idéia de saltar era tão aterrorizante que não tinhà certeza se conseguiria. . Então, ouviu o crepitar do fogo e olhou por sobre o ombro. Instantaneamente, seu medo multiplicou-se por dez.

O fogo já consumira o suéter que socara sob a porta, e as chamas já lambiam a parede do lado de dentro!

Reunindo coragem, Bella respirou fundo e lançou-se no espaço.

Com um grito abafado, atingiu o estrado um pouco à esquerda do centro. Dobrou os joelhos com o impacto e estendeu-se de barriga, agarrando-se à madeira. Em pânico, deu um berro.

A base da empilhadeira começou a ceder para um lado, e Bella gritou ao sentir que escorregava sobre o estrado. Tateou, procurando algo em que se segurar, mas a superfície era muito lisa. Continuou escorregando até a borda, entre gritos desesperados.

Então, conseguiu se agarrar numas das vigas do estrado. - Segure firme! Segure firme!

Pendurada na viga do estrado a nove metros do piso de concreto, Bella balançava como um sino de igreja. Com cãibras nas mãos, devido ao esforço de sustentar o peso do corpo todo, Bella choramingou e olhou para baixo. Edward inclinava-se pesadamente para o lado oposto, tentando equilibrar a empilhadeira.

- Segure firme! Vou baixá-Ia agora.

A empilhadeira deu um tranco quando a base começou a descer. Mesmo avisada, Bella gritou de susto e pavor.

A chegada ao solo pareceu levar uma eternidade, de tão lenta. Bella machucava as mãos agarrada à viga de madeira, e temia que os braços se deslocassem das juntas.

Finalmente, a base chegou ao chão. Edward saltou da empilhadeira e abraçou Bella.

- Oh, senhorl Obrigado! - Ao senti-Ia trêmula, embalou-a, estreitando-a contra si como se não fosse soltá-Ia nunca mais. Com a cabeça junto ao peito dele, Bella ouvia o coração disparado.

- Você está bem? Está machucada? - Ele a afastou um pouco e lhe apalpou a cabeça, os ombros, as costas, atento a sinais de ferimentos.

Bella sabia que tinha o rosto, os cabelos e as mãos cobertos de fuligem.

- Estou bem - afirmou.

Só então teve coragem de olhar para o escritório, e gritou. Altas labaredas tomavam conta da sala em que esstivera minutos antes. As chamas lambiam as paredes e alcançavam o teto.

- Temos de fazer algo! Vamos! Há extintores a cada cinco metros na fábrica. Vamos pegar alguns e entrar pela frente. Podemos chegar ao escritório de lá. Vamos!

Sem esperar por Edward, Bella pegou o extintor mais próximo e correu para tomar mais um.

Edward correu atrás.

- Bella, espere! Chamei os bombeiros, eles estão a caminho. Ouça ... são as sirenes!

Ela não deu ouvidos. Com um extintor em cada mão, correu para a porta lateral.

- Raios, Bella, pare!

Ao céu aberto, o ar nunca lhe parecera tão fresco e limpo.

Bella respirou fundo enquanto corria pelo curto trajeto até a entrada principal. Como imaginara, Aro fugira apressado demais para trancar as portas. Abrindo uma delas, adentrou o saguão. Antes que tomasse a escada, porém, sentiu um braço forte na cintura impedindo-a.

- Solte-me. Solte-me!

- De jeito nenhum! - Edward arrastou-a para fora, apesar dos chutes e socos. - Não vai voltar lá, sua louca!

- Mas o escritório ... Não posso simplesmente deixar tudo se queimar!

- Você não tem treinamento para apagar aquele inferno! Deixe para os profissionais!

Nesse instante, dois caminhões dos bombeiros invadiram o estacionamento com as sirenes ligadas, seguidos de uma ambulância, pela viatura do xerife e pelo carro do dr. Biers. Os homens do Departamento de Bombeiros Voluntários de Ruby Falls, trajando capa amarela e máscara contra gás, saltaram e imediatamente entraram em ação. O líder, Cris Patterson, deteve-se apenas para indagar ao casal se estava bem. Ao saber que sim, ordenou que se afastassem do prédio, e juntou-se aos colega,que já arrastavam a mangueira pelo saguão e escada acima.

Bella e Edward encontraram Rilley, Sam, Alice, e Rennee de pé ao lado do carro do médico. Espantaram-se ao ver Charlie recostado em travesseiros e coberto até o queixo no banco traseiro do automóvel.

- Ficaram malucos? - exclamou Bella. - Por que o trouxeram aqui? Ele não devia sair nessa noite fria. E com certeza não precisa ver isso.

- Bella? É você? - Rennee custava a reconhecê-Ia. Oh céus! É você. Oh, minha querida, você está bem?

- Eu achei melhor trazê-Io, Bella - explicou Rilley. - Quando ouvimos as sirenes, ele ficou tão agitado que nada o acalmaria, pois precisava ver o que estava acontecendo. Imaginei que ficaria melhor aqui conosco do que nervoso e sozinha em casa.

Charlie baixou o vidro e expôs a cabeça.

- O que faz com esses extintores, Isabella?

Bella olhou para as próprias mãos e se surpreendeu ao ver um extintor em cada uma. Esquecera-se deles. -Eu ...

- Ela queria entrar novamente e combater o fogo sozinha - entregou Edward, confiscando-lhe os cilindros. Foi difícil, mas eu a impedi. Mal tinha escapado de morrer carbonizada esta noite!

- Bella! Onde estava com a cabeça? Podia ter morrido! Rilley aproximou-se, não mais amigo da família, mas médico.

- Como se sente, Bella? Alguma dor? Respira com dificuldade?

- Eu ... - Como se seus ossos de repente virassem geléia, Bella cambaleou e tombou sentada no chão.

- O que foi, ruiva? - Edward ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. Rennee gritou. Carmem avançou um passo, mas Rilley as manteve afastadas enquanto a examinava. Confusa, ela olhou ao redor e começou a tremer.

- Reação retardada - diagnosticou Rilley. - Vou pegar cobertas na ambulância. E oxigênio ... só para o caso de precisar.

- Agüente firme, querida... - Edward abraçou-a e massageou-Ihe os braços para aquecê-Ia.

Rilley voltou, enrolou-a num cobertor e cobriu com um impermeável dos bombeiros. Ajoelhou-se novamente e lhe serviu uma dose de café de uma garrafa térmica;

- Tome isso, peguei com os paramédicos. Eles trazem para vítimas de choque. É bem doce, mas se sentirá melhor.

Bella segurou o copo com as duas mãos, mas tremia tanto que só conseguiu levá-Io à boca com a ajuda de Edward. Engasgou com o excesso de açúcar, mas a sensação do líquido quente deslizando pela garganta era ótima. Em poucos minutos, o tremor passou.

O xerife Nahuel aproximou-se e agachou-se. - Você está bem, Bella?

Ela se aninhou no cobertor sob o impermeável e assentiu. - Ficará contente em saber que os rapazes controlaram o incêndio - informou ele. - O fogo deve acabar logo. Conseguiram confiná-lo a duas salas e à pequena área do corredor.

Todos mostraram-se aliviados, mas o xerife Nahuel continuou sério.

- Cris disse que o incêndio parece criminoso. Sabe de alguma coisa, Bella?

- Raios, Woodrow! - vociferou Charlie, de dentro do carro. - Está acusando Isabella de deliberadamente causar o incêndio? Seu idiota, ela quase morreu esta noite!

- Ora, Charlie, eu tenho de perguntar ...

- Tudo bem - afirmou Bella. - Na verdade, xerife, sei quem provocou o incêndio. - Em detalhes, Bella narrou os eventos da noite. Os espectadores demonstraram esspanto várias vezes. No final, todos estavam revoltados.

- Ora, por que Aro faria tal coisa? - indagou Carmem.

- Só sei que ele e James tentavam nos forçar a vender o negócio para a Bountiful Foods. Quando descobri o que James estava tramando e dei um fim à negociação, Aro ficou furioso. Ele imaginou que, se eu saísse do caminho, James poderia ainda efetuar a transação. Por que queriam tanto vender a empresa, não sei. A longo prazo, James ganharia mais se a Swan continuasse com a família. - Bella meneou a cabeça. - Não faz sentido para mIm.

- Pois eu só me sentirei bem após colocar algemas no velho Aro - declarou o xerife. - Nunca suportei aquele verme arrogante.

- Falando no demônio ... - murmurou Alice. - Vejam quem está chegando.

Todos se voltaram e viram um automóvel luxuoso estacionar atrás da ambulância e dos caminhões dos bombeiros. Aro saltou e falou com os paramédicos e com um bombeiro a caminho de se juntar ao grupo.

- Não acredito! - exclamou Carmem.

- É muita audácia dele aparecer aqui – resmungou Charlie.

Edward levantou-se.

- Seu ... ! Vou matá-Io, filho da...

- Opa. Vá com calma. Deixe que eu lido com isso alertou o xerife,apertando o ombro de Edward. - Fiquem todos quietos e vamos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. Dê corda suficiente a um idiota e ele geralmente se enforca sozinho.

Aro os alcançou.

- Charlie, vim assim que ouvi as sirenes.

O banqueiro não reparou em Bella, imóvel no chão e embalada no cobertor e impermeável. Charlie mantinha a expressão impassível, empedernida como escultura em granito.

- É muita audácia sua aparecer aqui, Aro!

- Charlie, sei que está zangado com meu filho, mas você e eu nos conhecemos há tempo demais para deixar que o desentendimento entre nossos filhos atrapalhe nossa amizade. - O banqueiro suspirou e adotou uma expressão trágica. - Soube que Bella estava no escritório e vim trazer minhas condolências. Embora não fosse sua carne e sangue, você a criou. Você e Rennee devem estar desolados. Morrer num incêndio desse jeito... bem, é trágico. Simplesmente trágico. Meus pêsames.

Bella não se conteve. Afastou o cobertor e levantou-se. - Eles não precisam de pêsames. Muito menos do homem que tentou me matar!

Aro não ficaria mais chocado se a visse sair do túmulo. - Bella! Mas como você ...

- Xerife, quero que prenda o sr. James por tentativa de homicídio. Ele aplicou cola nas fechaduras para me prender lá e então provocou o incêndio.

- Que despropósito!Não fiz nada disso! - Aro lançou um olhar indignado ao xerife Nahuel quando este se aproximou já com algemas preparadas. - Ouça, xerife, não pode me prender. É a palavra dela contra a minha.

- Creio que não, Aro, esclareceu Bella, satisfeita. - As câmeras de segurança que mandei instalar recentemente gravaram tudo. As fitas estão em locais à prova de fogo. Sendo assim, não faltarão provas para comprovar minha versão da ocorrência.

- Com efeito - concordou o xerife. - Vamos, Aro, tenho uma bela cela esperando por voçê vizinha à do seu filho. - Empurrou o banqueiro contra o carro é fechou as algemas em seus punhos antes que ele percebesse o que acontecia. - Aro James, está preso por tentativa de homicídio e incêndio criminoso. Tem o direito de perrmanecer em silêncio. Tudo o que disser pode e será ...

- Eu a pegarei por isto! - avisou o banqueiro. - Pode esperar! Considere-se morta, sua prostituta! Está me ouvindo? Morta!

O xerife pegou Aro pela gola e o arrastou para a viatura, ainda recitando seus direitos, embora o detido não cessasse as ameaças contra Bella.

- Céus, que dia - declarou Carmem, enquanto observavam o xerife manobrar o veículo para fora do estacionamento.

Bella voltou-se para o prédio ainda tomado pelos bombeiros.

- Foi sorte minha Edward estar trabalhando esta noite.

- Que nada. - Edward segurou pelos ombros e fez se voltar. - Sorte não teve nada a ver com isso. Estive aqui todas as noites em que trabalhou até tarde.

Bella piscou, espantada. - Mas ... por quê?

- Por quê? Porque eu te amo, bolas. Não importa o que pense. Achou que eu simplesmente lhe daria as costas, com um lunático ameaçando-a? Ele colocou um rato morto na sua cama, cortou os pneus do seu carro, pichou a lataria. Era só questão de tempo até ele a procurar pessoalmente.

- O que é isso? Que negócio de rato é esse? – indagou Charlie. - E ataques ao seu carro? Por que não me contaram?

Bella olhou para Charlie e de novo para Edward. - Não contou a ele?

- Não. Como eu já disse, parei de entregar relatórios a Charlie quando me apaixonei por você.

Bella sentiu um aperto no coração. Fitou o rosto de Edward, querendo acreditar. Queria desesperadamente acreditar... Mas conteve-se. Não confiava em seu coração carente de amor para guiá-Ia.

- E quando, exatamente, começou a me amar? Edward sorriu.

- Comecei a desconfiar na noite em que anunciou a James que estava assumindo o comando. Tive certeza quando deu uma lição nas fofoqueiras lá no restaurante e depois cruzou a praça para fazer o mesmo com Billy. - Ficou sério. - Você é uma mulher extraordinária, Bella Swan, e vou te amar até a morte.

Bella aliviou-se, o coração leve. Então, novas emoções surgiram com força e, ante aqueles olhos prateados, reluzentes como diamantes, imaginou como pudera duvidar dele.

- Oh, Edward - murmurou, emocionada, e atirou-se a seus braços.

Foi como voltar para casa. Ele a abraçou com força, como um homem que se afoga e se agarra à vida. Bella o agarrou pela cintura e apoiou o rosto contra o peito viril, sorrindo ao ouvir as batidas fortes do coração.

O dr. Biers pigarreou.

- Bem, odeio interromper, mas acho que Bella devia ir com os paramédicos até o hospital em Tyler, para fazer exames. Talvez precise de inalação por causa da fumaça.

Ela olhou para o médico por sobre o ombro.

- Mas estou bem. De verdade. Só quero ir para casa.

- Encarou Edward com amor no olhar. -De volta ao chalé. Onde é o meu lugar.

Ele não precisava ouvir mais nada.

- Até amanhã, pessoal- despediu-se. Ergueu Bella nos braços e a carregou para sua velha caminhonete.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada durante o curto trajeto.

Esgotada, Bella contentava-se em manter a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Edward. Sentindo a tensão nos músculos, concluiu que ele continha as próprias emoções, em respeito a tudo por que ela passara.

No chalé, ele a levou direto ao banheiro.

- Primeiro um banho e depois cama - determinou, livrando-a das roupas em frangalhos como se ela fosse uma criança pequena. Despiu-se também e entrou com ela no chuveiro.

Diligente, passou a lhe esfregar a pele, a fim de remover a fuligem, enervando-se ao vê-Ia cada vez mais vermelha. Compadeceu-se ao ver os arranhões nas mãos. - Raios, até seus cabelos estão pretos - resmungou ele.

O tempo todo, dócil como uma ovelha, Bella observava-o com os olhos semicerrados, divertida e emocionada com tanta preocupação. Só protestou quando saíram do chuveiro e ele pegou uma toalha parà enxugá-Ia.

- Querido, eu posso fazer isso. Não sou inválida, sabe ...

- Você entrou em choque e ainda está abalada.

- Sim, mas já consigo me enxugar.

Edward hesitou, em dúvida, mas finalmente passou-lhe a toalha.

- Está bem, vou pegar a caixa de primeiros-socorros.

Mas sente-se, caso sinta fraqueza.

Bella estava sentada na beirada da cama, envolta numa toalha, quando ele voltou. Viveu um flagelo enquanto ele removia lascas de madeira de suas mãos, e depois ainda suportou a ardência da solução antiséptica.

- Vou lhe emprestar uma camiseta para dormir.

- Para que me dar ao trabalho? - Bella pegou a caixa de primeiros-socorros e colocou no criado-mudo. Com um olhar sensual, afagou-lhe o tórax. - Vai me fazer tirar, que eu sei ... - Arranhou de leve um mamilo masculino, e sorriu quando ele se surpreendeu.

Edward franziu o cenho e agarrou-lhe a mão.

- Bella, pare com isso. Você precisa descansar ... Bella inclinou-se para a frente e aninhou o rosto contra o tórax másculo.

- Preciso mais de você - murmurou contra a pele. Soprou os pêlos, e Edward ficou tenso.

- Bella ... pare - advertiu ele, sem muita convicção. Segurou-a pelo pulso e encaixou a mão livre em sua nuca.

- Oh, meu amor... Senti tanto a sua falta. - Com a ponta da língua, ela umedeceu a pele dele. - Faça amor comigo. Esta noite. Agora. Preciso me sentir viva. E amada.

- Bella ... - Edward arqueou as costas e fechou os olhos enquanto ela retomava o tormento delicioso.

Ela passou a mão no abdome musculoso e habilmente desfez o nó da toalha ao redor dos quadris. Quando se apoderou do órgão, ele gemeu.

- Ah, Bella ... Bella ...

* * *

**Nuss que capitulo heim.. E ai quem achou que era o Aro? A cho que ninguem né? eu mesma nunca pensei que fosse, minha maior aposta foi a Victoria, mas passei longe.**

**Bella e Ed juntos de novo Annnch que lindos...**

**e Vcs o que acharam? Agora só falta saber se a Bella é ou não é a filha de charlie, que será a revelaçao do ultimo capitulo...**

**Estou aguardando Reviews de vcs...**

**Bjuss**

**Sophie Moore**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ois gente olha eu aqui com o ultimo capitulo de Filha Pródiga. Passou tão rápido não é?**

**Bem antes do capitulo final meus super agradecimentos a todas aquelas que comentaram. Pois sem vocês eu nao teria continuado. Estou encerrando a Adaptaçao com cerca de 274 leitores por capítulo, alguns com mais, outros com menos. Mas saibam que Danda Jabur, Renata, Natalocas, GabiiDavo, Anna Clara, Mari Parry, Guest, Patylayne, Camila, Lu Mack, BrunaGranger, Rutes, barbara, Yara Santos, Bibi entre as bis, annacarol, Sylvie Louvain, Beamorinn, lais, Marie Carlie que vcs fizeram a diferença em cada capitulo postado. Amei cada um. O Simples Posta logo fez o meu dia. Vcs são d+. **

**À TODOS, SAIBAM QUE FOI UMA ****HONRA**** TER VOCÊS LENDO MINHA ADAPTAÇAO. *.***

**Bjuss**

**Sophie Moore**

* * *

Capítulo Final

Bella despertou ao toque do telefone. - Que... ?

Como uma coelha assustada, ergueu a cabeça do ombro de Edward, mas, antes que conseguisse se sentar, ele a imoobilizou com o braço forte.

- Calminha, eu atendo. Mantendo-a aninhada contra si, ele puxou o telefone com a mão livre.

- Alô?

Bella sentiu quando Edward ficou tenso e entendeu que havia algo errado.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu? - indagou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele.

- Certo. Estamos a caminho. - Ele desligou e olhou para Bella. Ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

- É Charlie. - Não... - Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos dela. - Não.

- Ele está chamando você, Bella. Temos de nos apressar. O dr Biers disse que ele não vai durar muito mais.

Pouco depois, adentraram o quarto de Charlie e viram todos lá. Rennee, com Carmem a seu lado, mantinha-se junto à cama, segurando a mão do marido e chorando baixinho. No lado aposto, de robe, Bree ocupava uma cadeira, o rosto manchado, inchado e molhado de lágrimas. Ao pé do leito, Alice soluçava contra o colo amplo de Siobhan, que tentava confortá-Ia, embora ,ela mesma chorasse, a expressão sofrida. O dr. Biers e Sam permaneeciam discretamente à porta.

Quando Bella e Edward aproximaram-se da cama, Charlie abriu os olhos.

- Isa ... Isabella? É ... você?

Bree afastou a cadeira para dar mais espaço junto à cama.

- Sim, sou eu - murmurou Bella.

Charlie estendeu a mão trêmula, e Bella a apertou.

Surpreendeu-se com a firmeza do toque. Na outra mão, ele segurava um envelope branco. Bella reconheceu a logomarca da clínica que realizara o teste de DNA.

Ela olhou para a mãe e então para Carmem. A tia assentiu. - Chegou há pouco.

Charlie a puxou pela mão, e ela se inclinou. Bella nunca recebera aquele olhar dele, e sentiu o coração bater mais forte.

- Isabella. Minha bela... bela... Isabella.

Ele fechou os olhos, e ela viu a dor insuportável no semblante.

- Eu fui um... idiota. Tantos anos desperdiçados. Minha culpa. Minha culpa. Eu Ia... lamento, Isa... Be... Bella. Lamento muito. Perdoe-me. Eu ... imploro. Perdoe-me. Por favor...

Bella começou a tremer e bater o queixo. Sentia um grande nó na garganta e não conseguia dispersá-lo. Incapaz de falar, devido à dor intensa, fitou-o com a visão borrada de lágrimas.

Oh, céus. Uma vida. Uma vida de anseios, mágoas e esforço inútil, com o pai sempre lhe negando amor. Um amor que merecia. Não era justo!

Fitou o pai, sentiu a mão frágil na sua, e tantas emoções conflitantes surgiram no peito, dificultando-lhe a respiração ... raiva e aceitação, ressentimento e alívio,tristeza insuportável e a alegria mais doce imaginável; tudo misturado.

Parte dela queria gritar e se revoltar contra a injustiça daquilo tudo, contra a crueldade. Mas aquele era seu pai, o homem que adorara a distância durante a vida toda. À parte o que ele fizera e por que fizera, ainda o amava.

Agora, ele estava morrendo. Como podia não perdoá-Io? Bella sentiu as lágrimas pingarem como chuva morrna em sua mão entrelaçada na dele. Com os lábios trêmulos, não sabia se a voz sairia, mas forçou-se a pronunciar as palavras que ele precisava ouvir.

- Eu o perdôo, papai. Isso não importa agora.

Charlie abriu os olhos, e lágrimas escorreram do canto de seus olhos, encharcando os cabelos grisalhos, para surpresa de Bella. Ele largou o envelope, ergueu a mão e acariciou-lhe o rosto. Bella sentiu o coração partir-se em dois ante o gesto frágil.

- Você é uma... boa... garota, Bella. Uma boa filha.

- Oh, papai...

- Venha cá, criança.

Bella aconchegou-se no peito do pai. Quando ele a abraçou, o choro contido irrompeu como se um dique se arrebentasse.

- Minha filha. Minha própria... filha preciosa - murmurou Charlie, acariciando de leve os cabelos ruivos. - Eu te amo, Bella. Eu...

- Pa... papai. Papai! - Entre soluços, Bella agarrou-se a ele. - Também te amo. Por favor, não nos deixe! Oh! por favor! Não agora...

Ele cessou o carinho e a mão deslizou; Bella sentiu sua respiração enfraquecer e então desaparecer.

Bella soergueu-se e fitou o rosto imóvel do pai.

- Não! Não! Oh, por favor, não ... não ... não ...

- Venha cá, querida.

Edward abraçou-a, e Isabella se abandonou contra o tórax amplo, entregue à dor insuportável que ameaçava estrangulá-Ia. Ao redor, as outras mulheres também choravam, mas ela estava alheia a tudo, exceto à própria dor terrível.

Os soluços vinham da alma. Era dificil ouvir, e Bella, sentia a garganta arder, mas não podia evitar. Nem tentou.

Chorava pela criança sem amor que fora, pela adolescente rebelde, pela mulher que finalmente ganhara o amor do pai, para perdê-lo em seguida. Chorava por tudo o que poderia ter sido, pelo que deveria ter sido, pelo que nunca seria.

Finalmente, a primeira onda de dor diminuiu, e conseguiu se acalmar. Protegida nos braços fortes de Edward, o rosto contra o peito viril, percebeu que estavam sozinhos, e não mais no quarto do pai. Em algum momento, Edward conseguira levá-la ao quarto adjacente, e ela nem notara.

Deu-se conta também do envelope do laboratório na mão.

A lareira estava acesa, e o aposento recendia ao aroma favorito de Rennee. Sobre o aparador, o relógio da bisavó marcava o tempo suavemente.

- Está melhor? - indagou Edward, encaixando o queixo em sua cabeça.

Bella suspirou, mas estava cansada demais para se mexer.

- Não, mas ficarei bem. Oh, Edward, dói tanto... - susssurrou, piscando para conter as lágrimas novas. A camisa dele estava molhada e colada ao peito.

- Eu sei, querida. Mas pelo menos agora sabe que ele era seu pai. E ouviu dele que a amava.

- Sim, pelo menos isso - concordou Bella, com a mesma voz fraca. Finalmente realizara seu desejo, mas... oh, como era amargo.

- Só gostaria que não tivesse sido necessária uma prova irrefutável de que eu era sua carne e sangue para ele me amar. Por que eu, sendo eu mesma, não bastava?

Edward a segurou pelos ombros e afastou um pouco.

- Não sei, querida. Nunca entenderei... - Olhou para o envelope na mão dela. - Espere um pouco. Veja isso.

Bella atentou ao envelope amassado. E se arrepiou. - Ainda está selado. - Encarou Edward, incrédula, os olhos arregalados. - Ele nunca viu o resultado!

Ele sorriu com a alegria dela.

- Parece que apenas ser você bastou para ele, afinal.

- Não posso acreditar ... É a prova que ele queria. - Bella deixou de sorrir, preocupada. - E se... eu não for filha dele? E se não tiver o direito de usar o nome Swan? Ou de dirigir a empresa? - Preparou-se para abrir o ennvelope. - É melhor dar uma olhada.

Edward lhe serrou o pulso.

- Bella, isso importa realmente? Você precisava que ele a aceitasse. Talvez ele precisasse que você o aceitasse da mesma forma. É verdade que ele não foi o pai que deveria ter sido, mas, como eu sempre disse, Charlie era um bom homem. No fim, ele não precisou de prova, porque valorizava e amava a mulher que você é. Não é só isso que importa?

A questão pairou entre eles. Bella fitou o olhar firme de Edward e sentiu toda a tensão se dissipar. Olhou de novo o envelope na mão.

-Tem razão.

Levantando-se, caminhou até a lareira e atirou o documento nas chamas. Observou o material ser consumido e virar cinza. Sentiu um alívio imenso.

Edward a abraçou por trás.

- Essa é a minha Bella.

Por um tempo infinito, permaneceram assim unidos,envoltos pelo silêncio.

- Tenho uma sugestão - declarou Edward, finalmente.

- Qual?

- Se você estiver de acordo, gostaria que o nosso primeiro filho se chamasse Carlie.

Bella se recostou no tórax sólido e, apesar dos olhos avermelhados, conseguiu expressar ousadia.

- Ora, doçura. Isso é um pedido de casamento?

- Sim, é.

-E qual é a sua resposta, ruiva?

- Bem, não sei... - Ela fingiu refletir.

- Bella - alertou Edward.

- Embora realmente goste do nome Carlie.

- Raios, mulher...

Risonha, ela se voltou e o enlaçou pelo pescoço. - Sim, sim, sim!

- Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo.

- É fácil falar. Elas podem votar contra mim. Podem optar por contratar um executivo profissional para dirigir a empresa. Podem até votar pela venda. Lembre-se, elas possuem mais participação do que eu.

- Céus, ruiva, são suas irmãs.

- Edward tem razão - concordou Jane.

- Bem, nesse caso, não tenho muita certeza do que isso significa. - Bella caminhou até o extremo da sala de reuniões e voltou. - Bree ainda age com cautela comigo e Alice... bem, nunca se sabe como ela vai reagir.

Fazia dez dias desde o enterro de Charlie. Bella já protelara aquela reunião o máximo possível, em parte por conta do luto, em parte porque temia a resolução. Era a primeira vez que as novas proprietárias deliberariam.

Um leve cheiro de madeira queimada ainda pairava no ar, e o som de serras elétricas e marteladas era audível, apesar das portas fechadas. No fim do corredor, uma equipe ocupava-se em reconstruir as salas incendiadas. Para apagar o incêndio, os bombeiros haviam danificado parte da fábrica, e outra equipe trabalhava nos reparos desta. Dependendo do que se decidisse naquela reunião, Bella esperava que, em uma semana mais ou menos, a produção fosse retomada.

Nervosa, Bella andava em círculos.

- Querida, quer parar de se preocupar? Lembre-se do que dizem: "Nunca permita que a vejam suando". Sente-se e relaxe. Elas chegarão num instante.

Bella sorriu hesitante e tomou seu lugar à cabeceira da mesa. Acabara de se instalar quando a porta se abriu, e suas irmãs, seguidas por Art Buchanan, o advogado da empresa, entraram.

Depois que todos se sentaram, Bella abriu a reunião: - Bem, agora que estamos todos aqui ...

A porta se abriu novamente, e Bree gritou. Edward levantou-se.

-James! O que faz aqui? - indagou Bella. - Seu vínculo com esta empresa foi cortado, como bem sabe. Peço que se retire. - Sabia que o ex-cunhado aguardava o julgamento em liberdade, mas não imaginava que ele ousaria, aparecer na fábrica.

- Você ouviu - rosnou Edward. - Saia.

- Tenho todo o direito de estar aqui. Quando me casei com Bree, ela passou a mim o direito de voto de sua participação. Tenho um lugar nesse conselho desde então.

- Isso pode ser remediado; - Bella voltou-se ao advogado. - Sr. Buchanan, por favor, faça o que for necessário para rescindir o direito de voto do sr. James e devolvê-Io a Bree.

- Estou com o documento comigo. - Ele abriu a pasta, retirou uma folha de papel e uma caneta, marcou a linha pontilhada com um x e passou o documento a Bree.

James enrubesceu de raiva.

- Bree, não se atreva a assinar isso!

- Céus, James. Você é sutil como um rinoceronte. Edward meneou a cabeça. - Raios, homem, recebeu os papéis do divórcio há uma semana. Não pode vir aqui e falar desse jeito com ela.

- Não estamos divorciados ainda e, se Bree criar juízo, isso nunca vai acontecer. - James encarou a esposa, e Bella franziu o cenho ao vê-Io todo charmoso. - Bree, querida, sabe que a amo. Não pode me deixar assim.

- Eu não o "deixei assim", James. Você me traiu, lembra-se? E, quando descobri, você bateu em mim.

- Certo, talvez tenha me excedido ...

- Excedido? Quebrou o meu nariz, três costelas e afetou um rim. Sem mencionpar outros cortes e batidas.

James comprimiu os lábios e, por um instante, a fúria transpareceu no olhar. Bella sabia que, se ele e Bree estivessem sozinhos, ele a teria maltratado novamente.

Com esforço, ele conseguiu esconder a raiva e forçar um tom conciliatório.

- Querida, o caso com Victória não significou nada. Tinha de manobrá-Ia. Precisava dela para alterar os livros contábeis...

Art Buchanan pigarreou.

- Sr. James, não devia fazer tais declarações diante de um advogado. Como representante da lei, devo alertá-Io de que alterar os livros de uma empresa é crime.

- Quando se faz isso para roubar. Os números que passei à Bountiful eram os certos. Os registros alterados serviriam apenas para convencer ,Charlie a vender.

- Mesmo assim, se a família Swan quiser se aprofundar no caso, poderá ser processado.

Bella olhou para a irmã.

- Bree, é com você. O que quer fazer?

- Eu só o quero fora da minha vida.

- Você ouviu. Francamente, não sei como teve a audácia de aparecer aqui depois do que fez. Sem mencionar que seu pai tentou até me matar.

- Não sou responsável pelos atos do meu pai. O velho maluco decidiu se livrar de você. Eu não tive nada a ver com o incêndio.

Bella surpreendeu-se com o pouco caso de James pelo pai. Ela e os outros apenas fitaram-no, sem fala.

Embora totalmente errado, Aro sempre fora devotado ao filho, interferindo a seu favor quando se metia em encrencas, e não foram poucas. Aro usava sua influência para contemporizar tudo. Se James queria algo, o pai empregava todos os meios necessários, fosse uma pressão mais forte, coerção ou ameaças sutis, para garantir que ele conseguisse. Alguns afirmavam que Aro chegava a subornar.

Dar as costas a um pai tão dedicado era uma traição hedionda, inconcebível até para James.

- Bree, não seja idiota - insistia ele. - Antes que tome uma decisão apressada, ouça. Posso torná-Ios todos milionários. Podemos mudar os estatutos da empresa e vendê-Ia à Bountiful Foods. Eles não têm pomares, de modo que não estão interessados nas terras, só na fábrica, o que significa que manteremos a propriedade.

- Agora, vem a melhor parte. Meu pai tem informação privilegiada de que uma empresa de software está se mudando para a região. Vão construir um grande complexo e se mudar com um exército de empregados bem pagos, que vão precisar de moradias adequadas. Podemos lotear o pomar e vender cada terreno por oitenta ou noventa mil dólares. A propriedade tem seiscentos hectares cultivaados. Ficaremos ricos num instante!

- Então, você queria mesmo as terras - concluiu Bella. - A sabotagem, os livros alterados, a tática para me assustar... era tudo para nos pressionar a mudar os estatutos.

- Isso mesmo. O lucro da venda da fábrica é pífio em comparação. E, como Charlie não queria me ouvir, tive de tomar providências.

- Foi um esforço desperdiçado, James. A Swan foi fundada pela nossa bisavó. Quatro gerações de Swan colocaram coração e alma nesse negócio, que sustenta muitas famílias na região. A Swan não está nem nunca estará à venda.

Se olhar matasse, o que James lançou a Bella a teria aniquilado na hora.

- Não prestem atenção ao que ela diz - pediu James às irmãs. - Não a deixem conduzir o show. Vocês duas são as acionistas majoritárias. Podem fazer o que quiserem.

Sorriu persuasivo à esposa.

- Bree, querida, não pode estar falando sério sobre me deixar. Não está considerando o que significamos um ao outro. Eu te amo, meu bem. Temos problemas, claro, mas podemos lidar com isso. Eu garanto. E Alice, com a sua parte em dinheiro, poderá esquecer a faculdade. Poderá ir para onde quiser, fazer o que quiser. Não deve nada a Bella. Bolas, você nem gosta dela...

Bella prendeu a respiração e olhou para as irmãs. Não sabia se lealdade e tradição familiares bastariam para elas dizerem "não" à fortuna ..

No passado, a tática dá bajulação sempre funcionara para James ao lidar com Bree. Agora, após silêncio tão prolongado da irmã, Bella começou a temer o desfecho daquela cena.

Finalmente, Bree levantou-se e contornou a mesa.

Colocando-se ao lado da cadeira de Bella, olhou para o marido e pousou a mão no ombro da irmã.

Alice fez o mesmo. James ameaçou explodir.

- Suas idiotas! Todas vocês! Estão sentadas numa mina de ouro e deixam essa estúpida tradição familiar prevalecer!

Ele saiu nervoso. Assim que a porta se fechou, Bella levantou-se e abraçou as irmãs.

- Obrigada! Oh, muito obrigada!

- Bella, não achou que ficaríamos do lado de James contra você, não é?

- Principalmente depois do que ele fez a Bree.

- Bem... ele estava falando numa soma considerável.

- Não somos exatamente pobres. E Alice e eu somos Swan também, sabe.

- Sim. Além disso, irmãs permanecem unidas - completou Alice. - Ele já vai tarde! James é um imbecil.

Bella riu.

- Tenho de concordar, mas não deixe mamãe ouvir você falando assim.

Alice revirou os olhos. - Ela teria um chilique!

Bree acariciou a mão de Bella.

- Mana, nunca lhe agradeci por me ajudar ...

- Shh. Não tem de me agradecer. Como disse Alice, irmãs permanecem unidas.

Abraçaram-se novamente e, quando as lágrimas ameáçaram rolar, Jane interveio.

- Ora, parem com isso, Temos negócios a tratar. O sr. Buchanan é um homem ocupado. Tenho certeza de que ele não tem tempo para ficar sentado vendo três irmãs sentimentais.

Recompostas, Bella e as irmãs riram e retomaram seus lugares.

A reunião transcorreu bem. Por unanimidade, decidiram renovar a fábrica com equipamentos modernos e tornaram Bella a presidente do conselho e presidente executiva, embora as irmãs tenham mostrado alguma preocupação com a carga de trabalho.

- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, Bella? E a sua carreira de modelo?

Bella riu.

- Confie em mim, dirigir a Swan sempre foi meu sonho. Quanto à carreira de modelo, se me organizar, poderei fazer as duas coisas. Já venho fazendo isso nos úlltimos quatro meses, e posso continuar enquanto durar. Acredite ou não, na avançada idade de vinte e cinco anos, meus dias de modelo estão contados.

- Ora, isso é terrível! - protestou Bree.

- É simplesmente estúpido, se quer saber – declarou a caçula.

- Sim, mas é a realidade do mundo da moda. Mas não importa. Tudo o que realmente me interessa está aqui. Minha família. A empresa. - Ela olhou para Edward e sorrriu. - E o homem que eu amo. O que mais posso desejar?

Mais uma vez, Jane procurou aliviar o momento emotivo.

- Então, está tudo acertado - anunciou, fechando o bloco de estenografia. - Por que não bate esse martelo para podermos todos ir embora?

Bella riu e deu uma batidinha na mesa. - Reunião encerrada!

Quando ficaram a sós, Edward contornou a mesa e puxou Bella para um abraço. Segurando-a pela cintura, fitou-a intensamente.

- Levou muito tempo, mas finalmente conseguiu. Bem vinda ao lar, meu amor.

FIM

* * *

**Então que tal todo mundo agora comentar me dizendo do que mais gostou da fic, o que mais odiou, o que poderia ter sido diferente, o que vcs mudariam se fossem as autoras, enfim deem a opniao de vcs... Estarei aguardando e lerei com muito carinho.**

**Bjusss finais srrsrs**

**Fui**


End file.
